The Blood that Binds
by Mkay-212
Summary: Katerina Pillar Rochester has returned from traveling the world to support her cousin (Derek). She isn't your typical werewolf, and she has all the independence of world. She returns to Beacon Hills, and is instantly drawn to Stiles, but has to keep her identity a secret from. Then there is Isaac, the guy she is dangerously attract to. This is a Stiles/O.C./Isaac. Enjoy and Review!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue…**_

The name is Katerina Pillar Rochester. I grew up in Beacon Hills with my two favorite cousins, Derek and Laura. They were a little older than me. Derek was the oldest, but Laura was only a year older than I was, so we were very close. Derek hung out with us because we were the only ones brave enough to do the crazy things that he was into, and we were better company than no were inseparable when we were little. When I was about eleven my dad got an offer that our family couldn't refuse, his job offered him to travel the world and run his experiments. I have always been a risk taker and due to the crazy stunts that Derek, Laura, and I would always pull, I was always up for anything.

Traveling the world seemed like the best idea in the world. Before I left the three of us made a pact: We would send letters and postcards. We would keep each other updated on how much we changed through pictures. Most of all we promised that if something bad were to happen we would all come back together to help each other out.

My family was out of any cell reception or any way of contact for about a year. My dad was doing some kind of research on a boat and some stranded island studying the habitat of a certain species of fish. The day before we set sail for the island, Derek and Laura had both sent me letters informing me of a tragedy. Their family was brutally murdered by a fire that was purposefully set to their house. I sent a letter in return, telling them both that I would be back as we got back from the island. I kept a journal the entire year; I wrote in it each day. I wrote a letter for every special holiday that I would send, along with a letter explaining where I have been, to Laura and Derek. When I stepped off of the dock, I rushed to the post office to send off the letters and I checked our P.O. Box.

What I found was around ten letters. Just ten and it was all from Derek. There was nothing from Laura. I didn't expect an awful lot from them, because they knew that I would be off the grid. I did expect some pictures, or a Christmas card or something. The only thing I got was just a few letters. The first was sent about nine months ago. Why would they just send one letter, and then nothing for nine months? I immediately opened it up. It read:

_**Dear Caterpillar,**_

_**I know that you won't get this a very long time, and I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I went away from Beacon Hills for a while after the fire. Laura called me and said that she had business to take care of back in Beacon Hills. When she didn't call for a few days, I got worried. I tried to call her time and time again. She never answered. When I got to town to find her there was nothing here. I began asking around about her and if anyone knew anything about her. Naturally she stayed under the radar, and I couldn't get any information. I began to go out searching for her myself and I found her. It wasn't pretty Caterpillar. I only found half of her body to begin with. These two nimrods found the body as well, and they started sniffing around. They found the other half of the body. I'm sorry you have to hear about this over a letter. And I know that you planned on coming back to visit for a little bit when your dad got done with his research on that island. I don't think it is such a good idea. Someone killed Laura. I think it was another Alpha, because remember the two nimrods I mentioned earlier? One of them was bitten. I have had to teach him everything, so he doesn't die. **_

_** I love you,**_

_** -D-**_

The first letter left me so speechless that I stood in the post office for ten minutes just staring at the wall. Laura was dead. Laura was murdered. The person responsible was still in Beacon Hills. I opened up the next few letters and was just as overwhelmed as the first one I read. Derek talked about finding out the alpha was Uncle Peter. I never like him; he always gave me the creeps. But Derek also said that he didn't kill her, the hunters did. He talked about the two boys, whose names he said were Scott and Stiles, and how they weren't so bad. Stiles got under his skin because he was human, and he didn't like him being involved. Scott was the beta that Uncle Peter turned. Derek had become the alpha and that he now has his own pack. He wrote about each of them, but he wrote about Isaac the most. He seemed fond of him, like he was his little brother. By the time I got to the sixth letter Derek was talking about a Kanima. A freaking Kanima! I didn't even finish reading the letter. I went and packed my bags.

I didn't mention to mom or dad of the mess that Derek was in. I did tell them of Laura's death. I told them that I was going to go and finish school in Beacon Hills and be with Derek, because I thought that he needed someone there right now.

"Now are you sure that you have everything that you need? Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you? I'm sure your dad can figure something out with his job." She looked at me with eyes full of concern. I hugged her one more time, before grabbing my bags.

"You guys know that I will be just fine. I promise. Yes mom, I have everything. I will call you as soon as I land." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked onto the ramp to get on the plane. When I was seated I opened my bag to get the rest of the letters out. I read them all and then I reached the last one.

_**Caterpillar,**_

_**I know that after reading all of these there is no way that I am stopping you from coming. I can just beg you to not do such a thing. I am not sure what is going to happen but something bad is coming. Peter and I are working with each other now. I still don't trust him as far as I could throw him. But something is coming and we aren't prepared. So, please do not get a plane to come here. I will come visit you, if that will stop you.**_

_** Love you.**_

_** -D-**_

Too late Derek. I was on my way, and I was ready to spill blood for whatever or whomever was threatening my family. I left my parents back in Australia because I knew that if I told them everything that was in the letters they would be in danger and they wouldn't allow me to come. I closed my eyes and thought about all the fun times that Laura and I had when we were little. A small tear escaped my eye as I thought about me never getting to see her again.

When I woke up, the plane was just landing. I stepped off the plane to be washed over by the familiar smell of home. I called up an old friend before I left to bring me my bike. I had put in an order for a one when I first to come back and visit Beacon Hills. Within fifteen minutes he showed up with my bike, and left with someone else so I wouldn't have to give him a ride back.

I made my way to the old Hale house. I had forgotten how beautiful Beacon Hills was, especially around this time of fall. It wasn't quite cold enough to have to wear a bunch of heavy clothing. Some days I remembered that I could come out in shorts and a light jacket, and then the next I was in jeans, scarf, and sweater. I continued my peaceful ride all the way to the Hale house. Once I reached it, my heart stopped so suddenly that I was grounded to the place that I stood.

The house was heartless. It looked like something straight from a horror film, and I would know because I am obsessed with them. I made my way up the stairs to the front door. I pushed open the door, to be welcomed by waves of grief and pain. The house held such powerful emotions. The inside looked no different than the outside. Somehow I knew that Derek would still be staying here. It was the last thing he had of his family, and he wouldn't let that go so easily. I heard a squeaky board and I turned on my heels to look directly into the eyes of my beloved cousin Derek.

I ran up to him and hugged him so tightly that if he wasn't a werewolf then I am sure I might have fractured a rib or two. It took him a minute but he returned the love and warmth of my hug. He whispered in my ear, "Oh it is so good to see you Caterpillar. I've needed you."

_**Author's Note**_

_**So here is a little preview of the story that I want to write. It will be a Stiles/O.C. fic. It will follow the story loosely, but still revolve around the characters from the show. I just won't write the story based off of each episode. Please let me know what you think of it so far. Its short I know, but if it gets good reviews then I can promise you that the chapters will be a satisfying length. Please REVIEW! Thanks! **___


	2. First day of a new beginning

Chapter 1

Derek set me down after several minutes of holding me in a bear tight hug. I finally had the chance to get a good look at his face. Man, he had changed so much. His face was cold and stone-like. But the werewolf in him had him in the best shape possible. I smiled broadly at him and he smiled in return. "You look good! Maybe a little rough….but overall, you look good."

"Me? Look at you! What did you do on that island, eat steel?" I knew that I looked good; at least my body looked good. I have been working out every day for the past two years and being on the island kept us eating healthy. I had to keep in shape.

"I see that the werewolf genes are treating you well." He flexed his muscles and I laughed.

"What about you? How are you handling the wolf?" That was a weird subject. Since I was born from only one wolf parent my werewolf powers were different.

"It's complicated. I never have to worry about the change during the full moon, since I'm not a full wolf. But all the emotions and senses, they are all heightened like they are supposed to be. I can turn into a wolf, but only half way. The claws and teeth are the only thing that changes. My eyes hardly ever change color, and I definitely have more control over everything that the others." He nodded but I could tell he thought it was all weird just as I did.

"So I assume you've read all the letters then." He said as he moved past me to go sit on the stairs behind me.

"What is going on D?" I have read the letters, but there was only so much that you could get from reading a letter, most of the time half the story was still left untold. He sat on the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Right now? Nothing. Apparently there is an alpha pack coming this way. We don't know when they are coming or what they are wanting with us all. But that is one of the reasons I told you that you probably shouldn't have come." He looked up at me and as much as I knew that he wanted to be mad at me, I think that he was too happy to see me to be the tiniest bit upset with me.

"Yeah, well I am here now and there is nothing you can do about it. So just suck it up and enjoy my company for a while." He looked up and had a questioning look on his face.

"Your parents have no idea what was in those letters do they?" He was smirking because he knew he was right. He started laughing when I didn't deny what he was insinuating. "So why do they think you are really here?"

"To visit you silly! And… I told them that I was going to finish out my schooling here. I told them that all the traveling was great but I just wanted to root myself to something before college." He had his hand on his chin thinking about something.

"You are going to finish out high school here?" I nodded yes, which I didn't even think was necessary considering that is basically what I just said. "You know that once people find out that you are related to me life here won't come easy, for you or me."

"And why is that?" I went to go sit next to him on the stairs.

"Because people in this town don't exactly look at me as the golden boy. They once thought I was a murderer. Even after I was cleared they still don't look at me the same. With Laura dead, and the family fire, and all the strange things that have been happening, I have been trying to hold a low profile. The only time I am really out and about is if I have to deal with something for the pack." The more I looked at my dear cousin, the more I realized how exhausted he looked.

"We don't have the same last name. You graduated a few years ago. I left long ago, so I doubt that anyone remembers me, let alone will be able to connect me to you. I don't see why people need to know that we are related in any way. So no worries, I won't bring any more attention to you." He smiled up at me for understanding. "Now when do I get to meet this pack of yours?" I was super chipper to meet more werewolves. When traveling you don't get to meet many, and when you do, then they aren't the friendliest because you are trespassing on their territory.

"Thanks Caterpillar. For being here, for not asking too many questions, and for being so understanding." He smiled and then continued to answer my latter question. "They are all high schoolers. So I assume you will see them tomorrow when you start classes. I actually have a female in the pack. So maybe having you here will help her out some. I think she thinks she has to be a bitch constantly because she is surrounded by guys." Interesting. When we were younger, Derek would always tell us that he believes that female werewolves were important, because they are the only way to have werewolf babies, but he never wanted one in his pack. I think that it is because a girl would make him weak. Ever since we were little kids, Derek always had to be the tough one.

"A girl….Well now you have two girls! And ugh…School is going to be a drag. Do you know how long it has been since I have been confined to listening to old guys talk about stuff that is beyond useless?" Derek started laughing so loudly that it made me question his sanity. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ever since you were a toddler you have been the smart one. You would ask so many questions that I just wanted to put duct tape over your mouth. So you can act like you aren't looking forward to going back to school, but my guess is that you can't wait to get your nose back into a text book." He still knew me so well. He was right. I have always been somewhat of a geek.

"So what if I do get excited about learning. It isn't a bad thing." I said defensively, causing him to laugh.

"Not at all. It just makes you a nerd." He took off the glasses that I was wearing. "You even have the glasses to fit the part." He said putting on my glasses. I reached for them, and he stood up, holding them high in the air.

"D! Give them back." I said laughing.

"How cute." I was caught off guard by a voice that I recognized right away. "Why wasn't I invited to the family reunion? After all, we are practically the only ones left alive, seems right that I should have been invited." He wore that million dollar smirk.

"Hey Uncle Peter. It's been a long time." I remember reading in one of Derek's letters that he and Uncle Peter have been working together. No matter what though, I still refused to trust him.

"Oh my dear Katerina…It has been far too long for us to not have seen each other. Please, enlighten me on what all I have missed since our last encounter?" I wasn't in the mood to deal with him since I had just returned to Beacon Hills.

"It's Pillar. I don't go by Katerina, never of traveling. Received a few letters telling me that basically all my family was burned alive. My best friend was murdered. Torn in half to be exact. And out of all the family that could have survived, you did. You purposely left Derek to handle things on his own. Even tried to kill him at one point. So now I'm back." His face looked stunned, but only for a millisecond. He recovered his relaxed expression in no time. I gave Derek a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back out to grab my bag.

When I came back in, Uncle Peter was standing in the same spot. "Katerina, I believe that you are under a misunderstanding. I mean you nor Derek no harm. You are my family." I looked him straight in the eye and gave him the deadliest serious look I could muster.

"I told you. It's Pillar. You are a snake. Always have been and always will be. Derek may trust you, but you are greatly mistaken if you think that you have earned anything from me." I plastered a bright smile on my face and looked between the two men. "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to unpack. Then I will make us all some dinner." I headed up the stairs and went straight to the room that Laura and I always slept in when we were little. Memories flooded my brain, and the emotions were slightly overwhelming. I unpacked my stuff and sat on the bed for a good thirty minutes just staring at the wall. Everything in this house was dead. If I was going to have to live here, then things were going to have to change. The house was going to have to be spruced up a bit.

I was so caught up in the thoughts in my head that I didn't hear Derek walk into the room. "Only this one bag? You come to stay with me, and you only bring one bag? What kind of girl are you?"He said the last with a chuckle as he sits on the bed beside me. I reached over and punched him in the arm.

"The kind that can kick your ass. And… the kind who doesn't need much to live. I suppose I could go on a shopping trip though. Seeing as how I am going to be living here and all, I might need a larger wardrobe." He rubbed his arm at the spot where I had just punched him. "Derek…" I said softly.

"Hmm?" He said absently mindedly.

"You can't keep living in this house the way that it is. It looks like it is condemned. No wonder the town doesn't trust you. It looks like you are some kind of serial killer, with you living in a place like this." He dropped his head, not speaking. "By rebuilding the house, it doesn't mean that you are replacing them with anything. It could help you move on from their deaths even." He still didn't say anything. "We could always stay at my family's home. We put it up for rent, but no one has taken up the offer yet. All I have to do is make a phone call and it is all ours." His face went cold as he stared at the wall. He stood up abruptly and walked to the door. He turned on his heels and looked directly at me.

"If you want to go stay at your family's house, then be my guest. I am not leaving this house, and I'm not changing anything about it. It stays as it is, until it can't stand anymore." He turned back around and started down the stairs. Just great, I had been here all of thirty minutes and already I have upset the big bad wolf.

I went down the stairs and found Derek in the kitchen. I walked over to help him start dinner. He was cutting up vegetables, so I grabbed some carrots and started slicing them. "I didn't mean to upset.."

"You didn't." He interrupted me.

"Bull. You might be able to lie to all your little pups in your pack, but I've known you my whole life D. You can't lie to me." He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I have grown so accustomed to everything that is in this house that I can't bear to think about changing any of it. But you probably should stay at your family's house either way. If we are still planning on your not being connected to me in anyway, then it is the best idea that you don't stay with me. It will start questions. The type of questions that we won't want to answer. Do you mind getting the jars of canned tomatoes from that shelf?" I looked over to where he pointed and grabbed two jars of the tomatoes. I realized then what we were cooking.

"Beef stew?" I said excitedly. Our family had this special recipe for beef stew, and I haven't had it in too many years. Derek smiled at the tone of which I asked the question.

"Still one of your favorites right?" I shook my head yes and he continued his speech that he was giving before the distraction of beef stew. "So you will move into your family's house then?"

"Well, I reckon that you are right. If we want to keep our relation a secret, then it probably is the best idea. So yes I will move in tomorrow after school." He wrinkled his nose up at the word of 'school'. "What?" I said laughing.

"The fact that you are willingly going back to school is insane. And on the topic, don't torture my pack when you are there okay? They will be able to sense a new wolf being there, but you don't reek of it, so they probably won't put it together that it's you. But we all know that you can sniff out a werewolf from a mile away. So be nice." I smiled at the fact that he remembered about my extra powerful sense of smell. When we were little and would play hide and seek, I would always find them. No matter how far away they hid. Something about being only half wolf, my sense was heightened even more than a full werewolf's. Then again, I couldn't shift in to full wolf form either.

I put my middle finger and index finger together in a scout's honor way and said, "Yes alpha wolf. I shall play nice. Promise." He shook his head as he started adding all the ingredients in the huge pot. "Where did Uncle Creepy go?" I hadn't realized he wasn't here until just now.

"He left because he didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Derek said simply.

"You may trust him D, but that doesn't mean that I have to even like him." He dismissed what I said by talking about the two boys he mentioned in his letters.

"Now Scott may be able to tell that you are part wolf. Especially considering he was turned by a Hale and you have Hale blood running through your veins. If he comes up to you, don't feel threatened. He isn't the type to attack for no reason. He will probably have his idiotic side kick with him anyways."

"Stiles right?" Derek looked over at me with questioning eyes. "You wrote about him in the letters, usually when you were talking about Scott so I just assumed that was who the sidekick would be." He nodded and continued with what he was saying before I interrupted him.

"Yes, it would be Stiles. He is an imbecile. A human. He has no place being involved with the pack, but Scott involves him in everything."

"Is Scott not part of your pack?" I was confused with the way that he described him it sounded like they worked together on everything.

"He is kind of part of his own pack." He said dismissively.

"And you are allowing that to go on with in Hale territory?" This didn't sound like the Derek Hale that I grew up with.

"Scott is always there for me. He is one of the only people that I trust around here. He helps me out, I help him out. It is a good understanding." Derek didn't seem to like that I was pushing the issue, so I changed the subject.

"I am going to go take a shower before dinner gets done. You good here?" He waved me off.

"Just because I'm not a female doesn't mean I am no able in a kitchen Caterpillar."

I laughed as I walked up the stairs to take a shower. After I finished, Derek and I ate together and talked about all the crazy stuff we did as kids. He asked all about my travels and we stayed up talking for hours.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I put on my lucky Batman shirt and shorts with tights on underneath, and curled my hair, because every girl feels awesome when her hair is curled. Pulled on my favorite boots and headed down the stairs. I was pleasantly surprised by a buffet of fruit. I have always loved fruit. Mom always said that I could live off of it.

"Morning Caterpillar, I figured you would want breakfast. I remembered how much you loved fruit, so I went out and got all different kinds. I wasn't really sure what kind you liked." I walked over and hugged his neck.

"Thanks D!" I released my hold on his neck.

"Is that your bike outside?" He asked.

"Yep! Isn't it sick?"I was so excited about getting to finally ride a bike around everywhere.

"It's not very subtle. Is that batman on your shirt?" He said laughing. I punched him in the arm again.

"Don't make fun! Batman is badass. And I don't care what you think about my bike. I love it, and I am going to drive it to school. Speaking of school," I looked at my phone, "I am going to be late." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried out the door.

"I will have all your stuff moved over the other house while you are out at school!" I heard him yell after me. I wanted to argue and tell him that I could do that all myself, but I simply didn't have time. I pulled the helmet off the handle bar and pulled it over my head. So I was a geek who rode a motorcycle. Not the most typical thing you've ever seen, but it works.

I arrived at the school and suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I haven't been around so many people in years. I was used to being homeschooled; doing things on my own without having to worry about other people. I parked my bike, and then Derek's words instantly ran through my mind 'It's not very subtly.' People all started to turn their heads to look at the new girl. I ducked my head as I started to walk up the stairs. Hopefully if I just stayed to myself, no one would want to talk to me. I walked into the principal's office, and was greeted by an elderly man.

"Good morning! You must be…" He looked down at a piece of paper. "Miss. Rochester is it?" He looked back up to me and smiled when I nodded. "We are so pleased that you have decided to join us here at Beacon Hills. I am sure that you are going to be very happy here." He continued to smile, but something felt off about this man. "You can just call me Gerard. I feel like a first name basis with my students helps build a stronger relationship."

A knock came at the side of the door frame, causing me to turn around. A taller girl with ivory skin and dark hair was looking at me. They smelt of the same blood, which meant they were related somehow. I am guessing grandfather, and granddaughter.

"This is my granddaughter Allison." Bingo! "I looked at your schedule and you two have many classes together. I took the liberty of asking her to show you around the school for your first few days, just until you get used to everything and finding your way." I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. At first she seemed a little cold, but the smile showed a glimpse of warmth.

"Thank you." I said brightly and smiled before standing up to follow Allison out of the door.

"Please treat her with all the Beacon Hills courtesy that the school has to offer Allison." She turned and smiled at the older man.

"Of course." She nodded. I followed her, and her movements were even slightly cold, calculated even. "So where are you transferring from?" As soon as we were out of sight of her grandfather, her whole character opened up.

"Umm…I have been traveling with my parents for the past few years. So I have been homeschooled." She stopped in front of a locker.

"This is your locker, and here is the combination."She pointed to some digits on my papers. "Homeschooled huh? Why stop the traveling to come back to Beacon Hills?" Remember don't say anything about Derek.

"I just wanted to get grounded in one place for college applications." The more I looked at her, the more I noticed about her. She wasn't really cold; she was just guarded; as everyone should be.

"That's understandable. I put my helmet in my locker and as if noticing it for the first time Allison's smiled.

"You ride a motorcycle?" She said smiling.

"Uh...Yeah. Not really girl-like I know." I said a little self conscious about her judging the fact that I rode a bike.

"No! I think it is fantastic. I'm sorry, I don't even know you name."

"Katerina Rochester. But please call me Pillar. Katerina just sounds like such a princess name." I laughed.

"Pillar it is then. If you don't mind me asking…why Pillar?" She started walking towards a classroom and I followed her.

"It's my middle name. I just prefer to go by it instead." She nodded and then motioned towards a door leading into a classroom.

"Well, I think it is pretty. By the way, I am impressed that your hair looks so good, even after wearing a helmet." I smiled, like I said earlier. When a girl's hair is curled, awesome feelings follow suit.

We went and sat in seats towards the back. This was perfectly fine by me, because I didn't want to draw too much attention to me on my first day. After a few more minutes of Allison asking about my travels and what I was doing here more students began to pour into the classroom. Two guys came in laughing and cutting up, causing me to smile. The darker haired one smiled and waved at Allison. The other one was much paler and gave me a silly grin. I smiled in return.

"Who's he?" I said asking about the guy that waved at her.

"Scott. We dated last year, and we are finally getting back to being friends." She smiled and I could tell that there was much more to the story but I wasn't even going to begin to ask about it.

I turned around and saw the Scott's friend looking at me. He immediately turned around when I caught him looking.

"That's Scott's best friend Stiles. He's a little goofy, but a really good guy at heart." She said smiling as she caught me looking at him. My smile disappeared as soon as I put two and two together. When she said that the guy's name was Scott my mind didn't register. But now that she informed me that his friend was named Stiles, I knew exactly who they were. And I promised Derek that I wouldn't associate with any werewolf involved people. The two boys then turned to look at me again. Scott turned this time as well, only the look that he gave me wasn't a warm one. He looked confused. So I pushed my hair behind my ear and listened to what the guys were saying.

"_She's pretty cute huh?" Stiles asked._

"_Cute? Yes, but something is off about her. She doesn't smell human." Scott said, sounding concerned._

"_You can smell if she is human?" Stiles asked a little surprised._

"_Not exactly. But she does smell different than anyone else in the room." Scott explained._

"_Maybe she is a hunter? She is with Allison. I saw them walking together earlier." Stiles offered._

Allison is a hunter? Damn.. just when I thought that she and I could have been good friends. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher called my name.

"Katerina Rochester?" He must have said it more than once, because Allison touched my arm and nodded at him.

"Actually it is Pillar." I smiled up at the teacher and he nodded.

"Class, this is Pillar. She is new. So be nice." All eyes were on me, and I sank a little further in my seat.

Class ended and I rushed out of the door in a hurry. I headed to my locker. There was a girl by my locker with crazy blond hair. When her locker didn't open, she hit it. She was dressed in tight pants and knee high, high heel boots. She wore a shirt that I personally thought showed a little too much cleavage. When I reached my locker, I looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked politely. Then her scent hit me. She was one of Derek's pups. 'Be nice'. Derek's words rang in my head.

"Does it look like I need a little nerd like you to help someone like me out?" She barked at me and then started walking down the hall. Derek had hopes that me and her would get along? He was reaching for a falling star on that thought.

"There you are. You left so quickly that I couldn't find you." Allison said with warmth that made me forget about her hunter status. "You ready for gym class?" She said with a face that told me she wasn't.

"I didn't bring clothes for gym." I said a little worried. First day and I had already screwed up.

"No worries! I have extra in my gym locker." She said cheerfully. We headed to a woman's locker room and once we were inside a shorter strawberry hair colored girl went up and hugged Allison. Then her eyes locked in on me. I physically took a step back.

"Who is this?" She said while cocking her head, her eyes sizing me up.

"This is Pillar. She's new and she has basically the same schedule as me, so I'm taking her under my wing. She was homeschooled. She took the test for the entry in to the honors program. So she will be in the classes with you and me." Allison said, and I couldn't figure out why she spoke a little warily.

"So you took the entry exams? What did you score?" I didn't know what that mattered, but following Derek's advice and being nice I answered her question.

"I scored a four in English, and history. I scored a three in science and a four in math. Science isn't my strong suit." I said lighthearted. I looked over and Allison beamed at me, while the little fiery red head turned on her heels and stomped away.

"What is her problem? Why were my scores even important?"

"That is Lydia Martin. School's queen bee, she might look like a fashion 'it' girl. But she is the smartest person in the whole school." She looked at me and smiled. "Until now."

"Fantastic. I've been here a total of two hours, and already made myself public enemy number one." I said a little defeated.

"Don't worry about Lydia. She comes across and a shark, but she really isn't." Allison changed faster than me. "I'll see you in the gym okay?" She smiled and waved as she walked out of the locker room. I was bent over tying my tennis shoe when a hand picked me up and held me against the lockers.

I looked up into the eyes of the feisty blond from earlier. "You walk into this town, and expected to be able to stay without being a part of the pack that rules this territory? Sorry nerd. You will have to answer to our alpha." So much for meeting the pack after school. So much for being nice. Sorry Derek. I kicked her against a wall and let my nails and teeth come out. She shifted into her wolf form and was instantly confused when I didn't shift fully.

"Alright blondie, I don't really feel like fighting. Especially since you are a part of my cousins pack." She was taken aback and I laughed.

"Seriously? He hasn't talked about me at all?" I put my claws and teeth back in and smiled. "I'm Pillar, Derek's cousin. You must be Erica." She shook off the confusion and lunged at me anyways.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I am open to all forms of feedback, positive or negative. I just want to know what you all think of it. If you have any advice on how to improve the writing and story then let me know. Or if you have suggestions as far as the storyline goes, then let me know! I appreciate the support and any feedback I receive. **___


	3. It's hard to hold things in

Chapter 2

I tried to fend her off, but her claws dug into my arms as she picked me up and threw me down onto the bench in front of the lockers. The places where her nails had dug into my skin began to heal instantly. I stood up and tried once again to call a truce. "I'm being honest!" I said with my hands held up in a defensive position, as to let her know that I didn't want to fight. She didn't attack me, but she didn't let down her attacking stance either. She still bared her teeth and looked like she wanted blood. "Would you calm down and just listen to me? I don't want to fight, but I will if you don't stop attacking me."

She smiled wickedly and I reacted by changing my stance to one of offense. I might not be able to go full wolf like she could, but I began taking kickboxing and mixed martial arts classes to compensate for lack of wolf abilities. I still had the strength, just not to the level that she had. If I was going to beat her then I would have to fight smarter than her.

"If you really are Derek's cousin, then he would have told us about you instead of you just showing up quite literally out of nowhere." She kept that wicked smile on her face and began playing with her claws. "So I guess I will just have to bring you to him myself to find out if you are telling the truth." As soon as the last word left her mouth she attacked. She went in to trap me against the locker, I stood up and did a back flip off the bench. Those gymnastics might prove useful after all. The fact that I had deflected her attack made her mad, and she lunged after me trying to wrap her arms around my waist to take me down. When her head bent down, I brought my knee up to her nose. She stumbled back and I rubbed my knee. I haven't had to actually fight anyone before besides a sparring partner. I went in while she was preoccupied with tending to her probably broken nose. I jabbed my nails into her arms and threw her on the bench just as she did to me a few minutes ago. Then I threw her across the room into the other set of lockers.

She sat up choking because the throw must have knocked the breath out of her. I went over and helped her up. "I told you that I didn't want to fight you." The door busted opened, barely letting me finish my sentence. A guy with curly hair and paler skin followed by a bigger black guy was who entered the locker room, the girls' locker-room. The taller, dark curly haired guy came and pulled me away from her. His grip was firm but not aggressively so. The black guy picked Erica up and helped her stand on her feet. The scratches and cuts I had just recently inflicted upon her healed like we had never even touched.

Erica stood tall and used a rag that was lying on the bench to wipe up the blood from her broken, well was broken, nose. She looked at me and looked unhappily impressed. "Maybe you are Derek's cousin. You definitely have his grit." She spit out some blood and then looked at me. When the black guy let her go, I shrugged out of the hold the other guy had on me. I stood to where I could look at them all.

I looked at the taller guy who had been hold me first and smiled. "You must be Isaac." He cocked his head sideways, clearly so confused that he was rendered speechless. I looked at the other guy next. "Which would mean that you are Boyd?" He nodded his head once and kept his protective stance in front of Erica. I looked at her and smiled. "And we already met. But for the sake of saving you all from asking more questions. My name is Pillar. I'm Derek's cousin. He doesn't want anyone knowing, so keep it between just us. I have the Hale bloodline, so yes I'm a werewolf. However, this is my first day back at a real school. I don't want to make a bad impression. So, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." I looked at Erica. "As do you. I assume I have just blown all your minds to the death star and back but you will have to wait to ask your questions until this afternoon." I looked at Boyd and Isaac and smiled warmly. "It was such a pleasure putting faces to the names. Have a wonderful day!" I pushed open the doors and nearly ran right into Allison.

"Easy there. Where have you been? Coach was calling your name, but you hadn't left the locker-room yet. You okay?" She wasn't like any hunter that I have ever encountered. She seemed warmed and open, not cold and calculated. I smiled up at her and said, "No, yeah I'm good. Just nerves I guess." I said the only thing that came to my mind. She smiled and then nodded her head down the hall way.

"Then come on. Coach doesn't have much patience." She laughed lightly.

"Coach? What does she coach?" I asked as we jogged down the hallway towards the gym doors. We walked in and I saw girl running up and down bleachers, and mentally scorned myself for even signing up to take gym. I might be fit, but I hated high school gym classes.

"_He_, coaches the lacrosse team. It is the biggest thing at Beacon Hills. You'll have to come to the games with me." She said before a whistle blew interrupting her.

"You!" The guy in the center of the court called to me. "You the new girl?" I nodded my head yes and he pointed towards the bleaches and wrote something on his clipboard. "You owe me extra laps for being late… Rochester." He looked down at his clipboard before saying my last name.

Allison was already running her laps and I jogged over to begin mine. "Yes sir!" I said as I began running up and down the very tall bleachers.

I finished gym class, sweaty and breathing hard. The thing about male gym coaches is that they push you harder than any female would. In the long run, it is the best thing in the world, but the short hand problem was you felt like you were dying at the end of the class. I had taken a shower and changed in the locker room. Allison met me when I was leaving the locker-room.

"I'm not in your next class, but it isn't hard to find. Remember the first class we had?" I nodded my head. How could I forget? "It is literally right across from it. You can't miss it!" She said cheerfully and then began walking down the hall. I reached my locker and opened it to get a new notebook and take a few drinks of my water that I had stashed in there early. I also grabbed a few twizzlers. Ever since I was kid, I had been addicted to the things and I never went a day without eating some. Plus I also skipped lunch so I was starving!

"Those will rot out your teeth if you're not careful." I closed my locker door to see the goofy guy from this morning standing next to me, Stiles. Scott's best friend. Derek hadn't told Scott about me, and he didn't want me to spill the beans so to speak before he had a chance to talk to him. This meant that I should probably avoid Scott and Stiles for that matter for the day. "Are you really that shy or just rendered speechless by the power of taste from the twizzlers?" He said, and it made me laugh. Maybe just speaking to him for a few minutes couldn't do any damage. I mean he was human, he couldn't possibly figure out that I was a wolf, well half-wolf.

"Sorry, I'm Pillar." I said smiling as I reached out my hand to shake his. He paused when his hand reached mine.

"I know. We have history together. I sat up front, you were in the back. You're new here. Where are you walking to?" He rambled and he still had a hold on my hand the entire time. His hand was nice and firm, but not calloused, more gentle.

I laughed at his rambling and began walking towards the class that if I didn't hurry I was going to be late to. "I know, I saw you staring at me." I looked over at him and noticed he was blushing. "Yes, I am new here, kind of hard to miss a new girl in such a small town. And I am heading to…" I looked down at my printed schedule. "Chemistry." I said the word with just a little disdain. I wasn't lying early when I said that science isn't my strong suit. Biology I could do, but chemistry? That was going to prove to be a difficult task.

"With the risk of sounding stalkerish, I will walk you to your next class." He said a little shyly.

"Really, you don't have to. Allison told me where it was, I think I can manage to find it. Thanks though." We were walking and we were almost to the classroom and he was still walking next to me. "I said you didn't have to walk me." I said with a smile and slight chuckle. We reached the door and held it open for me.

"I wasn't. I'm in the same class." I felt a little embarrassed but shook it off when I saw Lydia, Isaac, and Scott in the room. I pushed down a gulp and Isaac reached over and patted the seat next to him. I mentally sighed with relief for not having to sit next to Stiles and Scott, or worse Lydia. Stiles and I were still standing in front of the classroom, I felt frozen with all their eyes on me.

"How do you know Isaac?" Stiles broke through my frozen state.

"I met him briefly earlier. I don't really know him all that well, but he's a sweet guy." Stiles nodded and I turned to him.

"Well, thanks for _not_ walking me to class." I said with an amused grin and turned to go to my seat next to Isaac. When I looked up to the front of the class I noticed Stiles staring at me again. I don't know why, but I didn't mind him staring one bit.

"Looks like you have an admirer. Derek probably won't be too happy, Stiles isn't his favorite person in the world." Isaac said while he leaned in close to me to whisper the words. I looked at him a little stunned.

"You believe me that Derek is my cousin, and I'm not out to hurt anyone?" I said, needing to know why he was being so warm.

"You smell like he does, but in a way you smell completely different. And you two have the same eyes, bright and captivating. Although I must say I prefer looking at yours." I was frozen, looking straight into his eyes. His words were so forward and honest that it took me off guard. This was the first time he was ever speaking to me, and he came across like he had known me for a while. He leaned in a little bit and was close enough to whisper in my ear. "You might want to close your mouth, Stiles can't keep his eyes off you and I'm sure that if you keep gawking at me then he will think he lost his shot." He pulled back and smiled. I was once again speechless; I pulled my gaze from him and looked at Stiles. Sure enough he was looking at me from over his shoulder, and I instantly blushed.

The teacher then entered the room and Stiles' attention focused forward on him. Isaac smiled at my blushing. "Shut up. You don't even know me."

He smiled the type of smile that made you smile even though you didn't want to. "You are right. I guess that will change considering you're Derek's cousin, which means we will be spending a lot of time together." I don't know what it was about this guy, but he got my blood flowing and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

Chemistry ended with my brain feeling fried. I walked out of the classroom with Isaac following behind me. The school day was over and he walked with me to my locker. When we reached it I saw Stiles and Scott out of the corner of my eye watching us. I put my hair behind my ear and listened to what they were saying.

"_A cute new girl shows up, and Isaac out of all people catches her eye. What is wrong with me? It is like girls can smell the geek on me and it repels them before they even get to know me." Stiles said as he leaned against the lockers._

"_I thought that you were head over heels for Lydia. One new girl shows up and is going to change that? You don't even know her. None of us do." Scott said sounding guarded._

"_You say that because you think something is weird with her. Well, I talked to her, and she seems perfectly normal to me. I mean she is wearing a batman shirt! What about that screams 'supernatural creature'?" Stiles said, and I smiled at the fact that he was defending me._

"_The batman shirt screams that she is a little nerdy. But I'm being serious man. Something isn't right about her." Scott insisted._

"_What's wrong with being nerdy? I'm nerdy and I save your butt more times than you can count. I think that you are just paranoid. Get over it."_

"_Just like you are so suddenly getting over Lydia?" Scott accused._

"_I will never be over Lydia, but I don't think there is any harm in being attracted to another girl. Especially since my invisibility cloak is still present when it comes to Lydia."_

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations you know." Isaac was smirking beside my locker. Then he looked over in Scott's direction. "Nerd boy has been head over heels for Barbie ever since I could remember. Good luck with trying to stray his affections." He wasn't being rude, just honest. I shook my head and continued to put my books in my locker, determined to not look over at Stiles.

"I'm here for Derek, not a relationship." I did look at Isaac, giving him my serious face and he chuckled.

"Right." He said skeptically.

"Really, don't get me wrong. Stiles is cute and he seems really sweet, but I don't do relationships." Isaac arched an eyebrow.

He stepped a few inches closer and whispered in my ear, "Then what do you do exactly?" He said suggestively.

I leaned into to him this time, and trailed my finger up his arm as I whispered into his ear, "You will never find out what I do, because it's not with guys like you." I pulled back and winked, walking out the doors. I heard footsteps after me, expecting them to be Isaac I turned around smiling.

I was pleasantly surprised to see Stiles standing in front of me, and Isaac grinning in the background still leaning against the lockers. "Do you need a ride home or anything? I don't mind one bit." Stiles offered.

I smiled and continued to walk down the hall and out the doors, knowing that he would follow me. I walked down the stairs as I answered his question. "You are sweet for the offer," I stopped in front of my bike and grabbed my helmet. "I think I can manage to get home just fine." I winked as I put on my helmet and started up my bike. I didn't wait for Stiles to respond, but I did glance in my mirror to see his faced stunned. I laughed as I revved up, and speeded out of the parking lot.

I decided to take a sightseeing ride through the town; it had been far too long since I had seen it. Plus I just liked to find an excuse to ride a bike again. I must have been riding for way longer than I thought because when I reached my family's old house, I saw Derek's car there and he was impatiently walking back and forth on the porch.

When I pulled in and took off my helmet, he came and met me at my motorcycle. "Where have you been? I thought you were going to meet me right after school, and then you don't show up. I come here, and you aren't here either."I couldn't help but laugh at his over protectiveness.

"Calm D." I said still chuckling a little, and then I sobered when he gave me a look that said 'none of this is funny'. "I'm sorry, I should have called." I said apologizing and his face relaxed a little.

"It's fine; I just didn't know where you were." He took my book bag from me and we headed up into the house. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Isaac standing in the kitchen and Boyd and Erica sitting in the living room.

"Well hey there, do you live off of air, or am I just not seeing the food?" I rolled my eyes at Isaac and looked to Derek for an explanation.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You wanted to meet the pack. Well here they are. This is Erica, Boyd, and Isaac." He said their names and pointed at each as he said them.

"We've already met." I said simply and then I went to go get a phone book to order pizza. I was hungry and I needed to go for a run before eating, so by ordering pizza I would have enough time to take the run before eating.

"You met at school? I didn't think that they would be able to know you were a wolf."

"Well, you were mistaken. Your girl there figured it out by lunch time. She jumped me in the locker-room. She is awful protective of her pack. You picked a good one to turn D." I told him the news as if it were something cheerful and he just gawked at me and then his face turned hard and his stared bored into Erica.

"I think you have the wrong idea. Erica did attack you cute little cousin here, but Erica wasn't the one to cause the blood shed." He looked over and smiled at me, then turned his attention back to Derek when he looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked curious.

"Please! I might only be half-werewolf, but I am perfectly capable of defending myself." I said as I ordered the pizza. They all looked at me as if no one ever had ordered pizza in front of them before. "What? I just moved here. I have no food, I skipped lunch, and I'm starving." I said after I hung up the phone.

"So she really is your cousin then?" Erica asked Derek. He gave her a look that said 'well I wouldn't just bring a random person to meet you guys as a pack'.

"What do you mean you are only half werewolf?" Boyd surprised everyone by speaking up.

"She was born from only one werewolf parent. Our mothers were sisters, so she has the Hale blood line, just not the full werewolf blood line, like me." Derek answered for me, and I was a little annoyed because I could have spoken for myself.

"What is she doing here then?" Erica said, and she gave me a look of disdain. She really needed to pull the stick out of her ass.

"She came to help us out. She's the smartest person I know, and she also happens to be one of the toughest people I know. She heard about all the stuff that has been happening and just flew down. I didn't know until last night when she showed up." Apparently I had no tongue to speak with.

"What does being half wolf mean exactly?" Isaac asked, and he even pointed the question to Derek, which made me mad because I could answer these questions.

"It means that instead of turning all ugly every full moon, or even when you shift, I stay normal. I have claws and teeth, but my physical form stays the same. I have heightened sense all the time, just like you all. But I have to keep working to keep my body in shape, unlike you all." I answered in a rushed breath of air. I saw Isaac looking at me up and down.

"You do a good job at that." He smirked and Derek shot him a dirty look. I headed up the stairs to my old room and planned on changing. No one stopped me, mainly because Derek knew I was pissed and he knew better than to talk to me right now.

After I changed and put my hair into a ponytail, I jogged down the stairs. Derek stopped me by asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a run. Do I need your permission?"

"He came over and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry if I was acting like a parent earlier. I just don't want to lose anyone else." That wasn't even what I was mad about. I shook my head.

"That's not the problem. You might be a few years older than me, but I am capable of taking care of myself. I can defend myself, and I can speak for myself." I emphasized the last part and clarity hit him.

"Understood. I'm sorry." He said and he looked a little sad that I was upset.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Its fine, I get it. There is money on the counter for the pizza. Save me a few pieces." He smiled as I put in my headphones and waved goodbye to the others.

"No kiss for me?" I heard Isaac say over my music and I started to sing a little loudly and smiled at him. Then I left to go for my run.

I ran all the way across town, through the streets and down an old road that led to the church. I hadn't realized that this is where I was headed until I got there. Usually when I ran, I just ran, like in Forrest Gump. I don't think about where I am going, because I use running as a form of escape, not just exercise. I slowed down to a walk and I was breathing hard. It was a semi warm day; I decided to wear a cut off and some athletic leggings.

The graveyard always brought me peace, something about that always freaked out people. I guess because graveyards are a place of the dead and there is nothing cheery about it. I always thought that were some of the most peaceful places on earth. I walked through the cemetery until I reach the row of Hales. I wasn't here for the funeral services, hell I didn't even here about the deaths until a week ago. Their tombstones were simple, basic. Their names weren't even on the tombstones, but the dates were there, and the family crest was there. There was not a single flower on any of them though. I remembered passing a flower shop on the way here and I always kept my card in my iPhone case, just in case of emergencies. So I jogged back down the road, retracing my steps until I reached Main Street.

I bought the flowers and walked the way back to the cemetery. I figured running would cause them to break and my family deserved for the flowers to look beautiful. I placed one flower on each of the tombstones and then I reached hers. I hadn't cried about her death so far, and I thought that I was strong enough to make without crying. I was sadly mistaken. Tears were silently rolling down my face as I bent down to sit in front hers. A butterfly landed on it and I started to laugh a little. It was perfect for a butterfly to land on her tombstone because she was obsessed with them.

"I miss you Lo. More than you can even imagine." I wiped at the tears that were still streaming down my face like a waterfall. "We had so many plans together. Remember when we promised that we were going to skydiving because we wanted to be birds? Well, I did that and it didn't feel like a bird. I thought I was going to die." I sat there for a few minutes just remembering her smile and how much fun we had together. How even though we communicated through letters, when I read them I heard her voice and her laugh through them. "I'm going to take care of him Lo. That's why I came back. We promised we'd always take care of each other. Like the three musketeers, only without the great mustaches and awesome swords." I place the flower on her grave and bent down and kissed the top of it. When I turned around I saw Stiles sitting in front of a grave. He was smiling but he looked like he was going to cry.

I sat there for a few seconds staring, until he felt my gaze on him and looked up. I smiled weakly, still crying a little. And he returned the smile. I began walking out of the graveyard and Derek was in the parking lot leaning against his car. He held open his arms, and I stepped into them easily. I let all the tears flow onto his shirt. He held me for a few minutes until he spoke.

"I knew I would probably find you here." That was all he said and then we got into the car and he drove me back to my house.

**Author's Note~**

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I know the story might be a little slow, but I'm not quite sure where I am going with it yet. I'm just winging it. So if you guys have criticism then I am up for hearing it. Thank you all for reading it. It means so much when you review, you have no idea. So, please take the minute type a review and push the send button. **


	4. Only half as strong

I woke up completely unprepared for the chemistry test that I would have today. I have been here in Beacon Hills for about two weeks and somehow managed to keep everyone from knowing I was related to Derek. That includes Scott and Stiles. Derek asked me to avoid both guys at all costs, because he wanted to wait to tell them who I was until it was absolutely necessary. It turns out that Derek not only wanted to keep people from giving him more attention with my presence, but he wanted to also protect me. He decided that it wouldprobably be easier if I just stay a hidden Hale, that way I could live here normally.

The pack had finally seemed to welcome me in. Well, Erica is still a little cold. Honestly I think that she gets jealous of Derek spending so much time with me. Every time we are doing something as a pack and Derek partners me up with him, she storms off. It's a little funny. Isaac is...well the same as the first day that I met him. He hits on me constantly, and I never know if he is being serious or just messing around.

Stiles still stared at me every day. But then again he stared at the wicked witch of the hills as well, Lydia. What is it with guys and Lydia Martin? It's like she produces this irresistable force to all male kind. I really liked Stiles, but I kept my distance because I wasn't here for a relationship. I was here to help out D, and to get through high school.

I arrived at school with my full focus on this chem test. I didn't even take the time to look good. I was in a pair of skinny jeans, flats, and an way oversized sweater. My hair was in a messy bun, not the cute kind, and I wore no makeup mad my glasses. If you looked up big-hot-mess on the Internet, my picture would pop up with out a doubt. I was walking to my locker, holding the study guide out in front of me reading it frantically, when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up into soft brown eyes. Scott McCall was standing in front of me.

"Oh man, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" He put his hand andemu elbow to steady me and I smiled warmly.

"Just a little embarrassed is all. I was so focused on reading the paper that I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." I bent down to get the papers, but a hand reached them before mine did. I knew who it was as soon as I saw the pale skin. Everyone in Beacon Hills knew that Scott and Stiles were each others shadows. They were never far away from each other. My cheeks grew a little warm knowing that I looked like a slob and would have to speak to him.

"A little freaked about the chem test today?" He said as he handed me my papers.

"That would be an understatement. I stayed up all night studying for this. I think I only slept for two hours. It's just not clicking for me." I immediately felt dumb for admitting how stupid I was for not understanding the chemistry.

He looked at me with understanding and said, "Don't worry about it. You are brilliant and ... And" He stuttered and Scott spoke up speaking the words Stiles apparently couldn't get out.

"I think that he is trying to say that you'll do fine." Scott put his hand in Stiles' shoulder and they both smiled at me. Scott averted his gaze to something over my shoulder. I turned around and smiled brightly as Allison made her way over to where we were standing. When she reached us, she looked just as flustered as me but she, unlike me, managed to still look attractive.

I shook my head and asked her "How do you do it?" She didn't have the same test as we did today, but I knew she had a huge test in some art history class she was taking.

She looked confused before asking, "Do what?"

"I know you were up all night working on your project because I was texting you the whole night. How the hell do you still manage to look this good." She laughed and Scott mumbled something that would have been unheard for human ears. But I heard it perfectly clear. 'she always looks good'

"Well I think that you are both gorgeous. Especially you. Kind of geek chic. Actually turns me on a little." I would recognize that voice anywhere. Isaac walked up from behind me. Allison smiled as she watched me roll my eyes. I turned around and literally was face-to-chest with him.

"Easy there gorgeous. I know you are attracted to me, but let's save it for a more private place huh?" I pushed myself away from him and positioned myself to where I was looking at Scott and Stiles.

"I guess I'll see you guys in class?" Stiles smiled brightly. "Well we are in the same class. So I guess we would see each other. Maybe. If you look forward and I look back, because you know... You sit in the back and we sit up front. And... I'm just going to shut up now. Come on Scott let's just walk away ..." Stiles started walking and Scott smiled at Allison before following. I heard chuckling coming frombrhind me from both Allison and Isaac. I turned on them.

"What are you two laughing at?" They shared a glance and then Allison looked at me.

"I haven't seen Stiles stutter like in front of anyone besides Lydia. Looks like you have an admirer other than this guy." She pointed at thumb at Isaac and my stomach felt funny at the mention of Stiles' affection for Lydia.

"Well I was laughing at the fact the guy thinks he even has a chance with you." We both shot him a dirty look. "Oh come on. He's a nerd. And you..." he grinned at me. "You are something that is out of everyone's reach." Only he and I knew what he meant. Derek would probably want to kill any guy that approaches me.

"You are so right! So tell me again why you keep trying?" I grinned at him as I began walking off with Allison at my side.

"Don't pretend you don't want it!" Isaac shouted over the crowd that was between us.

"You my dear are a wanted woman." Allison said smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, wanted by a guy that has been pining after the queen bee for years and a guy who wants my body. That's a big accomplishment." I sounded a littl defeated and honestly I was. "Stiles is interested in you. I promise. Hey, you should come to lunch today. I know you usually go home for lunch, but it would be a nice change having you there." She smiled and then squeezed my arm. "Think on it and we have to get to our first class." I always went home to eat with Derek. I don't like leaving him alone so much. Especially since Uncle Peter is back; I just don't trust him.

I walked through the door of the classroom and my eyes instantly landed on Stiles. His hair now a wavy, fluffy brown and his eyes were soft and smiling. I found myself smiling back, then a tug at my arm reminded me that I needed to find my seat. I sat to find Stiles looking back in my direction. This happened a lot, nearly every class we had together actually. I tucked a piece of hair behind my hair and bit my lip nervously at what the two boys could be talking about, some part of me always hoped it was me.

_"Do you think that she is secretly dating Isaac?" Stiles asked curiously. "They spend a lot of time together and the things he says.." One of the very last things I wanted Stiles thinking was that I was dating Isaac._

_"No, I don't think so. I mean, you know how Isaac is. He puts on the cocky guy attitude, but we both know what he has been through. He wouldn't get close to someone that easily, especially not a girl that just moved here." The way that Scott said that sentence made my insides grind a little. _

_"You still don't trust her?" Stiles asked, but Scott kept his gaze forward. "She has been here over a week and nothing weird has happened. Do you really still believe something is wrong with her?" Stiles sounded exasperated with the topic._

_"I can_ sense_ it Stiles!" Scott hissed in a whisper. " I don't know what she is, but it isn't human." _

"Boys? Is there something more important that the class should be discussing?" Stikes and Scott both jerked straight in the chairs.

"umm.. No sir! We were just talking about being partners for your upcoming history project." Stiles was the first to speak up.

"Yeah! We were ...umm...discussing topics for the project." Scott offered.

The teacher obviously wasn't buying it because he raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "And what may I ask was the topic you two discussed?"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and Stiles spoke up, "Ancient folklore and myths that have originated from Beacon Hills sir." Interesting that he should choose that topic, because I had just emailed our history teacher about me covering the same topic last night. Mr. Clark must have been reading my mind because he looked straight at me and smiled then.

"Mr. Stilinski, seeing as how you need to improve your grade in this class and have an obvious interest in folklore, I want you to pair up with Miss. Rochester. She is carrying the class highest average and has already spoken to me about the very topic you wish to do." Stiles opened his mouth to say something at the same time as I did. Mr. Clark beat us to speaking any words though. "In fact I shall be pairing each of you up, based on the same traits I just used to pair these two up." He smiled and I figured he was proud of himself.

He sat down at his desk searching through his computer for the grades and which students to match up. He even had the rest of the class, besides me and Stiles, write down what topics they wished to cover for their projects. Allison ended up paired with Scott. Isaac was paired with Lydia. With these matches, you could say they were made in hell. Allison and I walked out and were quickly followed by the others. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any one at the moment, so I snaked down a hallway before none noticed I was even gone.

I found a hole in the library and sank down to the floor, opened my chemistry notes and began preparing for the test. I skipped the next two classes becausei lost track of time, and ended up dozing off resting against the bookshelves in the library. I woke up to the buzzing and vibrating of my cell phone. I read the contact on the screen... Derek. I looked down at the time and realized I missed our scheduled luncpush swiped the screen lock and answered.

"Hey D, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep studying for this test."

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth before he began ranting. "where are you? Issac and Erica said that they haven't seen you since first period. They can't even pick up your scent." He was having me watched?

"I'm not a child who needs to be babysat." I spat into the phone.

"No, but you are my only cousin I have left, and you know that there is an alpha pack coming. If they wanted to get to me, then they'd come after you first." He countered my previous argument.

"And I thought that was why we were keeping the fact that I am your cousin a secret? So that way they couldn't know I was related to you?" I shot back. I didn't have time to deal with his crap.

"It is the reason. But I still like to know where you are, so if something were to happen to you I'd know where to go." He was growing impatient, as was I.

"You are my cousin not my dad. Drop the parental protectiveness crap D. I have a test so I have to go." I hung up the phone before listening to whatever else he was about to say. I knew that it would make him mad, and I also knew that I was the only person who could get away with it.

I layed my head back up against the bookshelf. "Something told me that I would find you here." the voice was gentle and I relaxed a little knowing it was Allison.

" Sorry about skipping out on lunch, I got lost in studying and fell asleep. Did I miss anything in gym class?" Besides Erica being a raging bitch.

"This is record breaking week. Erica set out to beat them all. Don't worry about lunch, I'm more worried about you." She sat down next to me and it felt good to have a friend like her by my side.

"No need to worry. I just have a lot on my mind." And that was an understatement. With Derek knowing and watching my every move, me not really dealing with Lori's death, trying to figure out the alpha pack business, keeping a secret second life, keeping my grades up, fooling my parents, and just trying to breath here lately, I have been a total mess.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I figured I would go with the chem test as the blame for my acting weird lately. It was the only thing that would explain my behavior without her completely hating me. Once she finds out who I am, she'll want to kill. That's what hunters do.

"I'm just not used to not understanding something in school. Academics is all I have. I just feel defeated is all." I said and I knew shed believe me because it was the truth.

"Look, I'm sure that you will figure it all out. There are tutors available here too." She offered. She stood up and offered out her hand. I took gratefully and stood up facing her.

"Come one. We have a test to get you to." She smiled.

I entered the Chemistry room and went to my seat next to Isaac. He grinned devishly. "I heard Derek called, all upset." I didn't give him any response. "I also heard that he ended the phone call furious. Something about someone ...hanging up in him I think." Gossip in this pack was unbelievable.

"He's not my father. It's not your job to tail my every move and report back. I'm his cousin not his child." I said the words simply and I earned a chuckle from him.

"You are most definitely his cousin. You guys have the same Hale temper. I wouldn't want to get in a pissing match with either of you." So why was he then?

I turned to face him more directly. "Why do you mess with me so much? Are really that big of a cocky goofball, or are hiding the fact that there is a real person underneath all that?" He opened his mouth to begin to speak, then closed it suddenly at a loss for words.

Then he didn't have a chance to rebute what I said because the test papers were passed back.

The class was beginning to end and was one of the last ones to still working, along with Stiles and Lydia. Aftee about five minutes and ten left to go, Lydia stood up, her high heels clinking against the floor and turned her paper in. She looked directly at me and smiled at the fact that I was struggling. Stiles finished with five minutes to spare and I finished with none. I walked out of the classroom and was surprised to see Stiles standing outside the classroom door, waiting.

"Hey, I lost you earlier and then you were busy talking to Isaac in class, so I thought I'd wait to to talk to you after school." I was confused, and began walking to my locker. We had a pack meeting tonight and if I was late Derek would kill me.

"What about?" I said a little distracted. He looked at me and something told me I was acting like a blonde.

"Our project." I looked at him blankly. "History...Mr. Clark paired us...folklore.." a light bulb lit up and I reddened, feeling really dumb.

"Yes of course. I am so sorry, my mind was somewhere over the rainbow I guess." He smiled, and then I smiled because I made him smile.

We stood there a bit awkwardly for a few minutes. "So I was thinking that maybe I could come over and we could brainstorm a bit? Maybe order a pizza?" My eyes darted to the end of the hall where Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all standing.

"Sure thing. Sounds like a plan." I said absently and then he sprang to life a little more.

"Awesome! I guess I'll see you later then?" The pack began to walk off and I knew that they meant for me to follow them.

I turned to Stiles, and leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I have to go, but whatever the plans are I'm sure they are great." I smiled and hurriefood own the hallway trying to find my pack members.

I followed their scent all the way to the swimming pool. When I entered the pool my heart skipped a beat. There stood Derek with a furious look on his face. I knew that this pack meeting would be heated and serious.

"Hey guys." I said cautiously.

"Do you know what being in a pack means Caterpillar?" I smiled because even when he was being dead serious he still called me by that silly nickname. He didn't think it was so funny though. "It means looking out for one another. It means having each others back. It means watching over each other." Erica had went and stood beside him and Boyd joined at the other side. Isaac stayed kind of in the middle.

"I'm not dumb. I know what being in a pack consists of Derek." I said, a little annoyed we were even going to have this conversation.

"Then why do you question my having the others watch over you? Why do you reject it?" Derek asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Because I am my own person. I am capable of handling myself. You want me to be a part of this pack, but you don't want people knowing who I really am." I argued.

"Because if they knew then they can use you against me! I won't let that happen." He was beginning to break, and I knew it better than the rest did.

"You want me to be more involved with the pack? The you need to let me. Keeping me a secret will only hinder the pack in the long run and you know it."

He gritted his teeth and I prepared myself. "I am the alpha of this pack. I say you stay behind the curtains as a Hale. Nothing good will come of you outing your bloodline."

"I disagree! If people knew who I was, then they would fear the fact that there are two Hales in this pack. The hunters wouldn't even want to mess with us." I argued again.

"Dammit Katerina!" Use of my first name meant he was über pissed. "You are only half a wolf. Half a Hale. That makes you only half as strong as the rest of us." That was the lowest blow he could have thrown and he knew it.

I let the rage take over me, "I'm only half as strong? I'll show you have as strong!" I stormed out of the high school and hopped on my bike and raced home.

How dare he call me a halfling! I had Hale blood in me just as he did. I had more wolf in me than any of his other stupid mutts in the pack. I went up the stairs changed into work out clothes and stomped all the way to the basement. I'll show hnot half as strong. I could take on any of his pack members. I was a wolf by blood not by bite. And I'll be damned if he would hold my human father against me.

I had my headphones plugged in and was furiously hitting the punching bag when a body appeared out of no where and was holding the bag. "That's a hell of aheight hook you have there. Your left one could use some work though." That silky voice belonged to none other than Isaac Lahey.

I hit with more force than I had been. "What are you doing here? Derek put you on protection control?" I spun and kicked the bag, not stopting for a second to even look at Isaac.

"Actually I think Derek feels bad about what he said. He dismissed us all after you left and we haven't seen him." Turned the bag to give me a fresh spot to hit. "You have a lot of rage for such a tiny person."

"I have had enough of people putting me down today thanks." I kicked so hard the bag moved backwards enough for him to have to take a step back.

"where'd you learn to fight?" He sounded mildly impressed, and then I stopped because I got winded. I reached over for my water bottle and saw Isaac put on a pair of hitting pads for he arms. Targets for me to hit.

"Come on Tyson let's see what you have got!" He said smiling. And I noticed that he hadn't commented once on my wearing only a sports bra, or being sweaty, or having spandex shorts on. It was nice to seem him, be him.

After a few minutes I stopped to take another break. He sat down beside me. "Why did you say that stuff in chemistry? About me hiding behind a mask?" he sounded serious and it was shocking to see this side of him.

I was getting ready to answer his question when the doorbell rang. I cut my eyes to him and he threw his hands up defensively.

"I have no clue who that is." He said. I stood up and jogged to the door.

When I answered the door I immediately regretted my choice in attire. There stood Stiles with his mouth wide open, staring at my bare stomach and hardly covered legs.

"How did you know which house was mine? I don't remember ever telling you where I live..." I asked confused to be seeing him at me doorstep. "Why are you here?"

It took him a minute to respond after Isaac told him to stop gaping at me. "A little advice.. It helps to move your mouth for words to come out, not just hold it open." Isaac stepped next to me and bent down and kissed me cheek, a sweet gesture.

"I came by to make sure you were okay, not because I was told to." He looked at me meaningfully. He walked past Stiles and turned back to look at me. "I also want a rain check on the conversation!" He called out and continued to walk off. That left me with Stiles and still confused as to why he was here.

"I thought we agreed to brainstorm the project..." Stiles said, clearly confused about why Isaac was here.

"And order pizza! Sorry I was working out, and Isaac dropped by to check on me about the chem test and caught me in the middle of my workout. Please come in! I'll go change and we can get to work." I smiled at him and stepped aside so he could enter the house.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Sorry guys that I haven't updated sooner. My computer is being fixed and I just now got the chapter completely. Typed the whole thing on my iPod! That's dedication :) So please excuse any errors or typos. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Love you guys :)**_


	5. Twizzlers and great company

I stepped aside so that Stiles could come through the door. He came in and he honestly looked a little nervous. I looked at him after closing the door and noticed that he had a ginormous bag of twizzlers in his hand. I smiled and nodded at the bag. "That's an awful lot of twizzlers. Stocking up or something?"

He reddened slightly and gave up a small smile before saying, "They are actually for you." I gave him a slightly confused look, I didn't remember telling him that I was addicted to the things. "I noticed that you always keep a stash of them. You eat them in class, at your locker, and I just assumed that you'd like them as a snack while we workyour the project." I smiled graciously and then he got that look of embarrassment again.

"Thank you Stiles. It is very sweet." I took notice to him staring at my half nude body again, and then I realized that I needed to change. "Oh wow...I'm sorry. Like I said, I was just working out. Let me go take a quick shower to get this nasty sweat off and I'll beblack down." I headed up the stairs then paused. "I'll be only ten minutes. Promise! Make yourself at home.

I came back down the stairs and didn't see Stiles anywhere. I had changed into some leggings and my favorite Walking Dead tshirt. I figured that was a more acceptable outfit. I walked into my kitchen and still saw no signs of Stiles. I turned the corner into the dining room, still nothing. I rounded the next corner and found him looking at my giant wall of pictures. I went and stood next to him. He still had the twizzlers in his hand and his backpack on his shoulder. I wondered if he had been standing here the whole time.

"These are... Amazing." While I traveled with my parents, they were usually busy. So I preoccupied myself with taking pictures. I captured everything, the villages, the children playing, couples, ancient buildings, wildlife. My favorite thing to capture was definitely people.

I didn't turn to look at him, I just stood next to him and admired my own work. "Thanks." I wanted to say more but I just didn't know what to say.

"Did you really see all these places? Visit all these cities?" I had all the pictures catorgized on the wall by the countries and labeled within the cities of those countries.

"Having a parent whose career requires much traveling has it's perks. I've been to all these and quite a bit more. I just haven't had the spare time to work on the other photos yet, but I'll get to them." I said the words with a faint smile.

"Have taken classes for photography, or is it a natural gift. You definitely have a good eye." He put fingers up against a photo of small children playing with sparklers and ribbons. "This one is my favorite." The kids in the picture were running around a small girl who looked sickly.

"That one happens to be me my favorite as well. That girl sitting in the middle of them all, she had cancer. The kids were throwing her one last birthday party. She was supposed to be in the hospital. Her parents allowed her to leave, and she died the very next day." I went to point at another photo. This one featured a small group of children with jars of candy, kneeled at a tombstone at the top of a hill. "We were in Australia. I volunteered at this zoo often, and the owners' little girl was the girl in the photo. I spent abiut two months reading her stories and coloring in coloring books with her. That tree was a peach tree. Peaches were her favorite fruit and it's what she always fed the animals in the zoo. So her parents burried her at the base of the tree. Her name was Olivia." I felt like crying, but I didn't. I've on,y cried a total of three times that I could remember. When my dog died when I was ten, when Olivia died, and the other day when I visited Laura's grave.

Stiles put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly. "The photos are beautiful Pillar. I'm sure she would love them." I wasn't entirely sure why he was comforting me, he barely knew me. I wasn't even sure why I was glad he was comforting me, but I was.

I pulled gently away so he wouldn't think he did anything wrong. "Thank you Stiles. I'm sorry, I don't know why I just layed that all out there like that." I shook my head, a little embarrassed that I had spoken of such a sad story.

"You're clearly an artist. And artist like to portray real feelings, real people, real stories. That is what you did. Nothing to be sorry about." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You ready to start working on this project?" He smiled at me and held up the twizzlers.

We sat in the living room floor and started in on all the possibly directions we could go in. We ordered pizza and took a small break to watch tv while we ate. When I was flipping through the channels, I stopped on Lord of the Rings. I glanced over at Stiles. "Is this okay with you. I know most people find them way to slow and drawn out, but I adore them." He looked momentarily shocked and I giggled a little.

"No, yeah this is great. I'm just not used to being around a girl who is into the stuff that you are. Most girls are more into fashion and having the perfect hair."

I held up a finger to stop him, "Dont judge the hair thing. Great hair is a powerful a girl has great hair, magical things tend to happen." It was he who laughed this time. "But I'm assuming that you are talking about girls like...Lydia Martin?" I'll admit that the only reason I brought her up was because I was curious how such a wonderfully down to earth guy like Stiles, could be so head over heels for a nasty girl like Lydia.

He pursed his lips for a minute considering my choice. "I guess you could say girls like Lydia, but it wouldn't be entirely fair. You may not see it, but Lydia really isn't that bad." I had to hold back the short chuckle that tickled my throat. "She is rather smart, and sweet. She just doesn't show it because she has to look and seem untouchable." Fantastic, I was interested in a guy who was clearly infatuated with someone else, and from the sound of it wasn't letting the particular infatuation go any time soon. But what was I thinking? I don't do relationships any way.

The next day at school, I was a little apprehensive about running into any members of the pack. I have been ignoring all of Derek's attempts to talk to me. I just wasn't ready to deal with it all. I was making my way to my locker when I saw both Isaac and Stiles standing next to my locker. Well Isaac was more casually leaning, while grinning at me. And Stiles near looking around while visibly shaking a little bit.

When I finally reached my locker, Stiles beamed at me. "So I had fun studying last night." I smiled and waited beause it sounded like he was going to suggest something. "I was thinking, maybe I could tutor you in chemistry? I know that you have been having a little trouble in it, and I need another extracurricular activity. It would be a win win situation. Plus I will supply twizzlers ..." He suggested and raised his eyebrow.

I sat there for a minute, and pretended to think about his offer. Of course I would take it; I desperately needed the help in chemistry. I just wanted to see if he would get a little nervous about me saying no. Maybe if he got nervous, then there was a chance that he would like me and not the red headed witch child. He started to look down at his feet and I grinned. "Twizzlers are always a very tempting offer..." I cocked my head a little, to show that I was still considering his offer, "And I could use the extra help." I paused again, and he grew a little impatient to hear my answer. "Plus, you were pretty decent company last night. So I guess your offer would be acceptable." His nervous grin grew into a broad smile. I held up my finger and I believe I saw him physically hold his breath. "Wait, this isn't a trick to just get into my pants is it?" His eyes got real big and I wanted to laugh, but I kept a solemn look on my face to emphasize my seriousness.

"What?" He looked genuinely shocked and I wanted to laugh even more. Messing with him is proving to be easier than expected. "I would never try to get into your pants." He shook his head.

I put on my best hurt expression. "Never? Because I happen to thing I look good in my pants." I looked down at my pants, they were tight fitting, with plenty of slashes and holes. They showed skin, but not so much that I looked like a skank. I looked up at Stiles and he looked a little flustered.

"Well I mean I'm not saying that I would _never _want to, I was just saying that..." He suddenly stopped talking and I heard Isaac laughing from behind me.

"Just give it up man. This girl is a man-eater, you stand no chance." Isaac had stepped around both of us to stand next to Stiles. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor and tell Scott that Derek needs to speak to him." Stiles' eyes shot right towards me, I had kept my face straight as to where he saw no signs of me having knowledge of anything werewolf related.

"Sure thing." Stiles was still looking at me and I smiled. He began walking off and I called after him.

"Stiles!" He turned around. "Come by my house on saturday, bring the twizzlers, and we'll study." I winked at him and he physically relaxed a little. I began to laugh.

"Did you enjoy getting nerd boy's tighty whities in a bunch?" Isaac said as he leaned against my locker. We had about five minutes to get to class, that was all the way across the school.

"I think that he is more of a boxers guy myself." I said easily as I reached in my locker to retrieve my books.

"And what about you?" I felt his body heat and he leaned closer, since he was a werewolf, naturally his body gave off more heat. It was the animal part of him.

I backed up enough to close my locker and then began to make my way to class. Isaac followed along, just like a lost puppy. Or I guess more like a loyal dog, since he was always by my side. Which got me thinking.

"Did Derek put you on Pillar-watch-duty?" My abrupt question must have startled him, because his walking faltered slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Did he?" I needed to know, I had planned on making things better with Derek tonight, but if he were still treating me like five year old at a zoo then I think that I would just stay mad at him a bit longer.

When Isaac didn't answer for a minute, I knew the answer was yes. "God! I am perfectly capable of handling walking to and from classes without a babysitter. You'd think after our fight he would back off the protective shit, but no." My good mood from earlier was immediately gone. We walked to class in silence. I was quiet because I didn't want to bite off Isaac's head, when it was Derek that deserved it. I think Isaac was silent because he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

When we reached the classroom door, Isaac pulled me to a stop gently with his hand on my arm. "He didn't want to put someone here to babysit you. He just doesn't want you to have to face anything alone if you get stuck in a situation. I volunteered to stay near you, mainly because I just like being near you, but partly because I knew that it would put him at ease. Don't be mad him for merely caring about you." Isaac's words made me feel a little better about the whole situation, but I was still planning on having a long talk with Derek. Just maybe not today.

"Alright." I knew that it was a one word response, but I didn't really feel like talking about it, let alone talking about it with Isaac. I went into the classroom, and was greeted by a warm smile from Stiles, yet another cautious look from Scott, and a raised eyebrow from Allison.

I went to go sit in my regular seat next to Allison. She looked over at me and widen her eyes a little and threw her hands out. I knew that she was wanting to me to spill about why I had both Stiles and Isaac at my locker this morning. "Yes? Can I help you with something this fine morning?" I said smiling as I took out my notebook and pen.

"It sure seemed like you had plenty of help this morning with whatever you needed." She hinted.

"Why whatever are you talking about?"

She laughed and said, "You had both Stiles and Isaac awaiting your arrival. What's up with that?" She asked curiously.

"Stiles is going to tutor me in chemistry and Isaac is always at my locker. Nothing big." I said nonchalant. She nodded her head and grinned. "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She continued smiling, and my curiosity peaked.

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"Nope. I think that it will be more interesting if you are surprised." She smiled and then we both focused on what the teacher was saying.

For lunch I just hid out in the library again. I didn't receive a phone call from Derek when I didn't go home to eat lunch with him. Not that I really expected one. The thing about us Hales is that our stubbornness runs as deep as our bones. Derek wasn't gong to be the first one to call, apologize, or ever admit he was wrong. And I just wasn't quite ready to give in yet either.

"Hiding out from everyone won't help whatever is wrong. I usually find that being around people helps more than anything." I was startled at the sound of Scott's voice.

I wasn't expecting for anyone to come and find, especially not Scott. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some air from being around everything." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't buying his story and he knew it. "Okay. Maybe I just wanted to come talk to you about something." He sat down next to me on the floor and leaned his head against the books, mirroring my stance.

"Yeah? What about?" I asked without even looking at him. Scott didn't know who I really was, and Derek liked it that way. I had kept my distance away from him and I had intended on keeping it that way.

"Be kind to Stiles." That caught my attention. Stiles was the last thing that I thought would come out of his mouth.

"I am nice to Stiles." I said a little confused.

"No, I mean, I think that he likes you. Really likes you. Just don't hurt him. He's been rejected before harshly, many times actually." Lydia is the culprit for that I assumed.

"I don't plan on hurting him. We're friends." I said as a matter of fact. And we were friends, I couldn't afford for us to be more. It would jeopardize things.

"Are you and Isaac just friends?" I laughed at that question. I wasn't sure what was with the third degree, but if my answering his questions got him to leave then I would answer them.

"Yes." I said with a slight chuckle.

"You are always welcome at our table for lunch. I hope you know that." I was beginning to see why Derek was so fond of Scott. Even when he didn't trust me, he was inviting me into his life. And he seemed very genuine about it.

He stood up and offered out his hand. I took it and smiled graciously. "Allison has told me many many times, but thank you." He nodded once and then turned towards the door.

"I'll see you in chemistry then?" I nodded and he left. I went to the locker room to change for gym class. Today was kickboxing and I was super pumped because my partner was Erica.

After everyone had changed and was on the gym floor. Coach partnered us off into sparring sections and let us begin our rounds.

I looked over at Erica, and she wore that ugly smug grin as usual. She still has yet to warm up to me. In fact, she has been quite a bitch to me since I got here and kicking her ass today would make me feel like a thousand bucks. I knew that she thought she had me beat by her cocky attitude, but what she didn't know was I acquired fighting skills when I stayed in Ireland. Real boxing could teach you a lot, and the packs there were big into that stuff.

"Round One." Coaches words rang through the air. Erica charged and I dodged easily. I was about two sizes smaller than she was, all I had to do was tire her out for two and a half round and then go in for the kill and the end of the third. She pinned me to the ground and tried to get me in a lock. I easily escaped because of my small size. This just infuriated her. I smiled as we danced around for three minutes.

"Round Two!" Coached screamed and once again Erica came at me fast and strong. I thought I had dodged her in time but she caught me with a kick in my ribs. I bent over, because her strength is that of a werewolves and I think she broke a few ribs. Luckily I still heal like a werewolf even though I am only half wolf. "You okay?" Coach asked and started to head over, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine." I said standing up and smiling sweetly at Erica. "Let's go buttercup." I winked at her. She growled, like a real growl and charged. I threw a knee into her nose as she came towards my waist. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her head in a lock. We fought each other's hold for a minute before Coached yelled out,

"Round Three! This is it ladies. Make it count!" I went in for the knock out. I came at her hard, and she was caught off guard. I got her down on the ground and put my knees into her ribs, making it harder for her to breathe and then began hitting her in the face. We had on protective head guards but it still caused your head to rattle when getting hit like she was. I let her up and she charged at me again. I threw my knee up and this time she stepped back a few steps. I kicked her in her side with a side kick and then through in a front kick to the kidney. She stumbled again, and I repeated the combo twice.

"Alright! End of Fight!" Coach commanded us to stop. Coach came over to step in between us. He picked up both of our wrist and held up my hand, "Winner: Rochester!" The class all roared and Erica stomped off and I knew that she would probably make me pay for this later, but at the moment I didn't care.

Allison came over and helped me get my equipment off. "That was amazing! How did you know how to fight like that?" She asked amazed. Then I noticed Lydia coming up.

"Well it looks like the baby doctor messed up, I believe you are a guy commonly mistaken for a girl. Nice moves Wolverine." I smiled at her.

"You caught me, I had a sex change. But for you, I think I would go back. What do say, sweetums? Be mine?" She loudly gasped and began fastly walking away and I laughed even more.

We all went into the locker room and changed. Erica came up beside me and said, "Nice moves." She smiled and leaned in just close enough for me to hear her, "For a half-ling" She pulled back and winked. I gritted my teeth and slammed my locker and headed out to my other locker to get my chem books.

"I heard you kicked Erica's ass today in gym. I'm sure Derek won't hear the end of it." Isaac showed up like always and right on schedule. I didn't say anything and he decided to change subject.

"SO you never answered my question from earlier." I looked over at him and he was smiling.

"I'm I had a perfectly good reason." I began walking to class and like usual Isaac was right at my heels.

"I asked what kind of panties you wore. You had guessed Stiles were boxers. They say you can tell a lot about a girl, by what she wears underneath all the outer clothing. I mean after all it is what is on the inside that counts the most." I looked over at him a little disgusted that he asked me that and he winked.

"How about I just leave it to your imagination." I smiled sweetly at him.

We entered the class room and took our seats. "Alright have it your way, I'll just keep guessing until I get it right." I rolled my eyes as I looked up towards where Stiles and Scott were sitting. Stiles, as if on cue, turned in his seat and waved and smiled.

"Red. Thong." I made a disgusted noise. Did he really think that was my style? "Okay, I am going to say that is a no."

I zoned out of what Isaac was saying and paid attention to Stiles and Scott's conversation.

_"She said yes to me tutoring her." Stiles said excitedly._

_"Just promise me that you'll be careful around her. I still think she isn't human." Scott warned._

_"She is perfectly human. Emphasis on the perfect." Stiles defended me._

_"Just don't go falling for her before you actually get to know her man." Scott warned again._

_"Don't worry! I plan on getting to know her real well. She is just so much fun to talk to and when I'm with her I feel like she won't judge what I say. It's weird, because the way that I like Pillar is completely different that Lydia. Lydia is perfection. Pillar is just a mystery that I want to get lost in." Stiles blabbered._

_"You sound like chick novel." Scott laughed._

_"Shut up!"_

The rest of class just passed by so quickly and the whole time Isaac made good on his word about guess what kind of panties I wore. When I exited the class, I had a feeling that Isaac was just going to follow me and I wasn't in the mood to have a traveling babysitter. So I quickly though of a way to lose him. We were standing at my locker, and I took my time, waiting for the majority of the student body to leave the building.

"Crap. I forgot my belt and shoes in my gym locker. Walk with me to go get them?" I asked him sweetly. He looked a little suspicious but followed me anyways.

"I have guessed every color, every shade of every color, and every type there is. Will you just end my misery and tell me already?" He said as we entered the locker room. I smiled at him.

"You know Isaac, we have something going on here."

He raised an eyebrow and took a seat in front of the lockers. "Oh yeah? What's that?""

"Sexual tension I do believe is what people call it." I leaned over him and reached into my locker and grabbed my shoes and put them in my bag.

"Well, I think we can finally agree on something." He wore a crooked grin. I leaned over him again and intentionally leaned in a little closer than necessary.

"I think we could also agree on a solution to this problem." He raised an eyebrow waiting for my solution proposition. "I think that everyone is pretty much gone from the building." I held the belt in my hand and straddled his legs.

There was a hitch in his voice. "I believe you may be right." I brought my hand up to his hand and ran it through his hair and leaned in to put my lips right against his ear.

"Black. Lace." I said and I began kissing a trail down his neck and up to his jaw. His hands moved to my waist. Since his hands were now busy, I knew that now was my chance. I brought his hand up and began tying them up in the belt.

"Those are...very... sexy..." He brought his lips up to meet mine, and he let me tie his hands in the belt without any question. I pulled back enough so I could look into his eyes.

"You like being tied up Isaac?" I made my voice sound low and sultry as I brought my finger and traced his jaw line. He had a fantastic jaw line.

"I think for you, I could enjoy it." At that moment I put the lock through the buckle of the belt and locked it to through the hole on the locker.

His eyes looked a little confused and I smiled. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good, because that should keep you tied up for a little while." I stood up and then realization hit him and his cheeks reddened. Probably out of embarrassment and anger. "I'll see you later buttercup! Oh, and tell Derek I don't need one his pups babysitting me." I gestured towards him being tied up. "Obviously."

I made my way quickly to my bike. I hopped on and decided to go visit Laura's grave again. I just wanted some thinking time, and honestly I just needed some time away from anything werewolf related.

**Author's Note-**

**Here you go guys! The next chapter. I really hope that you all enjoy it. And if you did...Then let me know. Review! I like hearing any feedback you all are willing to give. I love you guys, and as always thank you so much for your support with this story! :)**


	6. Ghost hunting and reconciliation

After locking Isaac up in the locker room, I headed to the cemetery to visit Laura. Words couldn't express how much I missed her. When we were young, we were practically inseparable. Being back in Beacon Hills was proving to be more and more difficult each day without her here. I made a vow that each week I would bring her a flower. She said she always hated huge bouquets. She thought that a single flower held more emotion and importance than a collection of them. I must have lost track of time when I was at the cemetery because when I got back to the house it was around six.

I entered in through the front door and was not surprised at all to see absolutely no one waiting for me. Like I said before, us Hales were known for our superb stubbornness. Hell would freeze over before Derek came over to apologize and then it would have to thaw back out before I accepted his apology. I thought about going back out for a run but then the door bell rang. I walked over to the front door and when I opened it up, I was most shocked to see Uncle Peter at my door.

"Ahh, good you are home. I was beginning to worry that you had left town when I came by earlier and did not find you." He stood casually and I stood a bit more squared with the door frame, not allowing him passage into the house. "You haven't been at the last few pack meetings Katerina. Derek has begun to worry."

"Well not that it is any of your business but you can let him worry. I don't plan on coming to tonight's meeting either. Now if that is all then you can leave my front porch." I tried closing the door but his hand blocked it. I pushed on the door but his strength was greater than mine and the door flew back open.

"It is my business actually. The pack is pretty much the only thing I have, and you my dear are threatening the strength of it's alpha. The longer you two fight, the weaker he becomes. As a matter of fact he has already become much weaker with just you being present. And I can't allow for that to happen." He had pushed his way in the door and was now backing me up against a wall. I looked around for something to use as a weapon but my eyes found nothing of the sort.

"Leave my house Peter." I said with as much confidence as I could muster up. "You have no business being here and threatening me." I squared up in front of him. I wasn't going to let him have the best of me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him corner me in my own home.

"Oh no dear, please do not mistake what I say as a threat. If I wanted to threaten you then I would do that in a much," He leaned in a little to close because I could feel his breath on my skin, making me shake in disgust. "More clear way. Now you come with me and you and my nephew can make up and play nice." He put his hand on my arm and I jerked away angrily.

"Do not touch me. We might share the same blood, but that gives you no right to boss me around and try to control me." I challenged him.

"No, we do not share the same blood. You have mortal blood."

I looked at him and sent a look of daggers straight into his eyes. "You are right, we don't share the same blood. You have evil running through your veins."

He smiled and I just wanted to rip his head off. "Evil?"

"You killed Laura. I don't care if Derek has forgiven you or not. I will never turn the other cheek towards you. Ever. Now get the hell out of my house. I came here on my own free will, to look after Derek and to finish my last years in the same school. I didn't come here to be babysat and controlled. So you and Derek can take the pack and shove it right where the sun don't shine." I had began walking him backwards as I talked and he was on the porch by the time that I finished. I stepped back into my house and slammed the door and then quickly locked it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife in case he tried to get back into the house.

About ten minutes passed with me standing by the door holding the knife. I had slid down to the floor and just closed my eyes to take a deep breath, then the door bell rang loudly. I jumped up and peeped out of the hole and my heart felt better when a familiar face was on the other side. I opened up the door and threw my arms around Stiles. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he hesitated and then he squeezed.

"Whoa there. I'm glad to see you too." He laughed and I just squeezed tighter. It felt good to have someone human and normal to hold on to, and honestly it just felt good to have someone to hold onto at the moment. Anytime I was around Peter it made me so nervous and just tore me up. I pulled back after I had control over my nerves again. He looked at my face and then worry lines appeared on his forehead and his eyes darted to the knife. "Wait, are you okay? What happened? Were you attacked?" Stiles' blabbering made me smile and I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything is fine. I just got scared a little bit. Leaving alone in the big house and all you know? Any noise and my brain automatically thinks serial killer!" He smiled a little, but I could tell he was still worried about me. Then it occurred to me that I didn't invite him over. "Not that I am complaining, but what are you doing over here?" He started rubbing the back of his neck. Something I noticed he does when he gets a little nervous.

"I was just sitting on my bed and I had on MythBusters. Which made me think about the myths that we were planning on working on for the history project. Then I flipped the channel and ghost hunters were on. Then a kind of idea hit me. We should go out and just follow up leads on some of the myths. Kind of like ghost hunting ya know?" He was talking ten words a second and I couldn't help but smile and try to hold back laughter.

Ghost hunting did sound like fun in all reality. I needed something to keep my mind off of dealing with Derek, and I just wasn't in the mood to do homework or study. Not to mention that Isaac was probably out of the belt and lock by now and he would definitely be wanting to kill me. I smiled real big at Stiles and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Just hang on a minute okay?" I held up my finger and he looked slightly confused. I walked over and reached inside the closet to grab a thicker jacket. Then I grabbed a small bag and went into the kitchen. I pulled out two flashlights, twizzlers, and a few bottles of water to stuff in the bag. Then I crossed back by the door and yelled, "Just one more sec..." As I passed Stiles, who was still waiting by the door. I went into my camera room and grabbed an old Polaroid camera. I went back to the door and looked at Stiles who was still a little confused. "I'm all set, I have supplies and I am ready to roll." I held up the bag and he had a look that said he had so many questions to ask.

"Water, Twizzlers, Flash lights. All the necessary equipment for ghost hunting. Plus I have my Polaroid." He raised an eyebrow. "To document our findings." I said as I stepped outside and locked my door. "Well let's go. You're driving because it is cold outside and we can't take my motorcycle because we would freeze."

He led the way to his jeep and we headed off to the cemetery. When we got there, I jumped out of the car. "You're different. Not many girls I know would not agree to ghost hunting but be excited about it." He said closing his door and meeting me by the center of the hood.

I grabbed out the flashlights and grabbed the camera. I handed him one of the flashlights. "What can I say? I don't like being like every other girl. Plus I find the cemetery oddly relaxing." He smiled a knowing smile.

"So, legend has it that a really long time ago. When we were just about three or four I guess, there was a high school kid who worked the graveyard shift. Literally. Every night he would come and either dig a grave, or monitor the grounds. Then one night while he was digging, a tombstone randomly fell into the grave. There were no found marks for how the grave got there or of someone pushing the tombstone to the grave. He was pronounced dead on site. The legend says that if you stand in a open grave, a shovel will appear after hearing a noise of a tombstone being dragged across the ground." He told the story like he was ten and sitting by a campfire. I turned my flashlight on and smiled at him.

"Looks like we need to find an open grave don't we?" I winked at him and started jogging off towards the graves.

"Hey! Wait up." I heard him yell and then start laughing when I didn't slow down any. I continued jogging until I came up on an empty grave. I came to a dead stop and stared down into the grave. After about thirty seconds, Stiles was beside me and panting slightly.

"About time you showed up. Aren't you on the lacrosse team?" I joked.

"I ride the bench, spend all my energy on cheering. You should come to one of the games. Allison and Lydia are always there." The mention of Lydia brought me back to reality a little. Stiles might be a little interested in me, but he was practically in love with Lydia.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe I will. I'm more of a baseball kind of girl though honestly." He smile broadened slightly.

"Oh yeah? What team?" I dropped my head a little, not because I was ashamed of my team, but because my team isn't a usual team one would support.

"The Atlanta Braves. My dad took me to several games, I met some of the players, and I just fell in love." At the moment, I realized how much I really missed my parents.

"Where are your parents? I mean I know that they aren't here, but where are they staying?"We had turned off our flashlights and were both just standing next to the open grave.

"They are probably still on the island outside of Ireland. I can't call them; I can only send them letters." I said a little sadly, and then I focused on the grave to get my mood a little happier. I turned on my flashlight and then pointed towards the inside of the grave. "Shall we go in?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow.

He turned his body so he was facing the grave and then suddenly he was inside the grave. He shined his flashlight up towards me and I could see his smile in the darkness. "Just jump down. I'll catch you." He held out his hands and I looked at him a little warily.

"Are you sure? That is a little deeper than I thought it would be." I knew that I could jump in without getting hurt, but I was a little nervous about him catching me. It would be embarrassing if he dropped me. Then I thought, 'When will I ever get the chance for a cute guy to offer to catch me?'. And with that thought, my mind was made up.

"I won't let you fall. Just drop down your bag and flashlight first." I did as he told me and dropped down my bag and light. "Now just kind of fall in and I promise you'll land right in my arms. Unless you are rethinking this ghost hunting thing..." He knew that would get me in the grave. I closed my eyes and let my body fall backwards. I felt his arms go around me, but I still kept my eyes closed. When I opened them, he was staring down at me. I had the urge to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I knew that would be a good idea.

So instead, I just grinned and said, "Are you going to put me down or just hold me all night." He set me down to my feet and rubbed the back of his neck and I bit down on my lip. The moment had turned awkward and neither one of us knew what to do or say.

"So we just wait here and wait for some weird noises to go on and some shovel to appear somewhere?" I asked, just a little skeptical.

"Uhh..yeah. My plans usually sound better in my mind." I sat down and pulled my bag to my lap.

Stiles sat down next to me and I pulled out my Twizzlers and handed him one, along with a bottle of water. "You always have Twizzlers on hand don't you?" He asked smiling and taking the offered piece of candy. "What made you become so addicted to these things anyways?"

I smiled at the thought of the time that I had the flu, being a werewolf, or well part werewolf, I hardly ever became sick. I was young though, and the sickness was just too strong for my body. "I got sick when I was little. I never got sick, and when I did it was so bad that I couldn't eat or drink anything. They had to put me in the hospital. My two cousins and I were inseparable. So when I got put in the hospital, they stayed with me as much as they could. D brought Twizzlers with him one day and I wanted to try and eat them." I leaned my head back and smiled at the thought. I had to be careful and not say Derek or Laura's name. "It was the damnedest thing. I ate that Twizzler and it was the first thing I could hold down in two weeks. Ever since, I have been eating them and not once have I been sick again. I don't know, I guess it is more of a habit than addiction."

"No, I get it. So did you grow up with your cousins then?" I knew that this topic of conversation was dangerous, but if I talked about the right things then I wouldn't give anything away.

"Yeah. Our family was one of those that was always real close. Lived minutes away, had weekly dinners, and all the kids were practically siblings and not cousins. I honestly don't know what my childhood would have been like if it wasn't for the both of them." I wanted to keep our friendship as honest as possible, because when he found out who I was I know he will feel like I have been lying to him.

"Sounds like you guys were really close. Are you still as close now?" Oh man, tricky question.

"With one of them, yes. We talk every day. The other one passed away this past year." So far, the honesty thing was working out.

"That is terrible... that had to have been rough on you. What happened to her?" I had to swallow, because we were real close to where Laura is buried and the thought of her being dead was still so raw.

"It happened when I was at the island with my parents. I didn't know about it until six months after it happened. It kind of put everything into reality for me. I knew that I needed to get my life together and get things straight before it was too late." I looked up at the stars and my voice got real low. "She was murdered. She was like my sister. Every night in the summer time we would all go lay out in the field and just stare up at the stars. We got real good at picking out the constellations." I smiled remembering how geeky our childhood got at times.

I felt his hand cover mine and I just continued to look up at the stars. He wasn't holding my hand out of attraction, it was more to support me. I did look over at him though. "I just poured the saddest life story out on you and you hardly know me."

He looked directly into my eyes and I felt like right then at the moment he knew the truth. But that was impossible. "That's not entirely true." I bit my lip nervously and he used his other hand to reach out and touch my bottom lip tenderly. "For example, I know you always bite your bottom lip when you get a little nervous. I know you are brilliant, but you are so hard on yourself you refuse to see how smart you are. I know that you are gorgeous, but instead of showing your beauty off, you dress normally and like you. I liked your batman shirt you wore the first day." I smiled and he kept his hand on my face, but he was now cupping my cheek. "I know that you pull away from nearly everyone and you have more secrets than the white house." He laughed a little and I didn't know why. "And I know that you will probably push me away after this, but I'm going to do it anyway." Before I could stop him from doing it, he kissed me. It was nice and gently and I kissed him back. I did pull away though, because I knew that this wasn't a good idea, and I knew that he was still in love with Lydia. I don't do relationships well anyway, let alone start something with a guy that is in love with someone else.

"You shouldn't have done that Stiles." We were still very close and he laughed quietly.

"I knew you would say that, which is why I did it." I looked at him really confused. "You hold back from things. I like you, I don't know what it is but you're different."

I pulled back a little further, I had to set this right before he did something crazy. Like kiss me again, or worse me kiss him. "Stiles, you are an amazing guy. But this," I gestured between the two of us. "It can't happen okay? I'm here to focus on school and other obligations, not finding a guy." I was trying not to sound like total bitch but the look on his face told me that I failed.

"Alright." He pulled his hand away from mine and looked forward. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before he turned to face me again. "Is this about Isaac? Are you two a thing?" I busted out laughing and the look on Stiles' face told me that I wasn't funny.

"Are you kidding me? Isaac drives me crazy! He just won't seem to go away, no matter how mean I am to him." Stiles' bottom lip poked out slightly and I felt like a horrible person. "Look, you really are an amazing guy. I am just not interested in a relationship right now." I knew that as soon as the words left my mouth that I would regret saying them.

"Okay. Just friends. I can handle that. I always stay friend zoned, so what else is new?" He was smiling and his words sounded light hearted but they didn't feel light hearted at all. I hated lying to him, because truth be told all I wanted to do was cuddle up next to him and kiss him again.

I looked at him, trying to search his eyes to see if he was being honest. After I decided that he was okay with just being friends he opened up his arm and let me snuggle up closer to him. "It's cold outside tonight and we are going to wait for this ghost we will need body heat." I was a little cautious about snuggling into the crook of his arm but then he reassured me. "I promise I won't try to kiss you again. I'll be the perfect gentleman." I believed him and I moved in closer to him.

We stargazed for around an hour and I must have dozed off, but I don't remember doing it. I was woke up by the sound of what I thought was a bulldozer. I opened my eyes to see Stiles still asleep. He had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and I tried to move but it was a little difficult without waking him up or hurting him. Then a light flashed down into my eyes. I looked up and saw Isaac standing above us, right outside the grave line.

"What the hell are you two doing down there?" Isaac was filthy, covered in dirt. I shoved Stiles and he jerked a little when I woke him up.

"I found our ghost." I told Stiles, then I looked up at Isaac. "In the form of a dirt ball." Stiles released his hold around my waist and then I stood up. Dusting off my butt from sitting in the dirt. "We were ghost hunting." I told Isaac.

"ha..Yeah. Because you two definitely looked like you were ghost hunting" I shot him daggers and he put up his hands.

"Just help us out of here will you?" I reached my hand up to grab his and he pulled me out effortlessly. When he pulled me out he pulled me close and grinned.

"You owe me. For a hell of a lot more than helping you out of that grave." I did. I shouldn't have tied him up and then just left him like that but I didn't want to nor would I admit that I owed him one.

"Can I get a hand here?" Stiles hollered from below. Isaac reached in and pulled him out just as effortlessly. Stupid werewolf. "Thanks man! We must have just fallen asleep. What time is it?" We all three pulled out our cell phones to check the time.

"2:30?!" I said shocked. "I need to get back and get some sleep. I have a job interview in the morning, and then we are supposed to study and stuff tomorrow as well right?" I really hoped that even though things got weird between us and I turned him down that he would still keep our plans for tomorrow because I really enjoyed hanging out with him.

"Of course! I wouldn't bail on you just because of that." He smiled at me and we both earned a confused look from Isaac. "Come on and I will take you home." He started heading towards his jeep.

"Pillar, can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked at Stiles and nodded and then I turned back to Isaac. I bit my lip, waiting for him to cuss me out for what I did.

"I just want to warn you, Derek and Peter got in a huge fight at the meeting tonight. Over you. Derek is at your place now, waiting on you to get back." It was my turn to give a confused look.

"Wait, what? They fought?" I knew that Peter was mad at me, but why take it out on Derek?

"Derek said to let him explain everything, I just wanted to give you a heads up." I was still confused as to why he didn't seem mad at me for what I did. He must have known exactly where my thoughts were because he smiled real big. "Please. Do you honestly think that I would be upset that you straddled me and had your way? I mean come on." He winked at me and then nodded his head towards Stiles' jeep. "Shouldn't keep lover boy waiting." I began to turn to walk away and he called me back. "Wait. What happened between you two? You okay?" I smiled at the fact that he sounded concerned.

"He wanted something and I said no. I'll be fine." I walked over and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks for asking." I smiled and then I left to get the jeep.

I showed up at my house and Stiles walked me to my door like a true gentleman. I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug before walking into my house. Derek was sitting on the couch. Actually he was more like reclining in the couch.

I walked over and grabbed a cover from the couch to cover him up. I tried hard not to wake him but I failed. As soon as the cover hit his body he jerked up. He looked at me and then relief washed over his face. He jumped to his feet and captured me in a bear hug. "Where have you been?" He wasn't demanding an answer, he honestly just sounded relieved that I was back home.

"I was out ghost hunting with Stiles. I needed a break from things." I saw some tears in his clothes and dried blood on his shirt. "What happened to you?"

"Me and Peter kind of got into it." So Isaac told me. "He tried telling me how to handle things with the pack, and how to handle things with you, and I just snapped." He sat back down on the couch and I sat next to him. He looked over at me and his eyes were sad. "I'm sorry Caterpillar. For calling you out on only being Half-wolf. It was wrong."

"Damn right it was wrong. I am every bit as capable of handling myself as any of your pups. Just as Erica and Isaac." He started laughing and I grew a little angry.

"I have heard nothing but how you killed Erica in gym class, and Isaac wouldn't tell me what happened with him, but he did inform me that you are WAY more than capable of handling yourself and I should reconsider my tactics of protection with you." I laughed now because of Isaac not telling what I did to him. It was probably better that way. Derek would find some way to get mad at Isaac and we didn't need that.

"And have you reconsidered?" This was important for us to move past our problems.

"Yeah. I miss having you around. If that means having to come to an agreement and giving up a little to have you back around then so be it." He sounded honest and my mood brightened.

"I don't mind having Isaac stay close to me. I agree, to protect the pack we have to stick together. But he doesn't have to be with me twenty-four-seven." Derek nodded his head. "Also, let me do more with the pack. I feel like I am just some pet that you guys keep around because I'm fun to play with." That earned a laugh and I smiled.

"Alright. I think that I can find something for you to do." Derek agreed.

"And I need my freedom from the pack as well. I have a life other than the pack. I have plans of going to college and getting a life beyond being a werewolf. I will always be available for the pack, but I need to have the freedom to go and do things with having to check in with you." I knew Derek wasn't going to like this one, but I also knew that I had him eating out the palm of my hand and he would give in.

After a deep breath and a loud sigh, he said, "Fine. Any more demands?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah actually. We have our movie nights once a week like old times." I smiled.

"Now that one, I can agree too without hesitation." He said happily.

**Author's Note-**

**Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter. Not my best but I need to update this chapter so I could move on to more interesting things. I hope you guys are looking forward to Stiles and Scott finding out about Pillar and Derek because it's coming up soon. Be prepared! Thank you to all who review. Two in particular Megan Elaine9 and dearlyfantastical5511. You guys are always giving me feedback and it is greatly loved and appreciated. :)**


	7. Dangerous attractions and Pancakes

I woke up super early for my job interview up at the vets. I was really nervous and excited all at the same time. I had always worked at the animal shelters when we traveled. Just volunteer work mostly, but it was the best times I had. I don't know if it is being part wolf, or what, but just being around animals makes me feel calmer. My mom used to tell me that I had a way with them, that the animals and I had a mutual understanding. I always thought she was crazy, until I became older and I felt like I could understand what the animals were wanting, especially dogs. Not like Dr. Doolittle or anything, but just a sense of what they were feeling.

I didn't tell Derek that I was going to an interview for a job. Mainly because I was mad at him, and partly because I didn't think he would like it. Anything that put me out in the real world worried him. I can't stand the routine that I am set on right now though. Wake up, go to school, come home, possibly to go out to a pack meeting, go to sleep, and just to wake up to do the same things again. Life isn't meant to be on routine. Life is meant to live freely with your own discipline, not by someone else's views of how your life should be lived. I hopped in the shower and I was in the best mood that I had been in in a week.

I recently watched the hobbit in theaters and it there was a song in it. The dwarfs sang it by a fire and it just captivated me, and I hadn't been able to get it out of my head. I found myself singing it in the shower and then I sang When I'm Gone from the movie Pitch Perfect. I started laughing because my song change was pretty drastic. I finished up my shower and wrapped myself in a towel, blow dried my hair, and put a little mousse in it. I never curled my hair, but I did put mousse. That way it wasn't so messy and frizzy looking. I hated that about my hair. I walked downstairs, and went to go pour me some orange juice. I always stayed in my towel until I got ready to get dressed. I hated being hot and put on clothes, it makes me feel like I am suffocating.

I had my iPod plugged into my ears, and was blaring a little bit of My Chemical Romance's Mama. I just love this song. I was singing out loud, because who doesn't sing out loud and dance like an idiot when home alone? I was dancing around and when I turned on my heels to face the picture room, I nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell Isaac?" He was standing there looking at my pictures, a small smile on his lips. Even when I screamed from being so suddenly startled he didn't look away from them. I tugged my towel a little closer and unplugged my headphones. "What are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

He never took his eyes off of the photos. He reached out and took a photo of a young girl crying. "This little girl, her eyes are so sad." He said softly, completely dismissing my previous questions. "She's you, isn't she?" I felt my eyes grow a little wide from surprise.

"How could you possibly know that?" He never knew me when I was young. In fact, I was pretty sure he has never even seen a picture from my toddler years.

He looked at me now, "The eyes. You both have the same eyes. A deep, mystic blue, with specs of green when you are indoors. But as soon as you are outside the green turns to gold. I've never seen eyes like that before." There that feeling was again. The fluttery feeling I got when I first met Isaac. The same feeling that I wasn't comfortable. He stepped a little closer.

"Mind if I keep this?" He said grinning down at me.

"Yes, actually. That is creepy. Give it back." I reached up for the picture but he held it up above his head. I reached up higher, causing my body to move closer to his. Our bodies have touched before, when we hugged and when I kissed him in the locker room. This felt much different, I wanted to kiss him. It was like my body was being taken over by an urge I didn't know I had.

He brought his head closer to mine and whispered, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" He leaned in and it took all effort to come back to reality. I dipped below his arm and walked several feet away from him. He stumbled forwards from my sudden movements.

"You can keep the photo. I have to get dressed and get to my interview, so you can let yourself out." I ducked out of the room so quickly that I almost tripped getting up the stairs. I entered my room and quickly closed my door. I heard his footsteps and I knew that he was going to make me face him. Within seconds a gently tapping was at my door.

"May I come in?" No.

"Yeah." He opened the door and found me sitting on the bed, still in my towel. Good thing it was a long towel.

He sat down next to me on the bed, but not too close. That I was extremely thankful for. "What happened down there?" His voice sounded as if he was as surprised as I was about the whole thing.

"You tried to kiss me, I walked away. Not a big deal." I said shortly.

He looked at me this time, and searched my face for something, but I didn't know what. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. Something took over down there. I felt it, and I know you felt it too." Shit.

I looked back down at the ground. "I'm not sure, Isaac."

"It was strong. Almost too strong. I didn't want to pull away. I mean, I've wanted you since I was saw you. But that was a different kind of want, it was like my body needed you." He described it perfectly, and I was not a bit comfortable with it.

I stood up and his eyes followed my movements. "I don't know Isaac. I need to get dressed though, so I need you to leave." I motioned towards my door.

He walked towards it, but turned around before exiting. "Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it isn't going anywhere. It's taking everything I have not to come over and strip that towel off you and kiss you now." I pulled my towel tighter to my body and crossed my arms.

"Please leave." I begged, because everything that he is feeling I was feeling too, and I wasn't so sure my restraint was as strong as his.

He walked out the room and I knew that he was gone a minute later because the feeling that was taking over was gone. I felt like I was waking up from a trance. It was by far the weirdest feeling I have ever experienced. I quickly changed into my black pencil skirt, heels, some patterned tights that kept my style in my outfit (So at least something was still like me) and an emerald green dress shirt that cut just low enough to still be appropriate. I hated dressing up, but I wanted to make a good impression for my job interview and you must always dress to impress.

I arrived at the door of the animal clinic. Before I opened the door though, I took a deep breath. I was always great at interviews, it was just the before the interview part that I wasn't great at. Is my hair professional enough? Do I look well put together? Should I have worn my flats and not heels? Is my make-up too much? Did I put too much lotion on? There are just so many questions that run through my brain. After one more deep breath, I stepped into the clinic lobby.

When I looked at who was at the front desk, my heart stopped. There stood Scott, and...Isaac. You know the saying Fuck My Life...that was what was running through my brain in big flashing neon letters right now. Both boys slowly looked up and I visibly saw Isaac swallow a gulp of air. I put on my best smile and looked at both boys head on.

"I'm here to see a Dr. Deaton? I spoke with him on the phone. I'm here for an interview." I checked the watch on my wrist and then looked back at the boys. "I'm about five minutes early." Which is really the perfect time to show up to an interview, that way you don't look too eager, but you are still prompt.

"This is where you are applying for a job?" Isaac was the one to speak to me and he was still slightly gaping at my outfit. I still had my glasses on, and I felt like something was on my face.

"I like to work with animals. Plus I am very qualified for the job. I've worked in twelve different animal shelter as an assistant, secretary, and pretty much anything you can think of." I kept my distance by standing by the entrance. I wasn't sure what was happening with me and Isaac, but until I did figure it out, I planned on staying far away from him. Scott walked into a back room and that left only me and Isaac.

"That is what you wear for an interview?" He gestured to my outfit.

I put my head down. "I know. I look ridiculous, but my mom always told me that no matter kind of interview, you should look professional. So I put on business clothes." I sounded a little embarrassed.

Isaac was still leaning on the counter, he raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. "Those are some of the sexiest business clothes that I have ever seen. And my mom was an attorney, so I've seen many business clothes." I rolled my eyes.

"You are only saying that because we are both being affected by something." He smiled.

"No sweetheart, I'm saying that because even Scott's heartbeat started to rise when you walked through that door and that guy is head over heels for Allison. But you admit that you felt it, whatever it was?" We were still on separate ends of the room. He started to move towards me and I backed up against the wall.

As soon as he began to get closer, the feeling started to get stronger. Within a few seconds he was directly in front of me, he had his hands on my hips and I was flushed against the wall completely now. "The feeling that I am feeling right now is pure animal driven. All I want to do is have you now. Why?" I could see him physically holding back and my body was tense with trying to hold back as well.

"Dr. Deaton said that you can just come..." Isaac stepped back away from me when Scott's voice broke our trance like state. "on back." He finished his sentence. I pushed myself off the wall and then I began walking towards Scott so he could direct me towards the doctor. I looked back at Isaac and the look of desire and want physically vanished the further that I walked away.

"Are you and Isaac together now?" Scott surprised me.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" I said shocked.

Scott kept his jaw tight and looked at me. "Usually when a guy has a girl up against a wall, something is going on between them." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, but I sensed some hostility behind his words.

"Nothing is going on with me and Isaac. I promise." He stopped outside of a closed door, I went to turn the handle but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Stiles told me he kissed you."

"Then he must have also told you that I pulled away and told him I wasn't interested in a relationship." I said as I crossed my arms. I wasn't a fan of someone questioning me.

"He told me that you kissed him back before pulling away. He is positive that you like him, and is now determined to get you to see that." Scott kept his stone face perfectly plastered.

"Look, I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. I don't do well with relationships okay? Stiles is a wonderful, absolutely wonderful guy. I love being around him and talking to him. But let's face it, he is in love with Lydia, and that type of crush doesn't die when something pretty comes along. I'm not interested in a relationship, let alone one with a guy that is still pining after a barbie-like bitch." I knew that the last bit was filled with hatred, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

Scott put his hand on the door handle and twisted. "Just please don't hurt him. He has been through a lot, and he keeps being put through a lot. I haven't seen him so happy as the day after you guys spent so much time together. I just don't want to see his happiness die is all." He sounded like a protective best friend and I had to right to be mad him for looking after his friend.

"I get it Scott. I promise that I am not out to break his heart." I smiled reassuringly and I hoped that he really believed me.

He smiled a small smile, and opened the door. "Here she is Deaton. Be kind to her, she's a friend okay?" Scott winked at me before closing the door behind him.

I turned to the doctor and held out my hand. "My name is Pillar Rochester. I spoke to you on the phone." I smiled sweetly. He looked at me up and down and then shook his head. My heart immediately fell.

"You know, I put the flyer up searching for an assistant because the ones that I have are often called off suspiciously. Your references are amazing. May I ask how you acquired them all?" He was giving a small puppy a check up and he was questioning me.

"My parents. My father is a scientist, and his studies allowed us the opportunity to travel. I tried to find something that I could do wherever I went. There are always animals, and I love working with them." I walked over to the table to assist him by hold the puppy still. I massaged the back of his ears to help him relax. He quit squirming and allowed the doctor to examine him. "My mom used to tell me that I had a connection with animals." I said smiling at the adorable puppy on the table.

"I would have to agree with your mother." I looked up and he smiled at me. "Truth is Miss. Rochester, I could use an extra hand around here. The pay isn't great, but you would be allowed to work the hours you'd like within reason with the other two. You obviously do have a way with the animals, and I would love to have you on board." I looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Just like that? No more questions? Drug test? References?" This was the easiest interview that I had ever had to endure.

"Small town Miss. Rochester. We go by an honor system. You have my trust and loyalty as a boss, until you destroy it. I don't believe you intend to harm any of the animals. Your resume clearly shows you have the experience to pretty much run your own animal clinic. I see no need in further questioning." He said simply.

I smiled brightly and held my hand out once more. He shook it gently. "Thank you so much Dr. Deaton. I promise you that I will prove to be an asset to this team." I beamed and then he showed me out to the lobby where only Scott remained.

"Come back tomorrow afternoon around five and we will get you started. Scott or Isaac should be here to help you as well." He said warmly. I said my goodbyes and went out to my motorcycle to head back home. My phone started to buzz though, I pulled it out and I smiled at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Hey Stiles. What's up?" I said smiling into the phone.

"We were supposed to work on Chemistry and the project today remember?" He laughed on the other end of the phone.

I face palmed my forehead and then said, "Of course I remembered! I just now finished my interview. Do you want to meet up before we study or something? I am starving. I didn't get the chance to finish my breakfast this morning." Mainly because I was busy trying not to jump the bones of a guy that was trying to not do the same thing to me, but I didn't think that should even be mentioned.

"My dad is actually off this morning and he wanted to cook a big breakfast here. You are welcome to come join us." I could hear his nervousness in his voice and it made me smile.

"A big breakfast sounds lovely. Just text me your address and I'll be on my way." I said and then we said goodbye. My phone buzzed and Stiles' address appeared on the screen. I got on my bike and followed the GPS to his house.

I showed up at his house, and then realized I was dressed like a librarian. Given a very young librarian, but a librarian all the same. I adjusted my skirt from where it rode up a little while riding my bike. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard Stiles yell at his dad to not get it, and then two seconds later an out of breath Stiles opened the door.

"Hey! Come on in." He gestured for me to enter his house. "I'm glad that you decided to come, because I might have tricked you." I turned to? look at him and saw that his mouth was hanging open.

"Where did you just come from again?" He asked, distracted by my outfit.

"I had an interview, and then I came here straight after. I know the outfit is ridiculous, but I will change before we go out working on the project. How did you trick me again?" I asked and he closed the door.

"Oh no, I think you look great. I mean if you want to change then you can, but you look great, really great, if you don't want to change." I was smiling at his blabbering.

"Son, are you bothering the guest before she even has a chance to eat?" A taller man, who didn't look bad for his age came over and place his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "He has told me a lot about you. You here staying with family?" The sheriff looked at me.

"No sir, I am just here by myself. My parents are still across seas doing research. So, what are we cooking for breakfast?" I asked a little too excited breakfast is my favorite meal.

"I was thinking that I could put you and Stiles on pancake duty, While I go out and get some bacon and syrup? I just realized that we were out." The sheriff said a little embarrassingly.

I smiled at him. "Oh it's not a problem. I'm Pillar by the way." I held out my hand for him to shake. "I've been making pancakes for year, I think that we have it under control." The sheriff walked towards the door and then heads off to the store.

"Are pancakes okay with you?" Stiles asked as he led me to the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't love pancakes?" I followed after him. "Do you mind if I change my clothes first though? I have a change in my bag outside." I motioned my thumb to the direction of my bike.

"Sure thing! The bathroom is right down that hallway to your left." He pointed down the hall. I smiled and headed outside to grab my bag.

When I came back in, Stiles was trying to read the directions on the box for the pancakes. I laughed and watched him for a minute before offering my assistance. "Give me two minutes and I will be there to help you!" I hurried down the hall and pulled on my skinny jeans, boots, and R2D2 shirt and headed back out into the kitchen.

"I feel like me again." I said with a smile and Stiles looked up at me. "Give me that box, let someone who actually knows what they are doing make the pancakes." He gladly handed over the box and threw his hands up.

"Who am I to argue with a girl offering to cook for me." He grinned and hopped up to sit on the counter. I began mixing the water in with the pancake mix.

"So can I ask you a personal question?" I glanced over at Stiles and he bit right into an apple, but motioned for me to continue. "What happened to your mom?" I asked gently and he shifted kind of weird on the counter and I immediately felt bad for asking.

"She got real sick. Before I even knew it, she was gone." He said after he swallowed his bite of apple. "A lot of people never even tried to talk to me about it. I think that they are just too afraid that I might break down if they did."

"Is that why you were at the graveyard that one day? Visiting your mom?" I started to pour some batter in the pan.

"Yeah. I always go see her at least once a week. Why were you there?" Damn. I hadn't thought about him asking why I would be there.

"I was visiting an old friends grave. My parents had family that lived here. Sometimes we would come and visit." Maybe I could be honest, without really being honest.

"Did someone die?" I flipped the pancakes over.

"She was my cousin. We were really close when we were young. She died young. She is a big reason for I returned here to finish my schooling. We always planned to go to college and stuff together." I smiled remembering the pact that we both made.

"She sounds like a special girl. I'm sorry." He said gently. I finished making up the pancakes and then turned around after placing them on the plate.

"She was a very special girl. She didn't deserve what happened to her." I shook my head, trying to get my emotions in check. "So what are our plans for today?" I said a bit more cheerful.

"We are going to go to the nursing home and ask the elderly about the ghost stories and legends from when they were young. I figured we could have a myths and legends through the generations theme." I leaned against the counter and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"That is a ..."

"Horrible idea. I knew it." He sounded defeated.

"No! I think that it is a wonderful idea." I beamed up at him. It really was. "It is the perfect way to showcase just how much stories could change. And I love the starting with the old and ending with the new. It really is brilliant." He straightened up and was smiling back at me.

"You really think so?" He asked a little nervously.

"Yes. I do." I said simply. Then I grabbed the bowl off the counter and started to carry it to the sink.

Stiles jumped down from the counter so fast that he accidently knocked the rest of the pancake batter all over my shirt.

"Oh my god... I am such a klutz. I am so sorry. Here," He grabbed a washcloth from a drawer and wet it under the sink. He grabbed the bowl from my hands and placed it in the sink. He then went to get the batter off my shirt. I started to laugh, because he was just smearing it around worse.

"I think I might need a new shirt." Stiles' cheeks grew red. "Hey... don't worry about it. Really."

He pulled back and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Umm.. If you wouldn't care, you can borrow one of my shirts?" He offered.

"That would probably be the best thing. I can't go around wearing pancake on my shirt." I said with a light laugh.

"Right. Just wait here, I'll be right back with one." I took off my shirt and began rinsing off the batter from my shirt.

"Uhh.. Yeah...I.. Uhhh.. got you a shirt." I turned to see Stiles gaping at me.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl in a bra before? Could you toss me that shirt please?" He fumbled the shirt in his hands for a few seconds before tossing it over to me. "Thank you." I said smiling at him.

Stiles' dad showed back up and we all ate breakfast together. It made me miss my parents and how we always ate together.

"So what are you kids up to today?" His dad asked.

"School project." Stiles said, shoving the last of his pancake in his mouth. His dad raised an eyebrow skeptically and looked at me.

"Oh. He is telling the truth. We have a history project due in two weeks. It's a lot of work, and the teacher is tough, so we are getting a head start on it." I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Well, you two be careful. Don't stay out too late." Stiles took all our plates to the kitchen sink.

"Sure thing dad. We're off, have a good shift." Stiles began walking towards the door.

"Thank you so much for having me Mr. Stilinsky." I said graciously.

"Please Pillar, you are welcome in our house any time." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." I said before walking over to wear Stiles was. He handed me my jacket and we walked out the door.

"So I'm assuming we are taking the jeep?" Stiles asked.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" I was curious as to what his answer would be.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck again. "Umm.."

"Do you want to?" I raised an eyebrow at him, in a sort of challenging way. "Come on, what could it hurt?"

"Besides my entire body... possible my pride."

"Don't be baby. You can ride on the back at first and the after a while, I will let you drive." I winked at him. "If you can handle it."

He hesitantly got on the back of the bike. And when he did, he was awkward placing his hands on my back. "You will have to wrap your arms around me silly. I promise I won't bite. He wrapped his arms around me and we rode off to the nursing home.

After a full day of interviews and talking to old people, I drove back to Stiles' house to drop him back off.

"Actually I think I might be ready to drive." Stiles spoke up as we were walking to the parking lot. I turned to him and smiled broadly.

I tossed him the keys. "You sure?" He nodded his head yes and I hopped on the back behind him.

"See? You are hold on to the person driving like this." I locked my hand on my wrist at his waist.

"Yeah I can see how that is more comfortable." He cleared his throat and the he started the engine.

The ride back to his house was a little bit scary. He nearly wrecked us like three times. When he pulled into his drive way I got off a little too quickly and was light headed. He caught me and he was hold his hands at my waist. "I had a great time today. Thanks for letting me drive your motorcycle."

He was still standing pretty close. "No problem." He started to lean to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Stiles..."

"Not a relationship Pillar, I know. It's just a kiss. What's the harm?" Then he leaned in and kissed me once, gently. "I'll see you on Monday?" He said after he pulled away.

"Sure thing." I said with a smile. I watched him go inside and then I got on my bike and left.

When I arrived back at my house, some lights were one and I expected that Derek would be inside. When I entered my house, my suspicions were proven correct.

"Hey there Caterpillar. I made dinner, so you better be hungry." I smiled and walked over and wrapped him up in a big hug. I heard him sniff and then he made a noise. "You smell like Stiles. Why do you smell like Stiles?" He stepped back and looked at me. "Is that his shirt? Did you guys...?" The anger in him rose with every word and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm yourself. We had a project to work on today, we were making pancakes, batter got all over my shirt and he lent me one of his. Nothing happened. So I probably smell like him because I have been with him all day." I looked over at the stove to see pasta Alfredo being made and I smiled immediately. "You're making my favorite!"

He smiled and my excitement. "Yes I am. And how did your day go? I heard you had an interview with Deaton."

"Isaac just tells you everything doesn't he?" I said laughing and shaking my head.

"No, but Scott mentioned that a new girl would be working at the clinic. He still has no idea who you are."

"Well, I try really hard to make sure that he nor Stiles figures it out. Just like you ask of me." I said stilling a piece of garlic bread.

"Did you talk to Isaac at all today?" I was curious to know if he mentioned our dangerous animal like attraction that kept taking over.

"Nope. He skipped the pack meeting. Said that he wasn't feeling the best." Derek said dismissively.

"Hmm.. Interesting."

"Is it? Should I have talked to him?" Derek asked suggestively.

"Nope." If Isaac wasn't going to mention it, then neither was I.

Author's note-

I am so sorry it took so long to update. I know I told several of you that I would update last night, but I got distracted by the football game. lol I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kind of did a complete change in the story line. So, if you guys hate it... please, please, please let me know! Thank you for all the continued support and I hope to see plenty of reviews :)))


	8. Don't light the fire

I woke up early Monday morning super early. Too early to go to school and too early to even think about getting ready for school. I figured going for a run was the perfect thing to get my mind straight from all that happened this weekend. I got dressed and grabbed my iPod from the charger. When I stepped outside, I almost immediately regretted the decision to go for a run. It was chilly outside, and the fact that the sun still wasn't up didn't make the prospect of things getting warmer any better.

I headed off in the direction of Derek's house. Maybe a quick pop in at his house would be a good thing. I didn't see him yesterday. In fact I didn't see anyone yesterday. I stayed in and watched old episodes of The Walking Dead and Supernatural, wrote letters to my parents, and worked out down in my basement. I arrived at Derek's in no time at all, and I was thankful that I had reached my destination. I was out of breath. I began walking up the porch when I was grabbed from behind.

Hands wrapped around my waist and started pulling me back. A hand came over my mouth and I bit down hard to get it off. "What the hell? Let me go!"

"Would you stop? Damn!" He harshly whispered and pulled his hand back after I bit it. He kept pulling me back until we were in the woods a little ways, enough to be out of ear shot from Derek and Uncle Peter, if he was there.

He let go of my waist and I pushed him hard in the stomach and he stumbled back a few steps. "What is your problem? What are you even doing here?" He was out of breath from practically carrying me kicking and screaming a quarter of a mile into the woods.

"I was talking to Derek about some stuff and I could feel you coming. We have to talk about this Pillar." He motioned between the two of us. "It's driving me crazy. I can sense you. All of you. And anytime you are within walking distance of me, I just want you." He took a step closer to me with ever sentence until he had me back up against a tree. He was leaning into me so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. "I can smell the want you have for me Pillar...you can't deny it."

"I don't like you Isaac." It felt stupid to say, but it was the only thing that came off my lips.

"But you want me." He didn't say it as a question because we both know that it was the truth.

"I think that we should stay away from each other Isaac." He pulled back just enough for me to see the confusion and slight sadness in his eyes. "Until we can figure out what is causing us to be this way I mean." He leaned in and lightly kissed me on the lips.

Then he whispered. "You are probably right, but is that really what you want?" He moved his hand that was resting on the tree to my waist pulling me closer to his body. Then he kissed again, harder and more urgent this time. His lips moved from my mouth, trailing along my jaw to my ear, where he lingered and whispered, "We do fit quite perfectly together." He said and leaned his weight into mine, pushing me harder into the tree.

I was speechless, I couldn't get my mind to get my mouth to form words. I was afraid that if I tried to speak, I wouldn't say what I really wanted to say. I didn't trust myself. He brought his hands off my body and started to slowly back away. "Let me be perfectly clear about something, I want you. I've wanted you since I first spoke to you. But now it's different. It's like I need you, and I am doing pretty well with keeping that need under control but, I'm not sure how much longer I can do it. So, I'll stay away, but for your sake, you better hope that you can do the same." I stayed leaned up against the tree as I watched him walk away.

Even after he left I kept my hold to reality by leaning against that tree. There had to be a reason for why we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was trying to focus on why we have this hold on each other, but the only thing that kept appearing in my mind was that kiss. Damn it! I didn't want Isaac, I wanted Stiles, but I couldn't have Stiles because no matter how much I thought he liked me he would still be in love with Lydia. I finally got my composure together enough to make my way to Derek's.

I saw the beaten down house within sight and a relief washed over me knowing that I would see my beloved cousin after entering those doors. I opened the door without knocking and saw Peter standing by the staircase.

"Well this is a surprise." Peter started walking towards me, and he looked as if he was about to try and hug me.

"You touch me, then you die." I said without even looking at him and making my way up the stairs to find Derek.

"One day my dear. One day you will see that I am not the bad guy." He called after me, and I rolled my eyes while still walking up the stairs.

"That day will be the day that I personally send you to hell Uncle." I said under my breath, a silent oath.

I walked into the room that I was sure to find Derek do pull-ups or push ups or something of the sort. I was proven right when I saw my shirtless cousin doing sit-ups while hanging from the ceiling. "So, D, tell me. Do you have no life, that you have now dedicated every waking minute to getting the perfect body?" I joked and he hopped down from the ceiling to face me up right.

"Good morning to you too Caterpillar." He smiled. "Why you here? Don't you have school that you need to go to?" Hmm...should I even go to school?

"Not for another hour or so. I figured I'd come say hi to my favorite cousin." I spoke with a chipper tone, trying to mask the uneasiness I still felt from the encounter with Isaac.

"You seem a little off, everything okay?" He came over and put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking down the stairs together.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and chuckled a little. "Of course. Everything is fine, just a little stressed is all." That wasn't a complete lie.

"School right. Not some guy?." We reached the bottom of the stairs and I started laughing. If only he knew.

"Definitely school related. Guys are too much work." Which is also true. I was stressed about all the work due, and seeing Isaac at school and Stiles.

"You sound like you need a day off from the world. Can you skip today?" He turned to face me when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't need to skip D." He grinned.

"I asked if you can, not if you needed to."

"I mean this week is just reviews for tests on Thursday and Friday. Gym will be nothing special. I do have an experiment in Chemistry that Isaac and I need to get done..."

"So you can skip today." He beamed. He didn't even ask me this time, he was telling me.

"Do I even have an option anymore?" He was wearing a full smile now and I couldn't help to smile back.

"Nope." He was smiling coyly. "Come along, I'll take you home and you can get changed.

"Are you not going to tell me what we are doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He just ignored me and walked out the door and towards his car, me tagging along next to him. "Just get in the car Caterpillar."

I did as I was told and got in the car. "Fine. Have it your way you stubborn ass." He just laughed and spun out of his drive and on to the road.

Within five minutes we were back at my house and I was slightly apprehensive to see if Isaac was there or not. Derek pulled into my driveway and parked the car. We both got out and walked up the stairs and to the front door.

"Go change. I'll just wait for you down here." He motioned for me to go up the stairs. Once again I just did as I was told. When Derek had his mind set on something, it was pointless to try and argue with him.

I reached the door to my bedroom and I paused. "Is there any particular way I should dress?" A girl never could be fully prepared.

"Just put something on. We aren't going anywhere fancy or getting dirty." He laughed.

"Fine.." I muttered and went to my closet and pulled out my Beatles shirt, red skinny jeans, and boots. Apparently I wasn't going to have time to shower. So I just brushed my curls up into a fresh ponytail. Then I headed back down the stairs. I nearly fell on my butt with my sudden stop.

"Hey there Pillar, I was just dropping by to see if you wanted a ride to school and I found Derek instead." Isaac smirked.

"No thanks. I appreciate the thought, but I'm good. Derek and I are skipping today. Well, I'm skipping with Derek. He's not skipping, because that would be ridiculous, he doesn't even go to school." I laughed lightly. I rambled when I got nervous and Isaac makes me very nervous.

"Skipping huh? You look a little shaky, you sure you can handle skipping? We all know how much of a golden school girl you are." He raised an eyebrow and kept that ridiculous grin on his face. I could feel my heart rate rise with the thought that Derek will see right through me and know something is up with me and Isaac.

"I am not some golden school girl. You barely know me." I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

Isaac stood up and walked a little closer to me. Derek was looking in the refrigerator for something. "I know you Pillar. And that scares you."

"Would you please just leave me alone?" I begged. We were both barely even speaking and when Derek popped out from behind the refrigerator door we both took a few steps back.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and then looked to Derek. "I guess I will see you guys later." With that he was out of my house.

"What was that?" Derek had a strong and determined tone to his voice.

"What?" I asked innocently, even though I knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Your heart was beating abnormally fast and I can smell the nervousness on you. What is going on between the two of you?" He pushed the subject further.

"Nothing. Just Isaac being...well Isaac. You know how he is. It's your fault. I heard he was quite the shy and sweet boy before you changed him." I walked over to the closet and pulled out a light jacket. "So what are we doing today?" I tried this question again, hoping that this time I would get an answer.

Derek replaced his worried look with a smirk and I knew that I wasn't going to get my answer. "Just get in the car." He said and we both headed outside.

I got in the passenger seat and Derek began driving off.

A few hours later, Derek pulled into my drive way. He had taken to me to every spot that we had ever got in trouble or had an adventure when we were kids. Today had all been about family and how even though we might just be cousins, we were more like siblings than anything.

"Thank you for this Derek. I didn't realize it but I really needed it." I said smiling at my cousin.

"Caterpillar, sometimes we just have to be reminded about who we are and what we come from. I thought that with you being stressed and everything you could use a good relaxing day off." He put the car in park but didn't turn it off.

"You were most definitely right. But seeing as how for lunch we ate nothing but sugar and fat, I am going to go inside and do major workout." I leaned over and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks D. Love you and I'll see you later on tonight. The pack's coming over right?"

He sighed. "Yes. And please try to get along with Erica this time? I'm tired of having to stay between you and play father." He sounded a little exasperated with the whole Erica and I situation. But honestly the girl was full of hatred for the world, well the world minus Isaac, Boyd, and Derek. Maybe even Stiles and Scott, but Derek still won't tell them that I am his cousin, so I wouldn't know how the pack interacts with the other two boys.

"Ever thought that maybe she just a guy in her life? I nominate you." I told him cheerfully, and then hopped out of the car before he could argue with me. "Just think about it!" I yelled over him starting his engine and pulling out. I know that he still heard me, because with his super werewolf hearing there was no way that he couldn't.

I walked up to my porch and fully expected to see Isaac sitting in my living room. He was beginning to make a habit out of just being there, uninvited and unwanted. When I opened my door, I paused waiting to see him pop out of a corner or something.

"Anyone home?" I kind of sang, and looked around. I closed the door slowly and then headed up stairs. I opened my door to my room quickly, hoping to scare him a little if he was there. Fortunately, there were still no signs of him anywhere. I got changed into a sports bra and my cute little spandex shorts. I was thinking kickboxing for my workout today and those shorts allowed me to move so freely.

About two hours later, I was covered in sweat and my basement was filled with Skillet and Three Days Grace. I must not have heard the door bell ring, because Stiles was walking cautiously down the stairs. I walked over and grabbed the remote to turn down the music.

"Sorry to just barge in. I heard the music, and you weren't in class today." I smiled at him and he grinned a little nervously.

"No, you are welcome to come over any time you wish. Not a problem. I spent the day with a relative, so I didn't come to school. He kind of just surprised me with a trip down memory lane." I was taking a sip of my water when I noticed that Stiles was staring at me.

I smiled before asking, "What? I know I'm covered in sweat, but I didn't know I had company coming over." I said jokingly.

He took a few steps closer to me and I just stood my ground because he was concentrated really hard on something. When he reached me, he lightly traced my tattoo I had that followed the rim of my sports bra on my rib cage on the left side.

"Ná solas na tine, agus ní bheidh ort a fháil dóite." He put on a small smile. "You know I saw this the first time I was over here. I didn't know what it meant, or even what language it was in at the time. But after a week of researching, I finally figured it out." He was staring right into my eyes, and standing so close. The smell of him and my sweat was overwhelming to my senses and all I could do was stare back at him dumbfounded.

"And what did you find out?" The words were barely a whisper from my lips.

"Don't light the fire, and you won't get burned." He looked a little sad, and then he looked intrigued by whatever thought entered his mind next. "It's in Irish." He smiled. "I didn't know you were Irish Pillar." He was still standing so close, and at that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"I..I'm not. It's something that I always say, and it kind of became my mantra. So when I was in Ireland, I got it tattooed." It was the truth. How can you get burned if there is no flame?

"Is that why you don't want a relationship? Because you are afraid of getting burned?" Yes. It most definitely was. I didn't trust relationships. They rarely ended well, and they gave more problems then anything else.

"Yes." Was all that I could get out. With all this sexual tension that my body feels with Isaac, and my real emotions I feel for Stiles, I was overwhelmed. I was trying very hard not to kiss him.

"How do you know that you will get burned? Maybe your are fireproof." Only Stiles would say something like that. Skin was not fireproof, but that's why I liked him. And that's why in that moment I said screw it and did what I wanted anyways.

"You're right." I stepped the last few inches into him and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to react, I'm pretty sure I surprised him. But he put hands on my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. I walked him backwards, until my back was against the wall for support.

Kissing Stiles was much different than kissing Isaac, this kiss wasn't rushed or hard. It was sweet and nice. I didn't have that fire that my body felt when Isaac was near me, but I didn't need it with Stiles.

After a few minutes, or thirty he pulled back. "Well I wasn't expecting that." I laughed a little and he smiled back at me.

"I still don't want a relationship. That probably won't change. But...maybe trying new things couldn't hurt too much." I offered to him.

"That is understandable. We will take it slow. I do well with slow." He smiled and then his phone started ringing.

"Hey Scott, I'm kind of in the middle of something...What?!...He's holding a meeting and he didn't tell us?" Stiles eyes darted to me and I just kept smiling, even though I could hear everything Scott was saying. "Well we will figure out where it is, and crash it. It should be fun...or I could die but hey I've never done that before!" He laughed it off and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up his phone. And then he gave me an apologetic smile. "As much as I want to stay here and spend time with you...I have to go."

"Understandable. Best friend duties. I get it." I smiled at him. I leaned up and gave him one more kiss. "I have to study anyways. Big test on Friday." We began walking up the stairs and he stopped at the front door before leaving.

"So this," He motioned between us. "Could happen." He asked and I could practically smell the excitement and hopefulness on him.

"It is happening. Just slowly remember?" I winked and he smiled real big before leaving.

I shook my head and then went to the kitchen to grab my cell phone. I had to call Derek to let him know what Scott and Stiles were up to.

"So we will move the pack meeting to right now. If I move it up and to your place then they won't even think about coming to look there." Derek said on the phone. I could hear a car pulling up in the driveway and Erica and Isaac stepped out.

"Looks like your pups are already showing up." I opened the door and let them in. "I'll see you in a minute I guess."

"Don't call them that. They hate it."

"Love you, bye!" I hung up and then turned right into Isaac's chest.

"You smell like Stiles? Why do you smell like Stiles?" I took a deep breath, because I don't know how I am going to explain this. Also if Isaac could smell Stiles on me, then Derek definitely will be able to.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, I love hearing from all you lovely people as much as I love writing. Which is a lot ;)**


	9. Sometimes the truth is crazy

I stood in front of Isaac and I could feel his anger beginning to rise. He shouldn't be getting angry at all, we weren't together. Hell, we weren't even interested in each other. We just happen to be under a spell or something.

"Why do you smell like Stiles?" He asked again, but he wasn't hateful about it.

"He stopped by. He wanted to check up on me since I wasn't at school today. He gave me a hug, so that's probably why I have his scent on me." I said a little defiantly, and the look in his eyes let me know that he wasn't buying it.

"Do you always walk around the house in such little clothing or did you just forget to put on clothes because you had a visitor?" He accused me of dressing skanky just because of Stiles.

"Actually I was working out. Punching bag, and picturing your face when I hit. Stiles completely surprised me by his visit. Like I said, he came by to check on me." I defended myself.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he just wanted to check on you. It's no secret that nerd boy is into you. But don't you think it's kind of pointless seeing as how we all also know that he is head over heels for Lydia. The little fiery she-devil." He smiled and my stomach started to ache at the thought of Stiles and Lydia.

"You are just jealous. So what if I have a nice guy interested in me. I like him Isaac, get over it." I said trying to push by him, but he stopped me and I turned to look up at him.

"Yeah, if that's your story." He leaned in, like he always does. "You can try to convince yourself that you like the nerd boy type but the truth is that he will never challenge you, he'll never be able to push you, and he'll never be able to light that fire." He winked at me, and it took me a few minutes to realize that he was referencing my tattoo. How the hell did he even know about that. He walked down the hall and sat on the couch, right next to Erica.

I went and sat down on the chair on the opposite of the room. Derek came in and his eyes immediately found me. "What? You don't think you need to wear clothes now?" I rolled my eyes, Derek was not about to start in on the same thing as Isaac.

"I was working out, and then I got a phone, followed by surprise visitors. So no, I didn't change. Merely because I didn't have the time to do so." I was annoyed and I took a deep breath, trying not to take it out on Derek.

"Well, would you mind putting on some clothes?" Only because he asked so sweetly did I go upstairs and put on some clothes.

When I came back downstairs Isaac was staring at his phone and smiling. When he wasn't being a pushy jerk, he was actually very sweet. I also noticed that he had a very nice smile.

I sat back down in my chair, and saw that Boyd had now joined us and I looked up at Derek, waiting for him to start his speech.

"So, some of you know that Scott, Isaac, and I have been working on something private for a few weeks now..."

"Don't forget to mention me dear nephew." I heard his dreadful voice before I saw his horrid face. Peter Hale was now standing in my living room.

"I don't remember inviting you into my home. As a matter of fact, I remember the last you showed up here I kicked you out." I stood up from my chair. This act my be childish, but I don't want him anywhere near me, my house, or my cousin.

"Don't act that way Katerina...I'm family." He held his hands out and was smiling a smile that hinted evil.

"Blood doesn't make you my family." I turned to Derek. "I don't mind you holding pack meeting here, but you have to follow one condition." I looked back at Peter. "You may never bring him into my home again. I want him out." I crossed my arms and planted my feet a little more firmly in the ground.

"You don't have the power to kick me out dear." Peter said simply. "I'll shall come and go as I please."

"You shall take your lying scum ass out of my house and stand in the road and wait to be road kill." I took a step forward and Derek immediately stepped between us.

"Caterpill..."

I stopped him and pointed my finger at him. "Don't you Caterpillar me. I want him out. I want nothing to do with him. He killed Laura, that makes him dead to me." I said firmly and didn't back down, nor did I plan to back down.

"He can help us." Derek now stepped to face me and he put his hands on my shoulders. He was using the tone one would use when talking to a small child.

I was no small child. "If you respect me at all, not only as your cousin, but as a member of this pack and a person, you will make him leave." I challenged him.

Derek just dropped his head. "I don't know what it is with you two! He killed your sister Derek! Yet you still put him before your pack, before your cousin, and even before you." I was on the verge of tears coming down from how angry I was. "I'm done with this meeting. Move it somewhere else." I turned around and walked up the stairs.

I entered my bedroom and then locked the door behind me. I have a dart board in my room, so I picked up all the darts and began throwing them at the board. I heard the front door open and close a few times. Then a set of footsteps came from the stairwell.

"Pillar? You okay?" Isaac. Of course he would stay and come up.

"I'm not in the mood for more of your bull crap, so just leave." I through a dart hard at the wall.

"I understand that and I could do that." But..." Or I could just knock down the door straight off the hinges." Another short pause. "It's your choice. I'll give you thirty seconds to think about it.

I reached into my closet and grabbed a light zip-up hoodie and pulled on some sweats. I yanked open the door. "I hate you." I went back to my dart throwing.

"You're pretty good at that." He looked at my darts that were very strategically placed to rack up the points. He walked over and sat on my bed.

"I get board sometimes. Peter gone?" I knew he was, but I wanted to ask anyways.

"They are all gone. Derek was going to come up and talk to you, but I told him I would." I didn't say anything and he continued talking. "I figured it was better if you lashed out at me, and not him. So what is your problem with Peter?" I knew he would ask that.

"He killed Laura." I said simply, that was the truth.

"But he is your uncle. He and Derek are the last of the Hales alive. The only family you have here in Beacon Hills." He tried to reason with me, but it wasn't going to make a difference.

"He is a murderer. I don't trust him. He has some kind of hold over Derek. I want nothing to do with him." I said without even looking at Isaac.

"Derek trusts him." That made me look at him.

"No, Derek is just under some impression that he needs him. Truth of the matter is that Peter needs to die." His eyes grew wider with that said. "It'll just be better for everyone." I picked up my arm to throw another dart but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

Isaac was standing right next to me, my arm was touching his chest and I looked up into his big, soft eyes. "You have to learn to trust some people Pillar. You can't go through life by yourself. Trust me." I lowered my arm and he let go and went to sit on the couch. The fire that I felt in my stomach lately just by being near him wasn't there. I just had a sudden urge to hold him. He looked so sad.

"You aren't alone though. You have the whole pack. I know that Derek would do anything for you. He thinks of you like a little brother. Which means a lot coming from Derek." I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I used to be alone though, so I know what it feels like. It isn't something that I wish upon anyone." He looked at me, and I could see a haunted look in his eyes. "You have to learn to let people in Pillar. It isn't healthy to keep it all up."

"I do trust people. I trust Derek and,"

"Stiles." He said. I would have thought that he would have a disgusted tone to his voice when saying it but he didn't.

"Well, yes actually. He listens to me and he is honest, and easy to talk to. But trust isn't something that I expect from our relationship. I've been lying to him since I met him. That's not very trustworthy." I was playing with my hands in my lap and staring at me feet.

"Why do you like him so much?" He sounded curious, just curious. So I decided that answering his question wouldn't hurt anything.

"He's sweet. He doesn't ask anything of me. He makes me smile. He listens to whatever I say, no matter what it is that I am saying." I said.

"That sounds like a friendship, not a relationship." He looked at me, and I hated that look. "A relationship is meant to have passion. A couple is supposed to fight and argue. That's what feeds the flame of the relationship, not being sweet and not asking anything. You are supposed to give and take. Not just one or the other." He dropped his head and the room fell silent. I felt a pressure build in my chest, I had no idea what to say to him.

"Isaac, we would never work." It's all that came to my mind to say.

"Why? Because I am pretty sure that when we kiss, the spark there, should be proof enough that we should date. I light your fire Pillar, and you can't find that with Stiles." Lighting a fire, my tattoo.

"How did you know about my tattoo?" I blurted out.

He looked up at me and grinned. "I saw it the day that I came to check on you." He said simply.

"Why haven't you said anything about it?" Stiles did.

"Because it's a tattoo. It's very attractive on you, but just because I take notice, doesn't mean I have to inform you of my taking notice." I was confused.

"I thought that when a guy liked a girl, he wanted her to know that he took notice." I said copying his choice of words.

He started to laugh a little and then he put his arm around my shoulders to pull me in closer. "A guy only lets a girl know he takes notice when he is trying to get her attention or is trying to impress her." I was still confused. I thought that Isaac did want my attention. "But when a guy doesn't flaunt that he takes notice, then that is the guy that just wants to be around the girl. He's the guy that just enjoys watching her and seeing her characteristics that make her amazing." He must have saw the confused look on my face because he kissed me on the cheek and stood up and said, "I'm that guy Pillar. I don't need to impress you. I don't need to get your attention. I just need to be around you. And if you decided to give me your attention or happen to think I am impressive then that means that you like me for me. Which is what a real relationship starts off with." He winked and the said, "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning. It's getting too cold for you to drive to school, I'll pick you up." Just like he entered, he left and I was left alone sitting on my bed.

Isaac was the most confusing guy I had ever met. I don't understand how one minute he can want to kiss me, and then the next he just wanted to talk to me. Not just talk either, completely make me so confused that I don't even know what to think anymore. I decided that going to bed was probably just the best idea.

I woke up and the sun was shining bright into my window. I got up and dressed in an actual dress and boots. I didn't have to curl my hair, but I did put on a little extra make-up. I was eating a piece of toast when a horn honked outside.

It honked again, and I opened up my front door to see Isaac Lahey sitting in a car in my drive way. I walked over and scooted into the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough...You look amazing!" He said and I smiled up at him. "Why so dressed up? If it's for me then sweetheart, I am the most thankful man alive right now." He grinned and backed out of the drive way.

"It's actually for some interviews that I have to do today." I lied, well partially lied. I was going to have to do an interview. It's just that interview would be with Stiles and some old lady who is obsessed with legends and myths of Beacon Hills. She is going to be our most perfect source.

"Well, whoever you're interviewing I hope is either really old or too young to date. Because if they aren't, then I might have to hurt someone." I laughed and he smiled. We pulled into the school after a few minutes of nice and easy conversation. I still felt the need to kiss him, but it wasn't boiling like it had been.

"Thanks for the ride Isaac." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed softly. "What? I was being nice."

"One. Just because I haven't pushed you against a wall kissing you doesn't mean I don't want to. Two. When you are this close, I can smell you and it the best smell in the universe. Three. Your guy is standing at the top of the stairs, and I would say he won't be happy about you giving another guy a kiss." He nodded to where Stiles was standing.

"Well it was just a kiss on the cheek. And I don't wear perfume, so I don't know what you are smelling." I laughed at him.

"Green tea, roses, and lavender. It's your shampoo then." I blinked at him. I drank green tea all the time. I sprayed lavender on my sheets and pillows before going to bed, and my shampoo and conditioner was made with rose extract.

"You are strangely intuitive. It's the werewolf senses. I'm gone, I have to sign in before we can go and do the interviews."

"We?" I should have known that he would catch that.

"Stiles is my history project partner. He knows this old lady, she apparently knows all about the myths and legends of Beacon Hills. So it should be a good interview." We both stepped out of the car, and he threw me my bag when we stepped in front of the stairs.

"Have a good time! See you later, I'll give you a ride home." He smiled before jogging up the stairs.

I walked up and met Stiles at the top of the stairs. "Morning sunshine!" He said and I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Was that Isaac that drove you to school?" Geez.

"Oh, yeah. He offered to take me yesterday when I was at the clinic since it's been so cold outside." First lie of the day. Oh goodie.

"That was nice. We better get going if we are going to get that interview in before first period is over." He started guiding me down the stairs.

"But don't I have to..."

"Nope! Already taken care of!" We stopped at his jeep and we both climbed in.

"So who is this woman that we are interviewing?" I asked cheerfully. I always enjoyed my time with Stiles.

"Deaton's mom." I think that my heart might have skipped a beat.

"Dr. Deaton's mom. Like from the clinic?" I knew that Deaton was fully aware of me being a werewolf, whether he has said anything or not, I knew that he knew. I just hoped that his mother was an intuitive as he was and blow my cover.

"Yeah. His whole family is really into this werewolf legend. It's all really cool." Stiles was hiding the fact that he knew about werewolves very well.

"Werewolves?" I laughed it off. "You don't believe that crap do you?" I was going to have to play my cards just right if I was going to be able to pull this off.

"Well, I don't not believe in anything. I feel like everything is a possibility. Don't you?"

"I guess. In a way. But werewolves?" He pulled into a small driveway with a quaint house behind it. There was even a well outside of the house.

"We're here. You got the recorder right?" I pulled it out of my bag, along with a notepad and pen.

"Let's do this." I tried to sound cheery, but I don't know how effective it was.

We walked on to the porch and Stiles rang the doorbell.

An elderly woman answered and when she opened the door the house let out the smell of cookies. "Oh you must be Stiles and Pillar is it?" She looked at me.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled kindly.

"Please, please come in. It's cold out there." She motioned us inside. The house was decorated in all the furniture someone would find in a 70's movie.

"Thank you so much for allotting us your time for this interview." I said and she motioned for us to sit down.

"Do you kids want a cookie? They are warm and fresh!" She headed into the kitchen and emerged with a large plate of cookies.

"That is so kind of you. Thank you." I loved cookies, so I gladly took one.

"Now you kids want to hear about the werewolves right?" She spoke of the subject like it was the most ordinary everyday subject to speak of.

"Yes ma'am, we are writing a paper about it." Stiles stepped in.

She went on to speak of how werewolves were nothing like the stereotype. Silver hurt, but it didn't kill. They can change whenever, not just on the full moon. And then she began talking about the Hale family.

"That whole family is nothing but werewolves you know. The most tragic thing happened though. Nearly all of them burned in that fire a year ago. So upsetting. They really were nice people. It took quite the toll of that young man...Derek I think is his name. He just lost his sister too." I could feel my eyes watering up and I excused myself to gather my emotions so I could finish the interview.

When I returned, she was speaking of a love story. "Sometimes a very rare born werewolf will come out of the blood line. It's called a halfling. It is half human and half wolf. They are very special things indeed. Because they have humanity that can't be stripped, that humanity is sometimes irresistible to another wolf." This sounded a lot like me and Isaac.

"What do you mean irresistible?" I just had to see what she knew about it all.

"Well, the wolf would have to be attracted to the halfling starting off with. That's how you know."

"How you know what?" I was sitting on the edge of my seat.

"That they are the chosen ones to keep the bloodline alive. The wolf, he will be a werewolf by bite, the halfling by blood. The same blood that made the wolf into a wolf. Have you ever watched Love Potion No.9 dearie?"

I looked at her completely confused, she just went completely off topic. "Excuse me?"

"Let's say that the halfling is a girl and the werewolf is boy. The halfling girl is going to be Sandra Bullock, and the werewolf boy, is going to be the rich gorgeous Italian guy. The girl is going to be irresistible to him. But it's because they are the chosen one. No matter how hard they fight it, they will end up together. It's really sweet though, because the guy will always protect her, and the girl will forever make him happy." I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Thank you, but we are out of time." Was the only words I could get out of my mouth before shutting the recorder off and heading outside to the jeep. I hopped into the passenger seat and waited for Stiles to get in.

When he did, he didn't start up the jeep. "Are you okay? You kind of freaked out in there?" Really? I did. Well when you are told that you are basically going to be with the exact guy that you have been trying to not like for the past few days, it tends to make you freak out.

"I'm fine. Can we just get back to school?" I decided that I wasn't going to tell Isaac about this. It was just a myth right? How much truth is really in myths anyways?"

**Here you go people! The answer to Isaac and Pillar. It wasn't really in detail, but I plan for Deacon to explain more later on it. I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It is much shorter than my normal chapters, and for that I apologize. :( I just really wanted to update, and so this is what I came up with. Review and much love to you readers!**


	10. Eventually everything surfaces

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I know that lately I have been a little all over the place with this story. But I have spent a lot of time on this particular chapter so I hope that you really enjoy it. Also if there is anything that you wish for me to address or add, or just something you would want to see happen in this story, Please Tell Me! I would love to hear any ideas from you. I write the story for you guys. It's all with hopes that you will enjoy and read it. So please Review, PM, Or just contact me someway if you want to give any feedback. Much love to you guys! You are all really awesome. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to****_ Megan Elaine9_**** and ****_dearlyfantastical5511_****! You two have been loyal since my first story, and your reviews and support mean the world to me and this story. So thank you :D**

The past two days at school have been very stressful. I walked over to my locker and grabbed out my books for the first two classes. I felt Stiles show up at the side of my locker. I smiled and waited for him to speak. The best thing about Stiles was that he could always make me smile. Even in the most unhappy of moments, if I looked at him I just broke out into a smile.

"Good Morning!" He said cheerfully. We had been hanging out every night of this week. I've grown accustomed to having him near me. I also decided that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to enter a relationship with a nice guy. Nice guys don't usually hurt the girl, it's normally the other way around. I closed my locker and looked at him and grinned.

I took a small step, closing the distance between us and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good morning." It was the first time that we kissed in public, and it was also the first time that I had made the move to kiss him.

"No matter what else happens today, that right there has made this the best morning." He said with his goofy grin.

I chuckled lightly at him and held out my hand to him. "Walk me to class?"

He took it and we began walking to our first class together. Scott showed literally out of thin air and looked at me. "Have you seen Isaac?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "No, why would I?" I played it off like there was no reason for me to see him. And it wasn't a lie. Isaac had been avoiding me for the past two days. Derek came by this morning asking me what I did to him. I told him that I would have to talk to him about it later because I didn't have the time to explain it to him at the moment. Luckily he bought that it was some petty problem and it wasn't important enough to talk about at the moment.

"Well, he is your chemistry lab partner. He has drove you to and from school several times. I just figured that if anyone has seen him it would be Erica or you." He looked at me accusingly, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Then go ask Erica. I haven't seen him for two days." I said defensively.

"She said that I should ask you." I don't know why he was being so persistent about the whereabouts of Isaac, but it was getting on my nerves.

"I just don't know Scott. I'm sorry. What do you need with him anyways?" I tried to turn the topic of conversation on him.

"I just need to talk to him." He gave a pointed look at Stiles and then turned to walk into the classroom. Stiles and I stopped outside of the classroom before entering it.

"What was all that about?" I asked Stiles.

"Nothing." He started to pull on my hand for me to go in the classroom. I gently tugged back on his.

"Hey, wait a sec. Really, what was that about? Have I offended him or something?" I definitely needed to be on Scott's good side.

"Nothing, like I said." He said avoiding my questions. I dropped my hand from his and nodded slowly.

"Okay." I gave him a small smile, a little disappointed that he wouldn't tell me the truth.

We both walked into the classroom, and I decided that I would eavesdrop on the two boys the whole class period. It was the only way that I would know what the heck was really going on.

"Hey! I feel like I haven't really seen you in days. You want to hang out sometime this weekend?" I looked over at my sweet friend Allison and smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy and stuff." I gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm pretty sure I am free basically all weekend, so that sounds wonderful."

She gave me a smirk and then raised an eyebrow. "The stuff wouldn't be Stiles would it? I heard you two were pretty cozy this morning." She asked and I laughed.

"Small schools...I swear nothing is ever kept a secret." I laughed it off.

"Well, you would be surprised. Sometimes I think that small towns keep the most secrets." She said a little sadly, and my gut wrenched with the thought that I was keeping a huge secret from her.

"Yeah, I guess. So you want to come over and we can watch some movies or something?" I offered, hoping she would cheer up a little bit.

"Sounds good." Our conversation was ended when the teacher came in.

"I'm assuming that you are all making progress on your projects and that they will be presentable by next Wednesday?" I zoned out of the class discussion and focused in on Scott's and Stiles' conversation.

_"I still don't trust her Stiles. She's not fully human. I haven't figured out what she is yet, but I plan on it. You need to stay away from her." Scott warned Stiles._

_"Dude, if she was evil don't you think she would have tried to kill me by now. I mean, everything always tries to kill me by now." Stiles defended me._

_"She shows up, Derek starts hiding stuff from me, his pack starts to pull away from me. I thought that Isaac was starting to be our friend and trust us, but now he is acting even more strange than usual. I blame her." My feelings were hurt that Scott thought so little of me._

_"I like her. I was supportive of Allison, even after we found out her family were the hunters. And now you can't even be a tiny bit supportive for me now?" Stiles asked, even he sounded a little hurt._

_"I want to support you. You know I do. There is just something she is hiding from us. I want to know what it is." Scott said with a stone face._

_"I think that until for a fact that she is hiding something, you should try being a little nicer to her." Stiles said._

_"I am nice to her!" Scott said surprised._

_"You practically put you on the grill and closed the little to suffocate her with the smoke this morning when you questioned her about Isaac!" Stiles said a little dramatically. "You work with her today right?" Stiles asked Scott._

_"Yeah we are both on the schedule, why...?" Scott asked cautiously._

_"Why don't you offer to give her a ride over there? That will give you the opportunity to talk to her. See if she is evil or not." I could see Stiles' victorious grin and I heard Scott sigh._

_"Fine. But if she tries to murder me, I am holding accountable." The boys started to laugh._

"Am I interrupting the two of you?" The teacher asked and the boys both smiled.

"Of course not!" Stiles opened his mouth first.

"Good then you can stay after for detention Mr. Stilinski. Do you need to join him McCall?" Stiles dropped his head and Scott shook his head no.

"Then I suggest that you two try something new and actually focus on what is being said in class today." The professor turned back to the board and continued his lecture.

After class, Stiles caught up with me right before I reached my locker. "Looks like I won't be able to give you ride to the clinic after school. But Scott said he would give you lift. If you wouldn't mind?" I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Well, if you didn't talk so much in class, then you wouldn't have to endure hours of sitting in solitude after school. Instead you could be spending hours with your girlfriend." His eyes grew wide and I could hear his heart rate speed up.

"Did you...just say..girlfriend?" He asked, sure he didn't hear me right.

"If that is okay with you..." I asked, suddenly aware that maybe I crossed some line. I wasn't used to how these things worked and wasn't real sure of the rules.

"Is that okay with me?" He grabbed my hand and then looked around the hallway. "Guys and ladies! May I introduce this beautiful girl, Pillar Rochester, as my girlfriend. Yes, you heard right. I have a girlfriend!" He had my hand raised the entire time he was screaming down the hall. I was laughing the entire time he was speaking. Scott walked up right after he was done.

"Really? You felt the need to announce it to the entire school?" I knew that my cheeks were a little red, I wasn't used to this type of attention. "Look you embarrassed her." Scott look apologetically to me.

Stiles looked at me and then I could see remorse on his face. "I am so sorry! I was just so excited. I didn't think about the fact that you don't like the attention on you. Do you still want to be my girlfriend, or did I just ruin it?" I saw the worry on his face and I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you kidding me? I don't take back what I said. You are exactly what I need. Sweet, funny, and goofy." Not dangerously attractive, or mysterious, or confusing, or what I keep finding myself wanting. But Isaac isn't what I needed, Stiles was.

He leaned down and kissed me. "You make me the happiest guy, you know that?" I heard Scott clearing his throat and Stiles let me go and we faced him.

"I wanted to apologize for being the way I've been towards you. It wasn't fair, and I was hoping that maybe I could make it up to you by giving you a ride to the clinic this afternoon?" Scott sounded very genuine, but I also knew that he still didn't trust me.

"That would be great. Thanks Scott." I smiled at him. Then I turned to Stiles. "I have to go home and take care of some things during lunch so I will see you in chemistry?" He smiled back.

"Sure thing." I smiled at him, leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off to the girl's locker room for gym class. Today we were going to swim and I was super pumped. My parents' had both been lifeguards when they were younger and I have been in the water since I was in diapers.

When I entered the locker room Lydia and Allison were standing by my locker. Allison smiled and then gave me a giant hug when I reached my locker. "Stiles is such a great guy, I'm happy that you finally said yes to him!" Great. I wasn't going to hear the end of it now.

"He is a great guy." I smiled.

"You know he's been in love with me since like kindergarten right? I've just never given him the time of day." Lydia said, I wasn't really sure what the purpose of her saying that was but I turned towards her and put on my best bitchy smile.

"Then I am sure you are relieved he has moved onto better things. It really was your lost, he is way to good for you and now you won't even have the chance to find out." I turned back to my locker and began to change.

"Well I hope your little nerd love ends in happiness." She said before walking away.

"Don't pay her any attention. She just hasn't warmed up to you yet is all." Allison said as she sat down to take off her boots.

"I don't think she is ever going to warm up to me." I said with a small laugh.

I felt a hand on my arm a second before I heard her voice. "We need to talk." Erica.

"Can it wait? I'm trying to get changed for the class that we both have in two minutes." I raised an eyebrow at her, hoping that she would get the hint that we shouldn't be talking in front of Allison.

"No it can't." She said furiously. She pulled me away towards the showers. She waited for nearly everyone to leave the locker room. "What is your problem?"

He tone made me take a step back. "What are you talking about? I don't recall having one."

"Isaac hasn't been at school for two days because he can't stand to be with ten feet of you. I don't know what you have done to him, but you need to fix it. He is a great guy, and he likes you a lot. When he found out about you and Stiles..."

"That happened like and twenty minutes ago! How the hell does he know about?" She looked down at her feet. "Erica!"

She threw her hands up and then looked like she was actually sorry. "He asked me to keep an eye on you. He told me to text him if anything big happens. I didn't know that anything was going on until I called him to tell him about you and nerd boy." I was furious and I started to walk out of the locker room.

"You had no right to tell him about my business. If he wants to know something then you can tell him to quit avoiding me and come talk to me himself." I said angrily.

"So there really is something going on between you two. I mean I knew that he liked you, but I just figured it was because you were pretty. I thought it was just a schoolboy crush. But it's something much more isn't it?" She took a step towards me. "Does Derek know?" She asked, cheerful at the idea that my cousin would hit the roof if he did know.

"No. There isn't anything going on. It's all just a big misunderstanding. Derek has no need to know about any of this. And if you tell him, then I will hunt you down Erica, I swear it!"

She put her hands up again, "I would rather watch a train wreck, then try and stop it." She dropped the amused grin and looked serious. "I'm not sure what is happening with Isaac, but I know it has something to do with you. He means a lot to this pack. You hurt him and I will be the one hunting you down. I hope that is understood." She said the words with the deadliest tone I've ever heard.

We made our way to gym class, where we didn't speak to each other at all. I actually didn't speak to anybody. After gym class I rushed straight in the locker room and just put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and rushed out the school to go see Derek. It was time to tell him the truth because it was just all becoming too much to handle.

I left the school and was going to take my bike back home but then I saw a very familiar car just sitting in the parking lot. With a very familiar face sitting in the driver's seat. Isaac had his hands on the steering wheel and he was looking down at the steering wheel like he wanted to punch it. I went over to the passenger side and slowly opened the door and slid into the seat slowly.

"Hey.." I said awkwardly.

"So you're his girlfriend now? A real legit couple?" He didn't sound mad, he sounded a little sad.

"He is really good to me Isaac, and you two are even friends." I offered without straight forwardly answering his question.

"But we are friends because he know the real me Pillar. What does he know about you? He doesn't even know the half of the truth about you. How is that relationship going to work?" I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I really like him Isaac." It was all I could say. "Do you mind taking me home? I need to talk to Derek. I texted him and told him to meet me there." I knew he would say yes, even if he didn't want to be around me right now. He started to back out of the parking space and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you the past few days, and I tried to text and call you." I asked trying to make conversation.

"I had to clear my head about some things. Can I ask you a question and you be honest?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I will always be honest Isaac." He looked like a hurt puppy and all I wanted was to reach over and comfort him.

"Do you still feel it?" He didn't need to specify because we both knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes." I swallowed. It was as if it just amplified all of a sudden. I had felt the urge to kiss him as soon as I saw him in the parking lot, but now that we were actually talking about it, it heightened.

"Do you feel that way when you are with Stiles?" He wasn't asking angrily at all, he honestly just sounded curious. He pulled off the road and in one quick motion, pulled my face towards his and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he moved his tongue against my lips and after I granted him entrance, I lost all self control. I moved over the gear shift and settled my self on his lap. His hands moved to my hips and my hands went to his hair. I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that, but I have a feeling that it was a lot longer than needed. When I finally was capable of pulling away, we were both out of breath and he grinned. "What about that? Do you feel that with Stiles?" I pushed my self off him and sat down in the passenger seat again.

"That can't happen again Isaac!" He moved his hand over to my thigh as I was straightening my shirt.

"What can't happen again Pillar?" His voice was very seductive and I swatted his hand away.

"Just drive me home. And don't pull anymore shit. I mean it!" I was more angry at myself. That I allowed myself to get that hot with Isaac. He just laughed and then began driving off. He no longer looked like the hurt little puppy, he wore a devilish grin and it made my insides feel all funny.

When I arrived at my house, I lost all my confidence to talk to Derek about the thing between Isaac and me. Instead I just went inside and Isaac followed.

When Derek saw us both he smiled. "Well look who has decided to come out of hiding. Just the two people that I need to talk to." I went to sit on the couch, where Isaac joined me. Internally, I growled at the fact he couldn't sit across the room instead.

"What's up Derek?" Isaac sounded more cheerful than I have ever heard him.

"More like what's up with you two? One day you are friends, and then the next you aren't speaking to each other. It's causing problems with the pack and I can't allow that to happen. So whatever it is we deal with it now." My poor cousin was completely clueless and I decided that I needed the topic of conversation to change and quick.

"I'm dating Stiles now." I said with a bright smile and the look on Derek's face immediately made me regret ever letting the words escape my mouth.

"You can't be serious." Derek's tone was a mixture between anger, disbelief, and confusion. "How the hell does something like that even happen?" Nope, I am definitely sensing more anger now.

"He's a nice guy Derek, he'll treat her right." Isaac said, as he stood and patted Derek on the back and winked at me. I wanted to kill him.

"He's a nice guy? I have made such an effort of asking you to keep away from him, I know that you two had to work together on something, but now you are dating? This is going to cause so many problems you know that right? Not just for me but for the pack." Derek was getting more angry and I stood.

"Well, then I will just leave you to think it all over. I'm your cousin first Derek. You know that I don't let anyone get close often, be happy for me. That's all I am asking." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before motioning for Isaac to follow me. "Mind giving me a ride back to school? I'm already late for chemistry." I wasn't going to mention the fact that Scott was going to give me a ride to the clinic after school, that would just be pouring gasoline on a fire.

"Sure thing." Isaac wore his grin again, and I didn't know how I was going to make it a car ride with him.

We both got into the car and things were great, until Isaac opened his mouth and spoke. "Sooo,,, earlier."

"Will never happen again. I don't know what this crazy feeling is, but just because I am attracted to you, doesn't mean that I want to be with you. I want to be with Stiles. You need to accept that and deal with it. If I can keep this thing under control then so can you. You need to get your ass back to school. Too many people are taking notice. Erica nearly took my head off today, blaming me for the funk that you have been in." I said a little more harshly than I probably should have. He pulled into the school parking lot. We walked up the stairs, and just when I thought I was going to get a clean get away he spoke again.

"So you are really going to stay with Stiles, even though you know you won't feel the same fire you felt with that kiss?" I nodded my head yes. "Alright then, two can play at that game." He said before walking off. I stormed over to my locker and grabbed out a bag of twizzlers. I need them for comfort. I don't know what he meant my playing a game, but I was sure it couldn't end well.

I arrived in chemistry class, and Erica was sitting in my seat, right next to Isaac. He had his arm around her face and his head was in the crook of her neck. The sight of them made my stomach ache. I walked over to my seat and cleared my throat. They both looked up. Erica smiled her bitchy smile and looked directly at me. "Thanks dollface. I don't know what you said to him, but I am sure glad he is coming to his senses. I've had my eyes set on him for months now." She winked at me and then sauntered out of the room, moving her hips a little to much.

I looked at Isaac and gave him a disgusted look. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's nice, and she'll treat me right." He said without even looking at me. I slammed my books down on the table and hopped on to the stool next to his. I looked up and found Stiles staring at me and smiling. I returned a small smile and a wave back at him.

After class ended, Stiles led me to my locker and Scott followed along side of us. "Did you see Isaac and Erica? When did that happen?" Stiles asked Scott and Scott looked as surprised at Stiles did.

"I have no idea. It's a little weird though." Scott said making a face and then he looked at me. "You ready?" I pulled my bag out of my locker and grabbed my pack of twizzlers.

I reached up and kissed Stiles, I saw Isaac watching from the corner, so I let the kiss linger for a few seconds longer than usual. "Now I am. Let's go." I said while smiling at Stiles.

Scott led me to his mom's car and we headed out of the parking lot. "I guess I already gave you the best friend speech, even before you two started dating, so I don't need to give it again right?" He said, and I could tell he was nervous.

"Why do I get the feeling you still don't trust me?" I figured if I just got down to the point then we wouldn't have to beat around the bush about it.

"What?" He tried to play innocent with me, and I just stared at him. After a few more second he finally gave in. "It's just something feels different since you showed up at Beacon Hills. You haven't done anything specific, it's just a feeling I have. You aren't some crazy killer are you?" He said in jokingly but there was a note of seriousness in his voice.

"If I was, don't you think I would have killed someone by now?" I tried to reason with him. He pulled into the clinic and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah that is true." We stepped out of the car and I heard footsteps out in the forest. I knew that Scott heard it as well because his head jerked in the same direction.

We began walking up the stairs, and that's when I heard the arrow zipping through the woods. It hit me in the back and I fell to my knees. I felt my breathing quicken and Scott turned around and immediately helped me up. I turned to see Allison emerge from the woods.

"Allison? What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" She jogged up the stairs and helped me up. I couldn't speak and images were starting to blur, but I could still hear voices.

"I overheard her and Erica talking today in the locker room. I wasn't sure, but after hitting her with this arrow I knew." She said, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Knew what?" Scott picked me up, I could feel myself being lifted from the ground.

"Only a werewolf would be affected by that arrow. But she shouldn't be out of it like this. It should have only stunned her for a few seconds. It's almost as if she isn't fully a werewolf. Her body is reacting like mine would." She was speaking too quick, and I could barely make out what she was saying.

"What happened?" That was Deaton's voice. I felt ice cold surface beneath me and then I was gently laid down. "I guess you know she isn't normal now." I heard metal clanking together.

"I shot her with a silver tipped arrow. There was no poison, but she isn't reacting normally. What's wrong with her?" Allison's voice was shaking.

"She's only half of a werewolf. Her body is having a reaction to the silver being sent through her bloodstream." I screamed when I felt the arrow being pulled from my back. "Watch, her body will heal, but I'll have to give a few shots to get her body back to normal."

"What do you mean she is only half of a werewolf?" Scott's voice sounded like he was freaking out.

"That is something that only she or Derek, will have the right to explain." Deaton said, and then I blacked out.


	11. Truth isn't always what you think

"Move out of my way!" A growl was starting to bring me out of my haze. "What the hell happened to her?" I could hear voices mumbling but nothing was coming in clear. "Where is she?!" I figured out the voice belonged to Derek when the door busted open and his scent blew over me. I kept trying to open my eyes, but every time I made progress they snapped shut. "Who shot her?" I could feel him standing next to me and then a small voice was found, I assumed from a corner of the room.

"I...I...did. It was only a stun arrow though. It shouldn't have affected her this way. I would never have tried to hurt her, I swear." Allison, I would recognize her voice anywhere. She sounded as if she had been crying, or still was. Her voice kept cracking and she sniffled a few times.

"What the hell were you doing shooting her anyways? We made a pact, We don't harm your kind, and you don't harm my pack." I felt Derek's anger rising from inside him, and I was nervous he was going to hurt Allison.

"St..." I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but my throat and mouth was so dry that I couldn't get anything to really come out.

"I didn't know she was a part of your pact!" Allison shouted and then I heard a few choking sounds, and then someone else was in the room.

"Let her go Derek! She didn't hurt her on purpose!" Scott. The sound of his voice brought back some memories. I was walking up the stairs, and then pain just spread from my heart through my entire body. I can't remember much else after that though.

"She hit Katerina with an arrow! She broke the pact!" I heard a few more choking sounds and I knew that Derek must have Allison in a tight grip.

"Stoo..." I tried to speak again and barely any sound was coming out. I focused on making my body follow my commands. "Stop!" It was a small sounds but I heard feet hit the floor and someone gasping for air. He must have heard me.

Then like a thousand pounds was being lifted from my body, I shot up, eyes wide open and gasping for air.

"Caterpillar..." I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Derek.

I stayed like that for a few minutes, just getting my breathing back to normal and letting my eyes get used to my surroundings. "The effect of the drug is wearing off." Allison said and she came over to stand at a safe distance but still close enough that I felt her support.

"What drug?" Derek growled at her.

"I'm...not sure. It's something that allows us to know that a werewolf is a werewolf in human form. I suspected she was...but when I shot her, she reacted like a human would and like a werewolf would. I've never seen anything like it before." Allison was barely making complete sentences and I wanted to give her a hug and say that I don't blame her for shooting me.

"Soo you suspected and you just thought you'd shoot her and see what happens? You could have killed her!" Derek was growling again, and I knew that I was going to have to calm him down, but I was still trying to get my tongue and mouth to form words.

"I didn't know she was a member of the pack. I didn't even know she was a werewolf...or whatever she is." Allison defended herself.

"Who is she Derek? Don't lie to me." Scott commanded. I felt Derek lay me back down gently on the table.

I watched him stand up straight, keeping his eyes on me. "She's my cousin. And she is a halfling. I just wanted to protect her. If everyone knew who she was, I thought she would become a larger target than any one of you because of her being a Hale." The whole time he spoke he didn't take his eyes away from me.

"She's your cousin?!" Scott said surprised. "And you were just going to keep this from me?" Scott was getting angry now.

I was finally able to get control over my legs and arms. I sat up straight on the table and Derek's hands moved to help me out. "He was twrying to prothect me. He just thold you this." I said, and my mouth still felt weird. Like it was a little numb.

Deaton entered the back room at the that moment. "Here sweetie drink this. It will help your mouth feel normal again." I took the small cup and down the liquid that was in it. It tasted like liquid paper.

"Tanks" I felt like a two year old still learning how to speak.

"The numbness will go away in a few minutes." Dr. Deaton said smiling at me.

I smiled back at graciously. "How could you not tell anyone about this?" Scott said, still angry with Derek.

"He did. He told the ones he could control. That way if we were in some situation, we wouldn't give up her real identity. You and the other could." Isaac stepped in through the door, and my stress level and anxiety diminished with every step he took towards me. He came over and sat next to me on the table. He lifted my chin in his hands and looked me in the eyes. "You okay?" I nodded slightly and hugged him. At that moment I didn't care what others thought. For all they knew it was a hug between friends. He held me tightly and then smiled at me when I pulled back.

"You trusted the rest of the pack, but not me?" Scott asked, hurt that Derek didn't put his trust in him.

"I just wanted to wait until I knew everything would stay safe in Beacon Hills for a while. She's the only family I have left Scott. I couldn't risk losing her." Derek offered and to his defense, he was being very rational.

"You should have told me." Scott said, but I could tell the argument was over for now. We all sat there in silence for a few more seconds. Derek leaning against the wall, I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down from getting so worked up. Scott sitting in one of the chairs, still shocked that I was Derek's cousin. Allison had moved and was now sitting by my side hold my hand. Isaac had his arm around my waist holding me tight and he was holding my other hand. My body still felt a little shaky.

"I came as soon as Scott texted me. He said Allison shot someone and that I needed to get here as fast as I could." Stiles said each word in one breath, and then his eyes locked in on me, and he looked confused. "Pillar? What are you doing here?" He was still out of breath but I know that his eyes took notice to Isaac's arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay?" He said walking over to me.

"I'm fine." He had to put the pieces together eventually and I figured it would be better if I gave him time to do so. He looked at everyone in the room. "Scott said.." He pointed to Scott. "That Allison shot someone..." He pointed to Allison and she dropped her head. "But it wouldn't be Isaac because he was with me." He pointed to Isaac. Then he turned to look at Derek. "And she wouldn't dare shoot Derek. I don't think anyone has the balls to do that." He was shaking his head. "Which leaves you...in a room with... do you know who he is?" He looked at me and then to Derek.

I shook my head slowly... "He's my cousin Stiles. I'm the one that Allison shot." I said solemnly. He opened and closed his mouth several times before words escaped.

"Then why don't you have a wound?...That would make you a..." His words trailed off.

"Half of a werewolf. Not a full one." Scott answered and then Stiles started scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't believe this..." He pushed open the door and started walking out of it. I pushed myself off the table and I could barely walk but I made myself anyway.

"Stiles! Don't leave... I can explain." He turned long enough to say two words.

"Not now." Then he jogged out the front door and into his jeep, started it up and pulled out of the driveway...

I turned around and was face to chest with Isaac. I felt my eyes start to swell up and tears beginning to form but I wasn't going to allow myself to cry over a boy. I expected to see slight anger in Isaac's eyes but all I saw was sympathy and then he wrapped me up in a hug. The others entered the lobby a few minutes after Stiles pulled out of the parking lot. I pulled back from Isaac, and looked at my cousin, Derek.

"You ready to go home?" Derek asked gently. I shook my head yes, but I wanted to talk to Isaac before I faced whatever Derek wanted to say to me.

"You mind just meeting me there? I want to talk to Isaac about something." I didn't look at Isaac, but I was sure he didn't mind giving me a ride home. Derek just nodded his head once and then marched out the front doors, down the steps, and into his car. He spun tires as he pulled out of the parking lot and I was glad that I wasn't the one on his bad side, for once.

"You wanna give me a ride home?" I looked at Isaac and awaited his answer.

A slow smile crept over his face. "You voluntarily asking to spend time with me in close proximity? Hell yeah I'm game." He put his arm around my waist and lifted my arm to lay over his shoulder for support to walk down the stairs. I was pretty sure that my body could move on it's own, but I was happy to have the support just in case my legs decided to give out on me.

"Pillar! Wait..." I stopped in my tracks and Isaac turned me to face Allison coming down the steps, with Scott following closely behind her. She stopped right in front of me and she gave me a weak smile. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't plan on you getting hurt. I just wanted to know." She looked a little pained to be apologizing for doing only what she was born to do.

"I don't blame you Allison." I smiled at her. "I mean, yeah you were the one to shoot me. But like you said, you weren't trying to harm me. You were just looking for answers. Now you got them. Sooo... maybe you won't shoot me again?" She let out a short laugh of relief and then she nodded her head as she rung her hands together in front of her.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll call you later okay? To make sure that you are doing well." She smiled at me and I smiled and then Scott stepped forward.

"He is going to be mad, you know that right?" I dropped my head in sadness and I felt Isaac's hand squeeze my waist.

"I was just being loyal to Derek. I didn't like keeping it from any of you." I looked at Allison as I said the second sentence, then I looked back at Scott. "Tell him how sorry I am for me? I don't him to hate me for this." I told Scott.

"I don't think the guy is capable of hate. If he was then, we wouldn't be best friends. He'll be upset, but it won't take him long to get over it. Just be honest and don't give up on him." Scott smiled at me and his words gave me some reassurance.

"Thanks Scott." I smiled at him thankfully and then I turned to walk down the rest of the stairs.

Once we reached Isaac's car he opened the passenger door and picked me up and placed me inside. "I am pretty positive that I am back to normal. You don't have to baby me. I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary." He pulled the seat belt around my front and buckled me in. When he pulled back he stopped when his face was right in front of mine.

"Just because you think you are fine, doesn't mean you really are. I've told you before, it's that Hale blood. It makes you stubborn as hell." He grinned and pulled back and closed the door gently. He entered the driver's seat quickly and cranked the car, turning on some heat for the both of us. "So did you really need to talk to me, or was this just an excuse to spend time with me. I mean I know now that we are both seeing other people, it will be hard for us to find time to see each other. I completely understand." He said in a jokingly matter, but the topic of his joke made me remember his display in chemistry class today.

"Are you really dating Erica? Or is this a way to get back at me for dating Stiles?" It was a bit out of line, and pretty forward for me to ask him, but I really wanted to know. He was quiet and as soon as I thought he wasn't going to answer, he stopped at a red light and turned to look at me.

"This," He motioned between us, "I don't know what it is. It's frustrating and I don't like. It's driving me crazy. Watching Stiles stare at you every damn second of the day, and you smiling back so sweetly at him makes my insides feel sick. I don't know, and it's insane. I don't like feeling jealous, especially when I know that I don't have a right to be. You made it clear that what this is, you don't want to give in to it. I need a distraction, so I can stop focusing on how much my body and my mind wants you. I don't know if it's this unexplained pull I feel towards you, or if it's real. But I do know that I can't sit next to you, and watch you ogle some other guy. I need a distraction and that's what Erica is." He didn't look angry, sad, or happy. He just looked like a guy, searching for a solution. A solution didn't include me.

The light turned green and he turned down the street that my house was on. "I really do like him you know." I don't know why I was trying to defend myself to him, or why I kept bringing up this topic, but something inside me wanted it to come out.

"I know that he is infatuated with you. Out of all the time that I sat in the shadows of every one in this town, I have only seen Stiles look at one girl the way he looks at you." He pulled in a parked the car, but neither of us made a move to get out of the car. We just say there.

"Lydia Martin." I said the words with a sadness that I didn't quite understand.

I had my hands melded together and I was biting my bottom lip with the thought that I wouldn't measure up to Lydia. "He hardly even looks at her now." He reached over at took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "He looks at you. I told you every second of every minute you are within his sight. I know this because I glare at him the entire time he is doing it." He said the last part with a half joking tone and I smiled.

"I'll fix this. I'll figure out what is this thing that makes us crazy around each other and I'll fix it." I already knew what it was, but he didn't know that. I was determined to not let him suffer because of me. I would go back and talk to Deaton and Deaton's mom tomorrow.

He let go of my hand and opened his door and got out of the car. He came over to my side and offered me his hand for help out of my seat. "You really think there is a way to fix it?" He asked, but he didn't sound hopeful.

"I will find a way to fix it." I put my hand on his face to cup his cheek. "I promise." He grabbed my hand and snaked my arm through his arm and we walked up the stairs to my house. "Maybe until I figure out a way to fix it, we should try and stay away from each other. Don't be in rooms by ourselves, or cars. Just so that way maybe this feeling won't consume us entirely?" I stopped him before he opened the door and after I finished what I was saying he looked at me.

"May I return a little later, after Derek leaves and talk to you about this?" He looked and sounded a bit distracted and I had no idea why he was acting so funny.

"I guess..but." Before I could ask why he was jogging to his car and I was left standing alone on my front porch.

I opened the door and walked into the lobby. Heading straight to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Derek was asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake him so I was trying to be as quiet as possible. I heated my water and as soon as I was putting the teabag in the cup Derek appeared in front of me.

"Holy...you scared me!" I threw a napkin at him and I noticed that he looked really sad. "What's wrong with you. You look like a sad, lost, little puppy." I looked at him and he didn't really look back at me. "Want some tea?" He scrunched his nose up and I laughed. "Come on..." I walked over and made me sandwich. "Since when are you so quiet."

"You were shot today. You expect me to be all happy and smiles?" His words were barely a whisper and that's when I realized that he blamed himself for what happened earlier today.

"Yes, I was shot. By a werewolf hunter. And it hurt like hell." I walked over to the table and he joined me. "But I'm fine. I didn't die. Look I'm drinking tea and eating a sandwich!" I laughed and his face didn't brighten in the least.

"You were shot, and I wasn't even with you. You could have died." He looked so serious that I couldn't stop laughing. He looked up at me, and he was confused as to why I was laughing so uncontrollably. "You think this is funny?" When he spoke I just laughed even harder because he was acting like I went to war or something as dramatic as that.

"I...I'm sorry." I seriously had tears rolling down my face from where I was laughing so bad. "It's just that you are acting like a crazy person D. You couldn't have prevented that even if you knew it was coming. Allison wasn't trying to kill me. Put yourself in her shoes, she overheard a friend talking to a girl she knew was a werewolf. She's a hunter, if she had a suspicion that there was a werewolf on her hunting grounds that she wasn't aware of, then of course she is going to find out for sure. It wasn't a bad night if you think about it. Now everyone knows that I'm your cousin, and a halfling. And they were all accepting and okay with it. So chin up buttercup!" I smiled and then took another bite of my food.

"Almost everyone was okay with it. Have you talked to Stiles?" I looked up surprised to see Derek caring about my relationship with Stiles, considering I knew he was against it.

"I tried texting and calling him, but he didn't pick up." I said quietly and then Derek pulled out his phone.

"He left this message on my phone while I was asleep. I think you should hear it." My mind wondered in every direction as to what could be in the message. I took the phone and put it to my ear.

_Hey Derek, I know you told me to never call unless it was an emergency but I need to know that she is okay. Don't tell her I called, she'll get pissed I'm ignoring her and talking to you. Please call or text me, or Scott and let me know that she is okay. I just...really care about her._

The message ended and I looked up at Derek. "I didn't call him. I figured if you called from my phone, he'll be expecting me and he'll pick it up, but then he will have to talk to you." He stood up. "I'm going to crash in the guest room, just in case you need anything tonight." He pushed the phone towards me. "Call him. He might be an idiot, but he's an idiot that makes you happy." I smiled at my cousin and he walked up the stairs.

I stared at the phone for a few minutes, debating with myself on whether or not I should call. Finally I just took a deep breath and picked up the phone. I dialed Stiles back and put the phone up to my ear.

_Ri..."Hello?"_ I hadn't expected him to pick up so quickly. The phone didn't even ring once fully!

"Hello? Derek if you are messing with me, this isn't funny." I stifled a laugh and kept Stiles waiting on the other line. "Dammit Derek, just tell me she's okay. Unless that's why you aren't speaking. Oh god, where is she at? I'm coming to find her."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm actually drinking tea, that's how fine I am." I could practically see Stiles' face. His mouth hanging open, and then him physically trying to kick his self in the ass for calling and falling for the trap of having to talk to me. With the mental image in my head, I couldn't help but smile.

_"You're drinking tea? You decide that the first words you say to me is that you are fine, and you are drinking tea? You have got to be kidding me! You were shot, in the back, with an arrow, by a werewolf hunter. You know why? Oh, that's right, because you are a werewolf! I'm dating a werewolf, and I didn't even have a clue. How dumb am I?"_ I dropped my head at the anger that was in his voice.

"Your message said you just wanted to that I was okay. I was telling you that I was okay." It was probably the dumbest thing to say, since we both knew that he wasn't just wanting to know that I was okay. He was wanting answers. "And you aren't dumb."

_"I don't want to talk about this over the phone Pillar."_ This time he sounded sad.

"Then come over. We can talk it all out. No more lies. I promise." He was quiet for a few moments and then I heard him take a deep breath.

_"I don't think I can do that. I just kind of want to think about things for a little bit."_ My heart just sank right into my stomach.

"Yeah. I understand." I tried to keep myself from sounding so upset. "You want time then I will give you time. Take care Stiles." I closed the phone before I had to listen to any more of Stiles' words.

I walked into the kitchen and placed my cup in the dishwater, and headed up the stairs and into my room. I didn't even flinch when I saw Isaac sitting in my chair. "Hey." I greeted him as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a tank top and boxer shorts. And at that time, I didn't even care that he was really in the room. I started to take off my shirt, and he didn't make a move.

"I'm sure that you have seen a girl get undressed before, so you can close your mouth." He closed his mouth and a small smile came on his lips.

"You okay?" I slipped on my shorts and walked over to my bed and got under the covers. "I heard the conversation with Stiles." He admitted to eavesdropping, and normally I would yell at him, but at that moment I just wanted him to hold me.

"He doesn't want to see me. I knew he was going to be mad, but I didn't think he would avoid me. Then again what do I know? I don't even date, because I had never stayed in the same place long enough to." I felt my bed dip when Isaac sat on the other side.

"He'll come around. He's not going to give up his chance to be with the most amazing girl that has ever stepped foot in Beacon Hills." I smiled and I just stared at the wall.

"I know that I said that we should stay away from each other, and I still believe that we need to, but can I ask a favor?" I felt him moving and I turned around in the bed to see what he was doing. He was taking off his shoes. "What are you doing?"\

"I'm going to hold you. That's what you were going to ask right?" He grabbed a blanket from the chest at the end of my bed. I turned back around to face my wall and I felt his arms go around me. He was sleeping on top of the covers next to me.

"You're okay with this?" I asked to make sure, because I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. I felt his lips right near my ears, and then his breath tickled my neck.

"I would hold on to you every night, if given the chance. Now just try to sleep. You've had a hell of a day." He kissed my hair and then I closed my eyes, and tried to dream of a world, where everything wasn't so complicated.

**Hey everyone! So here is the full chapter! I really hope that you guys enjoy it. I know that not much happened in this chapter, but the next few will be filled with lovely and wonderful events, I promise. Please take the time to shoot me a review, the feedback helps in so many ways. Much love to my readers! :)**


	12. Reality checks aren't pretty

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like a horn going off. After a few seconds of the noise obnoxiously going on, I remembered it was Monday. It was my alarm and not a horn. I opened my eyes and was face to chest with Isaac. I wasn't just face to chest with him. I found myself entangled with all of him. Our legs were all wrapped together, he had a tight hold on me, and I was laying my head on his chest. I looked over at my alarm, glaring because it was so far away. It was right next to Isaac's ear! How did he not hear this? I had to wiggle for about a minute or so to get an arm free enough to just reach over him. I was grunted and sighing, the noise of a girl desperately trying to shut the sound of reality up. I finally reached the button on the top of the alarm clock, but it wasn't the button to turn it off. It was the button to turn the radio on. So some random loud guy's voice rang through my entire room.

I felt Isaac's chest move with his laughter. "Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked him accusingly. He reached over and pushed the right button for me and then silence was replaced in it's rightful place in my room. He didn't take his arm from around me, and I didn't ask him to. I motioned to our still entangled bodies and looked up at him. "You said you would just hold me." I saw a grin creep across his face.

"I told you that I would behave myself, I didn't say anything about not letting you cuddle up next to me." He squeezed me into his side. "You need to get up. You have school in an hour." I kept my eyes closed and I actually cuddled up closer to him. He was just so warm and comfy, and I didn't feel like going to school really. I don't know how I am going to sit through each class with Stiles, knowing he hates me.

I felt Isaac's hand snake under my ribs and I tensed up. "What are you doing?..." Then for his answer he began tickling me, and I shot up trying to get in the fetal position so he couldn't get to my ribs. I ended up just becoming even more tangled up with his legs and arms. I was overtaken by a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You wouldn't get up, so I had to do something." He said as he pinned me against the bed. He had my wrist on either side of my head, and he was sitting on top of me. I was forced to do nothing but stare up at his eyes. I was still smiling from laughing so hard, and neither one of us spoke, just stared at one another. "I'm glad that you are smiling, I was beginning to wonder if you knew how." He still had me pinned and he was laughing softly, then I noticed a change in his expression. The hunger that we felt the past two days, filled his eyes. I could sense him fighting the fact that he wanted to kiss me. I took advantage of his moment of weakness and flipped him over on his back. He was in only his boxers, and from this position I could appreciate the shape he kept his body in.

There are some people in this world, that you don't really think are the most attractive people in the world. Not saying that Isaac wasn't attractive, but he didn't have the body of Scott, or Derek. He was much leaner, and now that I had the perfect view, I'd say leaner is better. The longer I looked at him, the stronger that heat and fire burned within me. I had him in the same position that he had me in just moments ago. I removed one of my hands from his wrist to feel the stone like features of his abs. Still neither one of us spoke. As soon as my hand made contact with his skin, the fire was too much to fight.

I bent down and began placing light kisses on his neck. I maid a trail from the hollow part of his collar bone, all the way up his throat, along his jaw, until I was at the corner of his lips. When he spoke, his voice was horse, and scratchy. "Uhh.. Pillar?" Since he decided to speak, making it difficult to kiss his lips, I just backtracked my trail and was now making my way to his chest. "Not trying to say this isn't...um...enjoyable. But...I thought that...you didn't want to give in to...this.?" I no longer has hold of his wrist and I noticed that he had my sheets fisted in his hands. His words woke me up slightly and only slightly. I don't know if if was the fact that we were in a bed, every inch of our bodies touching, tangled in sheets, and our bond pulling with all the force of the world, or if I just didin't care anymore. But I wanted to give into it. I wanted to forget about the rest of the world and just focus on Isaac.

I didn't answer his question. I just continued my path of kisses down his body, until I reached the rim of his boxers. I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me up. I looked up and Isaac was now sitting against my headboard, and I sighed. I crawled back up to him, to sit on his lap. "Why are you stopping this?" I saw the gulp of air go down his throat as he thought about what to say.

"Pillar, you have been the one to stop everything before. You were shot last night with an arrow, your boyfriend found out you were a werewolf, and now you are just trying to find a way to feel better. I don't want to be the temporary happiness. I know that the only reason why you are even doing this is because we are binded some way. You'll regret this when you come back to reality." He picked me up and sat me down beside him. "I won't allow this to happen. As much as I want it." His face turned more serious. "You must believe that I want you. But Derek is just a few rooms down the hall. You like Stiles, and even though you aren't together right now, you will be. And you want this fixed. This won't fix it." He pulled on his pants and shirt and I just sat down on my bed, pouting. No guy wanted me. "Why do you look so sad?" He asked as he sat on the edge of my bed putting on his shoes.

"It's just funny. I don't ever get into relationships because stuff like last night happens. When I do, well last night happened. He doesn't even want to talk to me. I am some how sexually bounded to a guy, and he pushes for me to just let it happen for weeks. When I finally decide to give in, he doesn't want to." I had got up off my bed and walked over to my closet. I turned to say something else but was crushed with a kiss that proved all my previous statements about Isaac wrong. So very wrong. He back me up against my wall, and he kissed me with a passion that I had only read about it books.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Don't you ever think that I don't want you. The problem isn't that at all." He pushed himself away from me and walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve his jacket.

"Then what is the problem? Because I am terribly confused." I challenged him.

He turned to me and then stepped in front of me. "The problem is that you don't know what you want. You think you want a guy like Stiles. Because he's nice and safe. You don't think he will hurt you. You think that you only want me because some kind of force is pushing us to want each other. The problem is that, I don't care what that force is, because when I am around you, I know what I want. It's clear for me. I am pretty sure even if there wasn't some unknown force pushing us together that I would still want you. If I had allowed that to continue." He pointed to the bed. "Then you would have resented me for it. I don't want you to look at me badly in any sort of way. I am perfectly okay with waiting for you to realize that you can't fix this. It is what it is." He walked over to my window and jumped down. I poked my head out the window and looked down at him. He looked back up at me and smiled. "By the way, you talk in your sleep. It's quite adorable." He winked and then he was in his car, pulling out of my driveway.

I threw my shirt into my hamper with more force than necessary. Stupid guys. I mean really, what kind of guy pushes for something, then once he has it, he pushes it away. That makes no sense. It's ridiculous. Then the one guy that I knew I could have, doesn't want to speak to me because he found out I was a werewolf. Not even a full werewolf, part werewolf. His best friend is werewolf, hell his best friend was a beta. He hangs out with an entire pack of werewolves, and according to Derek, he was practically a part of the pack. So what is the big deal with me being part werewolf?

"It's not the fact that you are a werewolf, it's the fact that you lied to him. And that he is now literally the only one that doesn't have a direct connection with something supernatural. He's not a werewolf, hunter, or whatever Lydia is. So he feels alone. Then he met you," Derek appeared at my door. I didn't even hear him coming.

"I didn't even realize I had been talking out loud." Then I remembered what I was saying at the beginning of my rant. I turned to face Derek as I pulled the shirt on over my head. "How long have you been standing there?" If he heard me talking about Isaac then that wouldn't be very good.

"Long enough to know that Stiles isn't your only problem." He walked over and sat in my computer chair. I pulled out my hair brush and continued getting ready while he went back to talking. "I guess you found out about the halfling curse then." He looked at me with a sympathetic expression. I looked back at him with a shocked and confused expression.

"What do you mean? Halfling curse?" Mrs. Deaton didn't say anything about a curse.

He looked up at me and I continued to get ready. "I didn't know if it was true or not. My mom used to tell me and Laura this story of a girl who was half werewolf."

"Like me." I interrupted him, kind of talking to myself.

He nodded his head. "Like you. There's something about being half werewolf and half human that messes with things. You know that werewolves mate right?" He asked me, but he already knew I did. I shook my head yes, and he continued. "Well, the thing with halflings is apparently their blood causes them to be binded to another wolf. A full werewolf. But not an alpha, it could never be an alpha. The tricky thing is that the werewolf that the halfling is binded to has to be bitten by someone who share her bloodline. That's where the binding comes in. Mom always referred to it as the blood that binds a pack together. This bind or bond, or whatever you want to call it. It is what will allow our bloodline to continue." I was now sitting on the bed. Deaton's mom didn't explain things like this.

"But you are a full werewolf, and you are the alpha, wouldn't you just continue the bloodline." He shook his head yes and then I just became even more confused.

"Yes, but the thing is with the halfling, no matter who she mates with. The baby is a guarantee full werewolf by blood. The bloodline will continue through that alone." That makes some sense.

"Is there a way to break the bind or bond or whatever?" I had to know. If there wasn't then I was going to be in deep shit. And even if there was, did I really want to break it now?

"I hate to break it to you Caterpillar, but I was never told of a way to break it. But I was told that, the bond could only form between the two people if they had a future together. It wouldn't make sense if they didn't like each other."

"But how does it know to bind us if we don't even know if we had a future together. It makes no sense." It didn't

"Something to do with you hormones I guess. I don't know. I am just telling you the story mom always told us. Isaac is a lucky guy. He cared about you even before you warmed up to him you know?" I looked over at my cousin and raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"He watched after you, voluntarily. He didn't want Erica or Boyd to do it, because they wouldn't care enough to do it right. The bind doesn't form fake feelings Caterpillar." He stood up and walked towards me door and paused before he exited my room. "It enhances them. They were already there, the bind is just bringing them to the surface so you can't ignore them."

I sat there and contemplated everything that Derek just told me. This changes everything. But if I don't tell him, then he wouldn't know. I could just pretend that I have no idea what is really going on.

**Hey guys! This is a very short chapter and I am so sorry, but there was a lot that happened, and I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. I will update again this week to make up for only giving you guys basically half of my normal chapter. PM me if you have any suggestions. Review if you liked it, or hated it. I accept all feedback. To my loyal readers, you know who you are, I love you. Thanks for all your support. To the girl who left me a review last night, it wouldn't let me respond to you, but thank you so much! It was a lovely review. Hope you all enjoy!**


	13. Things change by the hit of a volleyball

After fifteen minutes of just sitting on my bed arguing with myself about what to do about the binded-to-Isaac situation, I walked down the stairs and made me some breakfast. And by made me some breakfast, I performed the ever so difficult task of pouring cereal into a bowl and added milk. I didn't have the motivation to prepare myself real food. I expected to see Derek downstairs; I figured he would drive me to school. Stiles usually did but I didn't expect him to show up after what happened. I honestly didn't expect him to really even look at me today.

"Yo, D! You still here?" I walked around the house a few times, but there was no sign of my cousin anywhere. I went to take my phone off charge and saw that I had a missed call and a voice mail from Derek.

_Hey Caterpillar, I had to leave. It's Peter. He said it was an emergency. I know today will be tough, if you need me just call me. Love you._

Well it was sweet of him to want to help, but it would be even sweeter of him if he was of help. Damn, Peter. That guy needed to leave. I feel as though everything would be so much better if he didn't even exist. Period. I grabbed my backpack and jacket. I guess I was riding my bike to school today.

I stepped on to my porch and saw Isaac's car sitting in my drive way. A smile crept it's way up my face. I walked over to the car and got in the passenger seat. I looked at Isaac and he began pulling the car out on to the road. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, but kept his eyes on the road. "Figured you would want a ride to school." He acted like it wasn't a nice act.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, you figured correctly. Thank you."

"A kiss on the cheek? That must mean that you are back to normal. I don't have to worry about you jumping into my lap do I? Because I'm driving and that could cause a problem." He joked but I didn't really find it funny.

"No, no worries. I'll keep my hands to myself." I looked out the window. He turned the music up, My Chemical Romance played and it was wonderful. "I love this song." I said with a smile.

"I know." I looked over him and gave him a questioning look. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I might have went through your playlists on your iPod. This was on the Fixes all Problems playlist. I thought you could use some comfort music. Since you have to face Stiles today." Isaac really was one of the sweetest guys I believe I have ever met, even with his creeping on my music taste.

"Thank you." I said simply and he turned the music up.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I just stayed in my same position staring out the window. The car stayed silent. Isaac sat there with me while I gathered the courage to face not only Stiles, but Scott and Allison as well.

"He's not going to be mad at you. One look at how tortured you look and he'll forgive everything." Isaac broke the silence.

"I look tortured?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and then smiled at me.

"You look like you lost your puppy and favorite shirt in the same day. I thought you were fearless? Why are you so scared to face these people?" He asked, and I honestly didn't really have an answer.

"I don't know..." I told him while watching students walk up the stairs and enter the school building.

"Then you have no excuse for not going in." He got out of his seat and came over to my door and opened it. "Let's go. Get out of the car." He offered me his hand and I took it. Grateful for having someone to hold on to, afraid that I might chicken out and run back home.

We reached my locker and he put his hand on my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes, and I knew he was going to give me a pep talk. "You don't have to feel bad about hiding who you were. It was none of their business. You didn't hide the real you anyways. You being a werewolf, well part werewolf doesn't define you. What defines you is your geeky adorableness, and your always beautiful hair, and the way that you smile and the smallest things. And how you will do anything for friends. It's how your heart is the biggest thing you have, even in your tiny little body. It's the fact that family is the most important thing in your life. Which is why you did what you did. To honor Derek's wishes. As far as I am concerned then that is admirable. And they will think so too." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Now before you go to class, I brought you something." He pulled something from behind his back and my mood just became ten times better.

"Twizzlers!" I probably sounded like a six year old girl on Christmas morning, but I was just so darn excited. "You really are a great guy you know that?" I stepped up on my toes and held him in a tight hug. "Thank you." I said into his ear.

"It's just candy. I don't get what you like about them so much, but I knew that you would smile if I gave you some." He turned me around and said, "Now get to class, Caterpillar." He slapped my butt. Actually slapped my butt. I turned around with my mouth open in surprise and he just winked at me. "No, get to class before you are late. You can hit me later." He smiled and I turned to walk to class.

I honestly don't know what I would do without Isaac this morning. Nothing about what he did was sexual, or intimate. It was just him being a great guy and a great friend. I appreciated it more than he would ever know. I walked into history class, and I just froze when I saw Stiles sitting in his seat. He dropped his head when his eyes met mine. I looked over at Scott, and he gave me a small smile. That small smile helped out more than he knew. At least that was one person who didn't hate me. I began walking back to my seat next to Allison. When I looked at her she gave me a bright smile, and almost all my tension fell away.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

I sat down and gave her a smaller smile. "Hey. You aren't mad at me?" I know that bringing it up probably wasn't the best idea, in case there were some bad feelings. But I just needed to make sure that she wasn't. And if she was then I needed to fix the problem, because I really wanted to have Allison on my side.

"I was, but then I went home and watched a movie with my dad. I get it. Derek's your family. Family stick together no matter what." She said those words and in my heart I knew that she was going to be my wing man always. She understood, and I wanted to hug her.

"Thank you." It was the only thing that I could think to say that wasn't stupid. She nodded her head and then we both focused on the board because the teacher began talking.

"Today, you will get with you project partners. You guys have until Friday to get this done, so not more messing around. I want an outline of your presentation on my desk by the end of the class period. Now partner up." He motioned for us to get to work, I looked over at Allison and she gave me a sad, small smile.

She walked over to get together with her partner, and I looked at Stiles. At the beginning of class he wouldn't even look at me. How were we supposed to work together for an hour? He was looking at me, and then he turned to face the teacher.

"May I be excused to go see the nurse?" He asked.

"What for?" Teacher looked annoyed already. Not many teachers seemed to like Stiles.

"Uhhh...My stomach?" Stiles scratched the back of his neck, his tell for being nervous. "It hurts." Some of the students started laughing at Stiles' poor excuse to get out of class. To get out of having to talk to me.

"No, Mr. Stilinsky, you may not go to the nurse. You may however go to your partner and begin working." Stiles threw his head back and then he dragged his feet to come sit by me in the back of the room.

"You don't have to talk to me. We can just sit here and not talk. I'll write out the outline." I told him and pulled out my notebook and began writing.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only about twenty minutes. I was writing slowly and very deliberately trying to make the handwriting perfect. Then I felt Stiles' hand cover mine and I looked up at him.

"I want to talk about it all. It's just hard to accept the fact that my girlfriend is..."

"I know. I'm sorry for everything Stiles. I didn't want to keep hiding it from you. It's just that Derek.."

"Can we talk about this later? I don't want everyone to hear everything." He pulled his hand back and I nodded. It was only a few sentences, but it was better than complete silence.

"Yeah. Sure thing." I pulled out my bag of Twizzlers and Stiles started laughing softly. "Don't make fun of me. These things are like magic mushrooms."

He threw his hands up and tried to stop laughing. "That is a huge bag, where did you get it?" He was trying to make small talk, and the way I looked at it, I would take whatever I could get.

"Umm.. Isaac actually bought them for me. He gave them to me this morning." I don't know why I felt a ping a guilt talking about Isaac to Stiles, but I did.

"Did he drive you to school?" Stiles had his detective voice tone, and if it meant he would treat me normally then I didn't mind answering his questions.

"Yeah, he just kind of showed up this morning in my driveway. He didn't want me driving my bike I guess." I shrugged it off, and started organizing our outline a little better.

"You seem to be around Isaac a lot. I've never known him to take to someone so quickly. I've known the guy my whole life and we barely speak. Even after all the stuff we've been through." I didn't know what he was trying to say, but he deserved any answers he wanted.

"He's a really nice guy. A great friend." I said nicely, and a little vaguely.

"Just a friend?" There it was, the angle he was using. Was he mad at me for hiding the half werewolf thing, or was this about Isaac. I looked up at him and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Yes, just a friend. Why are you asking me this?" I was trying very very hard not to sound bitchy or defensive, especially since he hadn't forgiven me for all the stuff I kept from him, but he had no reason to question me. None that he knows about anyways.

"It's just I see the way the guy looks at you. It's the way a guy looks at something he can't have." Stiles said, and I do believe that I detected some jealousy.

"You speak like you have experience with that type of look." I challenged him and by the look on his face, he knew what I was talking about. Lydia.

"I'm just saying that the guy is into you." He said and it was a pathetic block of my accusation.

"I'm just saying that whether you think he is into me or not, I'm with you. Or at least I think I am. You tell me." I sat back and crossed my arms. At first I wanted to give him all the answers he asked for but now, I just wanted to know where we stood.

"I have a lot to take in Pillar. The news that I found out last night was kind of a bombshell." He said and he was scratching the back of his neck again.

"A bombshell? Your entire group of friends are directly linked to something supernatural. Your best friend in a werewolf. His ex is a hunter. You are always around Derek's pack. My pack. And you worship Lydia. Who is some kind of something. I don't know what it is, but I can sense it. She isn't fully human either. She goes practically crazy, and from what I hear, you never questioned your feelings for her. You are actually with me, and you find out that I am half of a werewolf and you act like it is the hardest thing to accept. So you tell me that you think Isaac is into me, well at least he accepts me without question. You are right, finding out the truth is a bombshell, for someone who isn't already involved in the world that I run in. For you, I expected you to be mad at me because I hid the truth, not upset and questioning our relationship because you found out I'm like everyone else in your life. So if you can't accept me for what I am, then maybe you should go back to worshiping the ground she walks on. " The bell rang and I knew that I blew up on him, but he pissed me off, and it's like Isaac is always saying. The Hale blood in me, just wouldn't let it all slide. I stood up and turned the paper in on the desk and walked out of the room. Without even a glance in Stiles' direction.

I stormed to my locker and Allison was a pace behind me. Isaac was standing at my locker, probably waiting to make sure I was okay.

"Hey, I heard your heart start to race, and then a feeling of anger flushed over me. I think that this connection between us is getting stronger. You okay?" He looked worried and I looked at him. As much as I wanted to give him a smile and say yes. I couldn't.

Right when I was going to tell Isaac what happened, Allison showed up. And she had the same look on her face. "Hey, I heard what happened in history. Well Scott heard it and translated it to me. I did see it though. Are you okay?" I looked between her and Isaac, both anxiously awaiting my answer to the same question.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just a little upset. But hey, everyone has those days." I shrugged it off and pulled out the bag of Twizzlers and grabbed one or three out.

"Look, I've been around you ever since you got here and I never felt that type of anger come from you." Isaac said, and Allison looked confused.

"You could feel her anger? Scott never told me that he could feel that type of stuff, I know you guys can hear heartbeats." I glared at Isaac for saying something that could lead to more questions that we couldn't answer.

"That's what he meant." I said quickly, covering Isaac's mistake. "Look I'm fine. I didn't mean to really blow up on Stiles like that. I plan on apologizing, but before that you and I have class to get to." I looked at Allison and then I looked at Isaac. "See you in chemistry?" He nodded his head yes and then I grabbed Allison's arm and started practically dragging her to the girl's locker room.

"I wouldn't apologize. You were right. Well, mostly. From what Scott was translating it sounded like Stiles was being a jerk. And I think that he might be on to something, I noticed Isaac staring at you as you were dragging me down the hallway." We were now changing in the locker room, and I hoped like hell Lydia didn't come over and say anything because I was probably not in the best of moods to tolerate her.

"You are both crazy. There is nothing going on between me and Isaac. He has just been a great friend since I've got here is all. And I know that Stiles has a lot of years of longing after Lydia and it wasn't fair for me to shove it in his face." Now that I was thinking more clearly I saw that what I said was hurtful to him.

"So, I heard that you are part of the pathetic little wolf groupies now. Oh wait, you always have been. You just lied to the whole town about it. And you lied to the one guy that would give you any time day. How awful is that?" I spoke too soon. I took a deep breath before turning to face Lydia. Nobody was really left in the locker room beside us three, and I'm sure Erica was somewhere around.

"Say what you need to say Lydia, I'm not in the mood to deal with you spoiled ass right now." I stood and came face to face with her.

"I just thought I would let you know that you really hurt Stiles. He might be a dork, but he is a nice guy. You shouldn't have treated him so badly." She used a voice that was laced with disdain. Not for what I did to Stiles, but for her hatred of me in general.

"How do you even know about what happened? You weren't even there." I asked her. I know she knew about all the supernatural stuff in Beacon Hills because Derek told me about how Peter used her. Which I think is one of the reason I couldn't stare the girl, her connection to my uncle couldn't come to anything good.

"Oh honey, your boy stopped by house last night after he found out that you were a filthy animal. I guess he knows who the best girl really is." She took a step towards me and a growl escaped my mouth. This girl was going to get hurt if she kept it up. Stiles was at her house? I just thought that my feelings were hurt before, but this nearly broke my heart. Mainly because I felt bad about throwing up Stiles' infatuation with Lydia in his face, and it turns out that I had a right to.

The locker doors came open and coach poked his head in with his hand over his eyes. "You guys need to be out on the court now!" The door closed.

"You're lucky coach came in. Let me give you a little advice. Don't piss off a werewolf." I crowded the little space that was left between us and she grinned.

"From what I hear, you're only half a werewolf. How much harm can you really cause?" I lunged after her, but I was thrown backwards. Erica stopped me.

"Get out of here Lydia before I let her kick your bony ass." Erica said threateningly and Allison followed after Lydia. But she looked back at me and her eyes were asking if I was okay. So, I nodded for her to follow her friend.

"Derek would be proud. You can definitely tell you two are related." She walked over and offered a hand to help me up from where she pulled me down to the floor.

"Let's get to class." I said as I walked passed her.

We entered the gym and a volleyball net was set up. Wonderful. " I am going to split you girls up into what I think are even teams. I want no complaining or crying. And I want these games to be ruthless. This is volleyball girls, not golf." He split us up and I was at the net facing, you guessed it, Lydia. I smiled wickedly and I think I saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes, but her pride would never allow her to show it.

My team served first, and the ball came to me. I jumped up to spike it. It was perfect aim. It hit Lydia straight in the face and I saw blood flow down from her nose.

"Ow! What the hell Rochester? It's only a game." Lydia yelled at me. I walked under the net and straight up to her.

"You're right this is a game. You're the player and I'm the coach. You remember that." I walked away and I saw Stiles, Scott, and Isaac walking from the weight room. Stiles looked at me, and then he saw Lydia and rushed over. Scott looked at me and then he looked at Allison, who was walking over to me.

"I'm not trying to defend her, but was that necessary? I think you broke her nose." She wasn't yelling at me, she just sounded worried for her friend.

"Good, maybe she'll keep her mouth shut now." Allison's eyes grew wide with surprise about my ruthless attitude. And I sighed. "Fine, I guess I shouldn't have hit her. I'm sorry." She gave me a hug, and it was my turn to be surprised.

"Next time try to take your anger out on a punching bag or something that isn't a person." She jogged back over to Lydia, where Scott joined her. I saw Stiles and I wanted to hit him with a volleyball as well, only somewhere more precious than his nose.

"You really did a number. At least now she has an excuse to get work done on her nose." Isaac was laughing beside me. "What did she say to earn the wrath of Katerina Rocheste?" The use of my full name didn't even upset, and normally it would have.

"She told me how horribly I treated Stiles, and then she mentioned that he went over to her house last night. He couldn't talk to me, so he went and talked to the girl he's been in love with for ages. The girl he probably still is in love with." I didn't even wait for him to say anything I went straight to the locker room and changed. Coach had sent me to the guidance counselor for some anger management advice. That lasted for all of five minutes before I asked her if I could just get to class.

At lunch I just spent my time hiding out and doing laps at the pool. Chemistry class was going to be the death of me, I was sure. I argued with myself about going or skipping for all of fifteen minutes before I made the decision to just go and get it over with. It wasn't like I could really afford to skip, I would fall so far behind I wouldn't be able to pull myself back up.

I walked into the room and Isaac was there with a big smile, and a Twizzler in his hand. I walked over and sat on my stool. "Thought you didn't like Twizzlers?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are starting to grow on me." He grinned and then I glanced up to see Stiles not sitting in his seat, but Scott was there.

"I'll be right back." I told Isaac as I made my way up to Stiles empty seat. "Where is he?" I asked Scott.

"He's...uhh...he's..." I gritted my teeth and then looked Scott straight in the eyes.

"He's with Lydia isn't he?" Scott's head dropped and he nodded his head slightly. "How mad is he now?" My tone was sad, and I was thankful that it didn't sound hateful.

"He was pretty shocked after you blew up on him in history, and then he was going to come to you and apologize after you got out of gym. Then he saw Lydia and I don't really know how he feels now." Scott was honest, and it was one of the things I liked best about him.

"Can I ask you a question and no matter what you be completely honest with me?" He nodded his head yes.

"He still has strong feelings for Lydia doesn't he?" Scott kept his mouth shut for a minute then he answered.

"I think a part of him will always love her. But that doesn't mean he isn't capable of being in love with someone else." Good answer.

"You're a good friend Scotty. Thank you for being honest." I said and then I went back to my seat next to Isaac.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I messed things up and now I don't even know if I want to fix them." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a side hug.

"You'll figure it out." We focused on class and then after it ended I felt defeated. I didn't have any more anger, well not a lot of anger left.

"You want a ride home?" Isaac asked me as we walked to my locker.

"Actually I was hoping that she would allow me to take her home." We both looked up to see Stiles standing at my locker.

**Here you go! Just like I promised. This update is a little different than most. It includes more petty drama and I'm sorry if it isn't you taste. But I hope that you like it. :) Review OR PM me if you want to give me feedback. I love to hear from you guys. Good or bad! Much love to you all. :D**


	14. Even Twizzlers can't fix this

Stiles was standing, with a look on his face that I couldn't decipher. I looked up at Isaac and nodded my head slightly.

"You sure? I don't mind taking you home." Isaac was a sweetheart, but I had to deal with everything that went down today. And the only way I was going to be able to do that was if I talked to Stiles, alone.

"You act like I am going to hurt her or something." Stiles said to Isaac, and I'm pretty sure I detected a hint a hatefulness.

"No, I was making sure she could handle spending an entire car ride with you. Considering, she's had a pretty rough day and it's mostly because of you." Isaac said, as he casually leaned up against a locker and crossed his arms.

"She's had a bad day because of me? I wasn't the one that that went off in history, you exploded in gym class and busted another girl's nose." Stiles narrowed his eyes at Isaac. I've never seen Stiles mad before, and I was pretty sure that if he kept bucking up to Isaac then it would end in something that resembled what I did to Lydia. Only it would probably be worse.

Isaac pushed off the locker and to a step and a half towards Stiles. "No, you are the one that has blown everything out of proportion, and ran off to take of said other girl instead of checking to make sure your _girlfriend _was okay. So excuse me for thinking that any of what she dealt with today had to do with you." They were speaking as if I wasn't even there.

"Why do you even care? None of this has anything to do with you. Why are you defending her?" Stiles challenged Isaac, and I knew he was only trying to get a rise out him. Trying to prove his point from this morning.

Isaac took another step towards him. I saw the composure of Isaac's face change from relaxed and defensive, to deadly serious, emphasis on the deadly part. "I'm defending her, because unlike you, a guy who claims to care so much about her, I actually care about her. You have no idea how lucky you are. You should be making up with her right now, but instead you are standing here arguing with me." Stiles surprised both Isaac and I when he closed the little space left between them and dropped his voice a little lower.

"You know Isaac, one would say that you have feelings a lot deeper than just caring with the way that you defending her. I wonder how Erica would feel about that, aren't you two a thing now?" Stiles challenged Isaac and I saw Isaac's eyes flash with a yellow. That quick flash of yellow in his eyes broke me from my trance of just watching this happen. I stepped forward and put my hand on Isaac's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Stop this." I looked back to Stiles. "Both of you. This is ridiculous. You need to calm yourself and go find Erica." I told Isaac and I gave him a soft look, silently thanking him for defending me. He nodded his head and then turned around and walked around the corner.

I turned on my heels and faced Stiles. "What is your problem?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I've never seen you like this before."

He threw his hands up in the air and then brought his right hand to his chest. "What is my problem?" He dropped his hand down to his side and then nodded his head a little angrily. "My problem is that all these werewolves think that they run this school and town. I'm tired of thinking that they can just take whatever they want. The world doesn't work that way." His tone was angry, and honestly it scared me a little bit.

"He could have seriously hurt you. If I didn't step in, he probably would have." I chastised his stupid decision to challenge Isaac.

"But you did step in, and he didn't hurt me. So there really isn't a point in arguing over that." He said, and that angered me a little.

"You didn't know that I would step in like that. That was stupid of you to do. What would possess you to challenge a guy that is five times stronger, faster, and lethal?" I had to figure out where all of this anger was coming from, before we could even begin to discuss our problems we were having.

"Because me and you have one fight, and he just comes in a tries to sweep you away from me. I know that he is a great guy and all, but so am I. We..." He motioned between me and him. "are a thing. At least I hope we are still a thing. He should respect that, and if he really was just your friend then he would. The way that you looked at me this morning, when you were pissed at me. It woke me up. I...I'm sorry Pillar. I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you." By the time he finished his last sentence, I could visibly see the anger vanish from his being.

"Isaac isn't trying to sweep me away from you. He was the only one that wasn't mad at me. He being a good friend, and he's been nothing but a good friend to you. You didn't have a reason to accuse him of anything. He respects that you and I are in a relationship. Trust me." I couldn't tell him I knew that he respected it, and I hoped that he didn't ask me, because I had no idea what I would tell him if he did ask. "I am so that I blew up on you like that. It wasn't fair for me to push your past in your face. If you say that you have no feelings for Lydia anymore than I believe you." That wasn't exactly true, but I wanted to fix things and the only way I was going to be able to do that was by just letting the Lydia thing go.

"So you aren't mad that I went to go help her?" Out of everything that he could have asked me, he asks me that.

"Honestly?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"I think at this point there is nothing to do but be honest." I nodded my head and went to go sit on a bench in the lobby. He followed and sat next to me.

"I don't understand your whole infatuation with her. I know that you have been in love with her since like second grade." His eyes got big, and then I said, "Scott told Allison, Allison told me." I explained and he groaned and threw his head back. "No, no it's fine. I get it. But I don't get why. And I'm not going to lie. When you saw her in gym and rushed to her it made me think if I should even try to fix this. It's not like I can compete with her."

I dropped my head and fumbled with my hands in my lap. "Is that why you spiked her with the volleyball, because you thought that you had to compete with her?" He asked, and I knew that he was going to ask why I hit her. I just didn't feel like talking about his Lydia problem.

I sighed a little, and exhaled a long breath. "I hit her, because she was telling me how horrible I was to you. And when I asked her how she even knew about anything with us, she told me that you went over to her house last night. A switch just flipped, because all last night, I beat myself up because you didn't even want to talk to me. Then I found out that you go over to her house. That you'd rather be there than with me." I know I sounded jealous, but I don't know if I liked sounding jealous or not.

"She told about that?" He sounded shocked that she would have said anything, and a little guilty. I could tell he was nervous because he put his hand on the back on his neck. "Look, I know that it must have seemed that way. But I really just needed to talk to somebody that wasn't a werewolf. but still knew about them, so they would understand. Lydia was the only one that really fit that description. I'm sorry it hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Does this mean that we aren't breaking up?" I asked him. I found myself hopeful that this could and would actually work out. I know that technically I am supposed to be with Isaac, but no one else knows that. And fate is something that my mother always told me I could change. I liked what me and Isaac had now. A friendship. I can't deny that we fit well together, and there's definitely passion there, but he's a wild card. The last thing I need in my life right now is a wild card. Stiles was sweet and safe. Safe is what I needed in my life right now. I looked up at him and he smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me gently. Like always. It wasn't the kind of kiss that Isaac and I ever encountered, but it was nice. "I'll take that as a no." I laughed a little.

"That would be hell no. We are definitely not breaking up." We made out a little bit on the bench and then he walked me outside to his jeep.

When we began walking down the stairs, I saw Isaac and Erica sitting in his car. She was laughing hysterically and he was laughing as well. It was nice to see him smiling and relaxed. I didn't see him actually happy very often. But in the pit of my stomach I felt a ping of jealousy. I put it away in the back of my mind because I didn't have a right to feel that way. Isaac made eye contact with me and he stopped laughing. He looked to where Stiles and I were holding hands and then nodded his head. I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. I got the feeling he just wanted to make sure that everything turned out okay between Stiles and I. I nodded my head in return and he began pulling out of the parking lot.

Stiles drove me home, and then we spent the night watching old movies and just spending time together. After Stiles left my house, Derek came through the door.

"I was beginning to think he wasn't going to leave." He told me as he went into my kitchen and began fixing him something to eat.

"Oh, hey there D. Of course you can come in, no need to ask." I said sarcastically as I shut the door behind him and then joined him in the kitchen.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." He winked at me and I smiled. "So, you two patched things up I see." He began pulling out numerous ingredients from the fridge as he was talking.

"Yeah. I think we are all good now." I couldn't stop smiling. Derek began shaking his head.

"I know what you are doing Caterpillar. And if you aren't careful it's going to bite you in the ass. Hard." He had pulled out ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, ham and turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese, and I think banana peppers. This was going to be a massive sandwich.

"What are you talking about. I'm not doing anything, but living my life. With a great guy I might add." I walked over and gestured to all the stuff on the counter. "Are you seriously going to put all of this on one sandwich?" I asked appalled when he answered yes.

"Of course, it's the proper way to make a sandwich. And you are living you life with the wrong guy, I might add." He said the last part of the sentence in a tone mimicking mine.

"Are you really going to give me hell about this whole binded thing again? It's ridiculous, fate can't tell me who I am supposed to be with." I shook my head at him as he began putting everything, literally everything, on his sandwich.

"It's not ridiculous. You know that being a werewolf, or in your case, half a werewolf comes with conditions. Your condition just happens to be the whole binded thing. You know the more you fight it, the harder it'll become to fight it. Isaac's not a bad guy. Hell that's why he is my beta. Why are you fighting this so hard?" He raised his eyebrows at me, right before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"That is disgusting." I pointed to his sandwich. "I'm not fighting it. Isaac doesn't know anything about the whole binded thing. I don't intend on telling him. Stiles is a great guy. Why don't you want me with him?" I tried to turn the conversation around on him.

"First, this sandwich is manly not disgusting. Second, Stiles might be safe, but he isn't what you need. I've know you your whole life, and you haven't changed a bit. You need to be challenged, Isaac does that. And before you try to argue, I've seen it and just hear me out. You feed off of someone challenging you. Isaac understands what you need, it's a werewolf thing. Isaac also won't give you everything you want, which will make you stronger. So no matter what you say, you know I'm right. Also, I couldn't help but notice that no matter what, even when you push him away, Isaac always still cares enough to climb over that damn wall of yours. It's like the size of The Great Wall of China. You should work on that, it's a big character flaw." The doorbell rang, and I went to go see who was there. But first I punched Derek in the arm.

"I don't have walls." I knew it was a lie, but I still needed to say it anyways. I opened the door to find Isaac standing on the other side.

"Did I just hear right? Were you talking about you not having walls?" He said as he entered my house.

"Oh, hello Isaac, no no you don't need to ask to come in. You're like family, just come in anytime." I said sarcastically, just as I did with Derek earlier. Isaac walked into the kitchen and went straight to the food. Typical male.

"Yes, this is like the perfect sandwich ingredients!" I watched him as he began making his sandwich just as Derek had.

"Yes, you did hear right. Pillar is under the impression that she has no walls." Derek kept his eyes on me the whole time.

Isaac began laughing and I felt the need to defend myself. 'Why are you laughing? And you can't be seriously making the same thing. That is disgusting." I pointed to the sandwich.

He took a huge bite out of it, and then smiled. "Manly, not disgusting. You, being a girl, couldn't handle a sandwich like this." I narrowed my eyes at his insult. "And as for the argument about you having walls, you are completely in denial if you think you don't have any. It's like trying to enter the Pentagon with you." Derek began laughing and started coughing from where he nearly choked.

"You deserved that." I pointed to Derek.

"She seems to be in denial about a lot of things lately. I tried to tell her it would become a problem." Derek winked at me, and I was happy that Isaac had no clue what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah that could become a big problem. You probably shouldn't do that." Isaac agreed with my cousin, and I was irritated that I was being tag teamed.

"Why are you here Isaac?" I asked, a little anxious to know the reason.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay now. With you and Stiles." He waived his hands as he took another bite of the atrocious sandwich.

"Oh yes, they are perfectly great. He's such a sweet guy, and he funny, and nice." Derek made fun of me. And Isaac laughed at Derek's charade.

"That's not funny. He is a sweet guy." I felt the need to defend him.

Derek held I finger in the air, "I'll bet money you get bored after two weeks." I narrowed my eyes at him, and silently sent him daggers.

Isaac looked at me, and that fire that occasionally crept into his eyes, appeared. "I'll lay money down on that." He said and he directed the words at me alone.

"You two are awful." They both shrugged their shoulders. "I hope that Karma bites you both in the ass." I said as I went to walk up the stairs.

"Don't be mad that we speak the truth!" I heard Derek yell after me.

I put my iPod on the dock and played my Fall Out Boy station on Pandora. I pulled out my laptop and began working on the power-point for my history project. A soft knock came at my door.

"Whichever one it is, I'm busy. Go away." I said, but another few knocks came at my door anyways. "I'm naked and don't plan on getting dressed anytime soon, so don't come in." I spoke a little loudly and my door opened to reveal Isaac. Of course.

"Don't tease me sweetheart..." He said with a wicked grin and I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you working on?" I had my back against my headboard and was sitting cross-legged on my bed. So he laid across my bed.

"Working on the damn history project." I groaned and he laughed. "Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"Because you are adorable when you are frustrated." He said simply, while he looked up at my ceiling. I didn't know what to really say to that.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bring up stuff like that?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just being honest, would you rather me lie?" He asked and turned to look at me.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I think so." I went back to typing and I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. "Staring is considered rude in most countries, you know." I saw the white of his teeth as he smiled.

"Acknowledging the beauty of the world can be considered rude as well." I closed my laptop and laid next to him on the bed and joined him in staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" I asked him.

"Be your friend?" I nodded and held my breath awaiting his answer.

"I think so, but I can't promise anything. If it's what you need from me then I will do it, no matter how I feel." That sentence took my breath away. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

We sat there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, until he finally left. I slept with ease that night, things finally felt like they were falling into place.

...

I woke up Friday morning feeling a little anxious. The past two days had been great. Things between Isaac and me were good. Stiles had been amazing. We finished our project late last night, and today was the day we had to present it. I went over to my closet and pulled out a pencil skirt and a dressy blouse. I put on patterned tights, and black heels. I actually took the time to curl my hair, which is big for me.

I went downstairs and Stiles was sitting at my kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "How did you get in here?" I asked him, I thought I had locked the door.

"I let him in. I crashed here last night, and I didn't want to disturb you. I know you guys have a big presentation today right?" Derek said from over at the fridge.

"You look...wow...uhh..I mean.." Stiles stuttered and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I laughed a little and then Derek came around the corner.

"Are you really going out like that? Isn't it a bit much for a school presentation?" He asked in his big brother tone. I shook my head at him.

"How you present yourself says a lot about what you are presenting D." I looked at Stiles. "You ready? I want to get there a little early to check and make sure everything will go smoothly." He shook his head yes, still unable to form a sentence I guess.

"I grabbed the posters and hand-outs and my bag and walked over to give Derek a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, don't get into any trouble today." I gave him a look and he smiled.

"Me? Never." I gave him another look and he smiled.

I began walking out the door and Stiles and I drove to school. Stiles kept stealing glances over at me while he drove. "It's a skirt and heels. Nothing out of the normal Stiles." I laughed at him and he cleared his throat.

"I...I..know. I'm just not used to seeing you in them is all." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well then you can check me out all day long if you wish." He smiled and then we were pulling into the parking lot. "You mind carrying this into the classroom? I have to stop by my locker and to grab something first."

He smiled and me on the other side of his jeep. "Your Twizzlers?" He asked, still smiling.

"Yes, and don't make fun." I kissed him on the lips before I walked up the stairs.

Isaac was waiting by my locker, as always and I smiled when he seemed to have the same reaction as Stiles did this morning. "You look stunning." At least he didn't stutter.

"Why thank you. I thought Stiles was going to have a small heart attack this morning." I laughed as I reached into my locker to pull out my Twizzlers.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't give every guy in this building heart attack today." When he said things like that, I was always left speechless.

"Well let's hope not, I have to [resent my project first, and I've put too much work and time into this for it not to get an A." I began walking to class and Isaac followed me.

"Oh yeah, I think my class is actually joining us, to give you guys a better audience or something. So if you get nervous, you can just look at me." I stopped dead in my tracks. Isaac was going to hear my entire presentation. Part of my presentation was the binded myth. He'd know that I had been lying to him all this time.

"You okay, you face looks a little flushed." He put his hand to my forehead.

I waived his hand off. "I'm fine. Just suddenly nervous about my presentation is all." We stopped right outside the door and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do fine." Then he walked off.

I walked straight over to Stiles and we went through the run through of our presentation. "Maybe we should cut something out. Does it seem a little long to you?" I was desperately trying to get that binded myth out of the presentation.

"It didn't seem long to me, but we can ask the teacher." I nodded and went over to ask him.

"Absolutely not. That was the one myth that intrigued me the most. It's some of your best material. It doesn't get cut." My heat sank at his words and then students began filing into the room. "You and Stiles are up first, so you best get back to the front of the room." He told me.

I walked nervously to the board and began getting everything set up. "You ready?" Stiles asked me. I nodded, but I felt like I was going to puke. After the next ten minutes, I was more than likely going to lose Isaac or Stiles.

I presented the first half of the material, and Stiles began on his half. He went into our interview with Deacon's mom and the myth. The entire time, I kept my eyes on Isaac's. A dozen emotions ran across his face, and as soon as the presentation was over, I saw him exit the room. I got a bathroom pass from my teacher and walked out into the hall to find him.

I nervously walked the halls trying to find him. I was pulled into an empty classroom and Isaac pushed me against a wall. I saw a glimpse of his eyes right before he crushed his lips to mine. This was not the reaction I had expected. After a few minutes he finally pulled away. We were both breathless, and I didn't know what to say.

"You have been lying to me." He said accusingly.

"I know...I'm so sorry Isaac. How mad are you?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for the blow.

"Mad? Are you kidding me? This is the best news, I've ever heard. This isn't some weird force. It's real. You and me, we're real. And you can't even deny it now. You have no excuses. I knew you had feelings for me, but I couldn't figure out how to make you realize them. Then I find out the you already realized them." He kissed me again and I pushed him back.

"Isaac we need to talk." His eyes and face were full of confusion and it broke my heart, but I had to tell him that this didn't change anything.

**Another update! SO soon. You all should be proud and happy! I know this chapter was a little hectic. And I wasn't really fair with the ending but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyways. Please review! I've been getting some great one lately, and they make me oh, so very, happy. Much Love to you all! :D**


	15. Just when things were good they aren't

I stood there, pinned between a wall and a very enthusiastically happy guy. His eyes were big and full of hope. I felt like I was getting ready to run over a puppy, but it had to be done. I took a deep breath and I was sure that my words were going to falter.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are still going to deny that we have something?" He surprised me by being the first one to say anything. His words were filled with anger, but instead a sadness. The same sadness that I've seen in his eyes before. Like he was haunted by something. Which made me think about it, we really don't know anything about each other. And that's what I would use to make my point valid.

"It's just a myth, Isaac. It doesn't make any of this real. It was just some old lady talking about bedtime stories that she remembered from her childhood." He removed his hands from my waist and took a step back.

"Are you being serious right now? You are really going to do this." He didn't look as happy, and it was expected.

"We don't even really know each other Isaac. All we know is that we are physically attracted to each other. Other than what friends would know about each other, there is nothing that I can list about you. I don't know anything about your childhood, your favorite music, food, movies. Or even if you like movies. This would never work. And I'm still with Stiles. Everything is going great in my life right now." I just couldn't seem to make myself shut up. The more I spoke, the worse it all became. I was biting down on my lip and looked up at him nervously.

It took him a minute, but he finally looked up at me. The expression on his face was that of a guy getting ready to do something stupid because his feeling were hurt. I've seen it several times with Derek. "I have to go." Four words. That's all he had to say to me.

He began walking out of the room and I followed after him. "Wait." I grabbed him by the arm. "Is that all you are going to say to me? Where do you have to go that is so important that we can't have this conversation?" I was a little peeved that he didn't have anything else to say to me. I didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Yeah, that's all I am going to say. And do you really care where I am going?" The entire time he spoke he didn't even look at me, he just kept walking forwards.

"Yes it matters. You still matter to me." I told him a little angry he was reacting this way.

He walked all the way to the front doors, where Erica was there as well. I assumed waiting on him. He turned and I walked right into his chest. I looked up into his eyes, and that look from earlier was still there. That look made me very nervous. "Then I guess you are going to have to prove it, because I'm starting to doubt that I really do matter." He was challenging me, and I hated being challenged. No matter what the circumstances were. He winked at me before saying, "I'll catch you later KP." KP?

"KP? Since when do you call me KP?" I've never been called KP. I wasn't fucking Kim Possible.

"You said we don't even really know each other. Derek calls you Caterpillar, so I figured that if I gave you a nickname we would be taking a step towards getting to know each other better." He smiled, but it was the sweet smile, it was the wicked-up-to-no-good smile.

I was left standing like a lost idiot in the school lobby while he went off with malibu barbie to go do only God knows what. I walked back to class and huffed a little when I sat in my seat. Allison laughed a little and then she leaned over to me.

"You okay?" I exhaled the breath I had been holding.

"Not really sure." I noticed Stiles looking back at me, he smiled. His smile was a sweet smile. I smiled back, at least I still had him.

I felt my phone vibrate, and at the same time I heard several phones all vibrate at the same time. I pulled my phone out and checked the text.

_Pack meeting tonight. Everyone should be there. We need to talk about the situation with Pillar. -D_

I looked up at Allison and then she held up her phone letting me know she got the text. Scott and Stiles looked back at us, and we all nodded our heads at the same time. Looks like I was going to have an eventful Friday night after-all.

* * *

The entire day was a drag. I played like I was just tired whenever Stiles asked what was wrong. But I was really trying to figure out what game Isaac playing, how I could get things back to normal. Isaac didn't show up for chemistry and I had to do the entire experiment on my own. After class Stiles met me at my locker.

"You ready to go?" Yes, the quicker I got out of this building, the quicker I could find Isaac and see what his deal was.

I turned to him and put on a fake smile, but I was sure he couldn't tell the difference. "Sure am! I do have to do a few things before Derek's little pow-wow tonight though. So you do you mind just dropping me off at my house?" I thought it sounded like a good lie.

"No problem. I actually have practice, so I was going to ask you if you minded just taking the jeep and then maybe coming back and getting me and Scott?" I held the smile in place, fufilling my girlfriend duties.

"Sure thing." I leaned in and kissed him. He held me with his hands at my waist and for a split second I was reminded of the scene earlier with Isaac. "I'll see you later then?" He smiled and kissed me again.

"Come on dude, you can kiss her later, if we are late again Coach will kill us." Scott said a little impatiently beside us. I smiled after the boys as they ran hectically down the hallway to the boy's locker room.

I tossed the keys up in the air and then made my way to Stiles' jeep. I drove over to my house, hopefully Derek would be there and I could talk to him about it. I jogged up the stairs to porch and opened the front door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Isaac and Erica on the couch. It was actually kind of hard to tell which legs belonged to whom.

"What the hell?" It escaped my mouth before I even knew it was out.

Erica sat up and then I could see Isaac's face clearly. He looked like a kid who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. "Hey there KP." He laughed a little.

"What is your problem?" I decided to call him out on his bull crap in front of Erica.

"I actually don't have a problem. Do you have a problem? Because you have these little lines forming on your forehead. You don't look very happy." Erica was smirking next to him. I glared at her.

"You need to leave my house." When she didn't do anything or say anything. I threw my hands up. "Now would be nice, cupcake." Both her and Isaac stood up. I walked over to my front door and opened it for her. She exited the door and right when Isaac was going to leave I put my arm up to stop him. "Not you. We are going to talk, whether you like it or not." I closed the door and then turned on Isaac. "What is your deal? Why do you feel the need to practically have sex on _my _couch?!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "I wasn't having sex." He took a step towards me. "I could show you the difference..." I put a hand on his chest.

"I don't think so. And you looked like you were doing a lot more than just sitting. Which is what a couch is meant for, in case you were confused about it's use." I tried to hide the jealousy from seeping out of my words, but I am pretty sure I was unsuccessful.

"Oh, I think you are a little mistaken. There are many uses for a couch, KP." There that ridiculous nickname was again.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Kim Possible! Why are you here?" There was literally, maybe one footstep of space between us and his scent was taking me over.

"But you really kind of are. You see, you have the long hair. It's not quite as red, but it has glimpses of red. You have the fierce attitude. You are always sneaking around trying to save people, and you have the hopelessly devoted sidekick who has been pining for you since day one." He still didn't answer my question, and now he was rambling on about how I am a cartoon character.

"My hair is brown, not red. And I don't have a sidekick. I have a boyfriend, and I thought I had a really great friend, but he seems to be acting not himself lately." I raised one eyebrow at him and he looked at me, but I couldn't decipher what his expression meant. He just stayed quiet and I could tell that whatever kind of facade he was putting up was slowly fading away. I just had to push it a little harder. "What is wrong with you? I knew you would be upset with me, but you are acting crazy."

He dropped his head, and he looked a little sad. It was hard to tell though because wasn't really looking at me. "I was a jerk." He looked up at me and he took both of my hands in his and held them as he continued to talk. "I brought Erica back here because I knew you would come looking for me and I figured it would make you mad. I'm sorry." His eyes were definitely sad, but his lips were in a straight line.

"I knew you would be upset, I just didn't figure you would go sleep with a girl to get over being upset." His lips twitched into a small smile.

"You know for someone who says she just wants to stay friends, you seemed a little jealous when you saw Erica." There was no way I was going to be able to deny that.

"Yeah well, Erica isn't exactly my favorite person in the world. And just because I say I want to be friends, doesn't mean that I want to walk in on you getting busy with some girl." I don't think I would want to walk in on Isaac with a girl ever again. I wanted to rip Erica's head off, which was unacceptable since I don't have an claim on Isaac.

He started laughing softly and then he looked up at me and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You are going to fight this tooth and claw aren't you?" I gave him a slightly confused look, but then I realized what he was talking about.

I decided that honesty was going to be the best policy in this situation. "When I said that we needed to stay friends, it wasn't because I think we can't be more. It was because I am with Stiles, a guy that I really really care for. This whole binded thing is nothing but a myth. Yes, I am very attracted to you, and I am pretty sure that you are still very attracted to me." His lips grew into a very wide smile. "But attraction doesn't make a relationship. We are physically compatible. Very compatible actually. But I don't know anything about you, other than what I've learned in these past two months. Likewise, you don't know anything about me. Stiles gets me, he gets what I've gone through and he accepts me for me. With you things would always be complicated, you frustrate me. I can't handle that right now. Right now I need safe and secure. That's Stiles." His smile dropped to a grimace and then I found myself frowning for causing to do the same.

"I can understand the safe and secure thing. I get it. You don't want to get hurt, and Stiles couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. But you are wrong about us not getting each other." He took both my hands and put them on his chest and then looked at me with the most serious expression I have ever seen on his face before. "I get you. Attraction is just about the physical aspect. Attraction has to do with the little things." He looked down and then that adorable small grin appeared on his face and he looked back up at me. "Like the way that you always bite your lip when you are nervous or anxious. Or your ridiculous obsession with Twizzlers. Or the way that you are fearless." I dropped my head this time. I wasn't really fearless at all. I felt his hand grip my chin and lightly nudge it up. "You are. I have never seen anyone go up against Derek like you do. And the simple fact that you gave up everything to come here to support your cousin, that's brave. Or the way you always sing the same song in the shower, every time. Or that the reason why you put up so many damn walls, is so that way you know that the people determined enough to climb over them are worth letting in and trusting." I looked up at him and I felt a small tear come down my cheek and he wiped it off. "Those are the type of things that attract me to you. Not the fact that you can look sexy in jeans and a over-sized sweatshirt. Which you do." He winked at me.

I smiled up at him and he went to bend down to kiss me. I pulled back slightly, and he paused. Then I found myself leaning in and capturing his lips. It was the sweetest kiss we have ever shared, and yet it still had the power to make my knees weak. It only lasted a few seconds and then he pulled away. "I know that you are with Stiles, and that you think that we should just stay how we are right now. But how we are right now is completely messed up. I'm going to prove to you that I'm worth it. I'll back off, I won't try to kiss you. I won't try anything that you don't want me to do. I'll be your friend, but my goal is to make you see that me and you. We are end game."

"Isaac..." He shook his head.

"Just say okay. Give me that okay. You owe me this. The chance to prove my self." I nodded my head.

"Okay." I bit my lip. Then I had an idea. "How about we start off our new friendship by running the track down at the school? I promised I would pick up Stiles and Scott after their practice, but I also need to go for a run. You in?" I figured that spending time with Isaac, and getting to know him couldn't be the worst idea I ever thought of.

"Actually, I am supposed to be at practice. I told coach that I had to take care of something. So you can give me a ride over to practice though?"

"You skipped practice? Coach is going to run you to death!" He started laughing and I jokingly punched his arm.

I nodded my head "Hurry up and get changed. I'll drive you over real quick." He's only missed like ten minutes of practice. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and he left my house. I walked up the stairs and changed.

* * *

When I changed and pulled my hair up in a ponytail, I listened to my running music. The doorbell rang and I jogged down the stairs, fully expected to see a grinning Isaac on the other side. Instead I was greeted by the devil himself.

"I heard that you are binded." Peter didn't even bother to say hi, but at least he also didn't try to come in. He just stood with his hands held in front of him.

"Go away Peter, I thought we had an agreement, you aren't to be in my house. Ever." He still didn't move.

"Please don't send me away. I only want to give you advice. Derek told me that you are binded to our young Beta Isaac. Do you understand what the bind entails?" He stayed at my door, and if anyone could give me more answers about the blood that binds me to Isaac, I figured it would be him. So, I decided to hear him out.

"Derek said that my blood will carry out the Hale bloodline. And that Isaac would be my chosen mate to do so." I told him exactly what my dear cousin told me.

"I figured he didn't tell you about the dangers. Then again, he probably doesn't know about the dangers of it." He cocked his head to the side, and I became a little nervous.

"What dangers?" I had to ask.

"With all good things, come bad things. This included. The good thing is that no matter what Isaac will always be on your side. He will defend you. He will love you. Likewise, you will do the same. But the closer you two get, the weaker you two become when separated." That caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't do anything that would possibly make the pack weaker.

"Together you two make each other the strongest weapon this pack has, but separated, you could destroy each other because you become so weak." That sounded ridiculous.

I saw Isaac's car pull into the driveway, so I purposely ended the conversation with Peter. "Okay, advice taken. Be careful, I understand." Isaac jogged up the stairs, and gave a confusing look between me and Peter.

"Everything okay here?" He asked as he stepped to stand kind of between me and Peter.

Peter nodded his head slowly, then he looked at me. "Everything is fine." He turned to shake Isaac's hand. "I shall see you two tonight." He nodded and then walked to his car and pulled off.

Isaac looked back at me."What was that about?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Peter being Peter." I reached over to beside the door to grab Stiles' keys. "You ready?" I turned to Isaac.

He motioned for me to go out the door. He shut it behind me and we got in the jeep and headed off to the boys' practice.

* * *

When we arrived at the practice, I parked the jeep closer to the field and walked over to say hi to Allison. She smiled brightly and then when she saw Isaac, she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hey! I thought you didn't want to watch the practices?" I shrugged my shoulders and then smiled. "Isaac needed a ride to practice. I told him I would give it to him. So technically speaking, I was just helping out a friend." I smiled and climbed up to sit with her on the bleachers.

Isaac was jogging out to the field and Allison and I both followed him with our gaze. "I don't blame you for helping that friend out. He's become quite an attractive guy since being turned." She said those words and I immediately looked around to make sure no one could hear her.

"I guess so. I didn't really know him before the bite, so I can't give my opinion on the topic." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Are you telling me that you don't notice how attractive that guy is? I mean just look at his butt!" The coach was yelling at Isaac, but then he put him on the field. When Isaac looked up his eyes caught mine, and he grinned. "I saw that."

I looked up at her surprised. She spoke before I could ask her what she was talking about though. "You were totally checking him out, and he approved. So you don't even have to try to prove me wrong. You do find him attractive." She smiled triumphantly and I shook my head at her.

I scanned the field and then the sidelines until I find Stiles. He noticed me and gave me a small waive. "Isaac may be attractive, but I already have a guy. Or did you forget that?" She shook her head this time.

"I didn't forget, I was simply observing and stating facts." She said sweetly and then my mood instantly changed when I saw Lydia walking over. She was carrying a tray of three cups. I sat a little straighter and prepared myself for her throwing hot coffee in my face.

When she reached us though, she handed me the cup. I took it cautiously and gave her a really dumbfounded look. "I'm sorry, but did you poison it, or is this you being nice?" She bit back a smart ass comment and sat down.

"I figured since you and I are both part of this whole werewolf pack, then we should call a truce. I'm not saying let's be friends. But let's not spike each other with volleyballs anymore." She didn't even look at me the entire time she spoke until at the very end.

I contemplated her words and offer for a little bit and then I decided that she was probably right. Derek wanted me to patch things up, and stop causing so many problems. I guess I could start with Lydia.

"Okay, no more spiking you with a volleyball." She nodded her head and then I smiled a little bit. "Thanks for the coffee." I tipped my cup to her and she gave me a very small smile in return.

"You know what this means right?" Allison turned to me and I gave her a look to continue. "You have to start coming to the games and practices. You are dating one of the players now, so it's like an obligation." Maybe spending time with Lydia and Stiles wouldn't be too bad. It was only for an hour or so right?

I smiled at her, "I'll think about it." We watched the practice and I listened to Lydia talk about shopping and then Allison talk about how she is happy we are at least going to stop trying to kill each other.

* * *

The practice ended and we all got off the bleachers to stretch while the guys walked to the locker room. "So, will you both be at the mandatory meeting?" I mimicked Derek's voice and they both laughed.

"That was actually spot on. How did you do that?" Lydia asked.

"He's my cousin. We've been best friends since birth." I shrugged the compliment off. "So, meeting tonight. You guys there?" I asked my question again. and they both nodded.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you two then." I smiled and walked over to Stiles' jeep, starting it up so it can begin to get warm. A small bang on my window scared the shit out of me and when I looked up I saw Isaac laughing uncontrollably. I jumped out of the driver's seat and began punching him in the stomach.

"That wasn't very nice! You scared the shit out of me." I said as I hooked him in the arm. He started rubbing it.

"Ouch...that hurt!" I took a few steps back and then he smiled, I knew he was going to come after me and I ran. He caught up with me though and then he had me on the ground tickling me.

"St...Sto..Stop it. I...Hate..be..being..tick..tickled.." I could barely get a sentence out and then I heard the doors to the jeep open and Isaac stopped. We saw Scott and Stiles loading up their stuff. Isaac stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it and then he smiled.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and said. "I'll carry you back to the jeep to prove how sorry I am." I jumped up and he caught me effortlessly.

"It's been probably ten years since I was carried on someone's back. I'm not too heavy am I?" That was probably one of my biggest problems with being carried. I always thought I was too heavy for the guy to carry me.

We reached the jeep and Scott was in the back seat already and Stiles was in the driver's seat. Isaac climbed in the back seat and I pushed the seat back to sit in the passenger's seat. I leaned over and gave Stiles a kiss.

He smiled and then looked at Isaac in the rear-view mirror. "You going to the meeting tonight?" Isaac nodded and then he turned to me. "Are heading to the warehouse or your house?"

"I assume the warehouse. Derek didn't say anything about my house." Stiles nodded and the drive to the warehouse was strangely quiet.

* * *

We pulled up and we all exited the jeep. I began walking to the entrance of the warehouse, but a hand pulled me back. Stiles' hand was in mine.

"I don't want to ask this, but if I don't then I am just going to assume the worst..." I put a hand on his chest and he covered it.

"He was tickling me and offered to carry me back. It wasn't anything special." He nodded his head and I smiled. I grabbed his hand we walked into the warehouse.

Everyone was already there. Isaac went over to stand next to Erica and Boyd. Allison and Lydia stood together. Scott stood next to Stiles. I was standing next to Stiles and under his arm. Derek came from the abandoned bus and stood in front of us all.

"So, just so every one is clear on everything. Caterpillar is my cousin. She came when she found out about Laura. She is a half werewolf. Which is why she doesn't have to train with you three." He pointed to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "She doesn't change on the full moon. She is also binded to Isaac. Which means that..." I stepped up next to Derek.

"Which means, that me and Isaac are the strongest thing this pack has. For some reason, my human blood mixed with the animal blood, created a bond with a fellow wolf in the pack. Together we are stronger, and separate we are weak. It's really not that big of a deal." I tried to play it all off to the best of my ability but as I scanned the group's faces, I saw confusion and the realization when I saw Stiles' face.

Isaac stepped up and tried to help me out. "Which means, that none of you should mess with us. Because apparently we are the dynamic duo. Like batman and robin!" Allison and Erica laughed. Boyd as usual kept a straight face. Scott looked confused, and Stiles looked pissed. But he didn't storm out, so that must mean that he isn't mad at me. Maybe.

"Actually it means that they will potentially be mates. The purpose of the bond is to further my family's werewolf line. So if any of you are thinking of standing in their way, you should probably just back out now." Derek pushed past us, and it was clear that he was directing his words to Stiles. "You can all go now. Except for you two." He looked at me and Isaac. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I ran after Stiles, who was now walking to his jeep.

"Hey, wait." He turned around and hugged me tight. That was the last thing that I thought he would have done. I hugged him back, and he stood like that for a few minutes. When he pulled back, the anger was diminished, but now he had the look of a guy on a mission. "I am sorry about Derek. He doesn't even know if that whole binded myth is even true. I don't know what his problem is. But he was way out of line."

"I don't have any plans on losing you. I hope you know that. Even if this whole binded thing is true, I'm not going to let it win." His words confused me a little bit. He leaned in and kissed me. "Derek is waiting on you. You want to talk about this later on tonight? I'll bring you Chinese food." I smiled, Chinese food was my favorite! I nodded and he hugged me one more time before getting in his jeep and driving off.

I marched back into the warehouse, right up to Derek. I went to punch him in his face, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist stopping me. I knew exactly who it was without needing to turn around. "What the hell is your problem? You had no right to announce my personal life in front of everyone like that! No right Derek Hale!" I yelled at my cousin who was looking at me with a stone face.

"All I did was skip the prolonged truth. Stiles needed to know the truth. You need to wake up to reality and see that you two will never work out. I thought you cared about family?" He turned the problem around on me.

Isaac had let go of my waist be he stood loyally next to me. "You want to talk to me about caring about family? You practically just fed me to the wolves. No pun intended. That was an awful thing to do Derek!" I was hurt more so than I was angry.

"And you need to just quit playing by her rules and make her see sense about this whole thing." He pointed to Isaac.

He put up his hands. "Look, we are only seniors. Your my alpha, but I don't think I can agree with you on this. We are too young to think about furthering your bloodline." I silently thanked Isaac for his supporting words.

"You've lost your damn mind dear cousin. I love you, but right now I am going to take your car back to my house and shower off this anger that I have towards you right now."

"I was only doing what was best for the pack." He said to me and I took a few steps towards him.

"I'm your blood Derek. The only family you have left, and you just betrayed me. No matter how you look at it. No matter how many ways you try to justify it. You were wrong. And now I have to fix it, like I always end up having to do." With that, I walked out of the warehouse where I walked in Peter.

"You." I pointed to him. "You are probably the one behind all of this." I pushed him and he stumbled back, but only slightly.

"Excuse me? I only just arrived." He peeked around me. "Is the meeting over already?" He looked at his watch. "I was only running a few minutes late."

"Did you put Derek up to announcing to the whole group that Isaac and I were destined to be together? He made it sound like some kind of prophecy. It totally freaked out Stiles and probably everyone else. If you made him do this, then you better start praying to whatever god you worship." I tried to crowd his space as much as my tiny body would let me. He grabbed my wrists, preventing me from hitting him.

"I didn't put Derek up to anything. He made the choice, and it was his choice alone to make. He is the alpha, and you need to start realizing that." He nearly spat the words at me.

"Let her go." Derek's voice came low and deadly. Peter did as Derek said and I spit at the ground next to Peter's shoes. I walked over to the car and sped the entire way home.

* * *

I entered the house and walked straight up the stairs to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I put on my robe, and walked into my room. I was going to call Stiles, and let him know that he could come over but I was stopped when I saw a piece of paper on my bed.

_Fact #1- You are extremely ticklish._

_Fact #2- You are one of the most forgiving people I know._

_Fact #3- Chinese food is your favorite. (I might have been eavesdropping on your conversation and felt your excitement when Stiles mentioned Chinese food)_

_See? That's three things I have learned about you in one afternoon. Hope you have good night KP. And yes I will be calling you that. So get over it. _

_P.S. The sidekick that is hopelessly devoted to you, that's me. I felt the need to clarify that. _

__I have yet to figure out how the hell Isaac gets into my house without me even realizing it. But I was happy with the note he left me. It was much needed and appreciated. I picked up my phone and sent Stiles a text.

**Do you mind if we just talk about all of this tomorrow? I'm still pretty angry with Derek, and I want to be clear headed when I talk to you. But I definitely want Chinese food, and possibly a scary movie?**

****I didn't want to push Stiles away, but for the rest of the night, I just wanted to push it all to the back of my mind. My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen to see Stiles' name on the screen.

**Be over in fifteen minutes. :) **

****Even if Stiles and I aren't destined to be together, I really did enjoy his company. I just wasn't sure if I enjoyed his company as a boyfriend or not.

_**Author's note-**_

_**This is by far my longest chapter for this story. I really hope that you all like it. I spent many hours on it. Please look over my gramatical mistakes, I am in desperate need for sleep. lol Also, Alyssia: I would love to give Isaac some competition, but since I haven't put Jackson into the story at all, I think it would be strange for him to just pop up. But if you could think of some awesome new character to kind of push into the story then I will definitely figure out a way to write him in. I hope that doesn't disappoint you! Thanks to all who review! I love you guys. :)**_


	16. Sometimes you just have to give in

_Fact #4- When you sleep, you always hug your pillow._

_Fact #5- You also often talk in your sleep_

_Fact #6- Tuesdays are your lazy day. You are always dressed as comfortable as possible on Tuesdays._

_Fact #7- Your favorite color is green. Probably from the time you lived in Ireland._

_Fact #8- You are the only girl I know, that actually smiles in horror films._

_Fact #9- You always cry in Armageddon. We have watched it three times, and all three times you cried._

_Fact #10- You have a secret obsession with watching A Capella music._

_Fact #11- You can name every character I can possibly think of in Star Wars, and spell them correctly._

_Fact #12- You love to bake._

_Fact #13- You prefer a guy to bring you a movie and popcorn, instead of chocolates and flowers._

_Fact #14- You love to cuddle. This one might not count, because who doesn't love to cuddle?_

_Fact #15- You really miss your parents._

It had been two weeks since Isaac began leaving me notes at night. I made him promise to only list one thing a day. I think it's all a bit ridiculous, but when I tried to talk him out of it, he seemed hurt. So, I allowed him to continue to leave me the notes. I found it nearly impossible to say no to Isaac, especially when he acted like a puppy.

Stiles and I talked about the whole binded thing. At first he was mad, not at me but at the situation in general. Maybe frustrated was a better word for his reaction. He told me that he didn't want to give up on us, and that whether I was binded to Isaac or not, he was going to do his best to keep me. Since then he has been practically smothering me with attention. He picks me up from my house and drives me to school, he waits for me after every class, he walks me to every class, and then when we are in class, he always looks back at me. After school, I have been watching his practices. Lacrosse is a surprisingly fun sport to watch. I am usually more of a laid back baseball kind of girl. I guess after getting to know the team so well, it's fun to watch and support them. Then after his practices, he drives me home. Where he usually stays for a while. We eat, or watch movies, or do homework. He just seems to always be around. I think his logic is that the more time he spends with me the less time Isaac can. Like by somehow keeping me away from Isaac will prevent the bind from really being real.

The only free time I get is when I train and workout. Which, I made sure he knew that I needed to have my workout time, Stiles free. He wasn't to keen on the idea that Isaac was my training partner. But Isaac had been training with me since I arrived in this town, and I wasn't about to give up the only time I had free with him. I actually found myself looking forward to the two hours I got to spend with him. Isaac kept his word. He hasn't once tried to kiss me, or even hold my hand. He has simply been the loyal companion that I thought I needed. Truth be told, I miss the Isaac that constantly flirted and kept me on my toes. He was fun. He might have driven me crazy, but he kept a smile on my face.

So this afternoon, I took all my frustrations out on my punching bag, and a little on my sparring partner. We were in my basement, that I had transformed into what's basically a kick ass gym. I had music blaring and then Isaac held up his head asking for a break. I walked over and turned off the music and began taking deeper breaths to get my pulse back down.

"You are pushing it really hard today. Everything okay?" Besides the fact that Stiles is smothering me, and you are acting like you don't even want me anymore? No. Then again, I did ask you to let us just be friends. Why is this whole situation impossible.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said while grabbing a towel. Then before he had a chance to push the subject, I changed the subject. "How do you know that I like A Capella music?" He sat down on a chair and was drinking some water. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Your YouTube channel. Remember when we were watching horrible American Idol auditions? I saw your history. It was basically all A Capella." He took another drink of his water.

"What about the movie and popcorn thing?" He looked at me like that was a dumb question.

"KP, you might like flowers, but I am pretty sure that if Stiles ever showed up at your door with them you would feel awkward. Plus you are like a walking IMDB. You know more about movies than the directors. It's rather scary actually." He laughed a little bit and I smiled. It was true. "And the popcorn thing was a dead ringer. You literally have the best stash of popcorn I've ever seen." I laughed this time. I was pretty sure that I could live on popcorn, if that was possible.

"Last question. How did you know I missed my parents? I never talk about them." I really was curious about this one. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Exactly. You have never told me one story about them. You never speak about them. Usually when a person puts something out of their mind, it's because it hurts too much to think about. And now would probably be a good time to tell you that I got you a surprise." My face went still. I hated surprises. "Take that frown off your face. I know you don't like surprises, but I am sure that you will like this one." He looked at his watch and then smiled. "It should be here in about five minutes actually. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to inform you of your surprise. I haven't really seen you in the past week."

I sighed and sat down. He walked to the back of me and began massaging my shoulders. "I know. I haven't seen anyone in the past week. Other than Stiles. Every time I turn around he is literally there. It's suffocating." I let my head fall forward, having his hands on me seemed to calm me down instantly.

"I know that Derek feels like he doesn't know what you even look like anymore." Derek. I didn't talk to him for about three days. I purposely stayed at Lydia's and Stiles' house to avoid him. But a few days ago we talked it out. I still wasn't happy that he decided to just spill everything, but after I thought about it I realized that he was acting as alpha, not as my cousin. And that hurt my feelings. So, I wouldn't say that we are good, but we are on talking terms.

"Yeah, well Derek can handle not knowing what my face looks like for a while." He dug his hands in a little deeper and I made a small sound.

"You two are too much alike. One would think that a female Derek would be scary, but you aren't too bad." I laughed and smiled a little. "Ladies and gentlemen, she does remember how to smile after all!" I leaned my elbow back into ribs and he stepped back, causing me to fall back. I hit my head on the ground and he kneeled down next to me. I pulled him down with me. We began wrestling, and the doorbell surprised us both.

I stood up and went for the stairs. "If this is Stiles, I swear I am going to scream." I heard Isaac laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't Stiles." Something in his voice made me curious, and then I remembered that he said I had a surprise. And it's been five minutes.

I opened up the door, expecting some kind of dancing gorilla with balloons. Or possibly a large group of people getting ready to sing or something.

"Mom!" As soon as I saw her, I didn't take the time to process why or how she was here, I just went to hug her neck.

"Dear lord, honey, you are soaked!" She laughed and I peeled myself off her, embarrassed that I got my sweat all over her. She peeked into the house, where I saw Isaac standing with his arms crossed, smiling widely. "You must be the sweet Isaac." Mom walked into the house and gave him a hug. I stood there confused. "Oh dear, you are both covered in sweat." She looked from Isaac to me back to Isaac. "I'm judging based on the clothing that you two were working out. I know that my dear Pillar is always training. Her body is like a rock!" My mom began laughing and then she looked at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the island with Dad? And how do you know Isaac?" I looked at him and he just continued to smile. "Is this my surprise?" He still just continued to smile. I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up when I jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You are seriously the best friend in the entire world!" I said, all giddy that he brought my mom to me. He put me down and then smiled again.

"I told you that you would like your surprise." He walked over to pick up my mom's bags. "I'll just put these in one of the other rooms for you." He walked past us and my mother just smiled brightly at him.

"Handsome, strong, and a gentleman. Looks like my babygirl did well!" I felt my face get a little hot.

"He's not my boyfriend mom. Stiles is. I told you this in the letters." I walked over to shut the front door and she walked over to sit on the couch.

"Oh yes, the non werewolf boy. Where is he at?" I went and sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, the non werewolf boy. He's probably off with Scott somewhere. He doesn't really hang around while I am training." She wasn't going to make this easy. She had that motherly look. The look that said she was up to something.

"And you train with that hunk upstairs, instead of the guy you are dating." She stated it and she was using her accusatory tone.

"I always train with Isaac. I don't have to hold back with him. I could hurt Stiles, he is human remember?" She smiled and Isaac jogged back down the stairs.

"Did I just hear you call me a hunk? You aren't going to try and seduce me now are you Mrs. Robinson?" Isaac plopped his butt down on the smaller couch and my mother let out a fit of laughter.

"I rather like this young man. He's got a good sense of humor." She smiled and then she turned to me. "So where is my Derek? I haven't seen him in years!" She had yet to tell why and how she was here.

"Mom! I need to you to focus for like two minutes." She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at her. Bless her heart, she has always been a little all over the place. "Why are you here? Is everything okay? Why didn't Dad come with you?"

She motioned to Isaac, and smiled at him. I feel like he just gained his own personal cheerleader. "Well, this young man thought that you might like a visit from you mother. He even offered to pay for my plane ticket." I looked at Isaac.

"Don't give me that look. I'm a nice guy!" He defended himself and then I motioned for my mother to continue.

"You dad is still doing research. He tried to get away for a for days, but he just couldn't. He told me to give you plenty of hugs and kisses for him though." I smiled and was a little sad that Dad couldn't make it. "I'm just here for a few days though. Then I have to get back to your dad. But a few days are better than nothing right?" I leaned in and gathered her in another tight hug.

"A few minutes are better than none." We both looked over at Isaac, who was now standing.

"I think I am going to head out of here. Let you two catch up." He looked at me and then smiled. "Training was productive, as always." He looked at my mom. "Take care her, she's been a handful lately." My mother laughed and then caught his attention before he made it to the door.

"Uh...Isaac?" He turned around. "I plan on making a huge dinner tonight. You must accompany us."

Isaac smiled widely. "Who am I to refuse a meal made by a gorgeous lady?" My mother just glowed.

"Good, then you will be back in two hours for dinner." She didn't ask him. She told him. And then he left, leaving my mother and I sitting on the couch.

She turned to me and she pointed her finger at me. "You have some explaining to do." I dropped my head.

* * *

After I showered and dried my hair. I texted Stiles and Derek to come over. I walked down stairs to find them both already here, along with Allison, Lydia, Erica, Scott, and Boyd. Literally the entire pack was here. I walked over to Stiles who gave me a kiss.

"How did you all get here so fast?" I looked around at everyone.

"Derek sent a mass text out." Boyd said.

I looked over at Derek and I could tell he wanted to give me a hug, but I didn't make the move to do such a thing. "Your mom found my number in your phone and called me. Why didn't you tell me that she was coming for visit?" He was sitting on the couch with everyone but Isaac.

"I didn't know she was until she was already here. Where's Isaac?" He was the one that I expected to be here and he was no where in sight.

Allison pointed to the kitchen. "He's helping your mom make dinner. Who knew that he could cook? And your mom is hilarious!" Allison smiled largely.

Stiles followed me to the kitchen, where I saw Isaac wearing an apron and flipping pancakes. It was probably one of the most adorably funny sights I have ever seen. "Are you laughing at me?" He looked over at me when he caught me laughing. I covered my mouth and shook my head.

"Breakfast for dinner?" I asked my mom.

"Of course! It's one of your favorites, and who doesn't like breakfast?" She was still in her dress. Even though she had been making homemade biscuits, handling flower and other powders, she still didn't have a trace of it on her. It always seemed like magic, because when I go to cook with flour, I always ended up covered in it. "Would you like to help?" She asked and handed me an apron. It was one of her rules, only be in a kitchen if you were an apron. If you weren't wearing one, then get out.

I grabbed it and Stiles tied it around my waist. "It smells amazing Mrs. R." Stiles said, and my mother smiled at him.

"Thank you. There's not much to it." Stiles sat up at the bar stool and leaned on the counter while Isaac, my mother, and I cooked.

"I see where Pillar gets her baking skills. She makes the best cookies in the entire world." I smiled up at him.

"Really? I always thought that they were rather dry." Isaac said and my mouth fell open.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" He was laughing and then he tapped my nose.

"I was only kidding. Maybe." He grinned.

"Babe," Stiles said and I turned to look at him from where I was making the biscuits. "You have a little something on your nose." I turned to my mom.

"Oh!" She began laughing. "Looks like he put flour on your nose dear." She started giggling. and then I place my hands on the small layer of four I had on the counter.

"Isaac, do my hands feel cold to you?" He turned around and I place both hands on either on his cheeks and he pressed his lips together. I began giggling, and then my mother turned on us.

"Children, if you mess up my meal, then I will beat you." She said firmly and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"This isn't over. To be continued..." Isaac said and then I went to go wash my hands. I saw Stiles and he had a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you? Everyone is so happy, and then you look like grumpy cat." I was still a little giggly from our almost flour fight.

"Nothing. I'm actually happy to see you smile." I gave him a weird look, and I figured it was time to talk a little bit. After I washed my hands, I pulled Stiles out to the front porch to sit on the swing.

"What's wrong with you?" I knew that now we weren't in front of everyone he would open up a little bit.

He fiddled with his hands in his lap for a few seconds. "That was the first time that I have seen you let loose in a week. And it was with Isaac."

"He put flour on my face! Of course I was going to put some on his. He was funny. You can't seriously think that a flour fight meant something." If he said yes, then he is ridiculous.

"I know that I have asked you this before, but you never really answer me." I sighed and then he continued. "Does Isaac have feeling for you." Honesty is the best policy.

"Yes." Stiles began shaking his head slowly and I could see that even though he knew that was the answer, he didn't want to hear it. "But that doesn't mean that he is trying to take me away from you. He knows that I am with you, and he promised me that he will just continue to be my friend." I reached over and grabbed his hand and held it between both of mine.

He squeezed my hand and then reached over to wipe the flour that I had forgotten was on my nose.

"Thanks" I said quietly and he smiled a small smile.

"Pillar, I am not sure that Isaac has to put much effort into taking you away from me. I can see it happening, even though I am pretty sure you can't."

"I'm confused." Was he breaking up with me?

"I've known that Isaac has feelings for you, but I just thought that I could ignore it. But now, I'm pretty sure that you might have feelings for him too." Once again I was confused.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He looked super sad and I felt my chest tighten up a little bit.

"I think I am saying that I am going to give you space to sort things out. Just take a little break."

"Because why?" None of this made sense. We were just supposed to talk, not break up.

"I think you know why, you just don't want to admit it. Trust me, this is the hardest talk I have ever had to have. I love you Pillar but."

"I love you too." I needed him to know that.

"But are you in love with me? That's what you need to figure out. And as much as I hate it, Isaac is the person to help you with that problem." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He stood up and walked inside, leaving me to sit on the swing. Alone, and confused.

After a few minutes, my mom came outside to let me know that dinner was done. "Pillar honey? Dinner is ready." She said and then when she saw my face she came over to sit next to me on the swing. "What's the matter?" She held me and I squeezed her tight.

"Stiles just broke up with me." I said as I pulled back, but she didn't seem surprised, she just seemed sad.

"Maybe it is for the best." She said as he she held my hand. I looked up at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" He started pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I see the way that you and Isaac behave around each other, and if I hadn't known that you and Stiles were together, then I would have thought you were with Isaac." She said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You say that, because you think Isaac is the most amazing guy ever." I defended Stiles.

"No, I say that because when he looks at you, he has the look of a guy that is in love. Your father looks at me that way. It's a wonderful look." I looked up at my mom and she kissed my cheek. "Go on up to your room. I'll let everyone know that you just weren't feeling well." I nodded and followed my mom into the house. Everyone was sitting at the table. I caught Stiles' eye and he looked sad, but continued his conversation with Scott. I saw Isaac standing in the kitchen and when he caught my eye, I could see the worry in his.

I began walking up the stairs, and I was stopped by Derek. "I know you are mad at me. But I'm here for you Caterpillar. Whatever you need." I looked at Derek and nodded my head.

"Thanks, but I am just going to go to bed" He nodded his head, and then he went back to the table. I went up to my room and sat on my bed for a few minutes.

* * *

It had been about forty five minutes and I still sat in the same position. I kept thinking about what my mom said and what Stiles said. They were practically just telling me to get with Isaac. It wouldn't be so bad. I know that I was attracted to him, and he was always there for me. But I didn't expect Stiles to break up with me.

A few small knocks on my door broke my train of thought. "Yeah?" The door opened and Isaac came through the door.

"Are you okay?" He knew, but how? "Your mom sent everyone away after they ate, and then she told me what happened. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it. I just didn't know what it was." He sat down next to me and he pulled down on the bed. He let me lay my head on his chest.

"He said that I had feelings for you, and because of that I wasn't in love with him. And that I needed to figure it all out." I told him without even looking up into his eyes.

"Do you?" That question made me lean up and look at him. "Do you have feelings for me?" He knew the answer to that question, but I think he just wanted to hear me say it out loud.

"You know I do." He sat up and leaned against the headboard. He gave me a small grin.

"So, how do you plan on sorting this all out?" I moved so that I was straddling him. In that moment, I just let myself feel the moment. Just as my mother told me. She said to just go with my gut and it will take me to where I was supposed to be.

The kiss started out real soft, but then the animals in us both began to surface. He flipped me over and was now on top of me. I lifted his shirt over his head, and he went to unbutton my jeans. The rest of the night was a blur of lust, passion, and everything but confusion. For the first time I wasn't confused. I wanted Isaac. So, I took him.

_**I know that this chapter was kind of short. I apologize for that. But I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know I rather enjoyed writing it. :) Please take the time to review and let me know what you think! Much love!**_


	17. Pomegranate pancakes chocolate bliss

I woke up and fully expected to see a sleeping Isaac. It was Saturday, and we didn't have school. So, I figured he would just stay here. I sat up in the bed, and I saw that his jacket was still in my room, but his body was not. I was confused, where is he at? Then a soft knock came at my door, and I jumped off my bed hoping it was Isaac.

"Morning sweetie!, I have made breakfast. It's downstairs, and that wonderful boy, Isaac, came over bright and early this morning to help out. He really is a sweetheart. Oh and he asked if he could come up and see you. I figured I would make sure that you were decent first." She looked me over, I had on a t-shirt and boy-shorts. She cocked her head to one side. "Are those Star Wars? Where does a girl go to even find clothing like that?" She has always joked about my geeky-ness.

"What? I am sure that a guy would appreciate these. And they are super comfy." I defended my choice in clothing and my mother smiled.

"Put some real clothes on before that boy comes up to your room." She pointed at me. "And go eat you something. It's nearly nine o'clock. You should have already been up and going." Well I probably would have, if I didn't stay up most of the night with Isaac. There was no way that she was going to know that. Isaac might lose his cheerleader if she did.

"Yes ma'am. What did you make?" I said as I pulled on a pair of pants, I also pulled out a loose sweater. The really comfortable kind with the shoulder slack. My mom looked at me and shook her head. "What's wrong with my shirt?" She smiled.

"My daughter is literally the geekiest person I know. Batman, dear?" I laughed at her and she smiled. "I made your favorite."

My morning just kept getting better and better. "Pomegranate pancakes, with chocolate syrup?" She started shaking her head again. She never understood my strange food preferences.

"Would I dare make anything else?" I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. We walked down the stairs, and I walked quickly over to the table. I was famished and these pancakes were amazing!

I noticed my mom gathering her purse and keys. "Where are you going?" She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on the top of her head.

"I have a shopping and lunch date with an old friend from childhood. I haven't seen her since we left." My face dropped a little bit. "You don't mind do you? I'll see you this afternoon, and I will still be here all day tomorrow and part of the next day." I know it was selfish, but I didn't want her to leave. I only had a few days to spend with her, and I didn't want to waste any of it. But it wasn't fair to ask my mom to give up her time with her best friend just to spend time with me.

So, I shook my head and waived for her to go. "No, I'm just going to hang out here today anyways. Probably watch some movies, maybe invite Allison over or something. You go and have fun." She smiled sweetly and reached down to kiss my head.

"Don't forgot that your boy being downstairs." She said, and I almost choked on my pancake.

"He's here now?" She gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I told you, that he came by to help me make breakfast and to see you. He's been working out downstairs while you slept. He said that he didn't have anywhere else to really be and asked if he could just hang out here. I rather enjoy his company, so we sat and had a nice cup of tea and talked." My mother was unbelievable. I believe that if I were old enough then she would have me marry him now.

"What did you talk about?" I was worried to hear the answer to this question, especially when she smiled wickedly.

"You, of course." I nearly jumped when Isaac's voice came from behind me. I looked up at him, shirtless, and sweaty. I don't know what this binded thing is for sure. But I know that it makes me crazy when I was near Isaac. I wanted to go and jump him, not even caring that my mother was in the room! I looked back at my mom, who was smiling.

"I shall see you later my dears, I have a busy day ahead me." She walked over and gave Isaac a kiss on the cheek. Then she peered at me over his shoulder. "I'm going to see Samantha, you know how she is. Who knows when I will get back, probably won't be until late. So don't wait up!" She winked at me. I couldn't believe it, I was pretty sure that my own mother was giving me permission to fool around with Isaac.

She walked out the door and Isaac came to sit down next to me at the table. "When your mother told me that this was your favorite breakfast, I thought she was joking. But considering you have ate nearly the whole plate, I can see she wasn't. There was like ten pancakes on that plate!"

I threw a piece of strawberry left on my plate. He caught it and ate it, smiling at me. "I was hungry! It's all your fault, so you can't pick on me." I pointed at him with my fork, and went to stab another piece of my pancake.

"How is it my fault exactly?" He smirked at me, and then went to pick up a piece of my pancake. I swatted his hand away.

"Stay away from my pancakes. And you know exactly how it's your fault. After last night's...festivities, I would say that anyone would be able to eat ten pancakes, if not more." He showed me his wicked grin, and it made my stomach do flips. I don't know if it's because I finally gave in to him, or what, but I wanted nothing but to take him back to my bed.

"I'm not sure, because things happened a little fast. But I was pretty sure you started the.. festivities." He smiled at the choice of word I used. Then his face went a little more serious. "Why did you?" I know he deserved for me to say that I chose him, that I am over Stiles, and am ready to give into this preset destiny stuff, but as I looked him in the eyes, I couldn't tell him that. Not honestly anyways.

"I don't know. I guess with everything that happened and with everyone, including Stiles, telling me that I need to figure out what I felt for you, I just needed to give in." I was being honest with those words, I just hoped that he would accept them.

"So where do we stand? I don't want to get my hopes up, and then you knock them down." For the first time, I saw Isaac vulnerable. He wanted everything laid out on the table and I didn't know what I could give him.

I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen, rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher. He gave me the time to think about what I was going to say. I turned around to see him leaning against the counter across from the kitchen, waiting on me to say something. I took a deep breath. All I could do was be honest. "Obviously I have feelings for you. There really is no point in trying to deny that anymore. Last night, I don't know if I needed to be close to someone, or if I really wanted that. I do know that after it happened, I was happy. I woke up this morning, expected to see you laying next to me. When you weren't, my heart fell. In that moment, I knew that you meant more to me than I had been allowing myself to believe. You come over here to help make breakfast with mom. Whom, I am pretty sure is your biggest fan by the way." He smiled and chuckled lightly. "When I opened my door, I was hoping it was you. Instead it was my mom, who told me you were here anyways, just waiting on me to wake up. I was with Stiles for a little over two months. And not once, had we even talked about having sex. With you, that's all I can think about. When you came into the kitchen, I nearly attacked you, even though my mom was standing two feet away from you. That's confusing. I know that everyone seems to think that we are destined to be together. It's some prophecy or some shit. But I don't want to be with someone because I am supposed to. I want to be with someone I can cry with, fight with, laugh with, and never get sick of being around. I'm not sure that I can give you what you are wanting, but I can tell you that I am willing to give this a chance. I owe you that much. Hell, I owe myself that much." I stopped to catch a breath and he looked at me with the same expression he used all those times in the car, and once in the woods. He walked slowly over to me and when he was right in front of me he took a curly strand of my hair and started playing with it.

"You know, when I first saw you I thought to my self: Wow, she's really hot. Then I found out you were related to Derek and I thought: If I even tried to go after her, he will have my head cut off. Then I got to know you. And then he put me on protective duties of you. I got to know you. You transformed from this firecracker of a girl to this amazing creature. I say creature because you are unlike any girl I have ever met. You drive me absolutely crazy, and every time I want to yell at you I can't. Because I look into your eyes, and melt. Remember that time you handcuffed me in the locker room?" He looked at me, and I dropped my head to keep from laughing too hard. "That was the moment that I knew that no matter how we turned out, I always wanted to be a part of you life. I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, but I am asking you to just let this weekend be worry free. Spend it with me. We can do whatever you'd like. And then decide if you think you want to be with me just because you are supposed to or because you want to. Because I already knew I wanted to be with you, before I found out we were binded." I put one arm around his neck and then locked my hands when I put the other arm up around him.

"You know what? That sounds like a lovely idea. But I do have some bad news for you..." He face dropped and I took my chance. I wiped a streak of chocolate down his cheek. "You have a little bit of something right here." He grabbed my wrist and saw that I had chocolate on my finger.

"Oh really?" He took the bottle of chocolate syrup and squirt some on his finger. I was laughing so hard that I didn't realize he put a line down my neck. "It looks like you have a little bit right here. Weird." He smiled and then he closed the space between us and captured my lips into a kiss. He backed me up to the counter. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and I bit down on his lip a little.

With that bite, the atmosphere changed. He pulled me closer, and began pulling at my sweater. He ripped the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up over my head. I turned back to him and poked out my bottom lip. "I liked that sweater. It was batman." He smiled at me and I saw his eyes flash yellow.

"I like what you are in now even more though." He went back in to kiss me and I started to giggle as he kissed a trail down my neck.

"That tickles..." He growled, literally growled, and picked me up. "Where are you taking me?" I really hoped not the couch. I never thought it was classy for couples to have sex on a couch. It's something that a guy would do while drunk or with some prostitute.

He grinned at me as he walked by the couch. "Definitely not the couch, it's meant for sitting on. And I don't plan on sitting." He carried me up the stairs and didn't stumble once. He kicked my door open and then I slammed it shut. He sat down on my bed, allowing me to straddle his lap. I pulled back to look at him and he smiled. A true genuine smile, and he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He paused and then said, "Well besides your mom." I gasped, and hit his shoulder. In one quick motion he flipped me on my back. He went back to kissing my neck and then moved to my collarbone. Every time he kissed me there, it was pure bliss. I ran my hands up and down his back and he began to nibble on my collarbone and then he moved to my shoulder. He moved back to my collarbone, and the small indent of flesh. That's where the animal in him took over, he bit down and I dug my nails into his back.

I thought that the atmosphere change in the kitchen, but now it was on a whole new level. I somehow found a way to shimmy his shorts off, revealing his boxers, with little penguins on them. I would have to remember to make a comment about them later. He unbuttoned my pants and I pushed myself up off the bed to give him the room to pull them off. I went to remove his boxers, but he caught my wrist and held them above my head.

"Get the hell off of her!" Neither of us had even heard Derek enter the house, or even my door open. It was like we were in a trance, where the only thing we were aware of was each other. Isaac pulled back and pulled the cover up to cover me up. I tried my hardest to form words, but nothing was coming out. I watched the anger seethe out of Derek, and I was scared for Isaac's life. Derek walked over to him and pulled him off the bed with one arm and his hand around Isaac's neck. He pushed him against the wall. "How dare you touch her like that!" What was Derek's problem?

"Let him go, Derek." I reached over and pulled Isaac's shirt that appeared on my floor over my head. I walked over to Derek and put my hand on the arm that trapped Isaac to the wall. "Please." I begged him. Isaac was turning a deep shade of blue. Derek didn't let him go, he more like pushed him to the ground. Isaac bent over, trying to gather his breathing. I knelt down and put my hand on his back.

After I was sure that Isaac was okay, I stood up and faced Derek. "What the hell is your problem? You have no right to just come into my house, or my room, for that matter, and do something like that!"

He was stilling raging mad and he pointed to Isaac. "He was on top of you! I heard you scream..." Really? I screamed? I didn't even realize it.

"We were having..." God this was beyond awkward. I did not want to be having this conversation with him. "What are you even doing here Derek?" Maybe if I changed the subject I could avoid some of the awkwardness.

"I was coming by to see your mom, and to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Derek's rage was diminishing, but only a little bit.

"Okay, well how about you let us get dressed and we will be downstairs. I think there are still a few pancakes left, go eat some." I kept my tone polite, but serious. I needed Derek to leave so I could check on Isaac. He didn't say anything he just grunted and nodded his head once. He closed my door behind him and I went help Isaac up and sit him on my bed.

I looked at his bruised neck. "Are you okay?" I asked running my hands over him to make sure that nothing else was hurt. He grabbed my hands and laughed a little bit. "You think this is funny? I thought he was going to kill you!" I was angry with him for finding this humorous.

"I don't find it funny. I'm sorry." He pulled me in to give me a quick kiss. "I just think that it's a little funny, that even after Derek caught you getting ready to have sex, you can still put him in his place. It's incredible really. You aren't scared of him one bit." He looked into my eyes, and I smiled.

"He's really not that scary, but we should get dressed before he finds a reason to come back up here." Isaac nodded, and I started to take off his shirt, but he stopped me.

"You look good in it." He grinned.

"Well, thank you, but if my mom saw me in it, she would ask questions. And I don't want to have to answer them." He laughed.

"Something tells me she would smack me on the butt and say about time." He laughed and I laughed with him, because he had no idea just how right he was. I wouldn't put it past her. I handed him his shirt and we both finished getting dressed.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to find a pacing Derek. I told Isaac that he should probably just wait upstairs, until he knew it was safe for him to come down and he didn't argue with me.

"Stiles broke up with you last night, and you are now sleeping with Isaac?" Derek accused me. And I would hate to know what he would think or say if he knew that I had actually slept with Isaac last night.

"I'm confused. You didn't even want me with Stiles, and now that I'm not and am moving on you are mad?" He took a deep breath and he was actually puffing out the breaths.

"It's just that...I didn't expect...to...you know." He was having a hard time finding words to say.

"You didn't expect to catch me having sex. It's not that hard to say." I said, trying to hold back laughter.

"It is! And it shouldn't have happened. You are my baby cousin for Christ's sake!" So now I understood, it wasn't really about Isaac at all. He just didn't want me to grow up.

"I appreciate the protectiveness. Really I do. But I'm nearly eighteen in a month. I'm not a baby anymore." I said softly, hoping to calm him down a little bit.

"So does this mean that you aren't upset about Stiles?" He asked, totally changing the subject.

"It means that I am trying to give this binded thing with Isaac a chance. That's what everyone wants me to do, so that's what I am trying to do." I said it as a matter of fact. I don't want to defend my actions to anybody.

"Okay." That's all that Derek could say.

"Okay." I agreed with him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. Peter wanted to stop by and say hello to your mother, I wanted to give you a heads up." I gritted my teeth and nodded my head.

"I'll let her know." He walked over and gathered me in a bear hug.

"I love you Caterpillar." He said in a whisper.

"Love you too, D." I kissed his cheek.

"And you will always be the baby to me. Please try to hold back on the kissing and stuff when I am around okay?" He asked me, he didn't tell me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Will do." I smiled and he nodded.

"I'm going to head off then. I'll see you later?" I nodded my head, and he began walking out of the door.

* * *

I walked back into the living room and picked up my sweater that Isaac had ripped and threw it in the trash. "I really am sorry about that." I didn't even jump at the sound of his voice.

"You better be. It was one of my favorites." I turned to see him holding a few DVD's in his hands. "What do you have?"

He grinned. "All your favorites. Quite a funny collection though. Top Gun, Twister, Sweet Home Alabama, and Boondock Saints." I smiled and went to sit on the couch.

"So, we are going to have a movie day?" I asked brightly.

"Unless, you don't want to. I can think of other things to pass time..." He winked at me and I patted the spot next to me on the couch. He put in Top Gun first.

He walked over then pulled me into his lap to cuddle and watch the movie. "

* * *

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up I felt Isaac rubbing my back, and I heard the word fuck like six times in one sentence. Which meant The Boondock Saints must have been on. I also smelt the most delicious smell coming from my kitchen.

"It looks like she is finally waking up." Isaac said, to whom I could only assume was my mom.

She walked around the corner and I smiled at her. "Chicken and Dumplings sound tasty for dinner?" She was spoiling me in every way this weekend!

I sat up and yawned. "That sounds ahhmaziinng." Isaac laughed me and I smacked his chest.

The doorbell sounded and I groaned. "Oh I wonder who that could be. Were you expecting anyone dear?" My mother asked me.

"It's probably Uncle Peter, Derek said he wanted to drop by and say hello." I heard a knife slam down and watched my mother walk to the door.

"I'll answer then love. You just stay in the living room." I looked to Isaac and he shrugged his shoulders.

I heard the door open and I peek around the corner to see that is was indeed Peter.

"What do you want?" My mother sounded cruel, I had never heard her sound cruel before.

"I just wanted to come by and say hello so my gorgeous sister. Is that a crime?" I watched my mother block the entrance to the door.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I am spending quality time with my daughter." She went to close the door but he put his hand out to stop it.

"Lauren what is the problem?" She stepped out of the house and closed the door. I hurried to go stand by the door and listen in.

"My nephew filled me in on what exactly has been going on around here. You killed Laura! I knew that you always had a little bit of the devil in you, but I never would have imagined that you were capable of such a thing. Then you go and try to create another pack? That's not how things are done in this family. I know you, Peter. You are up to something, and I have the mind to kill you where you stand. You stay away from my daughter. You understand me. If I so much as hear one word about you laying a hand on her, I will fly back down here, and dismember each limb of your body and then feed them to the pit-bulls next door." I couldn't see what was going on, but I know that I had never heard my mother speak like that before. I heard foot steps leave and I ran back to the couch.

My mother came in with a bright smile on her face, acting as if she didn't just threaten the life of someone. I was beyond confused, but I was happy. I curled up in Isaac's lap and we finished watching the movie as my mom finished dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys! Third update in three days! Aren't you guys lucky... :) I really hope that you guys liked this update. I think that you all will. It didn't have much in it, but I feel as though it brought a smile to some of your faces. Please review and let me know what you all thought of it! :) Much Much Love :D**


	18. Sundays aren't the end of the weekend

I woke up Sunday on still curled up next to Isaac. We decided to stay up and watch Star Wars after dinner, and I guess this time we both fell asleep. We were covered up and I assumed my mom was the one to do so. I could smell coffee brewing, and it made me happy. Ever since I was probably ten years old, I have loved the smell of coffee. I actually wouldn't mind working in a coffee shop, just so I could smell it all day long. I felt Isaac twitch under me, but when I looked up at him he was still fast asleep. He must have been having a dream.

I glanced over to the kitchen and I didn't see my mother in sight anywhere. I looked back up at Isaac and snuggled closer. I felt his arms tighten around me, and I smiled. I know that I promised I would give him the weekend. An entire weekend to try and sort out of all this boy mess, but I felt guilty for some reason. I still really cared for Stiles. He was a great guy, and he had been a rock for me in many ways. When I was with Isaac, I didn't feel bad. Nothing felt wrong. It actually felt right, in more ways than one. But when I was left with time to think, like right now, I couldn't help but to think about how when Stiles finds out he is going to be crushed. I don't know if I could face him and tell him that he was right. I do have feelings for Isaac.

Then I look at Isaac, and I just want to be by his side. No matter what we were doing, I always felt comfortable and safe being with him. Binded doesn't have anything to do with it, it might but I am trying to let my mind work this out with out having to calculate this ridiculous destiny theory into my decision. I really don't want to hurt Stiles, and I am afraid that if I tell him the truth then I will lose him. Then again, I have been stringing Isaac along since I got here. If I decided that I wasn't ready to be with him after today, then he might pull away. And this time it might not be so easy to bring him back closer.

I had my eyes closed, when I felt Isaac kiss my forehead. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked softly, and I looked up at him.

"Nothing in particular." The look on his face let me know that he didn't believe me.

He frowned before he spoke. "Your thinking about what you are going to decide to do." He didn't ask me, probably because he knows me so much better than I thought. I just stayed silent, there wasn't much that I could say that wouldn't make the situation awkward. "Fact #16- You think too much." I laughed at that and a small smile formed from his lips.

"Okay, I think that you have proven your point that you do actually know me. You don't have to keep giving me facts." I smiled at him and sat up so that I was facing him.

He gave me his grin that I loved so much. "So you are finally starting to see that I am more than just attracted to you physically huh?"

"Yes... You actually know a scary amount about me. If I didn't know better, I would think you were a stalker." His mouth dropped open and I laughed. "Kidding! I was kidding."

He put on a fake sad face and I shoved his shoulder. "That wasn't funny. I put a lot of effort to proving to you that I cared enough to know more, and you make a joke out of it." His voice sounded so serious, and I sobered up from laughing. When he saw my face grow sad and he grinned.

"You are a mean person Isaac Lahey." I stood up and tossed my cover on him. "I'm going to go shower, you can pick up the covers and put them back in the closet." I pointed at him and he smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I turned to go up the stairs but I was met with my mother's face.

"Oh good! It's about time you two woke up." I smiled and gave her a hug. This was the last full day that she was going to be able to stay, and I planned on hugging her as much as possible. "Pillar, I was hoping that you would accompany me today. I have a few errands to run, and would love to spend some time with you." I beamed and shook my head.

"Of course! I need to shower first though." I pointed to the stairs, "Which is what I was planning on doing, if you don't mind waiting a while longer for me to get ready?" She waived her hand for me to go take a shower.

"I don't mind one bit." She turned to look at Isaac. "Do you spend the night here often?" My eyes went big and I saw Isaac smiled sweetly.

"No ma'am. I just fell asleep, I can assure you nothing happened last night that you wouldn't condone." He nodded his head once and my mother started laughing.

"Oh no dear boy, I think you underestimate what I would approve of and what I wouldn't. I couldn't help but notice that you two seem rather close the past two days." She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean that you have finally come to your senses?"

I dropped my mouth and gasped. "Mom!" She raised her hands and shook her head.

"I am just saying that clearly you two are a much better match than you and that other boy." She smiled while looking back and forth between me and Isaac.

Isaac was trying to stifle his laughter, as I was trying to hide my embarrassment. "His name is Stiles, and he is a really great guy. I don't know what Isaac and I are. Not that it is really anyone's business. Now, before I have to endure further embarrassment, I am going to go take a very long shower." I jogged up the stairs. I was sure that my mom was going to have a few choice words to say to me about my little outburst, but at that moment I didn't care.

* * *

After I took my shower and got dressed, I walked back down the stairs. The couch was empty and I walked into the kitchen to see Isaac and my mother making breakfast. "I never knew that you liked to cook so much." I told him when he turned to look at me.

"I used to cook with my mom all the time." He sounded sad, and I didn't know what to say.

"Your mother was a lovely woman. We weren't in the same grade, but I remember her. She was always smiling and very sweet to anyone that she spoke to. I guess you get that from her." I saw Isaac's eyes brighten with the compliment that he was like his mother. I smiled at my mother, who no matter what the situation, she always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Now that you are here, you can take over for me. I have to go see Derek about a few things." Isaac walked over to me, and put his apron around my neck and then turned me around to tie it at my back.

He turned me back to him and I was looking up at him. "Is everything okay?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah, he just wants to put me, Boyd, and Erica through some training today. He thinks we aren't strong enough." Isaac said the words like a student that had been working all day and still hadn't figured out the answer to the problem.

I smiled up at him, and as much as I really wanted to spend some more time with him, I was grateful for the chance to spend some quality time with my mom. "Well you guys are still a little pup-like." He growled and I laughed. He bent down, but he paused waiting for me to lean into the kiss. I didn't even think twice about it, I put hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled back and he was smiling. I put my hand on his chest. "Go. I'll probably see you later on tonight anyways. If I know my mom, she is going to want to have everyone over again." I looked over at her, but she had her back turned away from us humming.

"Fine by me, your mom's cooking is amazing." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he left out the door.

* * *

"You have that boy in the palm of you hand." My mom said as she pulled the bacon out of the pan.

"I do not. Not even close." She shook her head at me.

"I bet you if you asked him to sit out side and watch over the house, in the cold, with no shirt on, he would probably do it." I laughed at her choice of situation and she pointed at me. "You better not break that boy's heart. He is much too good for that, and he seems to take to good care of you for you to hurt him." I can't believe that my mother was already taking Isaac's side in this all.

"I don't have any plans on hurting him. But someone is going to get hurt. If I tell Isaac that I want to be with him and give this thing between us a real chance then I am afraid that I will lose Stiles as a friend. But if I tell Isaac that I am just not ready to go full force into a relationship, then I am afraid that he will pull away, and I won't be able to get him back when I am ready to be in a relationship with him." My mom fixed us both a plate and we sat at the table.

"Can I ask you something then?" She asked as I took a bite of the fruit she cut up, and nodded. "Why don't you want to be in the relationship with..." The doorbell rang and I looked over to my mom. I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming over. She smiled and got up to go answer the door.

"Hey Mrs. R. I know I am a little early, but I didn't really have anything else going on today." Allison's voice rang through the house. I heard her boots as she walked through the walkway and into the dining room. My mother went and fixed her a plate.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at me, and I gave her a confused look. I gestured for her to sit down.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She normally texts me before she comes over, and this time I didn't get a text. Then again, I haven't really been paying attention to my phone much either.

"Yeah! Your mom said that you two were going shopping, and she invited me along." She beamed at me. I looked at my mom as she sat down and gave Allison her plate of food. "Oh wow, this looks delicious. Thank you." She smiled at my mom.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that we were going shopping. How awful of me." I really needed to finish the conversation that I was just having with her, but now that Allison was here, I guess that would be a conversation for later.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Allison asked sweetly.

"Nothing much." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pish posh." My mom said looking to me, and then she turned to Allison. "She has been with Isaac every last second of the past day and a half." My mom said as if Allison knew that Stiles broke up with me, which she didn't.

Allison looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "I told you that he was into you. Good thing Stiles hasn't noticed." Allison said as she went to take a bite. My mom looked over at me apologetically, realizing that she messed up. And I just dropped my head. "He has noticed." She looked at me. "Is that why he pulled you out side the other night? What happened?" Great, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to have this conversation so soon, but I knew I could trust her.

"He broke up with me." I shrugged and went to poke at my food. "He said that he knew that Isaac had feelings for me and that he was pretty sure that I had feelings for Isaac. So, he broke up with me to give me time to sort through my feelings and see if I do have some for Isaac." I explained the situation and I saw Allison smiling. "Do you find this funny?" She started shaking her head furiously.

"Of course not! It's terrible that he broke up with you. But you know that I have kind of pulling for you and Isaac. I just think that you two would work out so well together. Whether you want to believe that or not." Wonderful, I was now outnumbered.

"Which is why I have been with Isaac for the past two days. He asked me to give him the weekend to prove that we could be good together." Allison could barely contain her excitement.

"Aanndd? How's it going?" I looked at my mother, I wanted to tell Allison everything, but not with my mom sitting at the same table.

"They've been practically in each other's laps every time I have seen them. I'm so happy that you think that they should be together too. I just adore Isaac. He is such a sweetheart. And he makes her smile you know? Really smile." Now I was going to be talked about like I wasn't even here.

"He is a sweetheart! And the way he looks at her, you can tell that he really cares." Allison turned to my mom.

"Guys! I'm still right here. And yes, he is a sweet guy, and yes, I know that he really cares. But the question is whether or not I am ready to try a legit relationship with him. Then there is the problem with Stiles, I don't want to hurt him." Allison and my mom nodded their head, letting me know that they understood the problems I was having.

"Well, I've known Stiles for a while now. And I am pretty sure that he isn't going to just quit being your friend. He isn't that type of guy." Allison's words did help reassure me about my Stiles dilemma. "But I can tell you, that you really want Isaac, whether you are scared or not, you have to go for it."

I looked at Allison and speared the last piece of fruit on my plate. "I know." I just didn't know how everything was going to play out, and that scared me.

"So, are you two ready for a shopping spree?" My mom brightened the mood, well she brightened Allison's mood. I never really like shopping, but I was my mom's only child. So, I always went when she wanted to go. It seemed to make her happy.

"I am always ready to shop!" Allison said brightly.

* * *

Four hours, and a few blisters later, we finally got back to my house. I carried in bags and bags of clothes, that I had to beg my mom to buy. She always wanted to dress me up more like a girl, but I was far too attached to my punk-geek look. I even bough a new batman sweater to replace the one that Isaac ripped.

"That was one of the best shopping trips I believe I have ever had. Thank you for inviting me!" She hugged my mom and I think that my mom enjoyed actually having a girl that had the same taste in clothes as she did.

"I enjoyed having you with us. And of course you must stay for dinner, I plan on having another large meal." She looked at her watch. "In fact I need to get it started. You wouldn't be up for helping me would you?" She looked at Allison and smiled. I was happy that my mom was enjoying everyone so much.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" Allison really was a great person. I watched as her and my mom placed the bags in the small room to the side and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm just going to take this stuff upstairs.." I tried to tell them, but they were already lost in dinner plans.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and had to kick open my door because I had my hands full of bags. I nearly screamed when I saw a body laying on my bed. Even though I kicked my door the body still didn't move. And it was pitch black in my room because I had the curtains drawn. I set the bags down on the floor and crept over to my bed, if it was a stranger, I would hurt them. If it was Isaac, then I would still hurt him.

Just as I got close enough to see the person's face, the person sprang up and grabbed me. I screamed and then I realized who it was. "Damn it Isaac! You really scared me!" I could hear him laughing, and he had my arms trapped by my sides. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled because his hair was tickling me.

"I missed you." He finally let my arms free and I wrapped them around his neck to balance myself because I was sitting in his lap.

"You were gone for only five hours. It hasn't been that long."

He pouted and I laughed at his bottom lip poking out. "But I have literally had you in my arms for over twenty four hours. So five felt like a long time."

"That's silly. Sweet. But silly." He leaned in and started kiss my neck and then trailed over my collarbone. I think he knew that was the thing that made me weak. "My mom and Allison are downstairs..."

"I can be quiet." He grinned at me.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When I let his tongue enter, I felt and heard the growl in the back of his throat. I pulled back and smiled at him. "I told them I would be right back down. We don't want a repeat of Derek do we?" His smile dropped and I put my hand on his cheek. "Later, I promise. I'll be all yours." He nodded.

Then when he looked up at me, I saw his eyes flash yellow. "That might be a promise you regret making." He grinned and I felt butterflies scatter in my stomach. I stood up and he followed suit.

"I do need to talk to you about something though." I could visibly see the concern in his eyes. "It's nothing bad! It's just that mom invited everyone over tonight.." I looked up at him and he nodded for me to continue. "Everyone includes Stiles." I told him.

He nodded and then stepped in closer to me. "So you don't want him knowing that we've spent the weekend together..." I couldn't really decipher whether or not he was upset or accepting.

"It's just that I don't want him to find out in front of everyone. I plan on talking to him, but in a better place than in front of all his friends. I'm just asking for time to talk to him." I thought it was a reasonable request.

"Okay." I looked up at him, a little surprised.

"Okay?" I felt the need to double check. He grabbed both my hands and the smiled at me softly.

"Okay. But only one condition." Oh my, this could be interesting.

"Wh...what's that?" I was nervous to hear his answer.

"Let me kiss you." I gave him a confused look, I've let him do a lot more than kiss me in the past day. "After we walk down those stairs, I won't be able to really touch you until after he leaves. I just want a kiss to get me through the night."

"It's going to be two hours, three hours tops. You don't think you can get through that?" I asked skeptical.

"No." He captured me by surprise. He kissed me. It wasn't soft and it wasn't hard, it was simple a kiss of guy that needed my lips like he needed air. My hands went to his hair and he picked me up. He had me resting against the wall, and then he deepened the kiss. I honestly couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that, but it was probably the best kiss of my life. When he decided to pull back he let me float back to the ground and then he looked me in the eyes. "You're like a drug. And it'll probably the be the death of me, but I don't care." I had to take a few breaths to gather my composure before I spoke.

"That was a hell of a kiss." I told him and he grinned.

"Think of it as a preview for tonight." He winked and then he pulled me to the stairs.

"What exactly do you think you are going to be getting tonight?" I asked jokingly, because the truth was, whatever he asked of me, I would probably give him.

* * *

We walked down the stairs and Allison and my mom were still in the kitchen. "Look who I found. He decided he wanted to take a nap. I guess training was too hard for him to handle today." I joked and entered the kitchen to help the other two out.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, if I hadn't already been tired." Isaac defended himself.

"Why were you tired, have you had problems sleeping?" Allison asked, she obviously was trying to imply something.

Isaac looked at me and grinned. "I guess you could say that." I narrowed my eyes him, warning him that he better stop. My mom was in the room.

Allison looked at me and raised an eyebrow, she walked over to whisper to me. "You've been holding out on me." I smiled at her.

"I'll tell you more later." I nodded to my mom who had her back to the three of us. Allison nodded, getting my hint.

"What are we having for dinner Mrs. R?" Isaac spoke up.

My mom turned around and beamed at him. "Oh it's so good to see you! We are having roast, mashed potatoes, salad, and my macaroni pie." I could practically see Isaac getting ready to drool.

"That sounds amazing!" Derek came through the door, his stupid werewolf hearing. He came over and hugged my mom. She raised her hand and he put his up in defense. "Out of the kitchen... I know." He laughed and then he joined Isaac on one of the stools overlooking the kitchen.

The door opened again, and I knew who it was the second he walked through the door. All eyes went to me. "Hey guys!" Stiles said brightly. I smiled at him and he nodded his head. Scott was right behind him.

Five minutes later, Erica and Boyd arrived and then Lydia was, of course, fashionably late. I stayed in the kitchen and avoided all eye contact with Stiles. I did creep on the guys as they played games in the living room while we finished dinner.

Allison went to go set the table as Mom and I set all the food out. "Dinner is served Children!" My mom practically sang.

The table was swarmed with everyone all at once. I sat down across from Stiles, it unfortunately was the only seat left. And Allison purposefully left the space open between her and Isaac. I would be sure to thank her for that later.

Stiles looked at me and I felt a hand go to my knee. I glanced over at Isaac, and I knew he could sense my uneasiness but he didn't need to touch me. Stiles was liable to figure it out. And I wasn't ready to face that conversation yet. Then just as quickly as the hand was on my knee, it was gone. I silently thanked him.

* * *

Awkward wasn't even a sufficient enough word to describe the dinner. People's eyes constantly went from between me and Stiles, to darting between me and Isaac. I saw Stiles glance over at Isaac several times and I noticed Isaac looking at Stiles. I am so not looking forward to Stiles finding out that I am going to try things out with Isaac. I just didn't want him to be mad, but I would understand if he did.

Mom even surprised us with brownies and liquid chocolate sauce and ice-cream. We were all sitting in the living room eating, when I decided to start cleaning up the kitchen. Stiles walked over and began helping me. "You don't have to do that. I can clean, you were all guest." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

He waived me off and continued to grab dishes, he placed them in the sink. "You wash, I'll dry?" He asked sweetly and I nodded.

"So how's your weekend been?" I tried to make conversation. Normal, I had to remember to act normal.

"Pretty uneventful honestly. I stayed over at Scott's and we played video games all night. What about you? How's having your mom around been?" Oh good! I can just talk about my mom.

"She's a handful. But it's been good. The weekend has been mind opening that's for sure." I said, and I glanced over to the living room and saw that Isaac was watching me. He didn't look jealous, I think he was just trying to make sure I was okay.

"Have you thought about what we talked about Friday?" Why would he bring up this conversation now?

I turned to him and took a small breath. "Can we not have this conversation right now. Where everyone can hear?" I asked him nicely and he nodded.

"Sometimes I forget that I live in a world with werewolves." He laughed softly and I smiled.

"We are regular people you know." I told him and he laughed.

"Yeah. With super-human strength, hearing, and claws, and sharp teeth." He said, listing all our characteristics, that made us not regular people.

"That's true." I laughed softly. We continued doing the dishes and after about thirty more minutes, everyone left.

* * *

Only me, Isaac, and my mom were left. She stood up from the couch. "Well dearies. I am exhausted and I still need to pack. I think I am going to head to bed. Sweet dreams!" She waived to us and walked up the stairs.

"Today is Sunday." Isaac said and I looked over at him. He stretched across the couch and laid his head in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Yeah..." I said, a little confused as to why he felt the need to remind me of the day.

"It's the last day of the weekend." He said a little sadly.

"It's also the beginning of the week." I said brightly. He looked up at me, and I knew he had a question to ask.

"What are you going to tell Stiles?" I sighed, and I knew that I needed to tell Isaac.

I looked down at him and I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "That no matter how hard I tried fighting it, he was right. I have feelings for you Isaac, and I don't know how strong they are, but I owe it to you and myself to figure that out." I watched his face light up and then he was pulling me down for a kiss.

**So, this is literally my fourth update this week. You guys should feel privileged! ha I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. :) I am loving the reviews that I have been getting! You are all too sweet! Much love to you all :D**


	19. Old friends can stir the pot a bit

I woke up Monday bright and early. Isaac wasn't in the bed, and I wasn't too shocked about not seeing him. He was probably downstairs, talking with my mom. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my running clothes. I liked to start the days with a run, and I needed it most this morning. It helps clear my head, gives me the time to really think about stuff. I brushed my hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed my iPod from the dock. I jogged down the stairs, and started smiling when I indeed saw Isaac and my mom sitting at the table.

"Morning sunshine!" She greeted me, and I saw Isaac flipping through pictures, and I groaned.

"Really? We aren't even officially a couple yet and you already felt the need to pull out embarrassing pictures?" I walked over to the table and saw pictures from when Derek, Laura, and I were all really little. Then there were some from when we were in Ireland. I flipped through and I found pictures of me with a huge group of guys. It was the pack that we befriended while there. I looked to Isaac and smiled as I grabbed those few and put them back in the box to separate them from the ones he still has yet to see.

"He asked if you were a cute little girl, or a mean one." She shrugged her shoulders and I shook my head at her.

"Well, I am going for a run. I'll see you guys in a little while." I walked to the door, and before I had the chance to open it, Isaac caught my arm.

"I'm going to go shower and change, but then I will be back over. Your mom asked me to come with you two to drop her off at the airport." I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

As I was pulling back he caught my cheek in his hand and pulled me in to kiss me on the lips. "You forgot to tell me good morning." He grinned and I smiled up at him.

"How rude of me." I pulled him back in to give him another kiss, and I could feel his lips spread in a smile as I kissed him. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Good morning." He opened the door for me and I walked out. Right before he closed the door, he smacked my butt. I spun on my heels and he slammed the door in my face. I could hear him laughing on the other side.

I put my headphones in my ears and began my run.

* * *

It wasn't the warmest day out, but it wasn't freezing. Plus it was kind of misty, so it was a good weather to run in. I thought through everything that has happened this weekend and about Stiles. Odds were that he was going to be a little upset over everything, but he would still want to be friends. He was a really good guy, and I didn't want to hurt him, but there really wasn't much else I could do.

Then Isaac appeared in my head. With his stupid grin, and his witty charm. I found my self smiling as I ran. Giving him a chance might be the best decision that I had made in a long time. Mom was right, he would do anything for me. I hate that it took me so long to see that though. He was an amazing guy, and I had a feeling that I still only knew what was on the surface. I honestly didn't know anything about his childhood, or his parents. Or why he accepted the bite. Derek had told me that he offered it to them. He didn't just go and turn them. He was a good guy like that.

I turned the corner and found a random car in my drive way. I knew it wasn't Isaac's and in fact Isaac wasn't even back yet. I didn't recognize the car, and the plates showed that it was a rental. Who the hell was in my driveway? I jogged up the stairs and opened up my door cautiously.

I didn't say anything. I crept through the hall way, and that's when I heard my mother laughing and a deeper voice saying something that only made her laugh harder. I rounded the corner to see an old friend standing in the kitchen. I ran over and jumped in his arms, gathering him in a bear hug. "Colin!" I felt his arms wrap around mine, and he stumbled backwards from the force of my jump.

"Hey there, buttercup!" Colin was an old friend from the Irish pack that I was such good friends with. I had no idea why he was here, but I was so excited to see him.

He put me down and I still wore a huge smile. "What are you doing here?" He was smiling too and my mother stood up to come stand near us.

"I asked him to come down." She sounded serious, and I wasn't sure that I was going to like her reasoning. "I don't trust your uncle, nor have I ever trusted him. When I got back into town, I had a bad feeling wash over me. Something very wrong is coming, and I know that there is no way I can get you to come back with me. Besides, Derek needs you here. He might not admit it, but he feels much more confident with you by his side. I think Peter is up to something, and I couldn't leave you by yourself. I know that you and Colin are practically like siblings, so I asked him to come down and stay with you. He can protect you. We all know that he has the skill and experience. Hell, he could even give Derek a run for his money." She put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

Wonderful, so my mother thought it was necessary to give me my own personal body guard. Colin was the same age as me, and the pack he was a part of wasn't like normal packs. This pack, was filled with werewolves that were born as such. They were trained from a very small age in combat and hunting skills. They were basically assassins. They protected the town that we stayed in when we were in Ireland. So, I wouldn't argue with my mom when she said that he could probably beat Derek.

"So you basically hired me my own personal body guard." I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded and smiled.

"It makes me feel better knowing that there is someone here to protect you." She said and I hugged her.

"Well, I'm glad you chose Colin. Because I really miss him." I looked at him and he pulled me into another hug.

"I've missed you too buttercup." He looked at my mom. "So when are you heading out?"

She looked at her bags and sighed. "Here in another ten minutes, unfortunately." She looked sad and we pulled her into a group hug.

"Looks like I missed out on something." I heard Isaac before I saw him. I turned around and smiled widely.

"You did!" I motioned to Colin. "This is my really good friend Colin, from Ireland. Mom thought that I needed some extra company at the house, to keep me safe and what not." Colin stepped forward and shook Isaac's hand. I could sense the wariness coming from Isaac and I walked over to wrap my arms around his waist. "Colin this is my boyfriend, Isaac." Isaac looked down at me and smiled widely at my use of the word boyfriend.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you believed in relationships?" Colin said to me and I smiled up at Isaac. "It's nice to meet you man." Colin said in a friendly tone to Isaac, but Isaac just nodded at him.

"Things are different with Isaac." Was all I said, and Colin looked at me questioningly. I knew that I would have to explain things later to him.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we should really be heading out the door, or I might be late for my flight." My mom motioned for us to help get her things.

"Actually I have to go and get myself enrolled at the school so I can start this week. I might even sign up for a sport." Colin looked at Isaac. "What's the town sport around here?" I saw Isaac's jaw twitch a little, I think that he felt threatened by Colin.

"It's Lacrosse. Isaac is on the team, along with Stiles and Scott. You are really going to like those two. They act just like the twins do." Colin started laughing and I laughed with him. The twins, Kyle and Bailey, were the funniest people I knew. They were always getting into trouble.

"Then I'd say that I will like them. Lacrosse...that's a rough sport." Colin looked at me and grinned. "Just how I like it." He and Isaac loaded up my mother's belongings in the trunk of Isaac's car. Mom got into the passenger seat, and Isaac got into the driver's seat.

I turned to face Colin. I gave him my number, and Isaac's just in case he needed anything. I also told him where the spare key was to the house. "Please just stay at the house. I'll talk to Derek during my lunch break and let him know why you are here. But I don't want you fighting with anyone from the pack. So, stay inside." He saluted me and grinned.

"Yes ma'am. I'll rummage through your food, and video game selection." I laughed at him and gave him another hug before I got into the car.

* * *

My mom spoke the entire way to the airport. I was thankful, because I knew Isaac wasn't keen on the idea of Colin staying at the house and Derek not knowing he was even here. We walked my mom to her terminal and waited with her until her flight was called to board.

"Oh sweetie, it was so good to see you. I wish your father could have made it." She hugged me tightly.

"If he could have, then I know he would have been here. Thank you so much for coming." I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." She hugged me again and then made her way over to Isaac.

"You better take good care of her." She poked his chest and he smiled at her.

"You know I will." She smiled and blew us a kiss before walking down the chute to board her plane.

* * *

We walked back to the car and Isaac was unusually quiet. "What's wrong?" I turned to ask him as we took our seats in his car.

"Why is here again?" He couldn't even say his name.

"Colin, is here because my mom doesn't trust Peter. She said she believes he is up to something. So, she asked Colin to come down and protect me." I said easily, but I knew that Isaac had another question on his mind. "He's just a friend, Isaac. I promise nothing has ever happened between us." I put my hand on his leg and he twined his fingers with mine.

"Okay." He breathed out. "I was really starting to wonder. But why did your mom send him, I mean you are always around werewolves. We can protect you." Isaac said a little defensively.

"Colin is a special kind of werewolf. His entire pack is full of what you would say are assassins. He's very lethal. But he also happens to be the nicest guy I've ever met." I explained my mother's decision to him, and he seemed still a little upset. I think he understood though.

He drove us to school and I had to go straight to class. I walked in and saw Colin in the front office, registering his classes. He noticed me, smiled, and waived. I returned his smiled and gave him a small waive. My attention was caught by Allison shuffling to me in her boots with heels. She was smiling widely. She hooked her arm through mine and then looked to the front office. "I see that you have also noticed the new hottie." She raised her eyebrows at me. "You've got Isaac remember." She never took her eyes off of Colin and I laughed at her.

"And I thought that you and Scott were on a path of getting back together, yet here you stand drooling over a new guy." I gave her an accusing look and she turned to face me.

"Scott and I, we are, we are friends. That's all." She said firmly, and I smiled reassuringly at her. Isaac came up to stand next to us.

"Why are we standing in the middle of the front lobby?" He looked at us confused and I laughed.

"Allison was ogling new guy." I nodded to Colin and Isaac grinned at me. We started laughing softly and Allison looked us. I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean, he is cute. Has a firm butt, and those arms are so lean..." I cocked my head to the side and Isaac reached over to take my hand in his. I smiled up at him. He looked a little sad, I know he knew that I was kidding. "But I prefer guys with curlier hair and puppy dog eyes." He leaned in, and I pulled back slightly.

He let go of my hand and took a step back, "You haven't talking to Stiles yet." He dropped his head, and I gave him a small smile.

I put a hand on his chest, "But I will. Today. I promise." I reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Allison put a hand on my arm and I saw that Colin was walking out of the office. He started walking straight over to me and he grinned. "Did I notice you checking out my butt Buttercup?" Colin raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at him and shrugged.

"It's a nice but, I was only pointing out to my friend Allison here," I motioned to Allison, who was looking at me with her mouth wide open. "That you were definitely worth ogling." Colin looked to Allison, and looked her up and down. He grinned and I rolled my eyes, I knew that look on his face.

"Well your friend here ain't so bad herself." He grinned at her, and then he held out his hand. "Colin O'Connor. It is always a pleasure to meet such radiant beauty." Allison gave her his hand and he kissed it. I broke away from Isaac and lightly pushed Colin from Allison.

"Okay, you can hit on my friends later. You need to go back home and unpack your stuff and stay inside." I emphasized the last part. He waived off my words and I raised a finger in his direction. "I mean it Colin, Derek will try to hurt you if he finds out you are here. I have to talk to him today." I looked at Isaac, "I have to talk to a lot of people today." Colin put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay in the house Buttercup, I won't be like Carl." He winked at me, he made a reference to The Walking Dead. Which happened to be my favorite show, and he knew that.

I laughed and gave him a hug. He shook Isaac's hand and smiled at Allison before he left. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Allison spun me around.

"You know him?!" I knew she would freak out.

I nodded my head and we walked towards my locker. "He was a part of the pack that I befriended in Ireland. He's like a big brother, so he is all yours." I looked at her and she beamed. Isaac stayed by my side, but he stayed silent. "I will warn you though, he tended to be kind of a player last year." She looked at me a little confused. "If you want to go after him, then I get it. He's attractive. And he really is a great guy, I trust him with my life. Just be careful and don't get too attached." I warned her and then the warning bell rang. I turned to Isaac and stepped up on my toes to kiss him.

At first I could tell that he was surprised, but then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I pulled away and he smiled. "I thought there wasn't going to be any kissing until you talked to nerd boy wonder?" I smacked his arm and he pretended like it hurt.

"Don't call him that, and you've had a rough morning. I figured you'd earned a kiss." He has had to deal with Colin, which I know he wasn't happy about, plus I just liked kissing him. "I'll see you at lunch? I have to go talk to Derek about Colin then." Isaac nodded his head and that's when Allison and I began heading to class.

"So, when are you talking to Stiles?" Allison asked softly.

"I think after school today. I don't want to do it while everyone is around. He doesn't deserve that." Allison nodded her head.

"I think he will understand, don't stress too much about it. Besides, you look so much happier around Isaac." She smiled at me and then we walked into the classroom.

We were the last two girls to enter the classroom and all eyes were on us. We ducked our heads and made our way to out seats. Stiles and Scott turned around to see us both take out seats. I looked up at him, and smiled softly and he gave me a small waive.

I hadn't listened in on their conversations in a long time, but I decided that today would be a good day to do so. I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, and sank into my seat. I saw Stiles shaking his head and I focused what the words were that were coming out of his mouth.

_"I was waiting outside the classroom for her, and I saw her kiss him man." Stiles put his hand on the desk._

_"Has she talked to you at all about it?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head._

_"No! Which is weird, because when I tried to last night, she told me not right now. I don't know why but I had hope that she would still choose me." The sadness in Stiles' voice was unmistakable._

_"You talked to Deaton though. You know that eventually she would have still chosen Isaac, she can't help it." Stiles nodded his head._

_"I know man, I know. I'm just going to miss her." Miss me? I didn't plan on going anywhere._

_"She is still going to be here, she's part of the pack. She isn't going anywhere, and something tells me she still cares about you." Scott was trying to reassure Stiles, and I was thankful for his words._

_"I hope so. I don't want her to drop me from her life." Stiles sounded so worried, and it broke my heart._

"Listening in on their conversation isn't going to help anything Pillar." Allison's words broke my concentration and I turned to her.

"You don't know that." I whispered back to her.

She raised her eyebrow and I sighed. "He knows." I said quietly." Her face looked shocked.

"About you and Isaac? How?" She asked curiously.

"He saw me kiss him this morning. And he isn't mad." I said and Allison smiled.

"That is good news right?" I lowered my head and began doodling on my paper.

"He sounded so sad Al, I don't think I can have this conversation with him. I don't want to hurt him." I kept my eyes on my paper.

"I think that if you don't have the conversation, then you will end up hurting him more." I listened to her words and the rest of class I replayed them in my head. She was right, I knew she was right, but I still didn't want to have to tell him that I didn't choose him.

* * *

The bell rang and I stood up and walked out the door quickly. I felt a hand on my elbow, and I expected it to be Isaac or Allison, but instead I looked back into Stiles' eyes. "Can we talk?" He almost pleaded and I nodded my head. He led me to an empty classroom, and opened the door for me to enter.

I walked in and we both stayed quiet for a minute. "I am so sorry!" I blurted out and he looked up at me surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" He looked at me confused, and I returned his look.

"I didn't want to hurt you. In fact, it was the very last thing I wanted to do. It's just that I feel pulled to Isaac somehow. When I am with him, everything feels right. It's not that I wasn't happy with you, because I was. You are such an amazing guy Stiles. You were absolutely amazing, and so sweet. There's just something between me and Isaac that I have never felt before. I'm not really sure how to explain it. But you have to know that I never wanted to hurt you." He walked over to me and sat next to me on the desk and grabbed my hand.

"Pillar, I have to be honest with you. When I first realized that you and Isaac were the two binded, I freaked. I knew that I had lost you before I even had you. I went to go talk to Deaton about it all. And he said, that no matter what, forces would have brought you two together. It's the wolf survival instinct in the both of you." I looked up at him and I was confused. "So, basically no matter what you would always choose Isaac. I never stood a chance." He looked down at the ground, he spoke as if it was all so simple.

I didn't really know what to say. "So, you aren't mad at me?" I had to know.

He looked at me, and he let go of my hand to put a piece of hair behind my ear. "I don't think that I could ever be mad you. Just don't push me away okay. I still want to have movie nights, and hang out." He told me and I hugged him tightly.

"I don't think I could ever push you away." He hugged me back tightly and I felt him laugh.

The door busted open and Isaac and Scott stood there. "I don't mean to break up this love fest, but you might want to get home KP." Isaac said and Scott was out breath. Something bad happened.

I ran out the door, and Isaac drove me over to my house. "What happened?" I asked as he spun his tires on the road.

"I heard Derek's howl. Since he is the alpha, we can all sense when he needs his pack. I'm not sure, but it isn't good." He was speeding down the road, and I was so nervous.

He pulled up into my driveway, and sure enough Derek's car was there. Which means that he had found Colin. I jumped out of the car, without even closing the door, and rushed up the stairs. I practically broke down my door and saw Colin throw Derek into a wall. Derek was all wolfed out, and neither of the guys took notice that I was now in the same room as them. Derek stood up and grabbed a lamp that had belonged to my grandmother.

"Derek Hale if you even think about throwing that, then I will personally kick your ass!" Derek turned to finally notice me by the door, he was still wolfed out, but now that I got his attention I was sure that I could calm him down. "Please put the lamp down D..." Derek looked at the lamp in his hand and then he placed it back on the table stand. I started to walk towards him and I noticed that Colin had even wolfed out on him.

I placed my hand on his arm, and then I put my other hand on his cheek and I felt him take a few deep breaths. He returned back to normal and I smiled at him. "That's much better." I looked over to Colin, who stayed his distance away, thankfully. "This is Colin. Colin is here to help out. My mom sent him. You will not hurt him. Understand?" I kept my sentences short so that I could get my points across without him getting angry again.

"Who the hell is he?" He growled at me.

"Speak nicely to your cousin...He is an old friend. His from Shane's pack in Ireland." I knew that once I mentioned Shane's name then he would know who I was talking about. Shane was the leader of the pack, and most alphas were aware of the other alphas in the world. Derek nodded his head once.

"Why is he here?" He kept his eyes on Colin the whole time even though his words were directed towards me.

"I told you, my mom sent him here. She wanted me to have extra protection. You know how she is. But the important thing is that Colin will make the best addition to the pack. So play nice and say you are sorry for attacking him." I stepped out from in front of Derek.

He reached his hand out to shake Colin's but he didn't offer an apology. "I'll welcome you to Beacon Hills, and I'll talk to my pack, but I won't apologize."

Colin stepped forward the few steps to shake Derek's hand. "I would never ask you to. You were protecting your blood. It's understandable. I greatly appreciate your willingness to talk to you pack." Colin nodded his head once and Derek did the same.

"Well, there is too much testosterone in one room for me to handle. I am going to get back to school. Is it safe to leave you two in the same room for a few more hours?" I looked at Derek, I knew that Colin wouldn't attack, and even if he was attacked, he would only defend himself.

"I won't hurt him." Derek told me in a firm voice.

"I think I should be more worried about him hurting you, from the looks of things, he was kicking your ass." I smiled at Colin, who winked at me.

"Don't test me Caterpillar, I'm not in the mood." He growled at me.

I put my hands up and made a whiny child voice. "I'm not in the mood." I mimicked him. "Are you ever in the mood. I think you need to pull the stick out of your butt."

"You ready KP?" Isaac had stayed by the door the entire time and I smiled at him.

"Definitely." I turned back to waive bye to the guys.

They both waived and Isaac led me to his car. "Well, that was intense." I laughed and got in the car.

"You have no idea. I thought that Derek was going to try and rip me to shreds for interrupting." I laughed a little and Isaac shook his head.

"He would never hurt you, and I think you are the only person who could have made him stop in there. Which still amazes me." He sounded astonished.

"Yeah, well we have a childhood together. We're blood. That's hard to break." I said as I stared out the window.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter! And I am in some desperate need for ideas. Please review and tell me where you see this story going, I have many different paths I can take, but I'm at a loss for which way to take this. I really love writing all my characters, so inspiration to write isn't a problem. Direction, however, is. So, I am requesting any and all help that you are willing to provide. I love you all. Thank you so much for the reviews that have been coming in. They are all so sweet! Much love to you all :D**


	20. Welcome to the pack!

Sometimes things in life just crept up on you. Those people that you would have never thought would play such a large role in your life, turn out to play one of the biggest. The people you expected to be in one part of your heart, end up shifting to another part. And the people that you didn't think was even worth your time befriending, sometimes turned out to be some of the most loyal you would ever find.

* * *

The rest of the day at school went by as a drag. Gym was very interesting though. Lydia congratulated me on my new relationship with Isaac. The interesting part was that I think she really meant it. Which is weird. Erica wasn't anywhere to be found the whole day. That wasn't weird, she hardly ever came to school since Derek changed her. I couldn't really understand that. I had been part werewolf for my whole life, and I never had the urge to just throw the rest of my life away because of it. I really wanted to talk to Erica and try to be friends with her. Maybe now that I was with Isaac, she will open up and be a little warmer towards me. Or she could just continue to be the barbie bitch that she has always been.

I walked over to the chemistry room and when I walked in I smiled at Isaac. He was sitting in his chair, really focused on whatever he was writing in his notepad. There wasn't anybody else in the room because the warning bell still hadn't rang yet. I walked over to him and realized that he had his headphones plugged in. He jumped back, a little startled from where he couldn't hear me coming. He closed his notepad before I could see what he had written in it. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Whatcha writing there?" I looked at his notepad, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just looking at some notes." He touched his ear, which was his tell for lying. I figured that it couldn't be that bad if it was just some words in a notepad, so I didn't push it.

"Do you know where Erica is?" I pushed that topic instead, if there was any one person that would know where she was, it would be Isaac.

He looked up at me, and gave me a confused expression. "I think she is hanging with Derek today. Why?"

"I just don't think that she should skip so much school. I know she is a smart girl, so she could have a shot at a scholarship if she really tried." I told him and he turned to face me a little more clearly.

"Why does it matter to you if she gets a scholarship or not. I thought you two hated each other?" He asked me, and for some reason I got the feeling that he was defended her and not just asking me a question.

"I never said I hated her. Given, she can be a real bitch. But she is a part of the pack, which makes her family. I just want what's best for her." I told him and he shook his head at me.

"That's nice of you, but I'm sure she has a good reason for not coming to class." Isaac dismissively.

"A funeral is a good reason to miss class, so is the flu. But I know she isn't sick and nobody has died recently. Just because she is a werewolf doesn't mean she can just throw away her life." I told him, and I was a little confused why he was defended her so firmly.

"Just because you are Derek's cousin doesn't mean that you can play the mom of the pack. You don't know why she skips school, you don't know what she had to go through before Derek gave her the bite." His tone was a little harsh and I was taken aback. Isaac had never spoke to me that way.

"I wasn't trying to play mom. I was honestly just thinking about her future, I didn't know that was a crime." I looked at him like he had gone a little crazy.

He turned away from me and started drawing circles on his notebook. "It's not a crime. It's just that not everyone needs you to look after them, Erica can handle herself." I closed up my notebook and went to go sit next to Jessica, who never had a lab partner.

I turned back around to look at Isaac. "You're right. I don't know what she has been through, and I wasn't in any way trying to say that she doesn't have a legit reason. I was just trying to say that she has a real shot at a great future. That's not playing mom, that's caring. I'm sorry that I upset you." I put my stuff down on at the chair next to Jessica. She looked between me and Isaac, and I think she wanted to ask. Her mouth shut instead though.

* * *

After chemistry I walked over to my locker, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"KP, wait up." I turned around, I wasn't mad at him. I just didn't understand what happened back there. "I'm sorry, I reacted crazy back there. It's just that..." He trailed off, and he didn't finish his sentence.

"Just what? Why did you get so upset with me?" Something had flipped a switch in him, and I really wanted to know what. That way I know not to bring it up again.

I closed my locker and looked at him. He looked down at me and he looked a little nervous. "Can we talk about it in the car?" I gave him a small smile and motioned for him to lead the way.

* * *

We walked down the steps and he held open my door for me and closed it after I got into my seat. He got into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and I stayed quiet for a long time. He drove and stayed silent, he turned down a road that didn't lead to my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked him softly, at this moment he reminded me of a timid deer. I didn't want to say or do anything to scare him off.

"I want to show you something." He reached over and took my hand. I covered his with my other hand and we drove down the road in a more comfortable silence.

About ten minuted later, we pulled up to the graveyard. I looked at him a little confused, this was where he worked, but I didn't know that he had any family here.

He came and opened my door and held out his hand, I took it and he led me to a spot in the cemetery that I had never seen before. It was a little corner with graves marked with wooden crosses instead of tombstones. Some of the crosses looked fresh, while others looked decades old.

"What is this place?" I asked Isaac as I walked around the graves.

"It's the part of the graveyard that the town had dedicated to unknown deaths. It's also where the people are buried, where the families didn't have the money for a proper funeral and burial." He was standing in front of a cross and then he knelt down to the ground.

I walked over to the cross and saw that it was Erica's mom's grave. I dropped down to my knees next to him. "Her mom and my mom died around the same time. They were both sick and that's how Erica and I met, in a hospital. We were younger and our dads didn't really pay much attention to us. We would run around the hospital and play hide and seek. Then one day I couldn't find her. I had looked around everywhere for her. I ran up to one of the nurses and told her that I had lost my friend. I told her Erica's name and what she was wearing and what she looked like. Then the nurse began running to room. I followed her there and I saw Erica shaking and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. My dad found me and he took me to a room where no one could see us. He cussed at me and backhanded me. He told me that I shouldn't have ever left mom. That it was all my fault, she was looking around the room and when she couldn't find me she freaked out. The nurses came in and tried to save her, but she had already passed away." I was holding his hand and I felt a small tear run down my cheek. He didn't look at me though, he kept his head on Erica's mom's grave cross.

"I'm so sorry Isaac. I don't know what it feels like to lose a parent, but I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love so young." I thought of Laura and the once small tears grew larger.

He squeezed me hand and then nodded to the cross to the left of him. "We buried our mothers right next to each other. After that day, we didn't really talk much. She would come to school, and then on the days that she would have her episodes, I would hide. I couldn't handle seeing her like that again. That's why she doesn't come to school much, she feels all alone. Even with her new look, and werewolf abilities, she is still that scared little girl that I befriended in the hospital. When you were talking earlier, I got mad because you didn't understand. Then I realized that I didn't give you the chance to understand." He finally looked up at me and I saw that he was crying softly. "I'm sorry for that." I scooted a little closer to him and he dropped his head to my chest.

We sat there, with me holding him for a long time. It took a lot for Isaac to open up like that, and I was scared to speak for any chance of me ruining the moment.

* * *

We sat there a while, and when he did sit back up he smiled at me. "Thanks for listening. I really am sorry for how I acted earlier." He said sadly and I cup his face with me hands.

"You acted reasonably, giving the situation. Next time just try to let me know when something is hard for you to handle okay?" He nodded his head and I smiled. "I will always listen to you Isaac." I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss before standing up.

He stood up with me and we walked back to the car. He drove me to my house and we cut up the whole way there. When he pulled up in my driveway I was confused. There were several cars parked here. Stiles' jeep, I think Boyd's car, and Derek's. As far as I knew, there wasn't a pack meeting tonight.

"Why is the pack here?" Isaac asked me as we both got out of the car.

"I have no idea." I pulled out my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts. None.

We both walked up to the front door. I was turning the doorknob when I heard a scream come from the back of the house. Isaac and I looked at each other for a split second before we both took off running around to the back.

When we opened the gate we saw Erica and Scott trying fighting Colin. Boyd was on the ground next to a tree. I rushed over to check on him.

He has a few gashes, but they were healing with no problem. "You okay?" I asked him and he gritted his teeth and shook his head yes.

I saw Derek standing in the background watching. I stomped over to him and motioned to where the other were still fighting. "What the hell is this?"

Derek didn't even look at me. He pointed to the others and spoke. "You wanted Colin in the pack, well the only way he is getting in is if my people can beat him." He kept a stone face on and still didn't look at me.

"I couldn't have heard you right? Did you just say if than _can _beat him?" Derek nodded his head and I pushed him to get him to look at me. "He's practically an assassin you idiot! They are still pups!" I poked my finger in his chest and gave him a deathly stare. "You barely could handle him. You really think that they can even stand a chance?" He finally looked at me and I motioned to Boyd. "It's a good thing that Boyd is a werewolf, or else he would be on his death bed in the hospital!" I motioned to where Erica was still trying to fight Colin. I could tell that Colin wasn't really even fighting back, he was using defensive moves. "This is pure craziness Derek." He looked at me and kept the stone face. "Are you not going to stop this?" He dropped his head and then looked back up at Erica.

I threw my hands up at him. "Fine, you want to be stubborn? We will do it your way then D." I was already wearing legging type pants, so I took off my jacket and took my over-sized shirt off. Leaving me in the perfect clothing to fight, attempt to fight, a werewolf.

I looked up to see Erica go flying in the air and hit a tree. Scott was still wolfed out. He had lasted longer than the other two. Colin looked to me and grinned. "You next buttercup?" I grinned back at him.

"I am probably the only one here that can give you a real challenge, cupcake." I winked at him and he laughed softly. Scott looked to me and nodded, silently thanking me for helping him out.

"I think we can take him, but we will have to be strategic." Scott leaned in and whispered to me.

"Hold up a minute!" Isaac's voice surprised me. I had forgotten that he was even there due to the fact that I was so worked up over Derek being an uncontrollable ass. Isaac came running up to stand between me and Colin. He held up a hand in front of either of us. He looked at me, and I knew he was getting ready to ask me to not fight him. "This is crazy KP..." Aaaannndd...I was right.

"Don't tell me that. Tell him!" I pointed to Derek.

"Guys, I am going to have to agree with Isaac on this. Derek man, this is crazy. You are feeding your pack to a shark basically. It's not right." Stiles chimed in, and I noticed that he had been sitting by a near by tree.

Isaac looked around me to Derek. "Are you really going to let her do this?" I think Isaac was hoping that Derek would take his side, unfortunately for Isaac, Derek knew better than to try and stop me.

I looked back at Derek and he shrugged his shoulders. "I once tried to stop her from climbing a tree because I didn't think she was strong enough. She came up to me and punched me in the gut and said something about how just because she was a girl doesn't mean she isn't as tough as the boys. Then there was a time when I told her that she couldn't race her bike with me and my friends because she couldn't hang with our speed. She put rocks in the road, causing all of us to wreck as she went by whistling and singing while riding her bike past us. There's a bunch more, but they are a little more embarrassing." I laughed because I was pretty sure I knew what times he was thinking of. "Basically, I would suggest not getting in her way." Derek warned Isaac.

"But she'll get herself hurt, she's only a half-ling!" I looked at Isaac, and shot him arrows, well metaphorically. Although, that would be pretty badass if I really could do that.

"Isaac, I'm doing this for the pack okay? Derek is the alpha, what he says goes. He says that the only way to get Colin in is if his people beats him. Well, I'm his people and I plan on kicking Colin's ass." I smirked at Colin, and I heard him chuckle.

"In your dreams Buttercup." Even when he was taunting me, he still managed to sound charming in that damn Irish accent.

"Well if you are going to try and fight him, then I won't stand in your way." Smart choice. Isaac stepped aside and I noticed him taking off his jacket. I looked over at him and gave him a confused look. "What? I said that I won't stand in your way, not that I would let you do it alone. I'm his people to you know." He grinned at me and walked over to me and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I pulled him back in for a longer kiss. "Well that was motivating."

"Alright Romeo, let's get this going." Derek said, and Scott and Isaac all looked at me I smiled and then faced Colin.

* * *

Scott went in first. He tried to slash at Colin's chest, but Colin grabbed him by his throat first and slammed him to the ground and dug his claws into Scott's stomach. Isaac and I looked at each other when we heard Scott scream out in pain. I was more pumped up than ever to fight. It was like a surge of power ran through me so strong that there was nothing nor anyone who could diminish it. I smiled up at Colin and began running straight at him. When he lunged for my throat, just as he had done with Scott, I slid past him. I caught him by surprise, and that split second of surprise gave Isaac the opportunity to strike Colin.

Colin only stumbled slightly but it was enough to get a lee way into to beating him. I was still laying on the ground and I used my position to perfectly execute a leg swipe, bringing Colin to the ground. Isaac took his cue and wasted no time what-so-ever. He was on top of Colin and landed in a few good punches and slashes. Then I saw Isaac being lifted in the air. As much as I wanted to just help Isaac get down without him being hurt, I knew that I had to take down Colin. I grabbed a stick that was on the ground and rammed it into Colin's rib cage. I made sure to stab him where he could easily be healed.

Isaac fell to the ground and I looked over at him to see him rubbing his neck. I turned back to Colin, I swipe kicked him in the jaw. That brought him down to his knees and I went to go hit him with hand foot again when I heard a voice.

"Pillar!" I turned to my left to see Stiles holding a shovel. Where the hell did he get a shovel? He tossed it to me and in one quick motion I turned back to Colin.

I kicked him to the ground and put the shovel to his neck. He grinned at me and I stuck out my hand to help him up. I turned to Derek, "There. I played your game and I won. Colin's in the pack, you don't like it? Get over it. He will be a wonderful asset to our little family and I want him here." I stood my ground and Isaac came to put his arm around my waist to support me. I felt others step up and I looked around to see Stiles helping Erica stand up and Scott and Boyd supporting each other up. I looked back at my cousin and smiled. "Looks like everyone else agrees with me." I motioned to everyone and Derek gritted his teeth.

"Fine. You wanted him here, then he's here. He can be in the pack." He looked at Colin with a death threatening glare. "But listen close pretty boy, this is my pack. I make the rules, you follow them." I got the feeling that most people felt inferior to my big cousin, but I just wanted to laugh at his seriousness.

Colin stepped forward and reached out his hand to Derek, "I am just here, fulfilling a favor to Katerina's mother. I have no intentions on taking over the pack, but I do want to graciously say thank you for allowing me to join your family." Derek looked at Colin's hand for a few seconds before putting his out to shake.

"So, I missed the initiation of our newest pup? How rude of you to not invite me." We all turned to see Peter walking up behind us. I glared at him, and Colin positioned himself to stand more in front of me.

Derek looked at Peter and grimaced. I turned to Peter, and stepped up front of the group. "Peter, this is Colin, the newest member of the pack. Keep your claws away from him." I smiled sweetly at him and he laughed.

"What exactly did you all have to do in order for him to be accepted?" He looked at us all and then he looked at Derek.

"I made the call that they had to beat him in a fight in order for him to be a part of the pack. I honestly didn't think that any of them could do it. But I was wrong." I gaped at Derek's unfaithfulness in us.

"Let me guess, our newest love birds were the one that beat him?" Peter raised his eyebrow at Derek and he nodded defeated.

"I knew my little cousin was a fighter, but she really surprised me." I think that Derek was trying to give me a compliment, but I wasn't completely sure.

"That's because she is binded! I have told you all this several times. They are going to be even stronger than your Irish assassin over there. Their energies and strength collide into one when they are near each other. Nothing is stronger than two werewolves meshed into one ball of power distributed into two bodies." We all just kind of stared at Peter. His words were a little confusing, but I think that we all understood what he was saying.

"I think that Pillar fed off of Isaac's strength more though. Honestly, she's the one that kicked Colin's ass. It was pretty impressive." Stiles said and I smiled at his compliment. He gave me a small smile in return. Isaac squeezed me to him a little tighter.

"That's because she is the one who was born a wolf." Peter said simply.

"How did you know I was from the Irish pack?" Colin stepped back up in front of me and faced Peter.

"I know of every powerful pack in the world. Yours is rather impressive though. How did you get free from them in order to come down here to Beacon Hills?" Peter challenged Colin.

"Katerina was basically our adopted little sister. All I had to do was tell them she needed me and they bought me the plane ticket. My entire pack wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, and if someone ever tried, then they would be on our hit list." Colin never blinked and his tone was deadly.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that you are here to protect her from anything harmful." Peter smiled charmingly at us all. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other engagements to attend to." Peter turned on his feet and began walking out of my back yard.

Colin turned to me, "Your mother was right, something is off about that guy." He spoke softly so only Isaac and I could hear.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." I unhooked myself from Isaac and gave Colin a hug. "Welcome to the pack!" I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well now that we have a new member, I think that we should all eat pizza and watch a movie?" Stiles announced to everyone. Then everyone looked to me because my house was the only place big enough to hold all of us.

I smiled at everyone. "I'll call Allison and Lydia." I looked up at Stiles and he gave me a heartfelt smile. "Go order the pizza?" He nodded his head.

"Sure thing. See you up there?" He asked me and I nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

I waited for everyone to leave and enter my house before I turned to Isaac. "We made a pretty good team today." I smiled at him.

He put his hands at my waist and I took a step closer to him. "That we did. I must say that seeing you fight like that was a real turn on." He smirked at me and I leaned up for him to pull me into a kiss.

"Oh really?" He nodded his head and pulled me back in for another kiss. I felt his lips curl up into a smile.

"Do we really need pizza? I'm not feeling that hungry anymore." I laughed at him and then I started walking towards the back door.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to need food if I plan on lasting a night with you." I turned around to wink at him and he ran up and picked me and tossed my on his shoulder.

"Careful what you say KP." I couldn't control my laughter.

* * *

**So there you guys go! It took me a few days to get this chapter out. I don't know, for some reason I am lacking in ideas for this story. I'm sending out an S.O.S for anyone who has suggestions, ideas, or comments. Please take the few minutes to review! I have been getting some pretty amazing reviews lately...I love each and everyone of you. Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and giving it your support each week. Much Love :D**


	21. Listen to your gut, it's usually right

I woke staring at the ceiling. Isaac had his arms wrapped around me, and his steady breathing was comforting. I sat there staring up at the ceiling, counting the ridges. It's something that Laura and I used to do when we were kids. Instead of staring up at clouds, which we did that on occasion as well, we would try to find hidden messages in the lines of the ridges. Some days we would be so into finding messages that we would end up finding entire conversations. I closed my eyes and remembered how much simpler life was back then. When we didn't have to worry about pack loyalties, relationships, school, or anything really besides cookies and adventures.

"Good morning KP.." I felt Isaac's lip on my temple and I smiled and leaned into him.

I was beginning to grow accustomed to his ridiculous nickname. "Morning." I smiled up at him. He turned his head to see the alarm clock.

"It's six thirty in the morning. Why are you awake?" He yawned and I shrugged. He tilted my chin up so I had no choice but to look into eyes. "You look sad. Why do you look sad?"

"I was just thinking." I gave him a small smile.

"About Laura?" He asked softly. I gave him my answer with silence and he understood that he was right. "You've been thinking about her a lot more recently." He stated and I didn't really know what to say. "Do you want to talk about it?" Not really.

I moved out out his hold and sat up and looked at him. "Actually, I think that I am just going to run my thoughts away." Isaac dropped his head and I felt slightly guilty. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you about her, it's just that there isn't much to really say." He kept his head down and nodded slightly.

I got off the bed and changed into running clothes. I brushed through my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. "You sure you don't want me to run with you?" Isaac's voice carried from where he still laid in the bed.

I smiled at him and I walked over to his side of the bed. "I just want to clear my head." He nodded once and pulled me down on to his lap for a kiss.

"Are you saying that I can't help you clear your head?" He grinned and I kissed his cheek before standing up.

"I'm saying, that since we've been together, I have been slacking on my workouts. I need this run. I'll be back here after while. Feel free to stay and go back to sleep if you want." I gestured to the bed and he laid back down.

"I think I will. Enjoy your run." He motioned for me to exit the room and I shook my head him. I reached over and grabbed my iPod from the nightstand and began jogging down the stairs.

* * *

I was doing some high knees, getting warmed up in the living room. I had already plugged in my iPod, so I didn't hear Colin when he came up behind me.

I was leaned over stretching my hamstrings when he smacked me on the butt. I jumped up slightly and he smiled at the fact that he caught me off guard. I punched him in the arm. He was dressed in nothing but workout shorts and tennis shoes. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable here, but how about you put on some clothes." He looked at me confused.

"I do have on clothes." I smacked his chest lightly.

"As in put on a shirt." I looked up at him and he grinned.

He motioned to my outfit and cocked his head slightly before asking, "Are you going for a run?" I gave him the dumbest look.

"No, I just like to wear running clothes for the athletic look." I said sarcastically.

"Well I am going with you." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"If I wouldn't let Isaac come with me, then you aren't coming either." I pointed at him and he just smiled.

"Fine, don't let me join you. I will just creepily run behind you." He winked as he pulled on a shirt. I shook my head at him, and I went to the front door.

I opened it quickly and left it open because I knew that he would be right behind me. I plugged in my iPod, turned the volume up and began running down through the woods that would lead to Derek's place.

I have always felt at home in the woods. When we were kids, we would always play in the wood. Hide and seek, tag, and camping were the things that filled my childhood. Derek would chase Laura and I around until we all couldn't breathe from all the running. We would have tree climbing competitions, I would usually lose. Derek was always the strongest, and Laura the bravest. I just followed them, and tried to keep up. Now that Laura was gone, I didn't feel the need to keep up. I didn't really know what direction I wanted to push myself towards, but I knew that I needed to figure it out.

I knew that Derek needed me here. And I couldn't deny the fact that I have really grown accustomed to being here in Beacon Hills. I miss my parents like crazy, but I was eighteen and it was time that I started my life and focused on my future. A future that I could seriously living with Isaac, and the rest of the pack. I don't know how long Colin was planning on staying but I have to admit that I feel a sense of comfort with him here.

I turned my head to sneak a peek behind me, to see how far back Colin was hanging, but I didn't see him. I slowed down my pace and turned around fully, still running in place. I didn't think that he would have turned around or taken a different path. I sure as hell wasn't faster than he was. So, where was he?

* * *

"Colin?" I called out, and I turned off my music to listen to any sounds around me. There was no answer. "If you are trying to play a joke then HaHa...you're not funny!" I assumed that he was hiding behind some tree, or possibly up high in some tree, but I still did not see nor hear anything from him.

I started jogging back down the path that I had come from searching for my rather large Irish friend. I had jogged for a few minutes and still saw no sign of him. I came to a stop and then I heard a stick break to my left. I turned sharply, but saw nothing. A crunching sound came from behind me and I prepared myself. I figured Colin was going to surprise attack me. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, and put my hands up to protect myself.

I shifted around in a slow circle, on the heels of my feet. I could hear someone walking around, but I couldn't see anyone. "Whoever is out there...I will kick your ass. You don't know who you are messing with!" Hopefully that would either scare them away, or bring them out in the open.

I heard a few sticks break around me and I was beginning to get anxious. I heard a whistling sound breaking the air. I dropped my body to the ground just in time to see a tiny dart fly by and hit a tree. I stayed down on the ground and closed my eyes and listened to the environment around me.

I could tell that there were multiple guys moving in towards me. I had a few options. One would be to get up and begin running for my life. Another would be to lay here and let them catch me. Or I could lay here until they get close enough and try to fight my way free. I figured the third option sounded like the best one. I wasn't a coward who runs, and I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

I just wish I knew how they got to Colin. The guy was basically an assassin. I kept my eyes closed and focused on my sense of hearing. By my guess they were 20 yards out. I felt a large stick under my arm. I slowly brought my hand up so that it was in a position to grab the stick. I normal always carried a knife on me, except when I ran, so I needed some sort of weapon. They were now ten yards out.

I took a deep breath and readied myself. I had no clue who these guys were, but they were definitely out to kill me. They were so close now that I could smell the musk of sweat on their skin.

"She's not dead. Her heart is still beating. She's probably just passed out. Levi pick her up and we will take them both back to camp. Tie up her hands first, I've heard she's a fighter. And let's not forget she's a Hale, so she won't be easy to tame." It was a woman's voice, which was a huge shocker because I didn't sense a female wolf in the group.

The guy she told to pick me up took two steps towards me and that's when I made my move. I swept my legs around, knocking him to the ground and I gripped the stick in my hand and with no thought of the others around me, I stabbed the stick into his chest. I barely missed his heart and lungs. Instead, I entered the stick between two ribs. I looked up to see five guys wolfed out and the girl standing and grinning. She looked normal, except the fact the she had a crossbow on her back and a knife strapped to her side. She was a hunter. What the hell was a hunter doing with a pack of wolves?

"Well don't just stand there. Show us what you got halfling." She motioned towards me and I was confused on how she knew so much about me. I didn't have time for questions though, her wolf henchmen lunged at me. I back flipped out of the circle, spun and kicked the first guy to come after me. I picked up a small log and began using it against the werewolves. A rather large male kicked the stick out of my hands and then grabbed my throat and slammed me up against a tree.

I had taken down three guys before this one, and I could see them moving around on the ground. I let out my nails and dug them into his wrist. His hold loosened up enough for me to kick him back enough to get out of his hold. I picked up my small log and slammed it against his head. The last guy looked at me, and I knew that he was getting ready to kill me. The girl put her hand on his chest though. "Leave her." She stepped up and smiled at me.

"I must say that I am rather impressed. I knew that it wouldn't be easy capturing you, but I also didn't think you would take down four of my men. I guess what they say is very true, you want a job done right, don't send in a man." She had her bow in her hands, and it only took two seconds for her to shoot me with an arrow.

I saw the ground a second before I met it. I think I hit my head on a rock because the world was ringing and vibrating. Then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up to a world that was being put through a foggy lens. I couldn't see anything clearly. I felt a cup being shoved to my lips and I tried to close my mouth so that nothing could enter. I shook my head and then a pair of hands held my head still.

"Quit your shit." A low voice grumbled. "This will help your vision clear back up. We don't want to kill you, we need you." Something about his tone made me believe him. I let the liquid wash down my throat. I started coughing, this stuff tasted like bourbon mixed with garlic. It was disgusting. Another cup came up to my lips, and a firm hand on the back on my neck.

"It's just water. It'll help get that taste out of your mouth. I know that it's the worst." This voice wasn't as low as the first guy, and it was much more gentle. I swished the water around in my mouth and then spit it out. "You'll be able to see in about five minutes. The arrow Riley shot you with was laced with a drug that temporary knocked you out. Your vision was messed with because you are a halfling. Normally werewolves are only knocked out, but you aren't a normal werewolf." I heard him sit down next to me. I tried to wiggle but was confined by what felt like chains. "We need to talk to you, but the only way that was going to be possible was to tie you up. I'm sorry if the chains are too tight." This guy sounded younger than all of the other guys I saw earlier.

"Where am I? What the hell do you all want from me?" I coughed out more of the words rather than saying them. I felt him move closer to me.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Colin. I heard his voice and some worry left my body. I hadn't known what happened to him but I was beyond happy to hear that he was at least alive.

I felt the guy retreat from sitting next to me. Then I heard a big thump and coughing. "Don't talk to him that way. He was taking care of her you asshole." The girl. She sounded fierce, but around my age.

Everything started to clear up. I blinked a few times and I saw that across the fire little spot we were in, Colin was chained to a tree as well. The girl was younger. She had longer brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was still carrying around her cross bow. She looking over at me and motioned for two of her guys to come with her.

I looked over to my left to see a boy that reminded me of a small puppy. He wasn't little, but he wasn't bulging with muscle either. He had a soft expression on his face. He leaned in to me. "Don't show her any fear. She feeds off of it. Answer her questions though, she gets angry when people don't answer her questions." I gave him a confused look, but before I could ask why he was giving me advice the girl was in front of me.

The two guys went behind me and I felt the chains loosen up. "Hold her up, she's too weak to try to escape." They did as they were told. The girl stepped forward to come face to face with me.

"So you are Derek's cousin. Peter said that you would give us fight, but like I said you were impressive back there. Who taught you how to fight?" She raised an eyebrow and my eyes shifted to Colin.

"An old friend." Then it occurred to me that she spoke of my good for nothing uncle. "Did you just say Peter? As in my uncle, Peter Hale?" My words were stained with hatred and I couldn't help it from coming out.

"An old friend huh?" She noticed my glance to Colin, because she turned to look at him. "Is that the old friend?" She hooked her thumb towards Colin.

"Let him go." I growled at her and she laughed lightly. "What the hell do you want with us? We don't even know you, nor have we done anything to you."

"Both of those statements are true. However, we do know you. And my apologies, but he is a part of the Irish clan of assassins, so you understand that I can't let him go. But don't worry dear, we have no plans of hurting either of you." Two large guys went to stand on either side of Colin. My legs were feeling pretty weak and my head was heavy.

"Why do you have us here?" I was trying to get answers, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"To offer you a proposition." His voice echoed in my head, and it made me want to vomit. Peter appeared from behind a tree, wearing his smirk that most woman thought was charming. It only reminded me of a snake.

"What the hell are you up to Peter?" A group of guys came up with him, they were shirtless and on their left pec, they bore the symbol of alpha. It was an entire pack of alphas.

"I see you have had the pleasure of meeting the lovely Riley." He put his hand on her back and gritted my teeth.

"You were right, she put up a hell of a fight. She's impressive. Is her mate as equally impressive?" My mate? What the hell was this about.

"He's still basically a pup. My niece was trained by the Irish pack. So her skill set is a bit more advanced. But I have seen what their power holds. It won't disappoint, I promise." The guys all nodded once and then Riley took a step back. Peter looked at me.

"I never trusted you, and I told Derek he was a fool for doing so." I spat the words at him.

He walked up and put his hand on my chin. "You were always the smart on Katerina..." He whispered. "Well I assume you would like to know why you are here now, and why I am the one who brought you here." I stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes. I assume you know who these guys are?" He motioned to the line of guys surrounding him.

"Alphas." I said firmly. "Except them two." I nodded to the girl, Riley, and the guy that was so kind to me. "I am assuming that she is a hunter. Why is she with a pack of alphas though?" I was curious to know this answer.

Peter beamed at my correct guesses. " She is a hunter. And that is Jeremy, her brother. They were abandoned as children, and the pack was smart enough to use them to their advantage instead of killing them off." I kept the same expression on my face. I wanted answers to why he was working with a pack of alphas. "They contacted me. Offered me to be a part of their pack if I could give them something in return."

"Her brother is a witch isn't he?" I kept my teeth gritted the whole time I spoke.

"I knew that you would understand! So smart...and gorgeous. I've been waiting years for you to finally bind to some poor helpless pup. And finally you have. So I called up the leader of the alpha pack and told them that they needed to come down here quickly." Peter was always the most manipulative man I knew. And this was the lowest thing I have ever seen him do.

"Your plan won't work." I could feel tears burning in my eyes, not from sadness, but because I was so infuriated that I wanted nothing but to rip his throat open.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think that love?" He was intrigued.

"Deaton told me that the only way the bind could be broken is if one of us dies, or a witch extracts it from us. You can't kill one of us, then the power, which is what you are wanting right? Well, that power would be gone. And the only way a witch can extract it from us is if we willingly give it up." I looked up at him and glared. "That's not happening."

Peter laughed lightly and I wanted to spit in his face. "You are a clever girl! But not clever enough, you see I have been researching this binded legend basically my whole life. There's a third way to get that power out of you." One of the guys held my hand out and Peter held a dagger. He sliced the meat of my palm and I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming out in pain. "All I need is your blood, and his willing sacrifice to save you." Peter looked up at me. "On a full moon." Which was in three weeks. Why Deaton tell me about this.

"Derek will never allow this to happen. The pack won't allow this to happen. Isaac won't fall it." I challenged him and he once again just laughed.

"Derek will not find out, nor will the pack. You see, if either of you even hit a word that this is happening..." He pointed between me and Colin. "I'll have this pack take out a member of yours." He pointed to me. "And trust me love, I will know if you say anything. I have ears around the entire town. You want to test me? Do it. I don't mind spilling blood. After all, I did kill my own niece." He looked up at me and I screamed and tried to lunge at him.

"How dare you speak of her that way? I will kill you! Before this is all over, I swear I will put you in the ground!" He came over and pinned my back against the tree.

He put the knife at my neck. "You can try to harm me, but the facts are that I am in control of your life and I'm in control of this situation. You will play by my rules or I will hurt people. I will start with your friends families. Then I will move to your friends. Then I will move to your parents. After your parents, I will go after Derek." My eyes got wide. "Oh yes my dear, I have your parents being watched right now as we speak. Joseph..." He turned to a man standing by Colin. The guy brought an iPad to Peter. Peter turned the screen to me. Showing me pictures of my mother and father. Pictures of them on the boat, on the island, eating in town, and sleeping. He was having them followed. "Actually scratch everything I said earlier. I'll start with your parents. After all, that's where your heart lies right?" He took the knife from my throat and motioned for the guys to release me.

"You're a sick bastard!" I could barely stand. He walked over to Colin and I dropped to my knees. I noticed that the young boy, Jeremy, taking a few steps towards me. Riley put her hand and I could here her whispering for him to stay where he is.

"You are going to take her back to the house. Take her to her room, and let her take a nap to sleep the drugs off. Tell everyone that she pushed her workout too hard and she passed out. I know that you don't have anyone to lose in this situation. But you love my niece, and I know that you won't do anything to cause her harm or sadness. You came here to protect her... keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hurt any one. I just want the power." He undid Colin's chains and Colin stood up and punched Peter in the face.

The alphas all readied themselves to attack until Peter threw his hand up to stop them. "I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more you crazy bastard! If you hurt her, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." He spit the words at Peter and then ran over to where I was. He picked me up in his arms and then faced Peter. "This isn't over. Not even close."

Colin turned around to the path and started walking. "Wait!" Jeremy called after him and Colin turned around. Everything was getting blurry again and I could only focus on the voices.

"Tell your healer to give her lavender and herbal tea. The herbs he will know, but the key is the lavender. It will make her feel brand new." Colin's breathing was unsteady, he wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"Why are you helping her?" I heard Colin as skeptically.

"Not all of us here are evil." With the boy's words being spoken my world turned black once again.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story! I am so sorry that is has taken so long to write an update. I was having a severe case of writer's block. But I would like to give a HUGE shout out and gratitude to the two very inspirational readers** _Tigerlilyweasley_ &&& dearlyfanstical5511 **! They deserve credit for some of the ideas behind this turn of events in the story. Without them you would probably still be waiting for an update. But I am back and you shall see more updates so very soon! Love each and every one of you. :D**


	22. Phase one: Push away Isaac

When I woke up I felt like I had the worst hangover of my life. It felt like a rave was being held inside my head. It hurt to even blink my eyes. I could barely tell that I was in my room, everything was blurry and trying it's hardest to clear up. I felt covers surrounding me and I tried to sit up.

"Slow down there buttercup..." Colin was sitting beside me and he had his hand on my shoulder laying me back down. "You took quite a toll." My vision had cleared up and I could see Colin sitting in my office chair next to my bed. Isaac was laying next to me on the bed, and Derek was sitting by my window.

"Hey.." I looked at Isaac, and I didn't know what the story was that Colin had told everyone, so I figured my best bet was to play dumb.

I put my hand to my head, and put on a confused look. "What happened? How did I get back in my bed?" I looked up at Isaac and he was wearing a very worried expression.

"I followed you." I looked over at Colin. He grinned and put up his hands. "Don't be mad. I told you that I was going to. I was a few paces behind you, and you were pushing it pretty hard. Then you just collapsed to the ground." He was putting on his usual charismatic charm, but I knew that he was scared about what happened just as much as I was. "I ran over to you as fast as I could. You had hit your head on a smaller rock, which is what I am guessing knocked you out. I picked you up and carried you all the way back here. I called Derek and Isaac was still here." Colin fed me my cover story and I was beyond grateful.

Derek stood up from leaning against my window pane. He walked over to sit on the side of my bed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Do you remember what happened?" Derek had his serious face on and I was worried that he was going to be near impossible to lie to.

I put my hand to my head and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I was running, like I always do in the mornings. Then for some reason I began to feel light headed, like all the blood was rushing from my brain. My breath was leaving and I saw the ground seconds before I met it." I looked up at Derek and gave him a small smile. "I probably just pushed the limits a little too far. Luckily Colin was with me." I smiled at Colin and he nodded once. I looked back up at Derek. "I'm fine D. I promise, I feel pretty refreshed actually." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I felt his phone vibrate before he stood up to answer it. "Yeah?" He sounded a bit agitated, and I was curiously as to who was calling him. I listened closer to the voice on the other end of the line. "Right now?" It was Peter, he was asking Derek to go meet him somewhere. "No, it's not a problem. It's just that Caterpillar.." Derek sighed loudly and I could hear that Peter wasn't happy on the other end. I have never understood their relationship, but my goal right now was to figure out just how far Peter has Derek under his control. "She fell and I don't want to leave her alone." He paused and then I could tell that he wasn't that happy. "Isaac and Colin are here, she'll be okay." He hung up the phone and then looked at me. "I have to go." He was gritting his teeth and I gave him a supportive smile.

"I told you that I was fine." I put my hand on Isaac's, and nodded to Colin. "I've got two strong werewolves to protect me. Go and take care of whatever it is that you need to take care of." He leaned down and kissed my forehead again.

"I don't like leaving you like this." He looked at me sternly. "Quit pushing yourself so hard. You have nothing to prove." He spoke to me like I was his child, but he was right.

"I know." I said to him and he just grunted before leaving.

* * *

After Derek left, Colin stood up from the chair. "I'll go make you something to eat. What are you in the mood for?" He was looking down at me, and I knew he was trying to give me a few minutes with Isaac alone, but I need to speak to him first.

I looked over to Isaac and smiled. "Actually, would you mind making me pomegranate and chocolate chip pancakes. I've been craving them for days!" Isaac leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Only because you have had a tough morning. Don't get used to this." He said jokingly as he got up from my bed. He looked at me sweetly. "You want anything else? Need anything else?" He smiled at me and at that moment I knew that I had to do whatever it would take to keep any harm from coming to him.

I shook my head softly. "Maybe some apple juice?" He laughed at me.

"Sure thing." I waited for him to walk down the stairs before I spoke to Colin.

* * *

"Close the door." I asked Colin, he stood up to do it. "Softly." He closed the door so lightly that you could barely even hear it.

"Are you okay? Really?" He came over and helped me sit up against my headboard.

"I'm fine. Whatever they put in my system was strong though. I am still feeling a little groggy." He put his hands on my cheeks and looked at my eyes.

"What's the plan then?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"We need to keep everyone safe Colin. I don't know how much pull Peter has in this town, and I don't know if everything he said was true. But I can't afford to test him. I care too much about this pack to let anything happen to them. Which means this stay between me and you. And only between me and you." I gave him the most serious expression and he dropped his head.

"Well I was sent here to protect you, not everyone else buttercup." He looked up at me, and handed me a glass of water. I took a big drink and then looked back to him.

"That's true. And right now protecting me means keeping this between us." I motioned between us and he nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. Only because I love you. But also since I love you, I know that you have a plan. And since I am the only other person that is available to help you, you are going to allow me to be a part of this plan." He winked at me and once again he was going to be forced to be my partner in crime. "So what's the plan buttercup?"

I handed the water back to him and let out my breath. "We have to figure out why Derek bends to Peter's every command. Whatever Peter has on him, we need to find it and break it." He gave me a questioning look. "We have three week until the next full moon. That's when Peter is going to make his move. I'm not sure how he plans to break Isaac down enough to make him sacrifice the power. But when it all goes down, we are going to want Derek on our side. We have him, we have the pack as well." I was staring at the wall the whole time I spoke, but now I turned to face Colin.

He brought his hand over to cover mine and took a deep breath. "Katerina, I know that you don't want to talk about him. But Peter is coming after Isaac. I understand that you want to keep him close to you, to protect him. But if I'm pretty positive that boy is in love with you. It won't be hard to get him to give up everything for you."

I did understand what Colin was getting at, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like it. "What are you trying to say Colin?"

He looked me in the eyes and dropped his head before looking back up to me. "I'm saying that the closer you keep Isaac to you, the weaker he is going to be. You want to protect him, then you are going to have to make sure that no matter what he doesn't give up that power."

"In other words, I need to make him hate me, make him not want to be with me anymore." I knew that something was going to get in the way of us being together, but I didn't think it would be anything like this.

Colin squeezed my hand. "It's the only way to guarantee that he won't sacrifice the power. I know this won't be easy for you."

"I guess we will find out how great my acting skills are." I said the words defeated, because well, basically I was.

The door swung open and Colin jerked back to his sit. "I've got your crazy pancakes, and we were out of apple juice, so I brought you grape juice. I really hope that's okay." Isaac beamed down at me. He set the tray down and I noticed that there was a stack of movies as well. Isaac must have noticed me staring at them because he said, "I figured you wouldn't be up to leaving the bed today, so I brought us entertainment." I looked over at my oh so very sweet boyfriend, and couldn't help but to smile.

"Thanks babe." I gave him a smile and Colin gave me a sad smile. He was right, and I knew it.

"What movies did you bring?" Just because Colin was right doesn't mean that I had to do what he said.

"All the Underworld movies. I remember you saying you haven't seen them in a while, so I figured we could just have a marathon for today. Let you rest up, since we have school tomorrow." He laid the food tray in my lap and put my juice on the table next to me.

I patted the spot next to me on the bed for him to join me. "You are seriously the best boyfriend in the world." Just one day. One more day of happiness was all I was going to allow myself. Tomorrow I would start with Phase one. The only way to convince Isaac to stay away from me, was to push him away. I had to make sure that he really believed I didn't want him anymore.

Colin stood up and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'm happy that you are feeling better buttercup. I'm just going to go hang out downstairs." He hooked his thumb towards the door and left.

* * *

Isaac made his way over to sit next to me on the bed. He looked at me as he sat next to me. He just sat there, staring at me.

"Staring is considered rude by most people you know." I glanced at him sideways and noticed that he just grinned.

"Most people don't get a chance to stare at you though." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"That might be the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me." I looked at him and instead of his responding with words he pulled my chin up to kiss me gently. "Cheesy works for me." I whispered against his lips, and I felt him smile. I pulled him back down for another kiss. If I was only going to allow myself the rest of today and tonight to be with Isaac happily then I was going to make it worth it.

He reached over and put the food on the ground. "You really think I'm the best boyfriend in the world?" His face was serious and I put my hand up on his cheek.

"You are the best guy I have ever met." He smiled genuinely down at me.

"And you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met." I jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Enough with the cheesy compliments and just kiss me." He smiled and leaned into me.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he kissed me.

* * *

I woke up and I was feeling much much better than I was yesterday. My head didn't hurt and my body felt refreshed even. I stretched and sat up in my bed. When I looked over at the clock, I saw that I had time to go on a run. Isaac wasn't in the bed next to me and I figured he was downstairs. He tended to wake up and want to eat early.

I got dressed in running clothes and jogged down the stairs after stretching. I was proven right when I entered the kitchen to grab a drink of water. Isaac was frying eggs and bacon at the stove. "Good morning KP." He said brightly and I gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed a bite of toast.

"I'll be back." I told him as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait a sec!" He called after me and I inwardly groaned.

I turned around to face him though. "You want me to join you this time?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually..." I was trying to figure out a good lie when Colin stepped behind me. Where the hell did he come from?

"I asked her if she would train with me this morning. I hope that was okay?" Colin stepped beside me and I was thankful for his rescue.

I looked up at Isaac and I could see a little hurt in his eyes but his face stayed composed. "Of course man. Have a good workout you two." He turned around and then turned back around to face me. "Am I still giving you a ride to school?" He asked me and I looked to Colin.

"The workout will probably last a little long. I'll make sure she gets to school." He slapped Isaac on the should and Isaac just shook his head. Colin turned to me. "Let's go. I have a lot to do get you whipped back into shape. You've been slacking since you left Ireland." He held the door open for me and I exited my house.

We started jogging through the woods and once we were both sure we were out of ear shot we we stopped.

* * *

"I thought we had agreed that it was the safest option to push him away, not keep him in your bed through the night." Colin looked at me, and I knew that he wasn't getting prepared to give me a lecture. "You asked me to keep this between me and you. If you are all I have against this prick, then you have to start acting like a soldier!" His voice had raised to a yell by the end of his sentence.

I took a step towards him. "I just wanted one last day before I broke the guy's heart! One last day before everything in my life changes." I dropped my head and in the silence all you could hear was both our heavy breathing.

"Peter won't hesitate to kill whomever he needs to get what he wants. I've seen guys just like him. I've killed a few. He won't be easy to beat. He has an army." Colin's voice had calmed down and I was thankful. The last thing I needed was to be fighting with the only person that is aware of what is truly happening.

"You don't have to tell me what Peter will do to get his way. He killed Laura." Colin's eyes got a little wider.

"Your cousin?" I had told him stories of my childhood, stories that involved Derek and Laura.

I looked up at him and gave him my most serious and deadly expression. "I can assure you, he will not win. I've been waiting a long time to kill him, and he's done nothing but just give me the most perfect opportunity." Colin came over and wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Katerina..." I pulled away and we stood there staring at each other. "So what's the plan buttercup. What's our first step?"

"First we figure out what Peter has over Derek." We need to get Derek free of Peter's grasp. I don't know how, but it has to be done.

"What about Isaac? That's who Peter needs in order to get the power. How are we going to assure that he doesn't give it up?"

"Leave Isaac to me. I'll handle him." I looked up at him and he looked back at me skeptically. "Don't give me that look. I'll handle it. I know what is at stake, okay?"

He gave me a sad look and took a few deep breaths. "You love him don't you?" I was shocked by his question, and honestly I hadn't even thought of how deep my feelings ran.

"I'm not sure." It was the most honest answer I could give to him.

"Well, if you do, then you have to protect him." He spoke softly.

"I know." I said the words mostly to myself more so than to him. I looked up at him. "So were you serious when you said you had to whip me back into shape?" I figured a change in conversation was the best.

"Oh, I was dead serious. If you are my partner in this, then I need to make sure you can protect yourself and me." He was serious, and the last time I was put through training with him I felt like I was dying.

"Then that's step one. Making me into a fighter." He grinned at me. "What?"

"You are already a fighter. My job is going to be making you into a deadly fighter." I took a gulp of air in. This was going to so hard.

"Then let's get started then." Colin grinned before he reached out and tried to strike me. I dodged and he smiled in approval.

* * *

We arrived back at my house a little under an hour later. I ran up the stairs to take a quick shower before Colin gave me a ride to school. I through on skinny jeans, boots, and a sweater with my leather jacket. I braided my hair and ran back down the stairs. Colin was already waiting in the car for me.

I hopped into the passengers seat. "You are going to have to speed or I am going to be late." Colin grinned and pulled out on to the road in one quick motion.

"Not a problem, Buttercup." He had me at school in less than seven minutes. It was a twenty minute drive.

"Thanks!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs.

I saw Isaac leaning against my locker, and I took a deep breath before walking up to him. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up. How was your run with Colin?" Isaac spoke sweetly but I didn't make eye contact with him. Instead, I opened my locker and retrieved my books.

"It was alright. He wants me to start training with him again." I did look up at him now, to see his reaction. I normally trained with Isaac, and I was sure that he wouldn't be happy about my decision to train with another guy.

He paused for a minute before responding. "Are you going to?" Wonderful, he was going to make me say it.

"I think so. I need to be stronger for the pack, and he is the best option for that to happen." I tried to make my answer sound as logical as possible. Maybe that way Isaac wouldn't be as hurt.

He kept a solemn look on his face. "I just figured after what happened yesterday you would try and take it easy for a bit."

I turned to face Isaac. "Yesterday, I was just upset and I pushed too hard. Bottom line, I am still only a halfling. That makes me the weak link. Colin can help with that. It's nothing personal, Isaac." He nodded his head and I could tell he was gritting his teeth a little bit. "I have to get to class before the bell rings."

"You know, when someone says it isn't personal, it usually means it is." He sounded more sad than mad. I think I'd rather him be mad.

"Don't read into to Isaac. Really, it is just about making me stronger." We began walking to my first class.

"But you are strongest when you are with me. Peter said that we are stronger together because of the bond." My blood pressure rose with the slight mention of his name.

We stopped in front of my class room and I turned to face him. I leaned in and whispered to him. "I don't give a shit what Peter says. And you shouldn't either. He's not the leader of this pack. Derek thinks it's a good idea, and he is my alpha. I'm sorry if you are upset, but it's best that I train with Colin from now on." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before going into my classroom.

I saw Allison smiling at me and I took my seat beside her. Stiles and Scott turned in their seats to smile and waive at me. Allison turned to face me. "I heard you passed out yesterday. How are you feeling today?" Of course she had heard about it. There wasn't a secret to be kept in this pack, except mine and Colin's.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better actually. Thanks for your concern." She beamed.

"Of course! So, a few of us girls are going out tonight for dinner and a movie. Lydia and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" It could give me an excuse to not spend time with Isaac.

"Sure!" She smiled like she didn't expect me to say yes.

"Wonderful. I'll give you more details later." She faced the front of the class room because the teacher had walked in.

* * *

Class went by painfully slow. After the teacher dismissed us I stood up and rushed for the door. Stiles stopped me though and hooked his arm through mine.

"So I heard that your face met the ground yesterday. What happened?" He grinned.

I sighed loudly and threw my head back. "Is there no privacy in this town?" He laughed at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I pushed it too far the other day. That's it. Nothing to worry about." I smiled reassuringly at him and he beamed back.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class mi lady? I fell as though I haven't seen you in such a long time." I giggled at his dorkiness, and motioned for him to continue to walk me to my locker first.

I patted his hand. "I know. I've been spending a lot of time with Isaac lately. But I am going to make more time for my friends." I smiled up at him.

We had reached my locker and I saw Isaac walking up to us. He had a look of confusion on his face when he saw Stiles, and his arm intertwined through mine. Stiles awkwardly pulled away and cleared his throat. "Uh, what's up man?"

"You aren't trying to win my girl back are you?" Isaac was clearly joking because he was smiling, but I knew this was an opportunity to put the Isaac-plan into further action.

"So I'm your girl? I don't have a name anymore?" I smiled up at him, but I kept a more serious note to my voice.

"Of course you have a name, KP." Isaac said, probably a little confused as to why I said anything about it.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "You ready to go your next class. I'll walk you."

"I have to stop by the front office first and get some papers. So, I'll just walk myself. Thanks for the offer though." I smiled politely up at him. He took his arm off of my shoulder and shrugged.

"Oh...well, okay then. I'll see you at lunch?" I gave him a small, sad smile. "By the look on your face I am going to assume that would be a no."

I opened my mouth to speak but a voice interrupted before I had a chance. "I asked her to have lunch with me and Derek. I didn't realize she had plans." Colin came from literally out of no where.

"What are you doing here?" I was beyond shocked to see him here.

"I am a student here after all." I put my palm to my forehead. I had forgotten all about him enrolling into the school.

"I am the worst friend in the world right now. I completely forgot that today was your first day." He started to laugh lightly and then he grinned at me.

"It's perfectly acceptable. You've had a lot on your plate recently. But are we still on for lunch or did you already have plans with Isaac?" He motioned to Isaac and the look on Isaac's face let me know that he wasn't happy.

I looked up at him and he just motioned me away. "Go ahead and eat with him and Derek. I'll see you later." Isaac walked off and I dropped my head slightly.

Colin stepped up to take Isaac's spot. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked me as I watch Isaac walk down the hallway.

"It seems that way. What's wrong?" Stiles asked me.

I looked at them both and then I looked more closely to Stiles. "Nothing really. I've just been a little stressed out is all. So, I'm catching a movie with Allison and Lydia later. But maybe you would want to get some ice cream after the movie?"

Stiles face literally lit up when I mentioned ice cream, but then it dropped. "I really really want to. And you know how much I love ice cream. But I promised I would help Scott with this thing. Tomorrow night? Pizza and then ice cream? I will even bring you twizzlers!" Stiles grinned.

"Well you definitely know how to win a girl over. Tomorrow night sounds good." He leaned in and gave me a quick hug before running off down the hallway to do something that I probably didn't want to know about.

Colin turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me that way."

He shook his head. "Careful there buttercup. Don't give the poor boy the wrong impression, he might run away with it."

"He's just a friend." He was laughing and that's when I heard her voice.

"Oh thank you so much for showing us around. You really are a sweetheart!" She was laughing and when I turned around I lost my breath.

Riley was standing in the lobby with Jeremy loyally by her side. Allison was handing her some papers and smiling. What the hell was she doing here. I turned Colin around and pointed.

"Oh no."

"What the hell is she doing in our school?" I whispered harshly to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

Allison saw us and waived and smiled before walking over to where we were standing. "Keep calm." Colin whispered to me and I plastered a friendly smile on my face.

"Hey guys!" Allison smiled. "This is Riley and Jeremy. Brother and sister, they are new here." She motioned to them both and then to us. "This is Pillar and Colin." Allison smiled a little flirtatiously at Colin, and I shook my head at her.

I stuck my hand out at Riley. "It is very nice to meet you." I did the same to Jeremy, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Do you mind if I let Pillar show you to gym? I have to go get something from my locker, and she is in the same class as us." Riley shook her and smiled.

"No, of course not." Allison smiled and said her thanks before running off to her locker.

I waited until she was out of ear shot before turning on Riley. "What the hell are you doing here?" I nearly growled at her.

She stepped up to meet me. "You didn't think that Peter was going to trust you to not speak about our little arrangement did you? I'm his reinforcement. We couldn't risk your pack knowing that the alphas were here and we are the only humans left." She grinned devishly.

"Keep your distance from my friends." I warned her.

She kept her grin on her face and then leaned in. "I plan on keeping all your friends real close. Best way to keep things under control. Get used to it." The bell rang and Colin had his hand on my elbow.

"You two better get to class."

We walked to class, but this conversation wasn't over.

* * *

**So there you have it my loves! Next chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little slow, and I apologize for that. Review and let me know what you think :D**


	23. Heartbreaks and heartaches

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that building. I don't know how I am going to be able to do this. It was going to be hard enough knowing that I was going to have to lie to everyone and push some of them away. Now I have to worry about that poser of a hunter, Riley, and her poor brother. What's her problem? She practically keeps him on a collar and chain. And if she is a hunter then why the hell is she following around a pack of alphas? That makes no sense! And now she is going to worm her way into everyone's lives, and it is going to be impossible to keep them safe. I can't keep them away from her because then they will know something is terribly wrong. And I can't tell them that anything is even remotely wrong because then Peter will go on a killing spree. And we all know that he will because the guy is a fucking lunatic!" I had to stop my rant because I ran out of breath to speak any further.

Colin reached across the middle part of the car to hold my hand. "I love you buttercup, and you know I do...but you need to take a deep breath and calm yourself down. We are only about five minutes away from meeting up with Derek. And if there is anyone who knows you better than you know yourself, it's him. We can't give him any reason to think that something is wrong." I did as he asked, and took a few deep breaths. I closed my eyes and thought of my parents and how much I loved them. I couldn't let anything I did bring harm to them. When I opened them, Colin let go of my hand and smiled at me. "That a girl. Feeling better?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I let out a short laugh and he patted my knee. "It's just hard to believe that my entire world has been turned upside down. All within the time span of a few days!"

"I know, it is rather insane. But you don't have to face this alone." He pointed to his shoulder. "This thing right here. Yeah, it's all yours. So use it." That made me smile a little bit, and he grinned.

He pulled into my drive way and I proceeded to take a few more deep breaths. In my driving, sitting idly was Peter's car. "We can still cancel if you don't think you can handle going in there right now." He looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

I sat there, staring at my uncle's car. Then something that Colin's pack once taught me came to mind. I turned to Colin and smiled broadly.

"Oh, hell yes. I know that smile. You, my dear, have a plan." Colin was grinning at me.

"I think I know exactly how to figure out what Peter has over Derek. Derek has always been there when Peter is around me. Except for the very few times Peter randomly showed up at my door. Whenever Derek found out, I could tell that he wasn't happy Peter was around me with him being there. I know that Derek doesn't want Peter around any member of his pack alone. But he won't say anything because he wants us to think that he trusts Peter. What if I play nice with Peter?" I could tell that Colin wasn't fully following where I was going with this. "If Derek thinks that Peter and I are growing closer, then that will make him want to protect me. And the only way that he is going to do that without me digging deeper is by telling me the truth."

"And the truth being why he follows Peter's every command. So your plan is to play Peter by playing Derek? That could get a little complicated buttercup." Colin was warning me, but his tone let me know that he was already behind me in this plan.

"This whole situation is complicated." I got out of the car and Colin followed my actions by doing the same. We began walking up the stairs. "Just follow my lead." I spoke softly and I saw Colin nod out of the corner of my eye.

I opened the door and saw that Derek and Peter were standing in the kitchen. "Caterpillar?" I heard Derek call out.

I walked into the kitchen and Derek's eyes grew a little wide. "Yeah it's me. Colin said that you wanted to see me during our lunch break? Everything okay?" Then I looked over at Peter and I smiled friendly. "Oh this is actually perfect that you are here, Uncle. I wanted to apologize for my hostility towards you since I moved back to Beacon Hills. I was wrong. You were right. You are my family, and considering it's pretty sparse these days, I hope you can forgive me and still consider me a part of yours." I looked up at him and I put on my best apologetic smile.

For a few seconds everyone in the room was too stunned by my words to say anything. Peter however, quickly composed himself. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Consider it all forgiven love." He said just loud enough for Derek to hear. I took a peek at Derek's face to see how he was reacting to all of this.

He looked confused, worried, and shocked all at the same time. The worried look was what I was hoping to find, and luckily I did. Peter pulled back and he leaned in and kissed my forehead. He really was a phenomenal actor, and let's hope it runs in the family.

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "If memory serves me right, you rather enjoy drinking tea." I glanced back at Colin. "Throughout my travels with my parents, tea became a staple drink. We should have tea date soon." I knew that Peter was trying to figure out what my angle was, but I also knew that I could play this to my advantage.

"That sounds like a lovely suggestion!" Peter said brightly and then he turned to Derek. "I told you that she would come around to trusting me again. Just as you have. Blood is thicker than water as they say." Derek looked between us and the same expression as before still resided on his face.

"Yeah. Uh...I did need to talk to you though. That's why I asked Colin to bring you today, but it looks like we are now almost out of time. You two should head back to school. I'll just talk to you later?" I nodded and smiled at my cousin.

"I'll walk you two out. I must be off as well." Peter motioned for us to walk towards the door and we started towards it.

"I'll see you tonight D!" I called out to Derek as Colin held the door open for us.

We didn't speak until we reached the car. Colin opened my door for me, and he didn't leave my side as Peter walked up to me.

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't know what you are planning on doing Katerina, but I advise you to not do it. Surely you know I wasn't joking about harming the ones closest to you?"

I turned around and kept a smile on my face, since I was positive Derek was watching from the house. I spoke softly. "The only thing that I am doing Uncle, is trying to let everyone know that I trust you. I plan on giving them no more reasons to not trust you. I though that was what you wanted?"

Peter leaned in and kissed my cheek. With Colin standing in front of us, he was blocking the view from the house. I felt a razor sharp pain run from my side throughout my body. Peter had stabbed me, with what I didn't know. "Just make sure you follow my orders. Keep your mouth shut and no harm shall come to any of them." He pulled out a knife and Colin reached out to help me stand up. I put a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"You son of a bitch!" Colin hissed. "She didn't do anything!" This time he growled.

I was catching my breath from where the pain had taken it away. "It's fine. Let him make his point." I looked up at Peter fiercely. "I can assure you that I will keep my mouth shut, but if your little wannabe hunter even so much as lays a finger on any of my friends, I will end her. That's a promise. Having a babysitter wasn't part of the deal, so not harming the said babysitter isn't either. I hope you have a lovely day...Uncle." I practically spat the last word at him and he helped me into the car. Colin got into the driver's seat and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you okay? I can't believe he just stabbed you!" Colin hit the steering wheel, and I could feel my body healing. It took it a little longer than a full werewolf.

I looked down at my side and watched as my body healed itself. I lowered my shirt back down, and what was left was a huge blood stain. "Yeah...I'm okay. However, my shirt isn't. I can't go back into school wearing this. I through my head back and closed my eyes.

Colin reached into the back seat, and tossed a bag into my lap. "Here. I should have an extra shirt in here somewhere." I looked up at him. "What?"

"I can't wear one of your shirts." He glanced back over at me confused. "Isaac will go crazy, not to mention that if I showed up back at school with us just leaving together in your shirt, everyone will think that I cheated on Isaac." Understanding came across his face then.

He handed me my phone from the cup holder. "Text Lydia. Something tells me that she has an extra shirt just laying around the school somewhere."

I took the phone and sent the text. "That's a brilliant idea. Thanks!" Within a minute later, Lydia texted back. "She said she will meet us in the parking lot in five minutes. With a shirt." I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He didn't even look at me when he responded. "You know I will do anything for you cupcake. " He said the words as a matter of fact and it warmed my heart.

* * *

A few minutes passed and he was pulling into the parking lot. I saw Lydia already waiting in the parking lot, with what looked like a dress and not a shirt. "What is she holding?"

We pulled up and Lydia was smiling. "Looks like she is going to dress you up like a barbie." Colin was laughing and I slapped him on the arm.

We got out of the car and Lydia rushed over to me. She was indeed holding a dress. "Thank goodness! I was beginning to wonder if you guys remembered the way back here." She saw the blood on my shirt and put her hand to her mouth in a gasp. "What happened?"

"Training accident." I pulled up my shirt and showed her that my wound was already healed. "See? I'm fine!" She looked at me for a moment and then seemed to believe it was a training accident.

"Okay well, here." She shoved the dress into my chest. "I have seven more minutes left to make you look good for a change." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I just asked for a shirt. Not a make-over." Lydia just stared at me, until I finally gave in. We were in the back of the parking lot and I looked around to see if anyone was near.

With no one in sight I took off my shirt and pants. Lydia looked at me like I was crazy. Then she looked over to Colin, who wasn't phased about me stripping down. "I can assure you, that it's nothing he hasn't seen before." Lydia's mouth dropped. I pulled the dress up and turned around for Colin to zip me up. "That's not what I meant."

Colin cleared his throat. "She's telling the truth. Katerina is the first and only girl that I've kept in my life that I haven't slept with." Colin was always honest, I had to give him that.

Lydia handed me my boots and then I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I pulled on my leather jacket and looked down at the dress. It was a dark green and it actually fit me nicely. "There. Are you happy?" I looked up at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It'll do." She waived. "Toodles!" I laughed at her and Colin watched her leave.

"She's something else." He laughed and then looked at me. "I don't believe I have had the opportunity to see you in a dress. You look beautiful." He took my hand and kissed it.

"You're ridiculous." He just grinned at me.

"I'd have to agree." We were both caught off guard by the sound of Isaac's voice. He was standing by my car and I honestly don't know how long he was standing there.

"Isaac. Hey." I took a step away from Colin and from the look on Isaac's face he saw the hand kiss. "We were just coming back inside." I started walking towards him but he walked up to Colin, who was holding my bloody shirt.

Isaac looked at me, confused. "What happened? Why are in a dress now?" He had the same reaction to the blood as Lydia. "Is that...is that blood?" He reached for the shirt. Colin gave it to him without hesitation. He lifted the shirt up and then looked at me. "This is your shirt." His words whispered a sound of disbelief.

I walked up to him and put my self between him and Colin. "It was a training accident Isaac. I'm fine. Lydia brought me a change of clothes, hence the dress. It really isn't a big deal." I smiled at him, but I knew that it wasn't going to do any good. He already had that look in his eyes.

"Not a big deal? You go out and train with this guy and he brings you back all bloody and injured!" He had fire behind his eyes, and then suddenly they flashed yellow.

"Hey man, it wasn't my fault alright?" Colin tried to reason with Isaac, but it was no use. Isaac pushed past me and shoved Colin.

"Ever since you came to town, she's been getting hurt. I thought you were supposed to be here to protect her?" Colin stood his ground and I knew from experience that he had a lot of self control.

He spoke calmly, "I am protecting her. You may not see it, but..."

"No, what I see is you trying to monopolize her. Train here, do this, come with me here. She has a boyfriend, and friends, and.." Isaac had interrupted Colin, but Colin returned the favor.

"I know what and who she has you inconsiderate imbecile. You have no idea what she needs right now! You think you know her because you are binded. I've been by her side for years. Trust me when I say that the last thing she needs right now is a clingy, jealous, and over protective boyfriend thinking she can't speak for herself. So, back off!" Colin growled the words at him, and I was rather proud that he hadn't struck Isaac out of anger.

"Alright well as much as two testosterone filled guys fighting over a girl might be fun to watch, we should probably get back inside." The three of us turned around to see Stiles and Scott standing by a car nearby.

Scott jogged up to stand between the two guys. I noticed Lydia and Allison were right behind him. Scott came up to Isaac. "Alright man, we got to go. We've got class." Scott was trying to persuade Isaac to follow him inside, but Isaac wasn't budging.

"No, what we have is some foreigner thinking that he can just come in here and take over things." Isaac bore holes through Colin.

"You might want to get your friend under control Scotty, I'd hate to have to show him what this foreigner is capable of." Colin's words were deadly.

"Enough!" I had enough of listening to these two bicker back and forth. "You two are acting like children. Isaac, I'm fine. Colin is only here to help me, and you need to be okay with that. And you." I turned to face Colin. "You need to probably take it a bit easier on me during training." I winked at him, and I made sure that only he could see.

"I think that detention is an idea that you should all get used to, especially considering you will all be in it this afternoon and the tomorrow as well." We all turned to see a teacher standing above us all by the stairs. "Now off to class all of you, and I expect to see you all in the library at 3:00 p.m. sharp for detention."

We scrambled to get our things and then we all walked up the stairs and went our separate ways to our classrooms.

* * *

Chemistry couldn't have been more awkward. Stiles and Scott kept glancing back at me and Isaac. Isaac didn't say one word. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me, or mad at Colin, or just mad in general. However, anger was definitely radiating off of him.

Class ended and I took my time putting my stuff away into my back pack. After everyone was out of the class, only Isaac and I remained.

"I" We both spoke at the same time and I bowed out, letting him speak first.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way out there. It's just that guy makes me crazy." Isaac looked very sorry, and I glanced up at the clock. It read 2:56

"We really need to get to the library." He nodded sadly. "We'll talk about it there okay?" He gave me a small smile and led me out of the classroom.

We walked in silence through the hallway. It came to my attention that this was the first moment that I felt weird being around him. I always felt so safe and sure being in his presence, but right now I would kill to have someone come up an break the silence.

We reached the library and everyone was already there. Lydia and Allison sitting at one table, Lydia already on her cell phone. She was probably tweeting away. They both smiled at me as I came in. Stiles and Scott were speaking in hushed tones at another table. They looked up and Stiles smiled at me, but Scott kept his eyes on Isaac. I didn't see Colin anywhere though.

That's when I heard Colin come in behind us. He glanced at me and then he went to another table to sit alone. Isaac grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the library. We sat down against the stacks of books.

"Things have been a bit rocky between us for a few days." Isaac said softly.

"I know." I really didn't want to have this conversation, but it was going to have to be done.

"I really am sorry about blowing up out there." He took my hand in his and continued talking. "Colin just drives me crazy. He thinks that because he is some big bad member of his pack, he is better than the rest of us."

I shook my head at his silliness. "You are wrong about him."

He looked at me. "Why do you always defend him? The guy is a jerk." I pulled my hand away from his.

"He is not a jerk. You just don't know what you are talking about. He doesn't have a family. Not a mother, or a father, or siblings, or even a cousin. When I was in Ireland, we spent a lot of time together. We grew very close. I'm practically the only family he has. Everything he has done since he has been here, has been to benefit me. There are things that you don't know." I do have a habit of protecting Colin, and after this I was sure that Isaac was going to think that there was more to it. But the truth was, Colin was the closest and most loyal friend I had.

"I didn't know about his family. That's rough."

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say to him.

"I think the reason that I wigged out back there is because my feelings for you are strong. So strong that I have a hard time thinking straight around you." He had a smile on his face that made my heart feel warm, but I didn't let that show. "I think that I am in love with you. I don't know exactly what it's supposed to feel like, but I think that is what this is." He looked at me and I felt my eyes begin to water up slightly.

"Isaac..." He put a hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to. I just needed you to know." I covered his hand with mine and brought to my lap.

"Isaac, we need to talk about something."

He had that sad look on his face again. "Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like what you have to say."

"I care about you. You know I care about you. And I like you, so so much. You mean the world to me. But I'm still young. I don't have the time to be thinking about love and being in love. We are binded, but I think that you are letting that define what our relationship really is." He swallowed hard.

"And what is our relationship exactly?" He asked hesitantly.

"Right now, I think it is a relationship that needs time..." He gripped my hand a little tighter.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" A few small tears were escaping my eyes.

"I'm saying that this relationship went too fast, too soon. I think that we need some time to slow things down is all." That wasn't what I was saying. Not even in the slightest bit.

"I knew you were going to do this. I knew you would pull away. I just didn't think that it would hurt this much." He looked up at me and gave me a small, sad, defeated smile. He brought my hand up to his lips to lay a soft kiss on my hand. "Alright, I'll give you your time. But just know that I am not going to let you give up on this, on us." He pulled me into his arms.

We sat there for a long time, and I cried silently. I cried out tears of stress, and heartbreak. Isaac just sat there the whole time and held me while I did.

* * *

**Okay guys, this story is slowly coming around. I am very sorry it took a while to get you all a new update. Just a bit of writer's block is all. Enjoy! Much love :))**


	24. Tough love and Ice cream rainchecks

"Harder Kat!" It had started to warm up outside for a few days, and Colin has had me outside training for the past three days. He had set up the backyard into some kind of battle arena looking thing. There were punching bags, ropes, and dummies hanging form trees. He had a specific area set aside just for hand to hand combat training. There were junkyard obstacles set up for an obstacle run. He even had a part of the woods set up for me to learn how to avoid arrows being shot at me.

"Wake up buttercup!" We were in the hand to hand combat portion of training and he was using a knife. He swung at me with his right hand, the knife in his left, and when I ducked to avoid his punch his knife stabbed me in the side. I screamed out in pain as he pulled the knife out and tripped me to the ground. He sat on top of me and put the knife to my throat. "You're dead." He removed the knife from my neck and reached out a hand to help me back up to standing position.

I laid there for a minute more as I waited on my body to heal itself. "Damn. Do you have to actually stab me?" Colin grinned as he helped me up.

"Pain is your friend Katerina. Or have you already forgotten that?" We walked over to where we had our water bottles. While I was doing everything to catch my breath, Colin was taking a sip of his water without even a bead of sweat on his body.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I'm just a little out of practice is all." I defended myself and Colin chuckled. Which did nothing but make me angry.

"Oh, you are definitely out of practice buttercup." I glared at him. Could it hurt him to give me the slightest bit of a compliment? He was staring at me. Almost like he was studying me.

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Something is blocking your concentration." He spoke firmly, as if that was the answer to why I suddenly sucked at defending myself.

"Yeah. The fact that my skills have managed to suddenly vanish." He shook his head.

I put my water down and started walking over to one of the punching bags. I began working on the combinations that Colin had taught me.

"It's all in the breathing...How many times do I have to tell you that?" He walked around to the other side of the punching bag and began holding it in place for me.

"I am breathing." My words were spoken softly, but I knew he heard me. I continued with my combinations.

"You need to breath with every movement." He was talking to me, but the only thing my focus was on was this bag.

"I know."

"Move with your hips!" I hit the bag harder. "You have to use your body, not your arms. The strength is in how you use your body. Get your head together Kat!" Colin's words were doing nothing but aiding my fuel.

I began hitting the bag harder and faster. It got to the point to where I could barely hear Colin's instructions. Everything in the world didn't matter but hitting this bag. Hitting out all the frustrations with Isaac, Peter, Riley, and all the lies. I kept hitting faster. The world around me just shut off. I found myself getting dizzy, and everything blackened.

* * *

I was brought back awake by water hitting my face. I blinked a few times and saw Colin standing over me. "I told you to breath with every movement. You never listen to me." He said as he was shaking his head.

"I was breathing." I coughed out the words more so than I spoke them.

"No, you were trying to beat the shit out of that bag. Get out of your head and focus." He poked me in the chest and I smacked his hand away.

"Don't you poke me. I am focused. I have nothing else to do but be focused." I grumbled and picked myself up off the ground. I tried to stand up and Colin hoisted me up a little bit.

"This is not focused. You want to talk about it?" I sat back down on the ground and Colin joined me.

He tossed me a rag to wipe off my sweat. "Talk about what?" I didn't even look at him when I answered his question.

"All of it. Peter. Derek. Isaac..?" The mention of Isaac made me glance over at him.

"Why would I want to talk about Isaac?" I was surprised he even brought the subject up.

"Well, because ever since you broke the guy's heart he hasn't been at the house any. He doesn't make eye contact with you at school. He practically plastered to Erica's side. What's the deal with them anyways? And you haven't spoken a word about him either. That means you aren't dealing with it." I stood back up and went to grab a jump rope. "Katerina, you're done for the day."

I ignored him and turned around as I kept jumping my rope. He walked around in front of me. He had the same look on his face as the last day I trained with him in Ireland. I was so mad at my mom because she was making me leave that I couldn't see straight. I had pushed myself too hard and blacked out.

"I said you were done." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

When I didn't stop, he stuck his hand out and grabbed the rope, causing me to trip. "What the hell?" He yanked the rope from me and through a few feet away.

"You heard me. I told you that you were done. You have no need to be out here training when you are in this state of mind." He pointed to the house. "You should probably go and rest up. Do some homework, watch some movies, make us a lovely dinner." He grinned, but I was buying into his charming ways.

I shoved myself up from the ground and stood up. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. My intentions were for me to be face to face, but due to his rather large size, I ended up face to chest with him. I looked up at him.

"You have no authority to tell what I should and should not do." He closed his eyes and nodded once.

"You're right. I don't. But I do have the right to look after you, make sure that you take care of yourself. Which is something that you are clearly not doing. I haven't seen you eat a real meal in days. You hardly sleep. I've never seen you shut down like this."

"I am not shutting down! I'm fighting for my life here. I'm fighting for my friends, my family, for you." I pointed to him and he shook his head.

"You think that I don't get that? I am the only person in your life right now that understands what you are going through. Which is why I am the only person that knows that you aren't dealing with all of this in the right way. You cancelled all your plans with the girls, you cancelled your friend date with Stiles, and you bury yourself with all the work you can find. That's not dealing with it. You can't live off of those damn Twizzlers things you keep a never ending stock of. You need to get your life back on track or everyone that you are fighting for, might not want you there to fight anymore."

I stumbled back a little bit. He was right. I've been hiding out from everyone. "You're right. Damn it. You are always right." I lowered my head so I was looking at the ground. "I just thought that if I distanced myself from everyone then it would help protect them. I don't want them to find out that something is wrong. If I don't spend time with them then they can't figure that out. That's how I am dealing with this."

"Yeah. Okay. I get that. You're wrong, but I get it. What about Isaac? You want to tell me how you are dealing with him? Because I am failing to see how you are."

"I don't want to talk about Isaac."

Colin through his hands up in frustration. "Of course you don't. You can't keep whatever your feelings are about what happened between you two inside. You know that it will only destroy you. "

"You can't hold what happened with you against me Colin. That's not fair." I spoke the words softly because I knew that it was a very touchy subject for him.

"That isn't what this is about!" He yelled. I can count the number of times that I have heard Colin yell on one hand, and every time it made me cringe. "I don't like seeing you like this." He walked up to me and grabbed one of my hands. "You were the only person that was able to help me through it all. Let me help you."

I hadn't realized that I had been crying until Colin wiped a tear from my cheek. "I can't look at him. When I do, all I see is all the hurt that I put him through. I see a guy that has done everything for me, and the way that he sees it, I just through it all back into his face. He hates me." Colin pulled me into a tight hug.

"He doesn't hate you. He hates the fact that he still loves you. I've been in his shoes remember? I know what is going on his head." I squeezed him a little tighter.

"I can't lose any of them." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I'm not going to let that happen." He whispered.

We stood there for a long time. I just let him hold me as I cried out all my fears and worries.

* * *

After I was through crying, Colin led me back into the house. He even made dinner for me. It was really nice to have a friend like him. We popped in a movie and ate popcorn.

"If you had to name one person, besides me of course, that can make you smile without even trying who would it be?" The first person that popped into my head was not Isaac. Although Isaac did make me smile, it was a different kind of smile. The person that came to my mind was definitely someone that I saw myself being friends with for the rest of my life. "With the way that you are smiling, I'd say that you have your answer. Why don't you go pay a visit to this person. It'll do you some good."

"Maybe you're right. Is that what you did? When you were in your dark place?" I looked over at him and he smiled.

"Yes ma'am it was."

"So who was it? The person to make always make you smile?" He looked over at me and didn't say anything for a few moments. "You can't be serious. Me?" I laughed it off a little bit because the way that I remember it was we fought twenty-four seven.

He laughed as well. "No matter how much we argued, you are the first person I ever wanted to call when I needed to talk to someone. You are my best friend Buttercup. I love you."

I smiled at him, and as I was smiling I couldn't help but to think that without him I'd truly be in this alone. I surprised tackled him into the couch. "Oh!" He was laughing and he hugged me a little tighter to him.

"I love you too." I whispered before I stood up. "I am going out. Need me to bring back anything?" He looked up at me a little surprised.

"You going to see a friend?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I think so. You need something or not?" He kept the grin on his face, but shook his head no.

"No, you go have fun." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night love!" I called out to him as I left the house.

* * *

I left on my bike and stopped by the grocery store to pick up two pints of ice cream. I pulled up into Stiles' driveway. I walked up the stairs to his house and rang the door bell. I heard footsteps, but the person to answer the door was not Stiles.

"Can I help you?" Sheriff Stilinski was the one to answer the door.

"Is Stiles home, sir?" I don't know why, but the sheriff looked surprised to hear me asking for Stiles.

"You're Miss Rochester right?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Yes sir." I smiled brightly at him.

"Well, please come on in." He stepped aside to allow me the room to come into the house.

"Thanks Sheriff." I stepped inside, and I can't believe that I have waited this long to come back to Stiles' house.

"Stiles! You have a visitor son! And it's not Scott..." The sheriff looked at me and smiled. "I must say I'm not used to seeing a pretty girl come by to see Stiles."

Stiles came down the stairs in a hurry, as he always is. When he saw me standing at the foot of the stairs he paused dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"Pillar." My name came out as a breath.

I held up the ice cream and a movie. "I was hoping you would be up for a raincheck on our cancelled ice cream date." I looked up at him hopefully.

He gave me a wide smile and motioned for me to come up the stairs. "Are you kidding me? You brought me ice cream!" I followed him up the stairs and into his room.

"Thanks for letting me stay, even though I kind of just barged in on you. I hope I didn't ruin any plans." I went over and sat on his bed.

"Me? Plans on a Saturday night? Don't make me laugh." He made me laugh, and it felt good to laugh a little bit. "Are you okay? Every one has been worried sick about you."

I pulled out the ice cream pints. "I have chocolate chip cookie dough, and cookies and cream. I know that you love cookies and ice cream, so I figured one of these had to be your favorite." He reached out for my right hand, which was holding chocolate chip cookie dough.

"You guessed right." I handed him a spoon and he dug out a large scoop of ice cream. "You didn't answer my question..." He looked up at me.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm going to be. I was just down in the dumps for a little it is all." Stiles didn't look like he believed me. "I promise that I am okay."

"I don't believe you. And I know that you are going to tell me to move on to my next question, but I have to ask."

"You're right. I don't want to talk about it, but I suppose I should. What happened between me and Isaac was for the best. I don't really feel like explaining, so I hope that answer will do for right now."

He shook his head for a quick moment. "So, what movie did you bring?"

I smiled as I fished the movie out. "Star Trek." Stiles sighed and through his head back. "What? I thought you loved this movie?"

"You know me so well! Give it to me, so I can pop it in." I handed him the DVD. "I've missed you. I've missed you a lot."

He came back over to sit next to me on his bed. "I've missed you to Stilinski."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that this chapter is very short, but I have midterms coming up. The only way I could get an update out for you guys was if it was going to be a short one. I do apologize for the lack of length though. I appreciate all the readers and the reviews. However, I do have some sad news...the reviews have been lacking. :/ Please pick back up the love and I'll try to do the same. Thanks for all the support. Much Love :))**


	25. Don't shoot the messenger

**Hey guys! I completely re wrote the Isaac/Pillar scene. I had several that weren't happy with it. I also made a mistake in my last chapter with the Stiles' house scene, which I have now corrected. I apologize for the confusion...and I hope that the rewrite is to your satisfaction. If not, then feel free to let me know, and I will try to fix it. This story is for you after all! Much love :D**

* * *

"Please don't hurt them..." The words came out through my tears. "They don't have anything to do with this."

Peter laughed cruelly, "You ignorant girl. They have everything to do with this." I stared at the row of faceless bodies that were my friends. Peter had them bound together, in a line, on there knees on the ground. Peter walked over to the first body and removed the covering from their head. It was Stiles' eyes that stared back at me in defeat. Defeat was very unbecoming of him. When I looked into his eyes though, I was surprised. There was something hidden deep within them, something that resembled hope. "This one has to do with your heart. It is obvious he holds a special place in it." He went to the back of him and kicked him to the ground.

He made his way to the next body. When he revealed who it was a gasp came from my mouth. He unveiled the third person as well, it was Lydia and Allison. Both looked horrible. There was blood running down their faces. Even though they were clearly at no advantage, they had a fight still left in their eyes. Even though tears were streaming down their faces, I could tell that they weren't ready to give in. "These two, although gorgeous and fiery, make you weak. They appeal to the more fragile side of you. You really should keep better company my dear." He put their faces to the ground just as he did Stiles.

The next person he brought to light was Scott. He followed with Boyd and Erica. "Let me guess. 'These three hinder you because you think of them as family, when in reality they are just a few stepping stones along your path of life'. I mimicked his voice and he grinned. I had intrigued him.

"I had another theory in mind, but I do happen to like yours better." He motioned for one of the alphas to come forward. "Now I remember asking you to not speak, and to just listen. I also recall telling you that there will be consequences for not obeying my wishes." He motioned his hands once more and another alpha stepped forward. One behind Boyd and one behind Erica. "Well, go on." One second Erica and Boyd were staring at me, and within the next they were laying limp upon the ground.

"Noo!" Tears were rolling down my face, but this time they weren't for sorrow. Right now, every single cell in my body was filled with hatred.

"Now let's get back to the show shall we?" How could he sound so joyful, when he just ordered the death of two people? I looked back up to him. "I have saved the best for last!" I knew who it was before he lifted the covering. I looked up into the eyes of Colin and Derek. Colin couldn't even see me, due to the fact that his eyes were swollen shut. He had large wounds all over his body. I didn't know what kept them from healing, but whatever it was, it was strong. Derek only looked at me. His eyes were watery but he didn't show any weakness. "There is nothing you hold more dear to your heart than these two right here. One your blood, the other the second thing closest to blood. I never thought my nephew to have the quality of a strong leader. But this strapping young lad!" He put his hand on Colin's shoulder. "He is truly impressive. He has the heart of gold and the strength of a thousand men. I think I shall keep him for my own army." He moved to stand before Derek. "You however, I have no use for. It's a rather sad fact."

Derek didn't give Peter the respect of eye contact. "What's that?"

I knew by the tone of Peter's voice that he was grinning. "I believe I killed the wrong Hale. Perhaps Laura would have done a greater job at leading this pack of misfits." Derek growled, which only caused Peter to chuckle.

Then a sound came about thirty yards out. If you had ever heard a sound that a coyote makes, and then that of a person being burned alive, then I can tell you that this scream was much more heart shattering than those two combined.

Peter turned back to me and smiled broadly. "I almost forgot about the grand finale! How rude of me. Would you like to see what it is?" He asked me and I couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Bring him to me." He motioned to his goons and they did exactly as he said.

Within in a few minutes Isaac was placed right before me. He was shirtless, and the reason being was because Peter had been torturing him. Riley was following up right behind him holding a knife. A knife that I assumed was the weapon that had made all these wounds on his body. He looked up at me, and I just thought that Stiles looked defeated. The look in his eyes was the dictionary definition of defeated. "I'm so sorry Isaac... If I had known that they were going to do this..."

The two guys that were holding me back let me loose. I scrambled over to Isaac. When I ran my hands over his body I could feel the bones broken and trying to heal. I put my hands on either side of his face. "I am going to fix this. Just keep fighting, okay? Please don't give up." I through my arms around his neck and and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

* * *

I came awake by shooting up from my bed in a breathless shock. Derek was by my side and Colin was sitting at the foot of the bed. They both rushed to my side. Derek was holding my hand, while Colin was wiping my face with a wash cloth.

"You're okay..you're awake now." Derek spoke softly. I was still catching my breath. That was the most vivid dream that I have ever had in my life.

"It all...it just felt...so...real." I could see the worry in Derek's eyes, but when I turned to look at Colin there was understanding.

"Like I said you are okay now." Derek hugged me to him and I held him tight.

"Why were you guys in my room to begin with?" I asked them as I pulled out of the hug.

Derek was the first to speak. "I came over to talk to you about something, and I found Colin already in here with you. At first I was confused because I couldn't think of a good reason for why he would be in your room. Then I saw that your body was twisted strangely and you were crying."

"I've never seen anything like it. I've seen people have bad dreams, but you were under pretty deep buttercup. We tried to wake you but there was no use." Colin added to what happened.

"What were you dreaming about Caterpillar?" Derek asked, and I glanced at Colin.

"Laura." It was anything but the truth, but I knew that it was the one thing that Derek would believe. Derek leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry." He gave me a sad smile, and I patted his hand.

"It's all good. It was only a dream." I pulled the covers off of me and stood up. "Now if you gentlemen don't mind, I think I am going to take a shower. And then Allison, Scott, and Stiles are coming over later for a history study group." I shooed them out of my room.

I changed into my robe and went to take the longest shower of my life. While I was in the shower, my thoughts ran away from me. If I were going to have a stronger chance of beating Peter, then I needed to send him a message. A message that would let him know that I wasn't as weak as he seemed to think. There was no way that I was going to allow any part of that dream to come true.

Colin was right, I needed to focus. Focusing didn't mean shutting off from everything and everyone. I had the support of my friends and family, even if they didn't know what they were supporting. That's what I needed to use.

* * *

When I exited the shower and changed into clothes I decided to send Stiles a text. I knew that he wouldn't ask questions, and he would do exactly what I asked of him.

**When you guys get to my house, I won't be there. I need you to cover for me. Can't really explain, but it's important.**

It took less than a minute for him to respond back to me.

**Of course I will**

I smiled down at my phone. Time to put my plan in motion. I walked over to my iPod and started blasting music. I opened up my text book and laid all my pages of notes out over my bed. I wrote a note to feed my cover to Stiles

_Hey guys! I forgot some stuff at the school. I am having someone let me in so I can get it. Go ahead and start the study session without me. I'll be back soon!_

I left the note on my laptop, on top of my bed. I went out of my window and ran for the woods. I figured for sure that Peter had Riley tailing me at all times, and I was actually counting on that. I continued to walk through the woods. I kept my eyes open and my ears on alert. I was really hoping that Riley was going to be the one to show up because if it was one of the alphas then I was going to be screwed.

"I know that you out there! You might as well come on out and face me, Riley!" I heard a twig snap to my left. I went to turn to face my left and coming straight at my face was an arrow. I dodged to the right and barely missed it. Thankfully that was proof that it was indeed Riley that was following me. "Something tells me that if you kill me, then Peter is not going to be accepting of it." I called back out to her. I couldn't see her, and I probably wouldn't unless she wanted me to. She was a hunter. I had to figure out a way to draw her out.

"I thought that hunters were supposed to you know...hunt.. werewolves. Not work with them. What does your family think of you betraying your heritage?" The next thing I was going to say was going to be harsh, but it was something that I knew would hurt her. I needed her judgement clouded in order to get the upper hand. "Oh that's right. Peter said that they were dead. I guess since they aren't here, you don't feel the need to still honor who are really are." I prepared myself for the arrows to come at me. I dodged two and I caught the one coming right at my face. I held it between both my hands and then I snapped it. "Did I hit a tender spot there?" I turned around in a slow circle. "I'm sure that they are very proud of you. Dragging your brother down a road that neither of you will survive. How is your brother? I must say that he didn't look to fond of trying blackmail into doing your bidding the other night."

"You leave him out of this!" Finally, I drew her out. I took note that she had about five arrows left in her quiver. I could either attack her now, or provoke her further to waste all her arrows. She loaded another arrow, that left four.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." She kept the arrow aimed at me head, but she made no movements to shoot it. "You might as well shoot me now. I promise you that if you don't, when the night comes, I will kill you and your brother." The arrow landed at my feet.

"Don't you come any closer." She loaded the next arrow and aimed it back at my head. "You think you can get in my head. No matter what you think you are doing, you are still going to lose Pillar. You need to accept that." I looked down at my hands and watched my nails grow out. I cocked my head and showed my now wolf teeth. I needed to exhaust her arrows. I ran towards her and as soon as I saw her fingers release I jumped up into a tree.

She reloaded within a second. She was fast, and if I wasn't so clear headed right now, I'd say that she would have an advantage. However, I know what I am doing here and there was nothing that was going to stop me. I let out a growl and she shot another arrow, leaving two. One loaded and one in the quiver. I jumped down and ran through the woods. I heard an arrow zip by me and even though I tried to dodge it, it pierced my arm. I rested up against a tree and broke the arrow off to a stub. I closed my eyes and tried to find her. She was down to her last arrow.

I could hear her footsteps on the leaves, and flipped back out into the open. I didn't know if I was going to miss the arrow, but I was hoping like hell I would. I watched it as it flew right by stomach while I was in mid-air. I landed and then I ran at her.

She landed a punch to my face, but I was able to scratch her arm. I kicked her and she stumbled backwards. She went to kick me, but I grabbed her foot, twisted her in the air and she landed with a rather loud thud on the ground. I saw one of her arrows on the ground. I rand over to pick it up. I retracted my teeth and claws. When I looked back up at her she had the expression of a warrior.

"You can't kill me. He will kill your parents. You know that." She spoke fiercely.

"Oh sweetie, I have no intentions of killing you. I only need you to be a messenger." I grinned at her. She came running at me, and I stood my ground. When she lunged I backed her up against a tree and in one swift motion I stabbed the arrow through her leg. I knew that she would heal for a long time, and Peter never said anything about wounding his men. She screamed out in pain. "You tell Peter that I am through laying down. I'll keep our deal, my mouth will stay shut. Not a word about his plan to take my power. But you also tell him that as long as I am still alive and hold this power, he is going to respect me. And you tell him that if he so much as harms one of my friends I will finish what I started here today." I hit her in order to knock her out.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Peter. "You have a delivery in the woods. Two miles out from my house. Head east." I hung up the phone and then I ran back to my house.

I stopped right outside of my house. I had to pull the arrow out of my arm. I took off my jacked and bit down on it. I pushed the arrow through the rest of the way out of my arm. I sat down against the tree and waited for my arm to heal. The world started to spin a little bit though. I pulled out my phone and I felt it vibrate. I couldn't really read my screen but I managed to answer the phone.

"Where are you? It's been two hours. I am trying to cover for you, but Allison got worried and she went and told Derek and Colin. They are out looking for you. Are you okay?" I could hear Stiles' voice and I was going to have to get him out here. I needed help.

"I'm outside. Get Colin...Only him...I'm hurt." It was the only words I was able to get out. The phone fell to the ground, and I could faintly hear Stiles' on the other end but I couldn't get myself to respond.

I felt like I was in my body, but I had no control over my body.

* * *

I sat there staring at the ground for what felt like forever when I heard footsteps. I wanted to see who it was but my body was still not responding.

"What the hell did you do?" Colin came into view and my heart relaxed a little bit. "Katerina? Can you hear me?" I tried to speak but it wasn't happening. "Blink if you can understand me." I knew that I could do that. He let out his breath that he had obviously been holding. "Oh thank goodness. Were you attacked? Blink once for no twice for yes." He had a bag with him.

I blinked twice. "Riley? Was it one of her arrows?" I blinked twice again. "The arrow must have been laced with something. I am going to give you this shot. It might hurt." He poked a needle into my arm and a sharp pain went down my arm. "Whatever it was they was used to lace the arrow, this will reverse the effects. It's an ancient remedy from my pack. Just hang in there for me." He was brushing hair away from my face, and then he put his hand on my face. "Just stay awake buttercup.."

I tried my best to do what he said, but I found it more difficult than expected. I was just so tired. Then just as quickly as a coin is flipped, it was like electricity flowed through my body. I began having a coughing fit, just trying to catch my breath.

"That a girl..." Colin had leaned me forward, and was patting me on the back. "Get it all out." After about a minute of thinking that I was going to cough up a lung, my body was finally feeling back to normal.

I leaned back and Colin handed me a bottle of water. I took and downed half of it no problem. "Thanks." I tossed the water back to him. "What the hell happened to me?" I stood up and realized that my body was pretty sore, but it wasn't anything major.

"The arrow you were shot with was laced with something. It was like you were paralyzed. The better question is what the hell were you doing out here alone?" Colin reached over and started examining my shoulder where the arrow pierced through the skin.

"I was sending a message." I said simply.

He pulled back and stared at me in disbelief. "A message. You come out here and risk your life for a damn message?"

"No, I come out here to inform Peter that there are battles in a war, and that he might win some of the battles. But he will lose this war." Colin started laughing and then he looked at me almost as if he was proud. I was beyond confused.

"It's about damn time you came back. This is the Katerina that I remember. I'm glad to know that I have you back." He came in for a hug and I pulled him to me tightly.

"Now we should probably get back. I'm sure everyone is starting to wonder where I have been." I started to walk back towards the house, but Colin stopped me.

"You really should start carrying around a spare set of clothes." He pointed to where my jacket and shirt were completely ripped near the shoulder.

I sighed loudly, "Damn it." I looked up at Colin and saw that he had a jacket under his leather jacket. "Give me your zip up hoodie." I motioned for him to give it to me.

"You want me to take off my clothes and give them to you?" Colin grinned.

"Don't get carried away, I just want your jacket." Colin put his hand to his heart and winced.

"I feel so used..." He shed his jacket and then his hoodie. He handed it to me. I took off my shirt and jacket and tossed them further into the woods. I pulled on his hoodie and zipped it up.

"People are going to think we had hot and crazy sex in the woods." He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

"Let them think what they want." I started to walk towards the house.

"What if Isaac is up there?" Colin jogged back to my side.

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant.

"Well, if he sees the two of us emerging from the woods, you in my clothes and her hair a bloody mess then I'm sure not so happy thoughts are going to cross his mind." Colin sounded sympathetic, but I couldn't focus on making sure Isaac's feelings didn't get hurt.

"If he thinks that I am the type of girl to go have sex in the woods a few days after a break up then he deserves to have those unhappy thoughts." I heard Colin laughing lightly next to me.

"So you've turned into a hard ass now?" I didn't respond to him. "I like it!" His over enthusiastic attitude about my new found attitude made me smile though.

* * *

I entered the house and found Stiles sitting on the couch with Allison and Scott. Stiles' face lit up when he saw me, and he rushed over to give me a hug.

"Thanks for sending Colin." I whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and he had a serious look on his face. "I want answers Pillar." I dropped my head for a second and then met his gaze again.

"Later. I promise." He nodded and Allison was standing right behind him awaiting her turn for a hug.

"Look who finally decided to join the party!" She joked.

"Yeah...I was walking back through the woods and I guess someone had some trap set up. My clothes got all ripped up and I was knocked out cold. Luckily Colin found me." I smiled as I glanced over at my dear friend.

"A trap? What kind of trap?" Scott was standing a few feet away.

"A bear trap maybe? I don't know." I looked over at Colin. "Did you let Derek know that I was okay?" He nodded and then I noticed that there were two other bodies sitting in the corner of the living room.

Isaac and Erica just sat there. Erica was watching TV and Isaac was staring at me.

"Who's jacket is this?" Allison asked, but her eyes drifted to Colin.

"Her clothes were ripped and she was freezing when I found her. So, I just gave her my jacket." Colin said with a shrug of his shoulders. I couldn't help but watch Isaac as Colin confirmed that it was his jacket that I was wearing.

Isaac stood up and Erica followed at his heels. He walked right by me and Erica bumped into my shoulder.

"Are you leaving without even saying goodbye. Or hello now that I think about it." I don't know what made me speak out to Isaac. I knew that I should have just let him pass and leave, but I couldn't.

He turned to face me and he kept a stone face. "I heard that you were missing and I came to support the pack until they found you. You're found, so I'm leaving." He turned back around and face the door.

"That still wasn't a hello or goodbye." I called after him.

Erica turned on her heels and spoke before Isaac had a chance to. "Do you really want to do this?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I took a few steps towards her. "Considering that we are all still a part of this pack and he practically refuses to look me in the eyes, yes I want to do this. And it doesn't concern you." Isaac looked up at me. "We need to talk. We can do it here, out in the open. Or we could go outside. But we are going to have a conversation." I wasn't going to take no for answer.

Isaac stepped forward and opened the door for me. I looked back at Colin and he nodded once. I knew that he would be listening in case I needed him to come and rescue me. Erica started to follow me outside but I shook my head no.

"You are going to stay inside, just like everybody else." She glanced to Isaac and he nodded for her to stay.

We walked outside and down the yard a little ways.

* * *

"What is your deal? Since when do you have a problem looking at me?" I was a little angry and I knew that I had to keep a check on my emotions. Especially considering I don't have the strongest track record with them staying in control around Isaac.

"I don't have a deal Pillar. I don't want to look at you because when I do I forget everything that happened. I forget that I told you I loved you and you ran away. I forget that you practically tore my heart out and spat on it. I just remember how much I love to see you smile. I remember that no matter what you do to me, I still know that I am supposed to be with you." I didn't expect this to be his answer.

I took a deeper breath before answering. "I didn't run."

He through his hands up. "Seriously? After I say all of that, that is what you choose to say? Well, I have to disagree with you. You did run. You called things off between us because you are scared. That's what you do. You get scared and you pull away. Well, except for with that Colin guy. You two seem practically inseparable. Everywhere I turn, there you two are. How do you think that makes me feel. You don't even look upset over what happened." He was jealous. I could practically see Colin smiling because he knew he was right. Isaac also looked sad, and that broke my heart. It broke my heart because I couldn't tell him what was really going on.

"Okay, so maybe I did run. Is that so unexpected? People run away Isaac. It's human nature. And yes I am scared, for reasons that you have no idea about. But I had the decency to do what I knew was right. I'm sorry that you don't get that." I spoke softly, trying to hold myself back from telling him the truth about everything. "Colin and I...we are truly just friends. I need you to know that." I looked into his eyes, trying to find a read on his emotions but some how he was blocking them quite well.

He took a few steps towards me, but still kept a safe distance away from me. I don't know if the distance was for him or for me. "Yes, people run away. People run away because they are cowards. I've never known you to be a coward Pillar. You're are right, I have no idea what is going on with you." He started walking towards me, causing me to back up to his car. "But what I do know is that you still care about me. It's written all over your face. If you want to run, then run. I'm not going to sit here and act like it's all okay. Because it's not, I'm not okay. I believe you when you say that you two are friends. I get that, but I don't get why you get to make the choice to push me away. I want to help you work through whatever it is. Why won't you let me?"

I was completely back up against the car, I felt trapped and I didn't like it. "I can't do this. Isaac, I need you to accept the fact that I can't be with you. I understand that you probably want to hate me, but I am begging you to try and forgive me. I need you to let it go. Please, just go." I couldn't have this conversation any longer. If I let it continue, then odds were that I'd give into his wishes and that wasn't an option.

I watched as his eyes freeze over, I had no idea what was going to become of this conversation. I feared that it wasn't going to be anything good though. I pushed up on my toes, with the intention of giving him a kiss on the cheek. When I got close enough, he pulled away though. "I really am sorry. It's for the best, for both of us." It came out as barely a whisper.

He turned back to me. When he spoke, I felt the iciness in his voice. "You don't have the right to do that. You don't have the right to choose what is the best for me. And this..." He motioned between us. "You just gave up what could probably have been great. All because you are a coward." He walked around to his side of the car, and started up his engine. He waited for Erica to get in the car. Before he pulled away though, he lowered her window. "I also want you to know, that I will do what you ask. I'll let it go. But you should probably remember the saying, 'be careful what you wish for'." He rolled up the window and drove off in a rage that was directed only towards me.

I watched as Isaac drove off away from my house. I knew that he had a right to be angry with me, and I knew that he had every right to lash out at me. I just wasn't sure that I was strong enough to handle it. The last time something like this happened with Isaac, he set out to break my heart. I guess it was only fair since I broke his.

An arm came around me shoulders and I didn't have to look up to know it was Colin. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "It'll get easier buttercup. I'll be here to help make that happen." I felt him kiss my hair and I smiled, knowing that no matter how this all ended I knew that I would still have him.

* * *

**Here is the next update! It's much longer than the last one. And I finally have a direction that I want to take the story in. I really hope that you all are enjoying this. IF not then please please please let me know! I love ideas, comments, suggestions, and basically any criticism. Thank you so much for all your loyal support. Much love to you guys! :D**


	26. Playing games and shattering hearts

School was going to be all kinds of level of awkwardness. I have Isaac, who I haven't spoken to in two days, but apparently he was done with me. Then we have the lovely Riley and her adorable brother Jeremy. Who I attacked just two days ago, so I am pretty sure that she was out for my blood. I also hadn't heard back from Peter yet, which meant that he was probably plotting some kind of attack against me. Which was just fantastic, because that meant that I needed to keep an eye out for him. Then I'm pretty sure that Derek is wanting to talk to me about Peter, and I really need to set the time aside to talk to him about that. There's just too much going on in my head to focus on school right now.

I put on sweats and a t-shirt. If I was going to have to face these people all day long, I was going to do it comfortably. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs to find Colin in the kitchen. I smelled pancakes and chocolate. When I sat on a stool in the kitchen, I saw that Colin was making my favorite.

He set a plate in front of me. "Do you plan on getting dressed this morning?" I looked at him and I had to admit that he looked nice. He was wearing dark jeans with a dark colored v-neck, topped with a leather jacket. He had that 'I'm-a-nice-guy-but-don't-mess-with-me' thing going on.

"You look nice." I told him and he looked down at himself a little surprised by my compliment. "Thank you...?" I smiled at him and he continued to just stare at me.

We sat in pleasant silence, but I knew that he was wanting to say something. He through his hands up and began laughing. I looked at him like he was a mad man. What the hell could possibly be this funny? He gestured to me. "You look like a hobo. Please do me the joyous favor of changing?"

I stared at him with my mouth gaping open. "I can't believe that you just said that. I find my clothes to be comfortable." I felt the need to defend myself, but Colin just shook his head at me.

"You might be comfortable. But comfortable isn't something that you can afford to look like right now." He held out his hand. "Come along now. We have to make you look like your normal self." I stared at his hand and then back up to him. I put my hand in his and he continued to lead me back up the stairs.

"I don't understand why it is important for me to look good anymore... I don't have a boyfriend. I have a pack of alphas coming after my "power". A hunter and her brother invading my turf. A cousin who will probably start asking questions soon. Questions that I have to lie about knowing answers to. Oh and I owe Stiles an explanation about what happened on Saturday." We reached my room and he sat me down on my bed as he went to my closet. "So, no offense, but please tell me why I need to look good for people?"

He was moving clothes around in my closet while he spoke. "Because, if you give into all of this stress and pressure then you give up. And you..." He tossed me a pair of jeans, and my favorite shirt. He bent down and looked at my shoes. When he stood back up, he was holding high heels. "You aren't the type to give up. Now get dressed." He stared at me for a moment and then waived his hands around my face. "And fix ...this." I threw my head back and groaned.

"You are unbelievable!" He walked over to my dresser and started going through my jewelry. "No."

He turned around and grinned. "No what?"

"No jewelry." He held out a pair of earrings. They were dangly, and they were gorgeous. I stood up and pulled on my pants and shirt. "Tell me something, are you secretly gay?"

He turned around and had an evil smile on his face. "You know that I'm not buttercup. In fact I seem to recall several occasions where you know first hand that I'm not." He raised his eyebrow and I threw a pillow at him.

"We agreed to never bring that night up again!" I was able to laugh about it because we had agreed that it was a night that we would never talk about again.

He put his hands up in defense. "I was just saying..." Then he cocked his head and smiled.

"That's one of my favorite nights you know." He came over and and handed me the earrings. He sat down next to me on the bed. "I laid there and watched as you slept. It was the first time that I had felt a sense of pure peace. I felt like I belonged somewhere, other than fighting with my brothers."

I put the earrings in each ear. I reached out and took his hand in mine. "Colin, we were shitfaced that night. We would have never hooked up if we were sober." He laughed lightly, but I knew that he had something on his mind.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Just so you know, you do belong somewhere. Right here actually. By my side, to help defeat the devil's spawn that is my uncle." I stood up and he smiled at me.

"You're my best friend Katerina." He cleared his throat, and then looked back up at me. "And you are the only girl that I actually love. I know that this situation with Isaac is breaking your heart. And I know that you care so much about your friends. But I promise you that you and I, we are going to get through this. Peter won't harm them, any of them. I promise you that."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him. "And as far as Isaac is concerned, I'm pretty sure things are about to get barely bearable. The last time I broke his heart, he lashed out. It got pretty bad." I slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my jacket out of the closet. I held out my arm. "Shall we go?"

He link my arm through his and we walked down the stairs, out the door, and got in the car.

* * *

When we arrived at the school, I felt him. Peter was somewhere near, I got out of the car and immediately started searching for him.

Colin must have sensed something was wrong, he was out of the car and by my side in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?"

I let my eyes drift over to the woods at the end of the parking lot. I saw Peter for a flash of a second. "I'll be back."

Colin's hand stopped me by grabbing my elbow. "It's Peter isn't it?" I shook his hand off and continued to walk towards the end of the parking lot. "I'm coming with you!" I heard him call out right before I heard him jogging up beside me.

We started walking into the edge of the woods, out of sight. When we entered the woods, no one was in sight.

Then Peter came out from behind a tree, followed by two other alphas. "So lovely to see you again Katerina." He gave me a smile that appeared sweet, but behind it was years of devious thoughts.

"I trust you received my message?" I never was a fan for beating around the bush, so I just got straight to the point.

"Ahh... yes, indeed I did. And I must say that I was rather impressed with you courage to do such a thing. When you were little, you would worship Derek. I always thought you would turn out to be more like him. I was wrong." He grinned.

I took a few steps forward so I was closer to him. "Ground rules have changed, Uncle. I will keep your plans secret. Neither I, or Colin will say anything. I can promise you that. However, you will leave my friends alone. They are off limits. No using them for any twisted or sadistic plans." I kept my feet set firmly, and my face cold.

"This isn't a negotiation Katerina..."

"You're right. And if you fail to keep this arrangement, then I will end your little hunter girl." I tried to make my voice deadly, I wasn't sure that I was successful though.

When I looked back up at Peter though, he was only smiling at me. "You are so much like her you know. I regret having to kill her, she would have made a fantastic member of my pack."

How dare he talk about her like this. I looked up at him. "I need one more thing." Peter gestured for me to continue. "I need to speak with you privately. One on one. No alpha henchmen, no bodyguards." I glanced at his men and then mine.

Colin's eyes turned into a glare when he looked at me. "Absolutely not. I'm not leaving you alone with him." He gritted out.

"Okay, but sense you are apparently one for making deals. I'll let you speak to me privately, if you invite me over for dinner tomorrow night. Just you, me, and Derek."

"Why would you want me to do that?" He grinned at me, and I felt a sense of unease.

"That's my deal love. Take it or leave it." I nodded my head. He sent away his goons, and I turned to face Colin.

"I'll meet you inside."

I knew that Colin was going to be hard to convince to leave. "No way. I'm not leaving you." He shook his head no.

"Please. I promise you that he isn't going to harm me. He needs me too much." I grabbed his hand in mine. "Now, I need you to leave. I'll meet you inside."

He took a deep breath, and then looked back at me. "I'll give you five minutes. That's it." He looked around me to glare at Peter. "If you harm one hair on her body, then I don't care how many goons you have. I will come for you." Colin turned on his heels and marched back towards the parking lot.

I walked up to Peter and the look he had on his face let me know that he was intrigued on why I asked for a private talk with him. "That was pretty cold what you did." He surprised me by speaking first.

"What did I do exactly?"

"You put an arrow through her leg. She's not supernatural, it'll take her time to heal. I was pleasantly surprised to see you step up like that. Maybe I will keep you around after all of this is done. I'm always looking for a strong soldier." He stepped closer into me.

I grinned up at him, before I closed the distance between us. I pulled the dagger that I had hidden in my bag and stabbed him in the ribs. I caught him off guard and I could tell that he didn't really know how to react. I twisted the blade and I could see the pain flash in his eyes. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it. I just wanted to let you know that I am not going down without a fight. You have seriously underestimated me. Stay away from my friends..." I pulled the knife out and he stumbled backwards a few steps. "Uncle." I spat the word at him and tossed the knife further into the woods right before I left the woods to walk back up to the school.

* * *

I was walking up the stairs when I saw Isaac. He was sitting inside on a bench with two girls that I didn't recognize. I walked into the school building and gave him a small waive. His response was to put his arm around one of the girls and continue to ignore my existence.

Colin scared the crud out of me when he basically popped up out of nowhere. "What the hell was that? We agreed to take him down together. Not pull stupid stunts like that."

"You're upset."

"Of course I am upset. He could have killed you!" He was whispering, but it was in a harsh tone. I had to put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Would you mind if we talked about this somewhere else?" I glanced over to where Isaac was sitting, and I saw clarity cross over Colin's mind.

I hooked my arm through his and he walked me to my locker. When I stopped I saw Colin giving me a look over, probably making sure I didn't have any gaping wounds. "He didn't touch me. So you can quit trying to find blood now." I laughed at him.

I opened my locker, and found a brand new bag of Twizzlers. "Did you put these here?" I turned to Colin, but judging by the look on his face I already knew my answer.

"I did. I figured that after that scene this weekend with Isaac, you would need your comfort food to survive the day." Stiles appeared from behind Colin, and I gave him a very big smile.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful Stiles." I grabbed my books and my new bag of Twizzlers and stuffed them in my bag. "Okay. You ready for history?" I turned to Stiles.

"I believe so." Stiles pulled his backpack back up on his shoulder.

I turned to face Colin. "I'll see you during lunch? I promise to explain it all then." Colin nodded yes, but I knew that he was still a little upset with me.

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he turned to walk away, I noticed that Isaac was staring.

"So, you realize that you still owe me an explanation right?" Stiles was serious, and it was something new to me to see him this way.

"I know. And I promise that you will have one. Can it wait until later though? I've had quite the eventful morning." We reached the door and we both walked in.

"Sure thing." He smiled lightly and then took his seat.

"So, did you see Isaac with those two girls this morning?" Allison didn't even let me sit down before she started speaking to me.

"Unfortunately." I sighed and pulled out my book and notebook.

"I feel like he is going to do the typical male thing and flirt with every girl in the school just to get a rise out of you. Don't let him be successful." She pointed her finger at me, and I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, and that's when class began.

* * *

When I exited class, I saw Riley and Jeremy waiting outside of the door. She was on crutches, with dressing wrapped around her upper thigh.

Right when I was going to ask her why she was out here, Stiles came up and grabbed her books from Jeremy. "Thanks, man, but I'll help her out now." Jeremy nodded his head, and then scurried down the hall.

I wanted to go after him and ask him a few questions, but I needed to figure out what the hell was going on with this witch and my friend. "Oh, you two know each other?" I tried to sound friendly, and I really hoped that I pulled it off.

"Yeah! She's in my art class." Stiles spoke up and when I looked up at Riley I saw a glimmer of triumph. I guess she thought that she had one against me somehow.

"What happened to your leg dear?" I put on my best concerned look.

"I was playing with some kids while babysitting and I fell onto the fireplace. Those pokers are surprisingly sharp. It just tore right through my skin." Damn, that was a very believable cover story. I give her points for creativity.

I put my hand to my chest and did the rightful gasp of a concerned friend. "You poor thing. If there is anything that I can do, please let me know." I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed. I turned to Stiles, and smiled. "You are such a sweetheart for carrying her books, but i believe that we have the next class together. so I don't mind carrying them." I reached out for the books, but Stiles was a little hesitant to hand them over.

He glanced over Riley, but she just smiled sweetly. "Thank you Stiles, but Pillar is right, it'll be easier if she took them." Stiles handed me the books.

"Alrighty then.." He turned to Riley, with his shy smile. "Are you eating with us at lunch?" Riley brought up a flirtatious smile, and it didn't make me feel happy. "You can bring your brother too." Stiles added quickly. Was he flirting?

"I'll definitely be there." Riley smiled, and I noticed that Stiles was nervous.

"Okay, well uhh..I'll see you later then." Stiles walked off, and the only thing that I could think was 'what the hell?'. Here I am, trying to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. And he is trying to get with the one person that he really shouldn't.

With Stiles leaving, that left me and Riley standing alone. "Come on, we are going to be late for class." I turned and started working. It was awkwardly silent, and that's when I knew that I had to say something. "I guess my message wasn't clear enough for you. My friends are off limits." I spoke sweetly, in case anyone around the school was listening.

"No, your message was received. Loud and painfully clear actually. He's a nice a guy, if he wants to carry my books, then I'm not going to object." We reached the gym door and I turned to face her.

"Then let me try this again. Stay away from Stiles, or next time it won't be something as simple as an arrow going through your leg." Without a second glance at her I walked into the locker room to change.

Only a few people were left in the locker room, Erica being one of them. I tried to walk quietly and unseen by her to my locker, but she saw me. With her clearly being protective of Isaac, I didn't particularly want to converse with her.

She walked over to me and stood over me as I put on my shoes. "What you did was cold." I had expected worse from her. "You never deserved him." Her voice sounded hateful, which was expected, but her face looked sad, which wasn't expected at all.

I stood up so that I was more at eye level with her. "Look, I know that you care about him. And I know that whatever I say to you, you aren't going to believe. But please believe me when I say that my actions were to protect him. I do care about him, more so than you may know. I know that he probably hates me, and I understand that." I tried to speak softly so that we wouldn't start a fight.

"That's the thing, I know that you care. I would actually say that you love him back. I just don't understand why you are trying so hard to push him away." This behavior was seriously surprising me. She seemed like she really cared, and I honestly didn't know how to handle it.

"He deserves better Erica. You know that." I was trying my hardest to get the point across that I wasn't going to change my mind. She started walking to the door, but turned around when she actually reached it.

"If you aren't going to fight for him, then you're right. He does deserve better." Just like that she was gone out of the door. I really had to get my emotions back under control, or I might blow this whole thing.

* * *

I decided to skip lunch, again. I couldn't handle sitting there watching them all, and of course being around Isaac wasn't going to be pleasant. So instead I made my way to the library to get some extra studying in.

I pulled out my Twizzlers and my books. I plugged in my iPod and just went to a world that only I existed.

After about fifteen minutes of peaceful me time, I had expected Colin to show up. And just like I had predicted, Colin came walking through the doors, but he wasn't alone. Scott was following behind him. They both came and sat down across from me. Scott reached over and grabbed a Twizzler.

"That is not a healthy lunch buttercup." Colin shook his head at me and I smiled up at him.

"But they are just so darn good!" Scott laughed at my child like joy from a candy.

"So why are you hiding out here?" Scott asked me, and quite honestly I was surprised that Colin let Scott come with him. I knew that Colin really wanted to talk to me about my rogue move with Peter this morning.

"I just didn't really feel like having everyone stare at me at the lunch table today." I looked up at Scott. "What are you doing here?" I knew that Colin would come find me, but I would have never imagined Scott would be with him.

"You're my friend. I like to know that my friends are okay." I smiled graciously up at Scott.

"I'm okay." Then I looked back up to him. "Actually I was wondering something. Would you mind terribly switching me seats in chemistry? I highly doubt that Isaac wants to be my partner still." I could only hope that Stiles was going to be okay if Scott said yes.

"I hate that you two are split. And I like Isaac, but to keep the peace, I think that switching up partners is a good idea." Thank goodness Scott was going to help me out.

"Thank you." I started to pack up my things, because we had class in three minutes. "Shall we head to class gentlemen?" I stood up and the boys followed suit.

Colin stopped me at the door though, and Scott kept walking because he didn't notice. "You going to tell me what that shit was this morning?"

I looked up at him and sighed a little bit. "I told Peter that he better back off. Then I stabbed him." I tried walking but he pulled me back.

His eyes were wide and I sensed that he was getting ready to yell at me. "Are you insane? You can't go around just stabbing people. Especially people that have the resources to hurt everyone you love." He had me up against a wall, and I was pretty sure that it looked bad to everyone else around us.

"I didn't do anything wrong, okay? Peter didn't retaliate. I'm done playing his game. I only have two weeks left Colin. And I'm not going to waste them." I pushed him away and continued to walk.

I saw Isaac from the corner of my eye, and he was making his way over to me. "We've got class Isaac, and I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Well considering you broke my heart, and then tried to pin it all on me. I'd say that you owe me one." I turned around to face him. "What was that back there?" He pointed to where Colin and I were just standing.

"Nothing. We had a disagreement is all." I waived it off.

"I don't believe that. You pushed him away. You don't do that to him, usually you two are so tight that it makes me sick. What did he do?" Why did he have to care so much?

"He got under my skin Isaac. That's all. Nothing is wrong, he didn't hurt me. And as far as I'm concerned, you have no right to question me about what goes in my life anymore. We aren't together." It was harsh, but it was needed. I had to get Isaac out of my life. If he didn't have a place, then he wouldn't have anything to fight for when it came to Peter.

I walked into the class and sat beside Stiles. "Scott talk to you?" Stiles nodded and I smiled in relief. "Thanks for being cool with it."

He put his arm around me, "A chance to spend more time with my lovely caterpillar? I'm always okay with that." I laughed at him and he pulled his arm back.

"Let Derek hear you calling me that, and he'll hurt you." I gave him the fair warning and he put his hands up in defense.

"Point taken." He smiled at me.

Isaac walked in and saw me sitting with Stiles. He walked over to our table. "Really? You can't even sit by me anymore?"

I put on my best insincere face and looked back up at him. "Honestly Isaac, I don't want to really be around you." It was the coldest thing I had said to him yet. I felt like I was going to puke, but I knew that it needed to be done.

Isaac's face dropped and then he walked to go sit next to Scott. "Thank was cruel Pillar. He didn't deserve that." Stiles told me.

"No, he didn't." I couldn't mask the sadness in my voice.

"Then why did you do it?" I didn't know how to answer the question.

"Because it had to be done." Class started and Stiles didn't have a chance to respond back to me.

* * *

After class we all left, and Isaac was waiting for me at my locker. "Did I not make myself clear earlier?" The only cards I could play with Isaac, was the ones that were going to hurt him.

"This isn't you. You aren't cold. You are one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. You would never look someone in the eyes that you care about and intentionally hurt them." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Not unless there is a good reason behind it. I don't know what is going on with you, but there's something."

"Isaac, you think that you know me. You really don't have any idea of what kind of person I am. So, please stop kidding yourself into thinking that you do." I walked away from him before he could make any other assumptions.

"I do know you. Even if you don't want to believe it." He called out to me.

Colin was waiting outside of the school. I stopped when I saw him. "I'm sorry." He started out. "I should have just believed you, and trusted that you knew what you were doing. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He walked up to me and that's when he saw my face, which must have looked pretty upset judging by his reaction.

"I'm fine. Isaac just corned me at my locker. He knows that something is up. I tried being cold hearted, I tried not caring, and I tried being a straight up bitch. He still cares too much." I sat on the stairs and Colin sat down beside me.

"We need to do something to make his heart break. For real this time." I looked up at him a little surprised.

"I have broken his heart. He has even told me himself that I have broken his heart. Apparently that's not enough. This whole binded thing is kicking my ass." I put my head into my hands, and I felt Colin's hand massaging my back.

"Then we have to shatter it." Colin sounded like he had a plan, and this plan was probably going to break my heart as well.

* * *

**Hey all! I really hope that you liked this chapter... Sorry it took so long to get out. Please review or PM me if you want something specific to be put in the story. Much Love to all of you guys! :D**


	27. Tea and Cookies anyone?

I stood there staring into the eyes of my only ally in the entire world as of a week ago. The only guy that understand what I was truly going through. Truth is that he had been by my side since the first day that we met. I just knew that I could trust him, he had the loyal charm about him. Here I stood, holding a knife and dancing a the metaphoric circle around him. We were both tired, both panting from our immense amount of training we tried to accomplish this afternoon.

He lunged at me, and I lunged low. I got a cut on his thigh, which resulted in a growl from him. I turned around to see blood gushing from the open wound on his leg. He looked down at it and grunted. "You cut deep that time, buttercup." He watched as his wound healed. I was distracted by the fact that I had cut him to the bone, to notice him lunging at me. When I did, it was too late. He pinned me to the ground and put the knife to my throat. I tried to throw him off of me, but he had his whole body pinning me to the ground. "When you opponent is weak, you strike. You don't just sit there and wait to make sure their boo-boos are okay." He spoke harshly, and I sighed.

"But you aren't an opponent. You're a friend. And this is practice." I tapped his arm for him to let me up.

"Am I interrupting?" His deceptively charming voice sounded like a snake's hiss in my ears. We both looked up to see Peter standing a few feet away, raising a skeptical eyebrow at us both. He gave us a confused look and then pointed to me. "Does your dear sweet Isaac know that you are out here playing tackle with this dashing young Irish lad?" He then pointed to Colin.

Colin hoisted himself up off the ground and off of me. When he got to his feet, he lowered his hand down to help me up. When I got to me feet, I glared at Peter.

"It's none of your business what Isaac knows and doesn't know." I dusted off some of the dirt from my pants and arms. "What are you doing here Peter?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"It's still two hours until dinner. What are you doing here?" He grinned at me, but I wasn't in the mood for his crap right now.

"I figured I would come by and have a little chat with you and your...a friend." He looked over at Colin and smiled.

"I see you finally grew a pair and decided to face me without your alpha henchmen." I grinned at him. "I'm not going to ask again Peter, what is it you want?" I made sure that I kept the knife in my hand and I noticed that Colin's stance was one of a man ready to strike.

"Tell me something, what is it you two are always doing out here?" He walked a few steps towards us. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"You made it to where he is the only person that I can be around without lying. I don't like lying, especially to the people that I love. So, here I am, everyday."

"You didn't answer my question sweetheart. What do you two do out here, and I find it hard to believe that your boy Isaac is okay with this." He walked over and leaned up against a tree.

I brought the knife up and tested how sharp the tip of the blade was. I grabbed the tip between my forefinger and thumb and without warning, threw the blade into the tree right beside Peter's head. It was just centimeters away from making contact. I have to give him credit though, he didn't even flinch.

"Ahhh...I see. You're training." He laughed, and it made my insides cringe. "You think you can beat me, by training?"

"Nahh...I'm just keeping myself in shape is all." I walked over to the tree, and pulled the knife out. "The training is for fun. You never know when it'll come in handy to know how to kill a man." I winked at him, but he did nothing but grin back.

"So you have done a fine job of avoiding my questions about Isaac. Is there a problem between you two?" I turned around and walked back to where Colin was.

"That has nothing to do with you." I smiled sweetly up at him. I couldn't give him any hint to what my plans were with Isaac.

He pushed himself off of the tree and grinned while looking between me and Colin. "Are you, my beautiful niece, trying to have your cake and eat it too? I see the connection between you two." He motioned between me and Colin. "Well, maybe that was the wrong choice of words. I see that you two mean a hell of a lot to one another. And if I picked up on it, then that means Isaac must have." He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Poor Isaac, here he is binded to you, thinks you are the world, and you would rather spend time with another guy."

"You don't know what you are talking about." I began picking up the equipment around us.

"So why don't you tell me what is going on between you two? Derek said that Isaac has been quiet for the past week. He hardly comes to pack meetings, and you never come. Something happened, and considering you two are major roles in my plan, I need to know that nothing is jeopardizing that."

I had my arms full of equipment, so when I turned to him it took all my strength not to throw it all at him. "What's happening between me and Isaac is personal for me. It has nothing to do with you and your bs of a plan. Get over yourself." I walked towards the basement door before turning around. "Dinner is in an hour and a half. You can meet me upstairs and I'll make you tea before I take a shower." I left Colin alone with him as I went through the basement.

* * *

Colin's POV

I watched her as she left me alone with this sociopath of a man. What was her problem? She knew that I wanted nothing more than this man dead.

"Then there were two." I was picking up the water bottles when I heard him speak. "Have you always followed her around like a dog, or is that something new you have started doing?" Every time he grinned I wanted nothing more than to punch his teeth down his throat.

"I want to ask you something." I looked up at him and I could tell that he was shocked I responded to him.

"So, you do speak. I thought that you only did as my niece told you." He laughed, and I tried hard to ignore his rude behavior. He motioned for me to ask my question.

"How could you treat family like this. You killed Laura, you manipulate Derek, and you are blackmailing Katerina. What kind of sick person are you?" I had to grit my teeth from saying anymore to him.

He pursed his lips before answering me. "Do you have family son?" I didn't give him an answer, he didn't deserve it. "Alright, don't answer me. Just listen. Laura was never an intentional death. She found out that I was planning on using her in this plan and she attacked me. I was only defending myself. I don't expect you to understand. Derek, well Derek is about as useless as a screwdriver with a nail. And Katerina, well she's special." What the hell was this guy going on about?

"No matter how you try and justify it, what you did is the most disgusting thing a man can do. You killed her in cold blood." I decided to get as close to this guy as possible, maybe then he would get my point a little clearer. "I will not let you lay a finger on her. That's a promise." I began following the same steps as Kat took towards the basement.

"Are you in love with her?" I heard him call out, and it was those words that got me to stop in my tracks. I turned around and saw him smiling. "Do you understand what being binded really means Colin." I stayed silent and he continued talking. "It means that no matter what, they will always belong to each other. I know that she is trying to push him away. But I'm letting you know that it won't work. They will always come back to each other, and they know that. She can never be yours."

"You've got it all wrong man. Yes, I love her. I love her dearly, but I'm not in love with her." Not anymore. "And we are going to figure out a way to beat you. That's another promise." I glared at him and his smiled again. I really hate that smile. It reminded me of all the evil in the world.

He started laughing, and walked up to wear I was standing. He clasped my shoulder with his hand and grinned. "You can try, but right now it's time for tea." He pointed up the stairs and began jogging up them.

I followed a little reluctantly, but I also knew that if Peter showed up stairs without me then Kat would get worried. I jogged up the stairs after him, and I saw her with the cups of tea already out on the table, and a plate of cookies as well.

"Cookies and tea? It's my lucky day." I gave her a grin, but she looked a little worried. When I rounded around the corner completely, I saw why the reasoning for why she was worried.

"I hope you two don't mind. I invited Isaac over for dinner as well. Derek however is running a little late." Peter smiled at us all from his seat as he grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "These are delicious, thanks dearie."

I glanced back over to where Kat was in the kitchen, and saw here prepping food. I walked into the kitchen and pretended like I was helping her out. "Go take a shower, it'll give you the time to collect yourself. I can handle things down here." She continued chopping up tomatoes, and she would have kept going if I didn't put my hand on hers to make her stop.

She looked up at me, and I could see that she wanted to cry. I knew she would, she was much too proud. "Please go upstairs. I will take of things down here, I won't let him hurt him. I promise." She nodded once, and leaned up to kiss my cheek. It was her signature thing, she gave everyone a kiss on the cheek. I had always thought it was sweet.

She walked over to the table and stood behind Isaac. "I'm just going to go take a shower before I start dinner. Will you guys be okay down here for a little bit?" I noticed that she never took her eyes off of Peter. I was pretty sure that man haunted her in her sleep, even though she would never admit to it.

"Of course, go, go." Peter shooed her away, and I could tell she was hesitant. When she looked back at me, I knew that she was searching for confirmation that I would protect Isaac. I gave her a nod, which seemed to be enough. She walked up the stairs, and a minute later we heard the door to the bathroom close.

"Colin, please come sit and join us." Peter gestured to the chair at the end, the chair between him and Isaac. When I sat down I could hear Isaac's heart beating a little faster.

"You okay man?" I don't know why Peter brought him here, but I know that I promised her I'd keep him safe. Even if that meant babbling about random stuff.

He looked over to me and had what looked like a faint grimace. "I'm fine." Judging by the tone of his voice, dinner was going to be awkward.

"Forget I asked." I reached to the center to grab a cookie. "Want a cookie?" I scooted the plate to him. "Kat makes the best cookies." I smiled but when I saw the look on his face my smile dropped.

"I don't want a damn cookie. And you don't need to tell what Pillar does. I know she makes the best cookies." Well, take that back. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe what dinner is going to be like.

"I'm sensing a little hostility here man. Is there something you want to say?" I put the rest of the cookie back on the plate and faced him a little more.

He stood up, and I followed suit. "All I want is to know why?"

"Why what?" This guy was making no sense.

"Why did you come here?" I glanced at Peter, and he looked smug. He wanted us to fight, that's why he brought Isaac here.

"You know why I came here. I was doing a favor for Kat's mom. I came to help out a friend." I was getting tired of having to explain myself to these people.

"Yeah, a friend." He turned to look at Peter. "I'm going to head out." Turned back to me. "Be sure to tell your _friend_ that I said goodbye." He began walking to the door, but I stuck my hand out to stop him. As soon as I made contact with him, he threw a punch.

I grabbed his other arm, and pinned him against the wall. "What the hell is your problem?"

He was struggling to try and get free, but I had about ten or fifteen pounds on the kid. "You. Everything was fine, until you showed up!"

He started to wolf out and try to push himself from the wall. I hit his head up against the wall and he growled. "If you try to hit me again, I'll hurt you." I warned him and he nodded.

When I let him go, I could see that anger wasn't what fueled his actions. Hurt was.

"I have done nothing but help. What ever problem you have with me, you need to fix it. She doesn't deserve to have her friends fighting like this." I tried to reason with him, but I've been in his shoes before. There was no reasoning with him if he was in this state of mind. He blamed me for Kat breaking up with him.

"My problem will be fixed when you are get your little Irish ass back on a plane and fly home." He practically spit the words at me.

"I'm not the reason she broke up with you man. Don't take that out on me." I kept my voice level, and I had my hands up in surrender.

"Ever since you go here, she's been acting different. You think that you know her, and that you are here to help her. But you've done nothing but cause problems. I see the way you look her, you came here for her. And it was for more than to help her." With every word hatred seeped from his body.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Isaac. And if you were smart then you would leave it alone." I tried a different approach by speaking more firm.

"Yeah...I'll leave it alone when I find out why she did it. I know she cares, it just makes no sense." I could see all the anger leave his body, and now he just looked like a broken man.

I didn't know what to say, so I was left to do nothing but just stand here. Luckily she came back down the stairs and saved us both.

She took one look at us both, and her eyes got wide. "What's going on?"

I saw the look that Isaac gave her, and it would make anybody feel sympathy for him. "Colin was just showing me a few moves he learned back in Ireland." And just like that he was like a totally different person. I had to give it to the guy, he was a hell of an actor.

* * *

Isaac's POV

I stood there, staring at the one person that made me feel like I could both fly and fall off of a cliff at the same time.

"Careful, he's the best fighter I know." She gave me a small smile. I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with me being here, but for some reason both Derek and Peter wanted us together in the same room.

"We should get dinner going, yeah?" There he was again, every time I turned around they were together doing something.

"Yeah. Did you guys like the cookies?" She walked through the kitchen area with the table and pointed to the cookies.

"Oh yes my dear. They were wonderful. Thank you for being such a fantastic hostess, by the way. I'm looking forward to dinner." Peter spoke with a smile, but I noticed that she cringed. Pillar never did trust him, and I had to admit. Something about him made me feel off as well.

She made her way into the kitchen and Colin followed right behind her. "Where's Derek?" She directed the question to Peter, but he shook his head.

"He texted me a few moments ago saying he was almost here." She turned to look at me, and I could see in her eyes that she was hurting. Every time that I had seen her this past week, she looked sad and almost defeated. There was something causing her to pull away from everyone. Allison said that she hasn't been her normal self the past week either. There was something going on, and I wanted to find out what it was.

She gave me a small smile and nodded once. "Thanks." She turned back around and continued chopping up veggies. I knew that I couldn't just go up to her and ask to talk, she'd push me away. She's been doing a fantastic job at that.

Then it dawned on me, maybe I could get Derek to help out. I knew that he'd do anything for her, she's the only family he had left. Just when I was trying to formulate a plan, we all heard footsteps coming from outside on the porch.

"Looks like boss man is here." I wonder if it was his Irish accent that made her trust him so much.

The front door opened and less than a minute later, Derek walked into the kitchen. I watched as for the first time all afternoon, her face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck giving him a huge hug. "It's good to see you too Caterpillar." Derek shook Colin's hand, and walked over to sit with me and Peter at the table.

"Hey guys." He looked a little shocked to see me, but he smiled so I guess he didn't have a problem with me being here. "I didn't expect to see you here, Isaac."

It was now or never. "Yeah. Peter invited me to come, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" I looked up at him, but he grabbed a cookie and gestured for me to go ahead. "Uhh...it's kind of personal. Could we talk outside? It's really important." I knew if I could make him think something was wrong he would agree to talking to me. He was good at looking after us like that.

"Everything okay Isaac?" Peter asked, but he wasn't the one I trusted to ask for help around here.

"I just need some advice is all. From Derek." I felt the need to clarify so that way he didn't try to come out with us.

He put down the cookie, and stood up. "Sure thing. Let's go talk." He led the way to the door, but before he could open it Pillar was there.

"Are you two leaving?" She spoke about us both, but she only looked at Derek.

"Of course not Caterpillar. I'm not that brave. Isaac and I just need to discuss something is all." I could tell that she was skeptical, but I just needed ten minutes to talk to Derek. That's it.

"Damn straight you aren't that brave. Dinner will be done in twenty minutes. Don't be late getting back in here." I smiled, because for a split second, she seemed like her old self.

"Yes ma'am." She stepped aside to let us through.

After we were outside, and I was sure no one was listening I turned to face Derek.

"What is it Isaac?" He had his alpha voice on, and I knew that he was going to take me seriously.

"I think something is wrong with Pillar. I think someone is after her or trying to get something from her one." I blurted it all out, and that's when I realized how crazy I sounded.

He stayed quiet for a minute, but then looked back up at me. "Why are you thinking this?"

"She hasn't acted herself. She broke up with me, right after,,,,right after I told her I love her man. She is pulling away from everyone. Even you. I've seen it. There has to be a reason, and I think that reason is that someone is after her. We both know that she is the type of girl that will always put the people she cares about before her. If someone threatened us, then she would do anything they asked." I hoped he believed me, and the silence that followed my words confirmed that he did.

He stayed silent for a few more moments. "You believe me don't you." He looked up at me, and I could tell that he was worried.

"Say that I do. Do you have a plan to figure out who's after my baby cousin?"

"Are you kidding? You're the alpha, you are supposed to be the one with all the plans." He nodded, and the fun Derek that walked out of the house was now replaced with a seriously worried one.

"We need to get back inside. We'll talk more about it tonight. I'm going to hold a meeting. Keep your mouth shut." I followed him back up the steps and into the house. Finally, someone was back on my side. Whoever had our girl under their control, better watch out.

* * *

**There you go guys! I apologize it is taking so long to get updates up, I've hit a writer's block big time. Hopefully you liked this one. I know that the three different points of views was weird. I was experimenting. lol Please let me know what you thought about it all! Much love to you guys! :D**


	28. An olive branchbrownies and ice cream

I was dreaming about being back on the island with my parents. They were on the beach, right outside of the beach house. Snorkling always made me feel relaxed. I believe one of my favorite things about snorkling was being able to see all the fish from that movie Finding Nemo, in the reef. Some kind of bell was ringing and I figured it was mom trying to get me to come back to shore. When I looked up though, my parents weren't in sight.

The ringing changed to banging, and that's when I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch. I rushed to my feet and jogged over to the door. When I opened it, my fear was looking me right back in the face. Stiles was standing with his goofy grin holding text books.

He looked me up and down and before he had a chance to say anything, she interrupted. "Oh, did we wake you?" What the hell was she doing here? And where did she come from?

"I invited Riley along. I figured since she was new here, maybe we could help her get caught up in her classes..." He took in my appearance again and then gave me a knowing look. "You fell asleep and forgot about our study group didn't you?" I realized that I probably looked like I had been pulled through a twister.

Stiles laughed lightly at me, as I shook my head. "I am so sorry...I don't even remember falling asleep. I can be ready in like ten minutes..."

"You know what? You look like you really need some sleep. I'll just bring Riley back to my place and we will study there. You rest." He went in to give me a hug, but I stopped him.

"No, really I'm fine. Just give me ten minutes." I tried to convince him. There was no way that I was going to let her do this. Let her wiggle her way into Stiles' life.

She stepped forward and put on one of those fake smiles. "You really do look tired, you actually look exhausted sweetie. I'll make sure Stiles stops back by and checks on you after our study date." Date? She was calling it a date? Oh my goodness...this had to be stopped.

I decided that at this moment it was to play her game than to give Stiles a reason to believe I had a problem with Riley. So, just as Riley did, I plastered a sweet smile on. "You know what guys? I am tired... but before you two go. Riley, I have some notes to give to you. They'll help you in history, because nothing this goofball has written down will." I gestured for her to follow me.

We walked through the front hallway and into the living room where my backpack was. "I'm assuming that this is a ruse to get me alone. To threaten me into staying away from Stiles. Well, I'll just skip to the point where I tell you that I'm stuck here. I'm stuck with going to your little high school, and pretending to like the people that surround you. But I actually enjoy being around Stiles. He's really funny. I can assure you that no harm will come to your friend." She sounded serious, but I couldn't tell for sure. I wanted to trust her, and my heart was telling me that on this I could. But my brain was telling me that she had an angle to play.

I glanced down the hall and saw that Stiles was sitting on the steps, facing away from us. When I looked back her, I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. I covered her mouth with my hand so that she couldn't give my actions away to Stiles. Fortunately, for her, she stayed quiet. I leaned in so that I could whisper. "You're right. No harm will come to him. It's obvious that you aren't going to stay away from him. So, let me just tell you this. If you do harm him, in any way, I won't hurt you. You aren't afraid of pain. But I do know what you are afraid of, something happening to Jeremy." Her eyes grew wide for a moment then anger filled them completely. She started trying to get free, so I put more of my weight into holding her down. "That's right. I think that you people forget, when it comes down to it, I am Peter's niece. That means I have his blood running through my veins. I'm not above harming others to protect my friends. Do you understand what I am saying Riley?" She shook her head yes, and I let her go. "Be sure that you do." She grabbed her notes and then turned back to face me.

"No matter who your family is, you decide how you turn out. You're not the same as Peter, nor could you ever be. And he knows that, it's one of the reasons he picked you." Those were the last words she spoke before walking out my front door and taking off with my friend.

* * *

"She actually said the words, 'He picked you'?" Colin sounded just as perplexed as I was. He was sitting on the couch, and we were playing a game on the x-box.

"Yeah. She said that I wasn't like Peter, and I never could be. And that was one of the reasons why he picked me. Just one of the reasons." I reiterated what Riley told me to him, again.

"Picked you for what though?" I looked over at him and gave him a dumb look. Too bad he was completely focused on the game to see it.

"Well, hell if I know. But we are going to figure that out." At the moment the last word left my mouth, I died in the game.

Colin looked over at me and grinned. "We?" He put his remote on the table and leaned back into the couch. "Who says I want to find out anything?" He kept his grin in place.

"Because you love me, and I'm asking you nicely." I put my hands up in a clasp, kind of in a begging way. I even poked out my lips in a pouting fashion. "Please help me figure out what my evil Uncle is up to. We can be like Shaggy and Scooby-Doo!" His face scrunched up and hit shivered, causing me to burst out into laughter. About a year ago, Colin confided in me that he was always deathly afraid of the cartoon Scooby-Doo. He would never tell me why, but anytime it was mentioned he shivered. I assumed that his cousins had played some cruel joke on him when he was little that was relevant to it.

"That was wrong buttercup." He pointed to me and it only made me laugh harder. He raised an eyebrow at me and cocked his head. "You thought that was funny?" I was still laughing when he lunged at me.

He tackled me into the couch cushion and started tickling. That was something that I hated more than anything. "Stop it!" I was hitting my fists into Colin's back, but it wasn't accomplishing anything. The feeling of someone tickling left me breathless, and not because it felt good. It hurt me, and what made it worse was that I was so ticklish, all over. "Please..." I begged him, and right when I thought he was going to let me go, my doorbell rang.

Colin froze and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know who was at my door. He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, don't think that," He pointed to the door, "Gets you off the hook." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as he walked to open up the door.

Who was on the other side, was the last people I expected to there. "What the hell are you doing carrying my cousin around cave-man style?" I heard Derek's voice, and that's when Colin slowly put me down.

I turned around to explain before Derek got the wrong idea. "We were just playing a game in the living room, and I made fun of him, so he was getting even by tickling me." It wasn't until after I finished what I was saying that I realized I probably didn't make things look better. Oops.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but then I guess he decided to drop the question that was clearly on the tip of his tongue. "We need you two to come over to the abandoned warehouse. We've got some training to do." I can't believe it took me this long to realize that Isaac and Erica were standing at Derek's flanks.

"Where's Boyd and Scott?" If we were doing training, shouldn't they be with him as well?

"Boyd's already there, and Scott is coming later." Derek was being a little short, which meant that he was mad about something. He looked between me and Colin. "Well, are you guys coming?" And he was impatient. That must mean he is really mad about something.

"Calm yourself D. Let me get changed." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"You wouldn't mind letting me borrow a shirt would you?" I turned around to see Erica facing me. I failed at hiding my surprise in my face. She grabbed the hem of her shirt between her fingers. "I really don't want to get blood on this one, or ripped holes." I smiled, because I understood exactly how she felt.

"Of course, come with me." I motioned for her to follow me.

We walked up the stairs and when I got to my room, she closed the door behind us. I looked up at her, and she looked furious. "Did you really want to borrow a shirt, or do you just want to yell at me about something?" I was facing her when I spoke, but I turned to look through my closet as she spoke.

"Are you really that cold hearted?" Her voice wasn't raised, so maybe she wasn't hear to technically yell at me, just lecture me.

"You are going to have to be a bit more specific babe." I pulled out my black spandex-y pants and slid them on. Then I turned to face her.

"We show up and both you and Colin are breathless and flushed. Probably doing stuff that I don't want to hear about." I opened my mouth to stop her before she made any more assumptions, but she cut me off. "I said that I don't want to hear about it. It's none of my business. But he doesn't deserve that. I really thought you would be more respectful than that. Then again, I thought you cared about him. But you're trying like crazy to prove him wrong about that too." I hated this. I hated the fact that everyone saw me as a bad guy, and that I had no choice but to continue to let them think that.

I pulled out a tank top and pulled it over my head before pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I looked up at Erica, and took a deep breath. "I was telling the truth earlier. Colin was tickling me, and that's all. I was trying to get him off of me, but I was failing miserably." I stood up from putting on my shoes. And stood in front of her. "I don't want to hurt him, Erica. I can say that I honestly and sincerely care about him. He's an amazing guy, but right now, we can't be together. And that's something that I don't feel like discussing with you." I turned around and walked back over to my closest and pulled out a shirt. When I tossed it over to Erica, she almost dropped it. I guess werewolf abilities only help you so much. "Put that on, so they don't think we had a cat fight up here." That earned me smile. He smiled had a quality that made me think maybe she wasn't all bad.

"I get that. Just don't hurt him okay? I don't think that he can handle it. He really loves you." She sounded sad, and I knew that Isaac meant a lot to her. They were really close friends.

"Like I told you, I don't want to hurt him." It was the most I could say. And it wasn't a full lie, it was actually the truth. I didn't want to hurt him, but that didn't mean I didn't have to. I have no choice.

She nodded her head, then held up my shirt in her hand. "Thank you."

I smiled sweetly, this was oddly a nice conversation. "Don't mention it." I walked over and opened my door. "We should probably get back downstairs before they begin to worry about us." She nodded again, and walked out my door and down the stairs.

* * *

Derek ended up driving me to the warehouse, while the other three took my car. We rode in silence for I guess around three minutes before he finally said what was on his mind back out my house.

"Were you and Colin having sex?" I nearly choked at the bluntness of his question.

"Way to lead up to that question Derek. Geez...No. We were not having sex. He was tickling me for goodness sake!" People in this pack were ridiculous.

"I just want you to be careful around him is all." Derek had his serious voice, and I knew that I probably wasn't going to get anywhere with him, but I'm stubborn.

"Why?" I needed to know what he was talking about. I assumed that Peter probably told him something, it sounded like something he would do.

"I don't think he is here to just fulfill a favor to your mom. You have been spending a lot of time with him lately..." His words trailed off into an assumption that I was not okay with.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" I raised my voice maybe a little bit, but I was in shock that he would accuse me of such a thing.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that it looks like he is moving in while he can. And I'm not here to judge you caterpillar, but I don't think it's fair to Isaac. He's a good guy." I knew that everyone was going to hate me, but I wasn't prepared for it.

"I know that he is a good guy Derek. I dated him." I was trying to keep my cool, but I wasn't so sure that I was going to be able to.

"Exactly. You dated him. So don't you think you should give it more than two weeks before you move on to some muscled knucklehead?" Ouch. My own cousin now thought that I just hopped around between guys.

"Colin is not some muscled knucklehead. None of you know what I've been going through. And none of you have even asked _me_ why we broke up. You've all just taken Isaac's side. He wasn't the only one that was hurt by it. I wasn't and still am not, ready for a serious relationship. But I knew that it wouldn't be fair to ask Isaac to just hold back because I didn't want it all, when he did. And right now Colin is the only one, the only one who has been by my side without passing judgement. You guys might think that I am the bad guy here, hell I know you guys think I am the bad guy. But you Derek Hale, I expected you to have more faith in me then that." I hadn't realized that we had pulled into the old warehouse until after I had stopped speaking. I also didn't realize that I was out of breath. I opened up the door without even giving Derek a chance to say anything.

I walked, marched rather, into the old warehouse and found Erica. She was sparring against Isaac, but I needed her. I walked over to where she was and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I borrow you for a little bit?" I saw the confusion on her face, but I knew once I explained what for, she wouldn't say no.

"I need to spar against someone and I need them to not hold back. No rules, no holding back." She grinned, and that's when I knew that she would say yes.

"Caterpillar!" Derek was now in the warehouse, but I was choosing to ignore him. "Come on...don't be mad.." He pleaded. Erica loosened up and I stretched. He walked over to me, but I growled at him. He took a few steps back, and while I was looking at him Erica lunged after me.

She was able to knock me to the ground, but she weighed nothing. I flipped back and managed to kick her at the same time. Now we were both facing each other again. Colin who I noticed was with Boyd when I walked in, kept glancing over here. Isaac was standing near Derek, watching us girls fight.

"Knocking me down while I wasn't looking, dirty move." I looked over at Erica and she smiled.

"You said no rules." I bent down and pretended like I was fixing my shoe, I reached over smoothly and grabbed a chain in my hand. I lifted my head back up at her and grinned. I slung the chain around her feet. It was a perfect throw because it wrapped around her ankles. The moment it wrapped around her ankles I yanked. She fell to the ground with a huge thud.

I leaped on top of her and pin her to the ground with my hand around her neck. "That I did sweetheart." I picked her up and threw her into one of the poles. I heard a snap, and I assumed it was one of her ribs. Usually I would have stopped, and checked to make sure she was okay. I was too worked up from Derek's words, that I didn't want to do anything but beat the crap out of her.

I walked over and picked the chain back up. I wrapped it around my wrist and fist. I hit her a few times before I heard Derek yelling at me. "That's enough!" I looked over at him, and then back down to her.

She looked up at me and spit out some blood. "Is that really all you have?" She swiped her feet and I fell to the ground. She had a pipe in her hands and she put it up against my throat and pushed down. I was having trouble breathing and my vision was starting to be overcome by black fuzzy dots.

I closed my eyes, and focused. I knew that I still had the extra power from being binded to Isaac. I just hoped that it was still as strong.

It all happened in a fast blur. One minute I was under Erica with a pipe to my throat, the next she was back up against the same pole, with the pipe in her leg. "Katerina! I said that is enough! This is training, not a death match!" Derek had his alpha voice in control. I looked up at him, and all I saw was rage. I had no idea what was going on with me, but it was like I was another person but the same. It felt like I had unlocked a side of me that was out for only one thing, blood. And I didn't want to stop. I took the pipe out of Erica's leg and lunged at Derek.

Before I was able to make it to him, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I expected them to be Colin's but when I heard the voice I knew I was mistaken.

"Shh...You've got to calm down KP. I don't know what's going on, but I need you to calm down.." I felt like a dog with the way he was talking to me, but I'm not going to lie. It felt great for him to be holding me again. I felt my rage go way down, and the drive that I felt earlier had diminished greatly. He was running his hands over my hair and kissing the top of my head. It had me calming down in no time.

Derek and Colin were both staring down at me when I looked up. "What the hell was that about? It was like you were here but you mind wasn't. Didn't you hear me screaming at you?" He wasn't screaming at me. He was commanding me. Somehow I was able to ignore it. I've never heard of a wolf being able to ignore a command from their alpha. What just happened, it wasn't something that was normal and that scared me.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened. Erica, is she alright?" I turned around to see Boyd sitting next to her, she was crying.

"She's fine, she's just healing." Colin assured me. He stuck his hand out and pulled me up. Instead of letting my hand go when I was on my feet, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head no, and he hugged me tighter. "We'll talk later." He reassured me.

When he let me go, I looked at Derek. He moved towards me but I shook my head at him and began walking towards Erica. "Colin will you hand me my bag?" I pointed to where it was, and Colin rushed to get it to me.

I pulled out a bag of herbs that my mom taught me would heal a wound faster and take away some of the pain. I patted it into the wound. At my touch, Erica screamed louder. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...but this will help." I could see the pain relief take place by the expression on her face. "Better?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. "I'm sorry about that. Really. I was out of control. I honestly have no idea what happened." It was the truth. I have no idea how I was able to turn off the alpha command switch, but I was sure it wasn't anything good.

She tried to laugh, but she was still hurting a little bit. "When you say, no rules, you really mean no rules. I'll have to remember that the next time." She smiled, and I knew that she wasn't going to hold anything against me.

"How about you come over? I'll apologize with freshly baked brownies and ice cream and your choice of movie." I was extending the olive branch, and I really hoped that she would take it. Judging by the look on her face, I thought she was going to say no.

"Really?" It broke my heart at the disbelief she felt.

I smiled at her. "Yes really. I'll make Colin bake the brownies so you can be sure I didn't poison them." That made her laugh, and she shook her head yes. "Great, I'll the guys carry you to car." I stood up and Colin picked her up with no problems. So maybe he was a muscled knucklehead, but he was a very sweet one.

Boyd and Isaac followed to help Colin get her in the car. I grabbed my stuff, and headed in the same direction. "Are you not going to say anything to me?" Derek called out. I turned on my heels to face him. "How did you do it?" He was angry, he was speaking through he teeth. It was luck that I even understood what he said.

"Do what Derek?" I tried to sound oblivious, but I knew that I failed.

"Don't play around. I gave you command, and you were able to dismiss it. How the hell did you do that? I've never seen a werewolf be capable of that, and you aren't even a full wolf." Ouch again.

"Oh yeah, I forget that I'm only a halfling. Screw you Derek." I turned back around and started walked but he ran to a stop in front of me.

"You're going to tell me how you did it." He was speaking to me like I was a child, and I wasn't going to let it happen much longer.

"I don't know Derek! Okay? I don't know. It just happened. Maybe us halflings are more powerful then you all think. If you value our relationship in the slightest you're going to step aside and let me go." He huffed out a big breath and reluctantly stepped aside. "Smart decision."

I walked outside to see Colin and Isaac putting Erica into the back seat of my car. I walked up and Colin smiled at me. "Apparently I'm making brownies?"

I chuckled lightly and smiled back at him. "Please?" He nodded and got into the driver's seat.

I went to open my door and get in, but Isaac stopped me. "If you are going to yell at me about what happened with Erica, clearly I didn't want to hurt her. I've apologized, and I am even trying to make nice." I felt the need to say all of that before he had a chance to make me feel worse about myself.

"I was going to say thank you. For taking care of her." That was all he said before turning around and walking back into the warehouse.

* * *

Erica had picked The Breakfast Club to watch. Her, Colin, and I were all sitting on the one couch together. We were eating the ice cream and brownies when my phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ Stiles picked up on the other end.

_"Hey! I just wanted to check on you and see if you were feeling any better?"_ He really was one of the sweetest guys in Beacon Hills.

I smiled before I responded._ "Yeah...I'm okay. I'm actually eating brownies and ice cream with Erica and Colin...you are more than welcome to join."_ I figured that it would be nice to have him over.

There was a pause and then his voice came back on the line. _"Riley and I are kind of in the middle of dinner and I had planned on taking her to get ice cream after. But maybe next time?"_ I leaned up and put my bowl on the coffee table.

_"Are you out on a date Stiles?" ..."With Riley?"_ Worry filled my chest, and I looked at Colin. The look in his eyes reflected the pain I felt in my chest.

_"I'm not really sure...but I hope so. She's a great girl. Really funny." Oh goodness... "I have to go, but I'm glad you are feeling better. See you soon!"_ And the line went dead.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, but did you just say that Stiles was on a date with that new girl?" Erica butted in.

"I think that was what he was saying, but he wasn't so sure. So, I don't really know." I did know that I wasn't comfortable with it.

I looked over at Erica and she looked disgusted. "What's that look for?" Colin must have noticed the same expression on her face that I did, because he was the one that asked the question.

Erica shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the screen. "I don't trust her. Whenever I've been around her I get a bad feeling. It's hard to explain." Although I was sure Erica was telling the truth, I felt like there was a ping of jealousy there as well. Maybe I could use that to drive Riley away from Stiles. Just maybe...

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to give a quick shout out to a friend...**_dearlyfantastical5511!_**You have helped me out so much! And for that I am very grateful :) I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Not too much happened, but at least there was some action! Right? If you hated it, liked it, loved it, or you want some more of it...then REVIEW! It seriously on take two minutes tops. Do it! You know you want to... :) I love you guys!**


	29. Time to spill the Irish beans

**This chapter is going to be split between Isaac's POV and Pillar's POV. If that is confusing, then you have my apologies. It was the only way that I can get you all the information and angles of the story. With that said, I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Pillar's POV **

"She just seems too nice. I have her brother in my art class, and he doesn't speak. Like ever. It's just weird." We were sitting at lunch, Erica and I. It had been a long time since I felt comfortable enough to be in the cafeteria with everyone, but Colin had insisted. So here we sat, the three of us, on the outskirts of the rest of the tables. It was weird having Erica not trying to kill me. I was beginning to realize that she was only misunderstood.

"He's shy. He's not going to talk much." Colin defended the kid as he sat down and joining us at our table. We all looked at the table that held our friends. Stiles was sitting next to Scott, as usual, but he was also sitting next to Riley. They were laughing and he was smiling like he couldn't be happier.

"You see that smile she keeps giving him?" Eriac pointed her can of soda at them. If I didn't know any better, she was showing a little jealousy there.

"Yeah, it's the what-you're-saying-is-ridiculous-but-I'm-going-to-laugh-anyways-because-you're-cute smile." Colin looked at me like I just spoke a different language.

"There's really a smile like that?" He sounded so shocked and adorable that it was impossible not to laugh at him.

"There's all kinds of smiles lucky charms. Pillar here gives you one that says thanks-for-saving-me all the time. You're like her knight in shining armor, only you're not her prince. He is." She pointed to Isaac, and Colin and I shared a glance. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not sure why you are icing him out, and I don't like it. But it's not my business." I let out a small breath that I had been holding in. When I stole a glance over at Isaac, he was sitting next to Allison, I felt something sad. He looked up and saw me, and gave me a small smile and a nod.

"He doesn't hate you." I heard Erica's voice, and I turned to look at her. "You broke his heart. And for a while there I thought that he wasn't going to be the same. Until three days ago, the day that you attacked me. It was like something in him changed, he started joking again, smiling again." I didn't say anything in response to her, because I didn't know what to say. "Just thought you should know. That he doesn't hate you."

"Why are you being so nice? Why now?" It was a question that had been on my mind for two days. I was afraid that if I asked she would change her mind and go back to hating me, but now I wanted to know.

"Because as much as you want everybody to think that you are a bad person, I know that you aren't. I know what bad people look like, I know what they act like, and that's not you. Like I said, I'm not sure why you want to give the allusion that you are cold hearted, but it's not my business." I got the wonderful feeling that I could trust her, and I appreciated that.

"Thank you." It was only two words, but it was two words I didn't say often, so they meant a lot coming from me.

"Did you seriously call me lucky charms?" Colin's random question made us both burst out into laughter.

"Yes I did. It sounded better that leprechaun." Erica shrugged her shoulders and Colin made a sound of agreement.

"I kind of like it." I grinned at him. He shoved me lightly and I almost fell off of the tiny seat.

"Shut up cupcake." That made Erica laugh, and we both looked at her.

"Why do you call her that. You don't call any of the rest of us by any nicknames but her. Why cupcake?" She seemed more amused then anything.

Colin looked at me and smiled. "The first time I met her was in a bakery. I was picking up an order for my sister. Pillar was standing there, looking like a lost puppy. When I asked her what she was going to get, she couldn't decide. My sister's order came up. The girl that worked at the bakery had a thing for me so she always gave me an extra pastry. This time it was a cupcake. One of those big ones, that not one person could eat alone. So I turned to Pillar, and asked if she would mind splitting it. Ever since then, she's been dubbed cupcake." Colin looked at me again, and smiled. Only this time it is was a tad bit sad and I didn't know why.

"That is either the sweetest or most disgusting thing I've heard." Erica joked and we both smiled. She looked at us both and I knew she had a question she wanted to ask but was holding back.

"I shared my cupcake! Obviously it is the sweetest thing." Colin defended his actions, and when I looked over at Erica she smiled at me. But I could tell that she still had a question on her mind. "Guys? It was a sweet thing right?" Colin grabbed our attention back.

"Sure. If you consider treating a girl like a she's too poor to afford her own cupcake sweet." Erica winked at him before she stood and left the table.

Colin looked at me, and I could tell that he thought Erica was serious. He started pushing his food around, and kept his head low. I reached out and covered his hand with mine. "She was kidding." He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"I know." He sounded sad, so I squeezed his hand.

"You okay?" He squeezed my hand back, and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"We're going to make it through this. I promise you that." I don't know what brought on this attitude from him, but I was happy that I had him on my side.

I heard some noise coming from the trashcans, when I looked up I saw Isaac. Colin followed my gaze and he let go of my hand. "How mad do you think he is going to be when he finds out the truth?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me." Sarcasm was a strong suit of mine.

"He's going to feel betrayed. Probably be pissed. But for the most part, he's going to be relieved that it was all a lie, even if he won't admit it." I stood up and Colin followed me. "I know it's hard to keep lying to him all the time, but he is really lucky to have a girl that loves him so much." We went and threw our trays away.

"Yeah well, I'm not looking forward to that day." Colin walked me back to my locker. "Oh and did you get Derek's text this morning?"

"Something about a training exercise? Tonight." Yeah, I didn't know why it had to be at night either.

"Yeah...weird right? My cousin has never had us do a training exercise before." Then again Derek was one to not make any sense.

"Hey guys!" Stiles was at my side, smiling like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?" I was still pulling my books out of my locker, but I knew why he was here.

"We always walk to chemistry together. So you ready? There's something that I want to ask you." I finished putting the books in my bag and grabbed a handful of Twizzlers.

I turned to face Colin. "I have to work a shift at the clinic later, but I'll see you tonight?" He nodded his head and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading in the opposite direction.

Stiles hooked his arm through mine and we began walking towards class. "Soooo what did you want to talk to me about?" I chanted the same thing in my head, hoping that it would become true.

"It's about Riley." Damn, I guess my chant didn't work. "She's only been here for a week, but I feel like we've had this...this connection you know? And I want to ask her out, but I don't want to look stupid." Damn. Again. "So, will you help me out?" I really didn't want to.

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled at me and we entered the classroom.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

I couldn't get the image of them holding hands and him kissing her out of my head. I kept blinking and thinking of something else, but it wouldn't go away. I had skipped chemistry, just as Derek told me to. Thankfully, I had been able to convince Derek that something was up between Pillar and Colin. She was hiding something, and I wanted nothing more than to figure it out.

I pulled up into Derek's crappy, and kind of creepy old house. He was standing on his porch, waiting for me. "You're late. What took you so long?" I don't think that I had ever seen Derek happy, well besides when Pillar was around him. And even then, it was questionable because they fought so much.

"I got distracted by them holding hands, and smiling, and looking into each other's eyes. It was disgusting." I saw him grinning, and it didn't help my anger any. "It's not funny. How would you feel if the girl you loved acted like that?"

"She isn't dating Colin." He sounded so sure, how could he be so sure?

"Are you sure? Because you didn't see them today. They spend every waking minute together. He even lives in the same house as her. I know from experience that she is a hard girl to resist falling for. She had me and Stiles under her spell within a week. And haven't they known each other for years? And you're telling me that nothing has happened between them?" I might have been going a little overboard, but this whole situation has been driving me insane.

"I never said that. I said that they aren't dating." My mouth dropped, and he grinned.

"What are you saying?" I was afraid that I didn't want the answer he would give me, but at least I know that it would be the truth.

"She and Colin did have a...relationship. But I can assure you that they are not dating now." A relationship? What kind of relationship? "Now that you know that, can we please get back to our plan?" Did he really expect me to just drop that?

Our attention was stolen when Peter came speeding into the driveway. "You didn't tell me he was coming!" I spoke harshly out of surprise, but Derek seemed to be just as surprised as I was.

"I didn't know." He was gritting his teeth.

Peter got out of the car, and from the look on his face, this was about to be a showdown between the Hales.

"When were you going to tell me that my niece was capable of doing something so powerful?" What was he talking about?

"Considering your not the alpha, it had nothing to do with you, and I had no intentions of telling you." Derek stepped down from his rotting porch and walked towards Peter.

"She's my family too Derek. I'm still a part of your little pathetic pack. Do they even know?" He pointed to me, and I was getting sick of them talking about something like I wasn't even there.

"What is he talking about Derek?" Derek didn't look at me, but I wasn't dropping the question. "What did she do?" I knew that I didn't even have to ask who the 'she' was. I knew it was Pillar. They both stayed silent. "What did she do?!" I thought maybe if I screamed the question it would grab their attention.

Derek dropped his head, but Peter smiled. "She switched off the alpha command." I was too shocked to respond with anything. Derek's words were spoken in a low voice, and Peter was still smiling.

"Your little girlfriend has been hiding something special." Peter looked at me, and his smile turned evil. "Well I guess she isn't really your girlfriend anymore, is she. I assume she's done moved onto better things." Anger swelled up in me so thick that I couldn't see straight.

"Leave him alone Peter, you know damn well that she hasn't moved on. And what happened the other night has nothing to do with you. It's my business." Derek was so serious, that is was nearly scary.

"On the contrary my dear nephew...it is completely my business. But you'll find that out soon enough." Peter grinned as he walked away from Derek, got in his car and drove off.

"What the hell was that about Derek? Is he going to hurt her?" We couldn't let him hurt her.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I've never seen Derek worried before, but he was.

"Peter scares you." Derek looked up at me, and his expression confirmed my thoughts.

"We continue with the plan. Tonight, I'll make her partner with you, and I'll take him. Find out what you can. She's trying to hide something, protect us from something, and the only way to protect her is by finding out what it is she's hiding." I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but think that maybe what she was doing was right. I didn't want anything to happen to her, but if she was lying to Derek, then she must have a damn good reason.

"I understand. I'll see you later then." I turned to head back to my car, when Derek called after me.

"Can I trust you to stick to the plan?"

"Yes, of course." I can't believe he was doubting me. He knew I would do anything to protect her.

"Don't ask her about Colin. I know you want to know what happened between them, but it's not your business. You need to leave it alone. And it won't be easy to get her to talk to you, you'll need to make her feel comfortable. She's going to be very apprehensive about giving you any information. And she can't know that you've been spending time with me." There's so many rules when it comes to this pack. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"If you are having such a hard time trusting me with this, then why aren't you the one talking to her?" Derek smiled.

"Because if I let you have Colin, then I'm afraid it wouldn't end well. For you."

"That's ridiculous. I can take him. People think that just because he comes from big bad kickass werewolf pack, that he is untouchable. When in reality, he is just a cocky son of a ..."

"Tell us how you really feel Isaac." I guess I was so caught up in my rant that I didn't even realize that Lydia and Allison had shown up. Lydia was the one to speak.

"Who are you going off about?" Allison smiled, clearly amused.

"Must be the hunk of a guy that is glued to Pillar's side. I knew that you were jealous of him." Lydia grinned at me.

"What do you two want?" Derek finally spoke up, giving me a chance to avoid their accusations.

"We didn't receive the texts that everybody else did this morning. Are we now not a part of the pack?" Lydia was joking, but I knew that it really did bother her that Derek had left her out.

"This exercise is for the wolves. That's why I didn't text you." Allison and Lydia both looked hurt, but I knew why he was really leaving them out. Tonight didn't have anything to do with them, and the less people involved was better.

"So, what now we can't be involved with pack activities. You wanted us in your pack Derek, well you have us. We want in for tonight." Lydia was always a fiery one, and I don't think even Derek was going to be able to say no to her after she was done. "You know that we aren't leaving until we get what we want. So, you might as well let us be a part of your little training exercise." She said the words 'training exercise' is a mocking tone, and I couldn't help but smile. Having Lydia on our side was a great choice.

Derek stood there for a minute before speaking again. "Alright fine. I'll figure out a way for to be in it. Show back up here at 8:00 tonight." Lydia smiled triumphantly before prancing back to her car, with Allison in tow.

"These girls are going to be the death of me, I swear it." I laughed at what he said.

"Well, for me it's one girl. But I get what you mean." Derek put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"You'll get her back." It was comforting for Derek to say that.

"I know I will." I turned to go back to my car. "I'll see you tonight Derek." I said goodbye and got in my car.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

"Well here we are." Colin and I stood in front of Derek.

"We have to wait on Erica, Scott, and Boyd." He left out Isaac, but I didn't see him anywhere. I looked around the house and in the woods, but I saw no Isaac. "He's just finishing up something for me. He'll be right here in a few more moments." I was still pissed at Derek, and we haven't exactly spoken since the other night. So, standing here was a bit awkward.

"So what is this training exercise all about exactly?" Colin was trying to make small talk.

"Training." Derek never was great with words, and it didn't help that Derek was clearly up to something.

"We gathered that much Derek, we want to know what we are going to be doing tonight. Why are we here, in the woods, at night time?" Maybe Derek would answer me, instead of trying to answer Colin.

"Well it would be a little dangerous to have a pack of wolves roaming around in town now wouldn't it Caterpillar?" Goodness, what was his problem?

"I asked you not to call me that. And you don't have to be so rude, we just wanted to know what was going on." I kept my voice calm, but Derek's facial expression read the same as the moment we got here.

"I've called you Caterpillar since you were three. I'm not going to stop now. And I'm the alpha, being rude is part of the job description."

"Being an alpha means being a leader, not a jack ass." I stepped forward, to face him squarely. It was a sad thing that I was the only one brave enough to stand up to my cousin.

"I'm trying to make this pack strong, excuse me if I don't have the time to consider feelings when I make my decisions." He practically spat the words at me.

I took another step towards him. "Well, those feelings are what keeps your pack loyal to you Derek. So, if I was you, I would make the time to consider them." This wasn't the Derek I knew. This one was cold.

"No,, what is going to keep my pack loyal is the fact that I'm their alpha. What I say goes. They have no choice but to listen to me." I smiled at him then.

"We both know that what happened three nights ago proves that isn't true." I could see the anger rise in him, before he was able to say anything back to me, Isaac came jogging back through the woods.

"Proves what isn't true?" Isaac was so out breath, and sweaty.

"Where have you been?" Isaac walked right passed me and to Derek.

"It's done." Isaac told Derek, while still trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, call Erica and Boyd. Tell them that it is time for them to be here." Isaac nodded once and pulled out his phone.

"Where has he been Derek?" Since Isaac was ignoring me, maybe I should try and get Derek's attention.

"Hiding your friends." I couldn't have heard him right.

"Why are you hiding my friends? What kind of training exercise is this?" All of this just sounded crazy.

Erica and Boyd showed up in less than minute. Which means that must have been just hiding out somewhere near by.

"Good, I'm glad that you are all here. I'm going to split you up into teams."

"Aren't we missing one?" Colin spoke up, and I realized that he was talking about Scott.

"I'm here." Scott came out of the woods, and walked up to join the rest of the group.

"Right. Like I said, I'm going to split you up into teams. If we are going to be a pack, we need to know that we will have each other's back. No matter what. Somewhere in the woods Lydia, Allison, and Stiles have been tied up." The tension between the pack was nearly palpable. "Calm yourselves. They are perfectly fine, and they volunteered to do this. They wanted to be a part of it." Lydia. She probably backed Derek up in a corner until he said uncle.

"So what are these teams?" Boyd spoke up, and it was a rare thing.

"More like partners. Except for you Boyd. We have an uneven number of wolves. So, I'm going to put you with Scott and Erica."

"I'm going with Colin." I felt the need to demand Colin because there was no way in hell that I was going with Derek or Isaac.

"No. You're with Isaac. I'm with Colin." He didn't even give me the respect of looking at me when he spoke to me.

"I'd rather partner up with Colin, Derek. Please?" Maybe if I asked nicely, he'd give in.

"And I said no. I need you with Isaac. I'm trying to test where our strengths are. It was clear that you two were our strongest, when you were together. I need to make sure that you two can still work together." I could tell that it was pointless to try and argue with him. "Great. Now you three," He gestured to Scott, Erica, and Boyd. "You three will take Allison."

Scott seemed satisfied about having Allison as his person to find.

"Fine. If you won't let me go with Colin, then I want Stiles." I was beginning to think that if I asked for something then Derek was just going to say no. No matter what.

"Alright. You and Isaac take Stiles. Colin and I will take Lydia." He faced the group. "This exercise is about being able trust that we will always find each other. Trust that we can count on that."

"Why isn't Peter here?" It wasn't like Derek to do something without letting Peter know.

"This is my pack and these are the people I want involved with this exercise. That's all you need to know." I couldn't help but be proud of my cousin for finally standing on his own two feet.

"Alright. Well, let's get this started then shall we?" I grabbed my flash light and grabbed Stiles' shirt. I tossed it over to Isaac so he could get his scent as well. "You ready?" When Isaac nodded his head, we both headed off into the woods.

* * *

We walked together for a good five to ten minutes before either one of us said anything.

"Why did you want to go with Colin so badly? Am I that hard to be around?" I turned to him and saw that he was grinning.

"It's not like that at all. I just didn't think you would want to be around me, that's all." And yes, it is that hard to be around you. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Why do you think that?" He sounded hurt, but not for the reason that I had expected him to be.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Why would you?" It wasn't going to be easy to have a conversation with him. I know he is going to ask a bunch of questions, and I don't know if I can give him even half of the answers.

He sat down on a log and pulled out a water bottle. "Because I love you." He said the words like they were the most commonly used words in our everyday conversations.

"Don't say that." It was too hard to hear them.

"Don't say what? The truth. Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't mean that I don't wan to say it." He tossed me the water bottle, and his face turned sad. "There is one thing that I do want to know. And it has nothing to do with me and you." I didn't know where he was going with this, but I was pretty sure it was going to be tough to talk about.

At the very least, I owed him at least one answer. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

He looked up at me, and his face was serious, but his eyes were sad. "What happened between you and Colin." I opened mouth to tell him nothing, but he stopped me before I got there. "Don't say nothing. Derek told me that you two had a... a relationship. I know that I probably don't have any right to be asking you this, but I need to know. I just need to know. Please..." I never understood why it was so important for guys to know these type of things, but it was.

As much as I knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say, if this is all he wanted to know, then I could give him that. "We dated...Well.. sort of." He looked confused, and I knew that this was going to be hard to explain without him judging me. "My family stayed in Ireland for three years. Colin and I met a month after I moved there, in a bakery. We became friends, and started spending some time together. We became real close, like Scott and Stiles close. If that is even possible." That caused him to smiled, and I continued with my story. "He knew right away that I was part wolf, he could smell it you know? So, he introduced me to his pack. I quickly learned that I wasn't to mess with any of them. They were scary. Once I got to know them, they were all like family. There was this one guy though, Aiden."

He started waiving his hand for me to stop. "I wanted to know what happened between you and Colin, not everything that happened in Ireland."

"In order for you to understand what happened between me and Colin, I have to tell you about Aiden, and Colin's pack." I waited for him to nod for me to continue. "So Aiden, he was your typical golden boy. Attractive, muscular, killer smile..."

"Yeah.. I get it." His slight jealousy made me smile. We weren't even together, and he was jealous. Then again, that's probably why he wants to know about what happened with Colin. He was jealous.

"Anyways, Aiden was the guy that I was immediately drawn to. He was also Colin's brother." I looked up to see he reaction, but there wasn't one. "So Aiden and I started going out on a few dates. Nothing too serious. I was fifteen, and he was sixteen. He was great. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt, hell he taught me just about everything. I even convinced my parents to stay in Ireland so I didn't have to leave dated for a year and a half. His pack considered me family, one of them." I grew silent for a moment, until Isaac spoke.

"What happened?" At least I still had his attention.

"He died." For a minute there I thought I was going to break down and cry, but I kept myself strong. I waited for Isaac to ask how, when he didn't I continued on with the story. "We were out swimming in the ocean. We were both very strong swimmers, but the current got him. It pulled him under. I dove under the water to try and find him. That's when the current grabbed me as well. Colin was the one to pull me out. He dove in to find Aiden, but he never came up with him." Isaac came over to kneel in front of me. He grabbed both of my hands in his and squeezed. "The pack didn't blame me, but I blamed myself. I just kept think that if I hadn't begged to go swimming then we never would have been there that day. That it never would have happened. Colin stayed by my side for months after that. I guess with both his parents dead, I was the closest thing he had to family besides his pack. That I was the closest thing he had to his brother. We grew real close during the months that he refused to leave me alone. We did everything together, we grew to know each other very well. Colin had always been kind of a player, no actually he was a player. He was two years older, and I know that you are probably wondering how is still in high school. He lied about his age, he forged a birth certificate. But anyways, yeah he was a player. And he had always treated me like a younger sister. One night I went out to a party. In Europe, they party a lot and they party hard. I got so drunk that I couldn't really see straight. I was able to call Colin to come and pick me up. He was there in less than ten minutes. There was a guy on top of me, I couldn't fight him off, but I was screaming for Colin to help, thankfully Colin found me before the guy could do anything." I felt Isaac's hands squeeze tighter around mine. "He brought me home, and gave me aspirin and water. He sat there with me for an hour or so waiting for me to sober up enough to go to bed. I don't remember what we were talking about, but Colin leaned in to kiss me and I let him. One thing led to another, and I woke up in bed with him the next day. He was a little freaked out. I thought that he was freaked out because of Aiden, but he was freaked out because I was the first girl he allowed himself to actually fall asleep with. I was the first girl he slept with, and then literally slept with. He left in a hurry, and kept apologizing. I wasn't awake enough to focus and ask him to not leave. He left and didn't call or text. I went to the pack's house, but they all just kept telling me that he wasn't there, or he was busy. After about a week of trying to get in touch with him, I told my parents that I wanted to leave for the island. We packed up and left. Two weeks later he wrote me a letter explaining it all. He broke my heart, but I forgave him. I didn't see him again until he came here, to Beacon Hills." That was it, that was the story of me and Colin.

"So it was like a Pearl Harbor thing?" Isaac said, and I smiled at his poor movie analogy.

"Except for the fact that Aiden really did die, I have never been pregnant. We weren't in a war, and I didn't end up with either guy." He chuckled a little at his failure. I took his face in my hands and kissed his cheek. "I need you to know something." He smiled sadly.

"What's that?"

"I really do care about you. That wasn't a lie. None of it was a lie. I just can't be with you. I know you don't understand, and I want to give you the answers, but I can't." I probably sounded crazy, but for some reason I had a feeling that Isaac was accepting what I was saying.

"I know." He kissed me softly, and I didn't have the strength to pull away. "Until you can tell me what is really going on, I'm going to leave you alone." I was confused, this wasn't something Isaac would say. He wouldn't give up and he wouldn't agree to leaving me alone. He was up to something, and I knew who his partner in crime was. The only other person acting unlike himself, Derek. I needed to get to Colin, but first we had to find Stiles.

* * *

We looked for another twenty minutes until we found him. He was tied up and had a cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"Stiles!" I rushed over to him to untie the cloth and Isaac unbound him.

"About time you two got here. I was expecting you about ten minutes ago. What happened did you two take the time to kiss and make up or something?" Stiles was joking but me and Isaac shared a glance.

"Let's just get you back to Derek's so we can all go home and go to bed." Isaac picked Stiles up and stood him on his feet.

We only took five minutes getting back out of the woods. When we reached the clearing at Derek's house, Colin and Derek were already there.

Isaac rushed over to Colin. Colin stood up, and as soon as Isaac reached him, he punched him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Colin was rubbing his jaw, and I noticed that Derek was smirking.

"I told him what happened in Ireland. All of it." Derek looked up at me shocked, I had refused to tell him everything. I only told him about Aiden, and how Colin took care of me after that. I was afraid that if I had told him that Colin was the guy I lost my virginity to, then he'd want to kill him. He'd really want to kill him if I told him that Colin also left the morning after and didn't call or anything.

"Well, then I deserved that then." Colin took Isaac's attack graciously.

"If you ever touch her again, or break her heart like that again, I will kill you." Isaac's voice was low and serious, and I could just see how intrigued both Stiles and Derek were.

"I have no intentions of hurting her. She knows that." Colin looked to me, and I walked up to put my hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"You made your point. Now we are going to leave." Colin walked over to me and we headed to the car. I didn't bother saying goodbye to Derek.

When we were in the car I turned to see Colin's face. "Did you have to tell him everything cupcake?"

I laughed at him still holding his jaw. "You know I did."

Colin drove me home, where I put on Star Wars and ate popcorn for the rest of the night.


	30. Secrets only last for so long

Saturday is seriously my favorite day of the week. Every Saturday morning I wake up feeling refreshed. My best workouts occur on Saturdays. When I went down the stairs, I expected to see Colin in the kitchen. Since he moved here, and I broke up with Isaac, he has been training with me on Saturdays. Instead I walked into a room that looked like all the sunshine in the world had been sucked out of it.

"Morning Caterpillar." Derek was sitting on the couch, and Colin was no where to be seen. I walked right past him and into the kitchen. "Still not talking to me?"

"Unless this house is on fire, I'm screaming for you to come and help, or you are here to apologize, then I don't know what you are doing here Derek." I continued to pour me a bowl of cereal while Derek walked over to the kitchen.

"You want me to apologize? Apologize for what?" I'm so happy he thought this was funny, with his stupid grin.

"For being an ass." I looked over at him and saw that he was still grinning.

"I'm not apologizing for doing my job Caterpillar. I'm the alpha, it's not my job to be nice. It's my job to keep my pack strong and if you don't agree with how I am doing things then that's your problem." He grabbed one of the apples from the bowl on the counter, and kept his nonchalant attitude.

"I'm your blood Derek. You aren't supposed to treat blood this way. Last night was so uncalled for. What the heck was with you making me partner up with Isaac? You know what all has been going on with us lately." I knew that bringing up what happened would probably start a new argument, but I just wanted to know what Derek was really up to.

"You two are my strongest duo." He said the words as if they were explanation enough.

"You haven't given Colin a chance to prove how strong he is. For all you know he and I are stronger than Isaac and I ever were." I stood across from him at the bar. Maybe if I talked Colin up a little bit, Derek would finally give him a chance.

"You really have no idea what being binded means do you?" I'm really trying to forget the whole binded thing. The more I thought about it, the more upset I became.

"I honestly don't want to know what it all means. Isaac and I broke up. We're done. Being binded isn't important anymore." Derek finished his apple and threw the core into the trashcan. He stood up and came over to me.

"It doesn't matter if you two broke up Caterpillar. You guys will end up together in the end. Why are you pushing him away? And don't lie to me. I know that you are up to something." I walked back over to the sink to wash my bowl. If I had to look Derek in the eyes, then I knew for sure he would know I was lying to him.

"I'm not up to anything Derek." Hopefully he didn't notice that I completely avoided his other question.

"You've always been a horrible liar. And you didn't answer my question. I want to know why you are pushing the guy away. He is head over heels for you. And he is a werewolf, he is in your pack. So you two can actually have an honest relationship and now you are throwing it away?" Since when did Derek become Isaac's number one cheerleader? He has never been approving of any guys, even when he didn't even know them.

"Why do you care so much? And have you seen Colin?" Derek looked up at me when I mentioned Colin's name.

"No, I haven't seen the Irish pup anywhere." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his degrading comment towards to Colin. "And I care because because I saw how happy he made you. You two were sickingly perfect together. What happened?" Derek never stuck his nose in my business this deep before, which means that there had to be a reason for him doing it now.

I turned to face him, exasperated with trying to dodge his line of questioning. "He told me he loved me, I wasn't ready to say it back. I got scared and pulled out. End of story." It wasn't near the beginning of the story, but I wasn't about to tell Derek that.

I walked over to the living room so I had room to begin my stretching. "So why don't you pull yourself back in? I know that you said you ready to tell him you loved him back, which you do. You can't deny that, at least not to me. But do you really think it was fair to pull out of the entire relationship just based on that?"

I looked up at him from my stretching, "You've got to be kidding me. You're rooting for Isaac?" I gaped at him and he smiled.

"The kid's grown on me." I bent back down to stretch my hamstrings when the door opened.

"Well, isn't that a lovely view to walk in on." I heard Colin's voice before I raised up to meet his face. He held a bag up and two smoothies. "Breakfast?"

"Good morning!" I smiled brightly at him. I grabbed my smoothie and kissed his cheek. "Thanks love, but I was just about to go for a run. A run that you usually join me on, where have you been this morning?"

He held up the bag, "I was out getting us breakfast." He looked past me and at Derek. "What's up man?"

Derek gave him a cold stare. "I don't appreciate you complimenting my cousins ass, and we were actually in the middle of something. So, if you don't mind...leave." I gave Derek a wide eyed look of surprise, and Colin backed off.

"Okay...I'll just go upstairs and change. I'll meet you back down here for a run in a bit?" I nodded and he jogged up the stairs.

"Seriously, what is your problem Derek?"

"Like you said, I'm rooting for Isaac." I shook my head at him. "Speaking of which, do you mind telling me why he punched your Irish lad last night?" I wasn't planning on it. "What did you say to Isaac that he became that angry?"

"That's between Isaac and me. Look, you want to get back to normal then fine. I forgive you. But I really do want to go on my run, so do you mind leaving?" I began walking him to the door, but he didn't let me open it.

"Just one more thing." I threw my head back and sighed. Of course there would be something else. "I've noticed that Peter has taken an interest in you. He heard about you being able to ignore my alpha command. Has he come by and tried talking to you about it?" Shit.

"No, he hasn't. And about that..." Derek put up a hand to stop me.

"I don't want to talk about that yet. I don't know how you did it, but I'll figure it all out. Just for right now, try and keep your distance from Peter. When he gets this way, it usually means he has a plan. I don't want you involved in any plan of his. Please, just stay away from him?" Too late big cous, to late.

"I'll keep my distance. I promise." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. Even though we fight like crazy. I just want to protect you, I hope you know that." I gave him a hug, and then he left.

* * *

Colin was back down in less than two minutes after Derek left. He was jogging in place, so I assumed that he was warmed up enough for our run.

"What was all of that about? I thought he was about to take my head off." Colin laughed, but he sobered up when he saw the look on my face.

"He told me to stay away from Peter. I think he knows that Peter is up to something. Which isn't a good thing. And he didn't want to talk about me being able to switch the alpha command off. Shouldn't be wanting to figure out how I did that asap? I mean, I have no clue how I did it, but I've never heard of someone being able to do it before." He stood stretching his legs out and gave me a look like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Maybe we should change our route for today." I looked at him like he was stupid. Here I was trying to have a serious conversation and all he could think of was what way we were going to run?

"Seriously? That's your response to everything I just told you?" He smiled.

"I am pretty sure you guys already know the perfect person to explain how you were able to do that." I kept staring at him, because it wasn't registering who he was talking about. "Dr. Deaton. That guy at the animal clinic. You said that he seems to have an endless knowledge of everything supernatural related. So, maybe he know how you were able to switch it off." I lunged at him and squeezed him in a tight hug, and then pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"You're a genius!" I jogged towards the door, and opened it to begin my run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Colin called after me, but I was already in the running zone to get to the clinic.

We ran to the clinic in record time, or at least I did. When we reached it, I groaned a little on the inside. I was hoping that Scott would be the one working today, but it was actually Isaac. I actually missed working here. I had to quit because it was too hard to work with Isaac when we were together, and then I was positive that it was going to be too hard to work with him after the break up.

I jogged up the stairs, and Colin was only a few steps behind me. When I entered the building Isaac was at the front desk, he looked surprised to see me. Even though he was surprised, he still gave me a warm smile.

"Well I'm surprised to see you here, Derek put you on an errand?" Isaac grinned, but I shook my head.

"Actually I was hoping that I could speak with Deaton for a few minutes." Isaac narrowed his eyes a little bit at me, probably curious as to why I was so urgently wanting to speak with the doctor.

"Well he's back there working on a dog right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having an extra hand." He held up he hand to stop me, "Just let me go and make sure first." He went through the back and while he was gone I took the opportunity to talk to Colin.

"I need you to stay out here, Deaton will probably talk to me more if it's just me. Behave, and be nice to Isaac." I pointed my finger at him and he laughed.

He threw his hands up in defense, "I was the one that was on the receiving end of your boy's punch remember?" I had to give him that.

Isaac came back out and gestured for me to come on back. "He told me that I should have just brought you back there. The doc really likes you." I brushed passed Isaac and he grinned. The feelings that filled my core when I was close to him, yeah they have yet to diminish in the slightest.

"Try to withhold any punches this time, alright?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am." I shook my head at him and went through the doors to get to the back.

Deaton smiled brightly when he saw me. "It is so good to see you my dear. I would ask how you've been and commence into small talk, but something tells me you have a specific question in mind to ask me." I smiled at him, mainly because I was happy to see him, but also because he seemed to always know what was on my mind.

"Something happened a few nights ago. Something that I never thought was possible." He looked up and raised an eyebrow, it was good that I had his attention.

"Well, this is going to get interesting..." He continued to stitch the sleeping canine up on his table while he waited for me to continue.

"It was just all really intense. And the anger inside me was taking over, I didn't even feel like I was in control of my own body. Derek kept yelling for me to stop, but I drowned him out. It was as if he was football fields away, and his screams were just a faint whisper. Then when I finally came back to, Derek told me that he was giving me the alpha command, but I wasn't responding to it. I somehow shut it off, like it was a switch. Is that possible? Well, obviously it is. I guess I'm asking how it is possible." Deaton looked up from me and it was clear that shock was the only thing running through his mind right now.

"You shut it off?" I nodded at him and I could see that he was thinking of how I was capable of doing such a thing.

"Were you near Isaac when you this all occurred?" I looked up at him and nodded my head slowly.

"Are you thinking that it has to do with being binded? Because Isaac hasn't shut off his alpha command yet." At least not that I knew of.

"Not exactly, it could be a combination of being binded to Mr. Lahey and you being a halfling. With you not being a full werewolf, you might not be under the full control of your alpha. My theory is that your power from being binded connected with your free will of being half human and created something that was remarkable. Such as ignoring the command of you alpha." I looked up at him and smiled brightly. It wasn't a concrete thing, but it definitely made sense. I ran over to him and hugged his neck.

"Thank you! That makes so much sense!" I was happy that for once something good was happening. Or at least the good was me finding out some kind of good news.

"Now, don't take my word on all of this. It is still only a theory, but it is a working theory." I kissed his cheek and said thank you again before heading to the door.

"Miss Rochester?" I turned around, I knew what he was going to ask me about, and I was really hoping that I was going to be able to get away before he had a chance to.

"Yess...?" I turned around slowly to face him.

"I'm not her to judge or ask you questions. Because it really is none of my business, but may I offer you some advice?" This is why I loved Deaton, he was one of the most respectable men I knew.

"Of course." I gave him a small, sweet smile.

"Whatever is going on that you are you pushing away everyone closest to you, just be careful. I don't know what Peter has on you, or what his plan is, but it can't be good. And odds are that he is playing you as well. Things are never straight forward with him, he always has an agenda. So, please, just be careful." I looked at him confused and surprised that he knew it had to do with Peter. "Oh, don't give me that look. I've been in this town for decades, I've dealt with you Hales for longer. Peter is not to be trusted." I was surprised with how forward he was being with me, but I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from him.

"Thank you...for your advice. I'll keep it all in mind." I gave him a smile and a thankful nod before I went back out to the front of the clinic.

Isaac and Colin were kind of just staring at the ceiling, and from what I could tell just avoiding eye contact with each other with all costs. "Well don't you two just look peachy." I joked and Isaac stopped me from passing him. When he grabbed my wrist, a flame came from his body and ran all the way through me. I think it was safer when Isaac was mad at me then now, when he was trying to be understanding.

"I really need to talk to you. I get off in twenty minutes, do you mind waiting. I'll give you a ride back home." He sounded so eager and serious, that I didn't want to say no. I turned to Colin.

"It's okay. I'll just run back alone. Don't forget that Erica is coming over in an hour though." Thank goodness he reminded me, because I would have probably forgotten.

"Oh yeah! Thanks" I smiled at him. "I'll just meet you back at the house." He nodded once and then walked towards the door.

Isaac waiting until Colin was out of the door before speaking. "I can't believe you agreed to speak to me, alone, in a car." Yeah, me either.

"Well, you sounded like it was serious. Everything okay?" I ignored the insinuation that the last time we were in a car it led to a major make out session.

He smiled brightly before speaking "Yes ma'am." He grinned at me, and I knew that something was up.

* * *

The twenty minutes went by like it was nothing. Isaac clocked out and we walked to his car. Once we were in it, I thought I should ask what was so important.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about? We have about fifteen minutes." I looked at his clock, and he looked over and smiled at me.

"That exactly what I want is fifteen minutes of your time. And I want them to stay private." I was starting to get scared about what this conversation was about.

"Uhhh...okay. What's up?" I couldn't hide the nervousness in my voice.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" Seriously? He wants to talk about this? I thought we had moved on from this.

"Yes, Isaac, I do." He reached over to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"Come on... letting me hold your hand can't harm anything." He reached back over for my hand and this time I, reluctantly, let him have it. "Now I want to ask you a few questions, and since this is going to be completely private, I need you to be completely honest with me. You owe me that much." I did owe him that much, but I wasn't sure I was going to like answering his questions.

"Alright, what's your first question?" Might as well get this over with.

"When we were together, well, even before we were together, when I would touch you, I would feel like my skin was on fire. I remember you saying you felt that too, do you still feel it? Like right now, with our hands held together, do you feel it?" I looked down at our hands and took a shaky breath. Wherever this conversation was going, I was sure that it wasn't going to end well.

I hadn't noticed that he had pulled the car over until I looked back up at him. "Isaac..."

"That's not an answer KP, you agreed to give me the answers I was looking for remember?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Yes, I still feel it." I looked back up to him and he smiled slightly. He turned to face me more and brushed my hair back behind my ear. He leaned in and kissed just under my ear, causing goosebumps to rise on my flesh.

"I was going to ask you if you still enjoyed me kissing you there, but I can see that would be a yes." I was frozen in my seat, too weak to move away, and too weak to tell him no. He kissed me once more behind my ear and then kissed a light trail of kisses down my jaw to the very corner of my mouth. I was trying so hard not to give in and kiss him, but my strength was failing.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Was he crazy? Of course I wanted him to kiss me, any girl in my seat would want that. I shook my softly, afraid that my voice would crack if I tried to speak. "One more question..." Thank goodness this was almost over. "Were you lying to me when you said that you didn't love me?" Yes.

I cleared my throat, but kept my eyes closed. I feared that if I looked up into his, all my strength would fade away too quickly. "Isaac, I think you should take me home now." It all I could do to get those words out. He didn't move an inch, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"The only way that I will put this car back in drive and take you home is if you admit to lying about loving me or..." He left his words hanging, making me ask for the second option.

"Or what?" I barely whispered the words.

"Or you kiss me. I've gone too long without kissing you KP." I took the latter, and crushed his lips against mine. He put my will to a test and I had failed miserably. We stayed in the car kissing for the longest moment of my life, when I finally gathered myself enough to pull away. I pushed Isaac to the other side of the car and he were the most cocky grin on his face.

"Was that the whole purpose of talking me into letting you take me home? So you could kiss me?" I knew that my tone sounded angry, but I think I had a right to be upset.

"I do believe that you were the one to kiss me." He put the car in drive and began driving down the road. "Just like old times huh?" He was smirking and I want to punch him. I couldn't believe that I was so weak. If I couldn't handle being in a car alone with him, then how was I supposed to protect him?

"Just take me home." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the my window. We were only moments away from my house when I saw that he was smiling uncontrollably. "That is not going to happen again. It changes nothing Isaac. Why are you smiling so brightly?"

"Because I gave you the choice to admit to lying or to kiss me." I was missing his point.

"And I chose to kiss you. So why all the smiling?" I was growing a little impatient to know the reason behind his obnoxious happiness.

"By choosing to kiss me, you did admit to lying about loving me. You love me Katerina Pillar, and you just admitted." I kept silent. I wasn't about to give him anything else to twist into his own happiness.

When we pulled up into my driveway, I practically jumped out of the car. "See you soon KP!" I heard him holler after me.

I marched up the stairs and into the house. I found Erica sitting on the couch with Colin. "About time you got here." Erica complained.

I looked at my phone and realized that I still had twenty minutes before she was supposed to be here. "You're early, so don't act like I am late." I knew that my words sounded short, but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Well someone is pissy." Erica joked, and Colin laughed before patting the spot on the couch next to him.

"What did Isaac have to say?" Private, the whole situation in the car was to stay private. I needed to remember this.

"He just asked about the break up again. He wanted new answers but I didn't have to give him. It was exasperating is all. Anyway...are we ready to destroy any chance that Riley has with our teddy bear that we call Stiles?" Erica grinned and Colin shook his head.

"I can't believe you two have drug me into the middle of this..." Colin whined, but we only smiled at him.

We all stood up and started to head out of the door, completely prepared to take down this wanna be hunter.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

We reached Stiles house in a record time. When Stiles had come up to me and asked advice for his date, I knew that I had the perfect opportunity. I told him that doing something small for the first date would be ideal. I also knew that I needed to make sure that no matter what this date did not go as planned. I couldn't let Riley get her hands on Stiles. I stationed Colin on the road that she would take to get to Stiles' house.

Rule #1 for how to ruin a date- Arrive late.

"So how exactly is Lucky Charms going to stop her car again?" Erica and I were hiding on the edge of the woods waiting for our signal to go to stage two.

"He's going to go all wolf mode, and jump out in front of the car. She'll slam on the breaks, and he'll slash her tires and run off into the woods. She'll be freaked out and start running down the road." Actually she'll become pissed, because she's a hunter and she knows that we are all off limits for her to hurt. But Erica didn't know she was a hunter, so I couldn't tell her exactly what will happen. What will really happen is she'll know it's Colin, and he'll warn her to go back home. She's stubborn, so she'll come anyways.

"And when she comes up from the her slashed tires, that's when we come in?" I had explained all of this like twelve times.

"Are you kidding me? I've told you this plan like a thousand times, are you sure that all that blonde hasn't seeped into your brain?" She bit down on her lip, no doubt trying to swallow a smart ass comment. "When she comes up, we are going to throw these at her?" They were water balloons filled with garlic salt and vinegar.

Rule#2 for how to ruin a date- Smelling atrocious

"You don't think that we are going a little overboard on this do you? It just all seems a little bit...well, crazy." I think that Erica was actually wanting to bow out.

"Let me ask you something. Do you like Stiles?" She just looked at me. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Then get over it, this is how it's going to happen." Riley definitely had this coming to her, whether Erica knew it or not.

"Alright so after we stink bomb her, Lucky Charms shows back up here?" I nodded yes.

Rule #3 for how to ruin a date- Having a lame excuse

"She'll show up at his doorstep, breathless and smelling like shit." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"But won't she come after us for nailing her with water balloons?" Erica had a good point, luckily I thought of that hours ago.

"Stiles will notice that she's outside before she has a chance to even think about us." Erica looked at me confused. "I'll call him and tell him that he should check out the moon, and he'll come out here to look at it. See her, and since he's a nice guy, he'll still invite her in. Which will bring us to stage four."

"Me." She said happily and I smiled at her.

"Yes, you."

Rule #4 for how to ruin a date- Focus on another girl

"You are going to go up to his house and act all out of breath and hurt. He'll bring you inside because like always he's a good guy." I noticed Erica smiling like a little school girl with a crush. "By that point in time, Colin will be back. We'll give you a few minutes to convince Stiles that she has to go."

"Can I make a rude comment about the smell coming from her?" She grinned.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, just as long as she comes out of that house." Erica kept her grin on her face. "When she leaves, Colin will go up the stairs to back up your cover story of being in a training exercise. Riley comes out here, and I'll take it from there."

Rule #5 for how to ruin a date- End it badly

"When she comes out, I'll make sure that she knows to stay away from Stiles." Erica knew better than to ask why.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

The kiss with Pillar was the only thing that I had on my mind. Derek did tell me to get her flustered and confused, but he didn't say how to get her that way. Hopefully he wouldn't be upset because I kissed her. I can't lie, but she was adorable afterwards. She always got so flustered when she lost her control with me, and I secretly loved it. When I pulled up at Derek's house, he was sitting on the beaten down porch waiting for me.

I got out of the car, and I noticed he looked a little agitated. "Well, how did it go?" I figured I had to be grinning like a boy who just got his first kiss, because that's how I felt.

"I think that I accomplished what you asked me to do." He rolled his eyes at me, and I continued to grin like crazy.

"I think that she made you a little flustered Lahey. Wipe that grin off your face, we have more work to do." He started walking up towards his house and I assumed he meant for me to follow him.

"You have yet to tell me why you wanted me to try and get her confused and off her game. What exactly was the purpose behind it?" Derek always gave me orders, and most of the time I had no idea why I was doing what he told me to do.

"If she is too busy focusing on what just happened with you and dealing with that...then she isn't going to notice you and I snooping around. Speaking of, you are sure that she is out of the house." He looked back at me.

"Yeah...she left with Erica and Colin. They all had a bag with them and were dressed up, so I assume they are going to be gone for a while." I had waited outside and down the street from her house, waiting for her to leave before coming here. I think that I would make a pretty good spy, if need be.

"That's wonderful." He reached down and grabbed a bag. "You ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?" Derek was making suspicious.

"We are going to go into her house and find out what she's been up to. And plant these." He held up bugs, legit spy bugs. Where the hell did he get those? "I stole them from Stiles. He doesn't know and he is not going to find out. You can get them to work right?" I found it funny that he took advantage of one geek, only to get another one to help him out.

"Yeah, I should be able to get them to work. But Derek, you can't be serious." He walked by me and out his front door towards his car.

"Serious about what?" He played dumb, but he knew what I was talking about.

He got into the driver's seat and I hopped into the passenger's. "You are going to bug her house? If she founds out then she is going to kill you...and me." He started laughing and I didn't know why he thought that was funny.

"Why do you care so much what she thinks? She has been lying to you for weeks. She broke your heart, and she has been basically attached to Colin's side since you two broke up. So why should you care what she thinks?" I have never heard Derek speak of his cousin like this, and I wasn't sure that I liked it.

"You know why I care Derek. I care for the same reason you care." He looked over at me a little bit confused. "I love her." Derek fell silent, and he stayed that way until we reached her house.

"She's been lying to everyone Isaac, everyone but Colin. I think that whatever she is hiding has to do with Peter. He's been acting distant lately, and I can never find him. I know my uncle, and he's hiding something." He stepped out of the car and he went to go pick the lock and I handed him the spare key that KP had given me a long time ago. The look on his face was priceless.

"What? She said that I was welcome anytime, so she made me a key." He shook his head and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Anyways, my sadistic uncle is up to something and I have an eerie feeling that he is manipulating my cousin and that annoyingly perfect Irish lad. I'm not going to allow him to use Pillar in any way. And in order to make sure that happens, we have to know what he is planning. That's why we are bugging her house. When she talks about it with Colin, then we will know what Peter is planning." He pulled the bugs out of the bag, and handed me a few of them.

"You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" I didn't know what Peter was capable of, I had only heard what Scott and Stiles has told me. But, I was pretty sure that he wasn't above hurting his own family.

"I think that he needs her, or else he would have already killed her. But why he is needing her, I have no idea..." I stopped doing what I was doing and stared up at Derek, until he looked up at me. "What is it Isaac?"

"I think that I know what he wants from her." He stared at me and then gave me an exasperated look. "You said so yourself that she and I are you most powerful weapon in your pack." Derek dropped his head, because he understood what I was talking about.

"He wants her power." He looked back up at me. "But that doesn't make sense..."

"He wants the power that being binded brings. But you're right it doesn't make sense because he can't get that power unless we both give it up willingly." That grabbed Derek's attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Deaton, he said that the only way we can be rid of the power and be free from being binded is to give it up willingly. But it has to be on a certain date." I tried hard, but I couldn't remember the date.

Derek punched the wall and left a small indent. "What the hell is he wanting the power for?!" He growled the words loudly.

"Now you know you are going to have to explain how that happened." I pointed to the wall, but Derek wasn't in the mood. "I'm sorry. I don't know what he wants the power for. But like you and I both know, he can't have it unless we both give it up willingly. And I have no plans on doing that." Derek started laughing, a little crazily in fact.

"That's why she has been acting the way she has been. That's why she broke up with you. That's why she has been attached to Colin. She has been pushing everyone away, so we wouldn't want to protect her. God, how could I be so dense?" I only caught half of that because I was focused on the why she broke up with me part.

"What are you talking about? Why did she break up with me?" I had to missing something.

"She broke up with you because she wants you to hate her. If you hated her, then you wouldn't want to protect her or save her from Peter. You wouldn't want to be binded, and you would be...willing... to give up your power." Damn,,, Peter was smart.

"Your uncle, he's a pretty sick guy ain't he?" Derek shook his head.

"You have no idea. Let's get the rest of these bugs planted and get out of here." I did as he said, but the only thing that was running through my mind was how Pillar had been lying. I knew she was lying about loving me back, but now I knew why.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

It was about time that my dimwit of a nephew figured out my plan. I really think that I had made the wrong decision by killing his sister, at least she was smart. I watched as they left her house.

"Please tell me that your plan is working out." I turned around and faced Riley. She looked pissed.

"It's going perfect as a matter of fact. What bit you in the ass love?" I grinned but she didn't appreciate it.

"Your niece that you think is so amazing? Yeah, she is a manipulative bitch." I couldn't help but laugh, at least a little bit. "I'm not joking. She completely ruined my date with Stiles. And I actually liked him!"

"I told you that she wouldn't take to well with you hitting on him. You should have listened." And she should have, I had a feeling that Katerina packed a powerful punch that she didn't want to mess with.

"Yeah, you did say that. However, you failed to mention that her crazy pants blonde friend wouldn't be okay with it either." She had to have been talking about Erica. That's interesting, I never would have thought she was interested in the geek.

"Well, Erica can be a bit...unstable." She kind of huffed and I found it amusing.

"Unstable is correct. Why do we need Pillar in the pack again?" I turned to face her, and I gave her a deadly stare.

"Because she holds incredible power. Power that you can only dream of." I took a step towards her, so as I was crowding her space slightly. "Do I need to stress how important it is that I do get her into my pack? Or are we within an understanding?" I visibly saw her gulp.

"No sir. I understand. Are we still wanting the Irish guy as well sir?" I grinned, having Colin in the pack would have it's advantages.

"He would make a great asset don't you believe?" She smiled, and nodded.

Now all we had to do was keep Derek going in the direction he was going, maybe even give him an extra push.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if all the POV's were confusing! If they were then please let me. If you have any suggestions or comments, then PLEASE review :) Much love to you all!**


	31. A little snooping can go a long way

**Isaac's POV**

I slept about as well as someone trying to sleep on needles. Ever since I found out that Pillar was lying to basically everyone but Colin, I just wanted to go talk to her. Tell her that I forgive her, for whatever she is trying to do. I honestly don't blame her, if I still had a family, I would be doing the same thing as her. Unfortunately, Derek had us switching shifts on listening to what has been going on in her house. Trying to figure out what Peter's plan is, without letting any of them know that we actually know what is going on. It's all been a bit crazy. The only thing that we have figured out about what's been going on with Pillar, is that her and Erica have really been rejecting the new girl Riley pretty hard core. I walking up to the old warehouse to take my shift after school, when I saw that Derek was already there.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Derek was writing down a whole bunch of what looked like scribble. He didn't even look up at me when I spoke to him. "You okay, Derek?"

He held up a hand at me to stop while he continued to write something into the notebook. After around thirty seconds he looked up at me and smiled. It kind of creeped me out to be honest, I wasn't used to Derek looking so happy. "I think that I have figured something out. But I need you to go to her house." He had to be joking, he knew that I was the last person she wanted to see. And I didn't know how long I would last being around her without spilling the fact that I knew she was lying. "Don't look so scared. I need you to go because she trusts you. And she can talk to you. I need you to ask about her and Colin, and about his pack back in Ireland." None of what he was saying was really making any sense to me.

"Wait, I thought you said Peter was after her. Why do I need to find out information about Colin and Ireland?" Derek grinned and patted my shoulder.

"Because Peter does want Pillar. But he knows that it is going to take a hell of a lot to get her. And I'm guessing he has threatened to harm everyone in her life. That's enough to get her to give up her power, but I don't think that it is enough to get her on his side. He's going to need something huge to get her and I think that I know what that is. I can't tell you, because it's going to freak you out, and I need you to get information without knowing what information you are getting. And I know that doesn't make any sense, and I am so sorry. I just need you to trust me right now." He was right, nothing he was saying was making sense, but I did trust him. Derek is one of the few people that I believe sincerely cares about me. He's like a big brother. But I guess it's kind of weird to think of him like that when I am in love with the girl that is practically his sister.

"Okay. I'll do it. What do you want me to ask her?" Hopefully my acting skills were sharp.

"I want you to ask her about Colin, of course. I'm just really curious about their whole relationship." I nearly forgot that Derek didn't know about Pillar and Colin's past. I had tried hard to forget about knowing about it myself. "But I am more interested in how his pack worked. You think you can find that out for me?" I knew I could find that out for him.

"Yeah, I can do that." Derek nodded and then looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well, what are you still doing here. Go to her house." Geez, someone is a bit grumpy. I turned around and headed for my car.

I figured that I would stop by and pick up KP's favorite breakfast. Or at least the ingredients for it. It was going to be tough getting her to talk because today was a school day, and I doubted that she would be up for skipping.

* * *

I arrived at her house and I just sat there, in her drive way, staring at her front door. What I imagined myself doing was walking up to her door, knocking, and when she answers the door just pulling her into a kiss. A kiss that would make us both forget the past month. I knew that wasn't an option though. So, I just leaned my head back and tried to focus on what Derek sent me here to do. I also focused on the fact that I was only going to manipulate Pillar, to save her.

"You are such a creeper! Just chilling in my drive way." I shot up so fast that I nearly hit my head on the steering wheel. Pillar was outside of my car and at my window. She was laughing at my reaction, and I'm not going to lie, it was so great to see her smiling.

I went to go speak, but then I opened my door instead. "I thought maybe we could make some breakfast?" She cocked her head to the side a little. I could tell that she was a little skeptical of my offer.

"What are you doing here Isaac?" Yep, I knew that this wasn't going to go easy. "We are supposed to be at school in thirty minutes." She crossed her arms across her chest and kept a serious look on her face. I couldn't believe that I didn't see through her. She tried so hard to act like she didn't want to be around me, but now I knew that she was just a great actress.

Maybe I should approach this a different way, a more truthful way. I set the bag back down in the seat and leaned back on my car. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I miss you. I know that you miss me too." She bit down on her lip, usually I would think that a bad thing, because she only did that when she was scared or nervous. Right now though, I felt a little ting of relief. If she was nervous then maybe I could break her down enough to let me stay. "I just want to spend time with my friend. Remember when we used to be friends?" She looked down at the ground, still biting her lip. "Come ooonn...I know you can't hate me enough to send me away. I need a friend right now, KP. That's all." She looked up at me, then up at the sky and she sighed. That sound of her letting out her breath was the sound of my victory.

She pointed her finger at me and scrunched up her face. "Only breakfast. I'll give up two class periods. But that's it Lahey." I grinned at her and pulled her into a giant hug. "Hugs were not part of the deal!" She tried to sound mad, but I knew she wasn't. I knew a lot now, and I wasn't going to let her get away with all her bullshit anymore.

I placed her back down on the ground and she peeked around me and into my front seat at the bag. "Are those pomegranates and chocolate chips?" She tried to hide her grin, but I knew it was bursting inside of her.

"And pancake mix." I smiled at her, and she finally let out that grin.

We both turned when the front door opened up, revealing Colin standing on the porch. His mouth kind of opened in confusion, then he looked concerned. This guy was really starting to wear on me, with all his over protective crap. Not to mention I now know that he was Pillar's first. That little bit of information is probably going to haunt me for years.

I noticed that Pillar's smile diminished and she went to go and walk up to Colin but turned around to face me again first. "Just wait here for a minute, please?" I watched as she walked up the stairs and faced Colin. He started shaking his head, and I decided that I really wanted to know what they were saying so I just used my wolf powers to listen in.

"He just wants to talk." Pillar was using a soft tone, but I could see that Colin wasn't happy.

"It's not a good idea Kat." Kat? He called her cat, like she was an animal?

"I'm still his friend, and I owe him." Damn right she did.

"You don't owe him anything. You're protecting him. I know you feel like this horrible person for lying to him, but it's for the best. And you know that Peter isn't the type of man to joke. He will kill them if you so much as hint to what his plan is." Colin's voice was a harsh whisper and I decided to turn around. That way they didn't suspect me of listening in on their conversation. Who did Peter threaten to kill? Derek and I had to figure that out.

"It's just pancakes. If anything goes wrong or I need you then I promise I will text you." I heard Colin let out a sigh, and I knew that Pillar was going to get her way. She was good at that. "If I can't be with him, then the least I can do is be his friend. I deserve that." But why can't she be with me? That question was literally killing me inside.

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone, but if you need me..."

"I'll call. I promise." I heard the faint whisper of her lips on his cheek, and something in me cringed. "I'll see you at lunch." She sounded chipper, and that was good news for me.

I turned around to see Colin walking up to me. "Doors open!" Pillar yelled at me, and I looked up to see her going inside the house.

Colin stopped right in front of me. "I don't know what your angle is, showing up here and playing the 'you owe me' card. But what I do know is that girl in there, she means the world to me. So, tread lightly." I set the bags back down in the seat and turned around to face him.

"That's funny because I don't know what your angle is. She told me that you two slept together back in Ireland, and how you left her high and dry afterwards. Yet, here you stand in front me saying that she means the world to you?" I stepped up to him a little further, and dropped my voice a little lower. "I sincerely love her, and unlike you, I will never leave her. And I know that she is hiding something, I know that she has been lying to me, and I know that you are a part of it all. So, maybe you should take your own threat seriously, and "tread lightly". Because I'm not giving up on her, and I have no plans of going anywhere."

I saw that Colin's jaw had a tick, and I had a feeling that this was going to escalate quickly. "You have no idea what you are talking about. And if you really did love her then you would stay away from her."

"Are you kidding me? All this craziness didn't start happening until you showed up. Why are here anyways? You think that you need to be here to look after her because of what happened with you brother?" I knew that this was a touchy subject, but Derek did send me here to find out information about Colin, Pillar, and Ireland. I believe that this was a valid subject for that matter.

"You have no right to speak about him." He practically growled the words at me.

"What? Are you here to pay respect to him? You think that by sleeping with her, oh wait, I'm sorry. Taking her virginity, is paying respect to his memory?" What happened next wasn't a surprise, but it sure hurt like hell. My face collided with my window, and glass went everywhere. Then I was on the ground with a a wild animal on top of me. I knew that I deserved it, but damn, that guy could hit.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to kill him!" I have never been so happy to hear her voice before. She rushed over, and tried to put herself between us. Colin shoved her away. "Damn it Colin, stop!" Her voice hit a pitch that wasn't really high, but authoritative Both Colin and I froze, we didn't have a choice. It felt an awful lot like an alpha command, but that was impossible.

Colin stood up and he was heaving uncontrollably. It looked like I was actually capable of landing few punches because he had blood on his face. "He knows." Two words was all he said, but those two words were enough.

"He knows what?" I could hear her heartbeat pick up like a track meet.

"I'm not sure exactly, but he knows that we've been lying. He's not here to talk and be friends. He's here to get information." Pillar's shoulder's dropped, and she looked at me. I knew that I had two options. I could try and play it cool, like Colin was lying. Or I could be honest. I also knew that she would be able to tell that I was lying, and it would hurt her. Derek is going to kill me.

"Go inside and clean yourself up. I'll take of him, and figure all of this out." All of the cheerfulness that had filled her body before, I could visibly see it exit her body.

Colin looked at me one last time before walking up to the house. "Go upstairs, I'll keep him downstairs. You both obviously need time to cool off." Colin didn't even look back at her as he continued up the stairs. She bent down and put my arm across her shoulders, and her arm wrapped around my waist. She helped me up from the ground and we walked into the house.

She sat me down on the couch, and disappeared into her kitchen. I sat there quietly waiting for her to come back, I just didn't know what to say to her. She came back with a first aid kit, peroxide, rubbing alcohol and a few other things that I didn't recognize. She sat the items on the side table and looked at me. The look on her face was sad, and my heart had a little ache.

"I'm sorry." I knew that it wasn't anything close to what I should be saying to her, but I was at a lost as to what to say.

She started getting a cotton cloth ready, and poured some rubbing alcohol on it. She didn't even make eye contact when she spoke. "Sorry for what? For coming here to spy on me, or for provoking Colin and starting a fight?" My first instinct was to defend myself and tell her that Colin was the one to punch first, but then she would ask why, and then it really would be my fault.

I closed my eyes, and tried to think of the right thing to say. My shot open when the sting of the alcohol mixed with my cut on my forehead. "Ow!" I looked at her and she tried to hide a small smile.

"Don't be such a baby. It's your fault that I am having to clean you up." Even though it was kind of pointless, because I will heal within a few hours anyways...but I wasn't going to stop her. Truth was I enjoyed having her so close to me. She tried to reach over to the other side of my face, but she failed to do so. She straddled my lap and continued to doctor my cuts.

"For both. I know that we aren't together and that I didn't have a right to be jealous, but I was. You're right, I provoked him." She began to pick out the few glass pieces from my hair, and my thoughts immediately strayed to how much I loved it when her hands were in my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" Her lips were so close to my face that I was having a hard time on concentrating on anything other than pulling her to me and kissing them. "Isaac?" Her voice broke through my thoughts.

"You know that you can ask me anything." At this moment it felt like nothing had changed, with her sitting on my lap and looking a sweet as ever.

"If you have known that I've been lying about why we broke up, then why haven't you tried to convince me to get back together?" Her question caught me a little off guard, was she trying to tell me that was what she wanted. To get back together?

She moved to attending the cuts along my neck. Each time she touched my skin, it was so gentle and soft. "Because I knew that you were doing it to protect me, I just didn't know what you were protecting me from. I didn't let you know because Derek said it was a bad idea."

She put the alcohol pads away and scooted a little closer to me, while still sitting on my lap. She put one hand behind my neck and the other on my cheek. She leaned in really close, and it took literally every ounce of my being to not take advantage of the position she had us in.

"What else has Derek said?" I knew that Derek would kill me for saying anything, but maybe it was time she knew. She ran the hand that was behind my neck through my hair, and leaned in and gave me such a soft kiss. All strength to resist her fell apart. I pulled her to me and deepened the kiss.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Derek obviously doesn't know much, or he would have let you tell me about everything that you knew. We are so much better together." She leaned back in for another kiss. "How did you two figure it out?"

I pointed to several places in her house. "We bugged your house. We've been listening for days. Derek is actually listening right now." She smiled at me, but it was much different from the smiles that she had been giving me.

She lifted herself off of me and walked to the stairs. "Let's go! I figured out where Derek is and how he knows!" She yelled up the stairs, and I sat there on the couch in shock.

"You just used me. Actually you used your body to use me." She smiled deviously, and went to grab her keys.

"That I did." She looked back at me. "It was actually easier than I thought it was going be." Colin came down from the stairs.

"And now you are going to come with us to talk to Derek." I stood up, still confused about all that just happened.

"You just seduced me." I said still in shock.

"I thought that we have already went through this. Yes, I did." I expected to be angry but instead I was impressed. They both went out the door, and I followed.

Derek wasn't just going to kill me, he was going to chop my limbs off and feed them to wild animals.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

Colin drove my motorcycle, while Isaac and I took my car. "Where's he at? The warehouse or old Hale manor?" Isaac didn't answer, instead he continued to stare out of the window. "You can't seriously be mad at me." I couldn't contain the short laugh that followed my words.

He looked over at me and he looked a little annoyed. "You just Mrs. Robinsoned me, and you expect me to be okay with that?" He continued his pouting, after he answered my question. "He's at the warehouse. He's not going to be happy you know."

"A hot girl was in your lap, making out with you. Deal with it." I waited a second and then added, "Yes, I used you by using my body, but you bugged my house and were spying on me! I say that we are both equally to blame." Him a little bit more, because he had no idea what and who he was messing with.

"So what is Peter holding over your head. Who is he threatening? What does he want?" Okay, or maybe he did.

It was my turn to go quiet. "I can't answer those questions." And I couldn't. Not yet anyways.

Isaac scoffed and I looked over at him. "Of course you can't."

"I really can't Isaac. I'm sorry, but this is a lot bigger than you and Derek playing Nancy Drew." I pulled up into the warehouse, and got out of the car in a hurry.

I marched into the warehouse and straight into the corner that Derek was sitting at. I didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, until I woke him up with my screaming. "You bugged my apartment?! Are you fucking kidding me?" He shot up and stood up in such a hurry that he lost his balance.

"Whh...excuse me?" He scratched the top of his head, and blinked his eyes a few times. I heard the footsteps of Isaac and Colin enter in behind me. I snapped my fingers a few times in front of his face to get his attention back focused on me.

I held up one of the bugs from my apartment, "You planted these all over my house! How dare you treat me like I am some kind of criminal that needs to watched." I threw the bug at him. He started to realized what was going on. Once he came to a full realization about what was happening he glared at Isaac and started making his way to him. "No!" I stepped in front of him, blocking his path to Isaac. "You leave him alone. This is between you and me."

Derek looked at me and he had a scowl worthy of the devil on his face. "No. This is nonexistent considering you have been lying to the only family you have here for the past three weeks." Okay, maybe I deserved that.

"I've been lying to save your ass! You have no idea what I have been going through Derek." I was talking with my hands, and I knew that they were probably waiving all over the place.

"Well, maybe if you would share with us, then we wouldn't feel the need to bug your house!" He was raising his voice, and I was afraid that this wasn't going to end well.

"It's none of your business Derek. If I wanted you to know, then I would have come to." I was trying to bury the topic, but I had the feeling that wasn't what Derek wanted.

"I know that Peter has you under his control. I know that he is threatening to hurt us, or probably kill us, but we can help you Caterpillar. You just have to let us." I looked back at Colin, and he shook his head.

"It's not just you that he is threatening." My voice broke with the thought of my parents. "I need you to drop your search and snooping. Please, if you love half as much as you say you do, then you will drop this." I looked back at Isaac. "Both of you." I turned back to Derek and he was biting the inside of his cheek. "So, you'll drop it?"

He stayed quiet for a minute. "What is he wanting?" I threw my head back and sighed loudly.

"Are you serious right now?!" Derek's facial expression didn't change. "Drop it!"

"I can't!" He shouted so loud that I nearly took a step back. "I just can't do that Caterpillar. I love you. And you're my family, I can't give up on you when I know you are in trouble."

I stepped up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Derek, you are my cousin and I love you. But if you don't drop this whole thing, then you are going to regret it." He shook his head.

"I'm not dropping it, Pillar." He kept his voice calm, and it only angered me more.

"I tried being nice, and I tried being calm. Truth is, I don't want your help!"

Derek just smiled, "I don't know what Peter is wanting from you, or what his plans are. But he is going to fail." I couldn't take it anymore. Derek and Isaac have ruined everything. I needed to find Peter, and tell him that none of this was my fault.

I turned to walk out of the warehouse, "Caterpillar, where are you going? Don't be mad at me." I turned around to face him again.

"I'm leaving because I have tried to talk to you, and tell you that I needed you to drop this. You have no idea what you are snooping your way into. But you refuse to trust me, and because of that, I now have no choice but to refuse to trust you." I walked out and Colin followed.

* * *

He had to jog up to catch up to me. "Wait up!" I kept walking up to my car.

"I need you to go back to school, if we are both out for the whole day, people will start asking questions." He walked up to me and held my door open, stopping me from getting in my car.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened in there?" I grabbed my door back from him.

"No. I'm going to find Peter, and I need you to go back to the school. Please." I shut my door and drove off in a frenzy. I texted Peter on my way back to my house, and told him that I needed him at my house asap.

When I arrived at my house, I ran up the stairs and threw open my door. Peter was standing in my hallway waiting on me.

"You beckoned, and now I am here my dear. What can I do for you?" Rot in hell for starters.

"Derek and Isaac, they have been snooping around my house, and they have even bugged the place. They know that I've been lying about everything. I'm not really sure what the extent of their knowledge is, but they aren't giving up. I tried to stop them. I really did." I was hoping that if I pleaded with him, he wouldn't hurt my parents.

"I have to be honest, this is disappointing news love." He intertwined his fingers and held his hands in front of him. "But I have been needing to talk to you about something as well." Those words coming out of his mouth was never good.

"What is it Peter? I've done everything that you have asked." I honestly don't know if I could handle something else.

He grinned, and that grin honestly scared the shit out of me. "I have a proposition for you." Just wonderful.. "A spot has just opened up on my pack."

"Let me just stop you right there. I am in Derek's pack and that's final. You want my power, I'll give it to you. But I'm not leaving my pack."

"I think that you will change you mind. One reason being, I'll set your parents free. I'll give you my word that nothing will happen to them." He walked up to me, and kissed my cheek. I was too slow to react quick and pull away. "We have one day left love. And I will have you in my pack." And just like that he was gone, out of my door, and out of my house.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

"I really am sorry about spilling about the bugs. I was hustled." Derek looked up at me and grinned.

"I was awake for what happened there Lahey, my cousin seduced you. There's no shame in falling under an attractive girl's spell." I couldn't figure out why he looked so happy, and honestly it was a little unnerving. "Besides while you were playing nurse with my cousin, I was having a break through."

He motioned for me to come over closer to him. He pulled up something on his computer. "This is Colin's brother's obit." Why would he be showing me this...

"You notice anything weird?" I read through it, but nothing was speaking to me. I shook my head at him, and he pointed to a small line. "There was no body found. So what? KP said that he drowned. Usually drowning victims aren't found."

"When Peter found out that Caterpillar was able to switch off the alpha command, I could visibly see the wheels turning in his head. He wants her. So one day, I followed him." I got a bad feeling about what he was going to tell me next. "My uncle has been hiding an entire alpha pack." My stomach dropped.

"Something like that actually exists?" No way...

"Not only does it exists... but we have one right here in Beacon Hills. When I figured this out, it all made sense. Peter wants Pillar to join his pack. That's what he has been gunning for this entire time."

"Wait I am still confused. What does this alpha pack want? Are they here to take over? And I don't get what Colin's dead brother has to do with any of this." Derek put on that grin again, sending a bad feeling into my stomach.

"What if his brother isn't dead?" He had to be on drugs. "They never found his body...and when I followed Peter, he went to an old bunker that only my family knows about. I don't think that any of his people know about it. He's hiding something, or someone down there." I think he has lost his mind.

"Derek, look, I know you are desperately wanting to find out what he is up to, but a dead guy not really being dead? That's a stretch..." Derek got up and grabbed two flashlights.

"Then come and help prove me wrong." He tossed a flashlight at me, and grabbed his jacket. The guy has completely lost it. I don't think he has slept in days, but if this will call him off of his witch hunt, then who was I to stop him.

* * *

Derek had led me into the woods, and I had to admit, it was a little spooky. We walked around for an hour until the bunker that Derek had talked about came into sight.

"What if Peter comes and we are in here?" Derek opened up the door, and shook his head.

"Won't happen. I asked him to work with Erica and Boyd. So he is running a training exercise. We're good." I followed him into the bunker.

We walked down a few stairs, and down a hall way. Derek opened a door and what we found inside was something that I honestly didn't think was possible.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

"Hello Aiden, my name is Derek and I am going to get you out of here."

I was staring into the face of a ghost, or at least, someone who is supposed to be a ghost.

* * *

**I know that this is probably crazy...but I hope that it wasn't too crazy. And I know that I left you with so many questions...but they will all be answered within the next two chapters. I promise. Please review and just let me know that you are liking what I am putting out there. Much love to you guys. :)**


	32. And so the world turns upside down

**Isaac's POV**

"This isn't possible. How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead. You died! A year ago. What are you doing here?" I might have been freaking out just a little bit.

Derek rushed over to the seemingly unconscious Aiden and pulled out a knife and cut the rope that was binding him. Derek growled and pulled his hand back quickly, "Wolfsbane. The ropes must have been dipped in it." I went over to look at the ropes, and found Aiden's hands and wrists dripping with blood. I wasn't sure how long he had been here, but it was clear that he hadn't been given the presidential treatment.

"Okay, well let's just get him out of here. We will need to take him to Deaton." I bent down and put half of his weight on me and Derek put the other half of his weight on him.

"No, we are going to have to take him to your old house. Keep him hidden there, and you'll need to get Deaton to come there." Such a smart idea. I was having the hardest time with carrying a supposedly dead guy back to Derek's car.

We made it out of the bunker, barely. This guy was much heavier than one would have expected. "How did you know that he was here? That he was alive?" We were walking, and carrying him out of the woods.

"I told you, Peter wants Pillar in his pack. I am assuming that after seeing how bad-ass Colin is, he wants him as well." Aiden was mumbling something, but it was only mumbling. "I knew that he had to have had something big to get them on his side. So I started following him. He came down to our old bunker three or four times a day. Just him. Eventually I found out that he had an alpha pack. I wasn't sure that he was hiding him, but I had a hunch. Turns out I was right."

"That would mean that he had been planning this for a year now." That's a bit of a stretch, even for Peter.

"My guess is he has been planning this since Laura's death. Which was a about a year ago." We exited the woods quicker than I had expected, and when we reached the car, we dumped Aiden in the back seat.

"Your uncle is a sick bastard." Derek grunted and started up the engine. "Drop me off at the clinic and I'll get Deacon to meet you back at my house." Derek nodded, and we sat in silence for about two minutes, until my thoughts came out in words. "KP is going to freak. I mean she is going to...freak. Colin is too. Not to mention Peter is probably going to murder us!" I tried to stay calm, I really did. But this was just too big to stay calm over. I looked over at Derek, who sat there with a face that showed no worry what so ever. "How are you not worried about anything right now?"

He put on a small smile on his face. "Because for the first time since I was born, I am one step ahead of my uncle." He pulled into the clinic. "For the first time in weeks, I am positive that I am not going to lose the only family I have left." He turned his head to look at me, and then glanced back at Aiden. "He's going to need a doctor fast. I'm not sure how bad his wounds are, but I know he isn't healing from them."

"We'll be only minutes behind you." I got out of the car and went inside to get Deaton.

* * *

I hadn't lied to Derek. Deaton came with me, no questions asked. Well, I promised him that Derek would answer all of his questions.

We entered my house, Derek had Aiden in my parent's old room. Aiden was laying on the bed, half conscious. "I need to know where you found him and how long he had been there." Deaton went over to the side of the bed and pulled out some medical scissors and began cutting the rope.

"He was in my family's old bunker. We found him just about thirty minutes ago. I tried to get the ropes off, but they are laced with wolfsbane and it burned my hands to touch them. I'm not sure how long he has been down there, but if I had to guess around ten or eleven months." Deaton looked up at Derek, probably horrified that a young guy could be held captive for that long with out anyone noticing. I know I was, but then I remembered that this guy was supposed to be dead. "How bad of shape is he in?" Deaton cut Aiden's shirt from his body, revealing scars and still open wounds.

"I'm not going to lie. He's pretty bad. Whoever was keeping him tied up like this, knew exactly what they were doing." Deaton looked up at us with sad but knowing eyes. "They kept him just on the brink of death. It's going to take me a few days to get him strong enough to be able to begin healing himself again." He began attending to Aiden's wounds.

"We don't have a few days Doc. I need him tonight." This was news to me, I didn't know what Derek was talking about.

Deaton looked up at Derek and shook his head. "That's impossible son. This man isn't moving for at least twenty four hours. I doubt that he even regains consciousness for another five." Derek began pacing, which only made me more nervous. "Are you going to tell me who this man is? Or would you like for me to guess?" I knew that tone. That was the tone that Deaton used when he knew something. Derek was silent, he wasn't willing to give up any information. Probably to protect Deaton in some way. "Alright, guess it it is then." Deaton turned Aiden over on his side, where we all saw that Aiden had a tattoo between his shoulder blades of a dreamcatcher with a celtic knot in the middle. Deaton went to gesture towards the tattoo. "I've only seen this tattoo on one other guy in my life, Derek." He looked serious, and I wondered if Derek was going to break down and tell the truth or not. "And he is living in this town, in the same house as your beloved cousin. This man is a member of Colin's pack." I was pretty sure at this point that Deaton had to be a wizard of some sorts, how the hell did he always know everything?

"He's Colin's brother." Derek breathed the words and I saw the surprise flush over Deaton. "My uncle has been keeping him in my family's old bunker. He's supposed to be..."

"Dead. He's supposed to be dead. Colin told me about him when I was examining him once. Why is he here?" Deaton was taking this all much better than I was. I was still shaking from the fact that Peter was keeping a presumed dead guy hidden.

"I think that Peter has been planning something since Laura died. He's been using Colin and Pillar for about three weeks now. They refuse to say anything about it, but I know that they are a part of his big plan. I also know that..." I couldn't believe that Derek was spilling this all to Deaton. Derek didn't trust anyone, he barely trusted his family.

"Peter has a pack of alphas." The words just kind of fell out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them.

Deaton's eyes got huge. "This isn't good Derek. Nothing good can come of this actually."

Derek looked at the ground, and when he spoke it was quiet. "I'm pretty positive he wants Pillar for her power." Derek looked at me. "Since she has been binded to Isaac, she has been able to do things that I've never even known was possible."

"Like switching off the alpha command." Derek looked shocked, and I was too honestly.

"You know about that?" Pillar must have come to talk to him.

"Yeah, she wanted to know how it was possible. The only explanation I had was that because she was binded, and a halfling, she wasn't as under the control of the alpha as a full werewolf is." Deaton hooked up an I.V. into Aiden's arm and stood up. "Peter is going to notice that our friend here is missing, and he is going to be on a war path."

Derek ran his hands through his hair. "I know. I know. I can't let him get Pillar." When Derek looked up, his eyes looked pained. "She's the only family I have left. What can I do to protect her?"

"And Colin. We need to protect Colin too." There I went again, for some reason my mouth just refused to stay shut.

"Peter's plan is going to happen tonight. It's the next full moon. He needs the moon's energy and pull on the supernatural for the whole thing to work." Derek was working through his thoughts. "I'm sure he planned on using Aiden to make Colin join the pack. What was he using to get Pillar?" He paced around for a few moments, then it hit me.

"Her parents. He must be threatening her parents. They are the only family she has besides you Derek, and you are here. She has no control what happens to them." When Derek looked up at me, I knew that I was right. "How are we going to get them to safety when they are hundreds of miles away?"

"We aren't going to do anything. I'll handle that. Her parents have had to go into hiding before, we made a code in case it needed to happen again." Of course they did, because life with the Hales was anything but ordinary.

"Well, we still need to protect this guy, his brother, and Pillar. How are we going to do that when A) Supposed dead guy really isn't dead but he's not awake either, B) Colin doesn't know that dead brother isn't dead. C)Pillar refuses to speak to either of us at the moment." Deaton smiled at us both, which made me feel relieved because that meant that he must have a plan.

"Remember that time that you were all trying to catch the Kanima, well Jackson, at that rave?" Yes, I did, but I was failing to see where he was heading with this. Deaton must have noticed that both Derek and I were confused, because he gave us the answer. "Mountain Ash both traps and keeps out werewolves. I still have some."

"We can put some around the house! But we will have to get both Pillar and Colin inside first. That way they can't leave, and Peter can't get in." It was a brilliant idea! Both Derek and Deaton kept staring at me though, and their stares caused the smile on my face to diminish. "Whh...why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are forgetting that Peter's original plan was to get you to give up your binded powers. We don't know what his plans actually are, but that means that you are going to have to be trapped inside the house as well." It took me a minute to let that sink in.

"So, you want me to voluntarily trap myself in a house with the girl I love, the guy she first loved and is under the impression is dead, his brother, and not to mention that said brother, I'm pretty sure he loves her too. That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." I knew that I didn't really have a choice, but I wasn't happy about it.

"I guess it comes down to how much do you really want to protect her?" I felt like Derek was challenging me.

"Why don't you have to be trapped in the house as well? She's your cousin, more like sister. So why don't you stay in the house and help protect her?" I already knew the answer but I felt like asking the question anyways.

"You know why. Peter doesn't want me. We need every person that he is wanting in this house, where he can't touch them. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go and meet him in the woods where Pillar and Colin were supposed to meet him. He's not going to hurt anyone else, I'll make sure of that. Tonight is the last night that he harms anyone ever again." That sounded like a declaration of murder, but I didn't have the balls to address Derek on the subject.

"Who are the 'rest of us'. Not trying to bring you down, but your pack isn't exactly the best suited to go up against a full pack of alphas." Deaton rejoined the conversation. Derek grinned, and it was the type of grin that let us know that he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"I've called in reinforcements. They should be here within a few hours. The only thing that need now is someone to lay the line of powder." Derek looked to Deaton.

"It has to be a person with the purest of intentions to protect the good of the world, someone who is truly selfless. A bit ridiculous, but those are the rules." Deaton told us and we all looked at each other.

"So the obvious answer is the same person who did it last time." Derek sounded a little annoyed. "Well, it's probably a good idea that he be protected in the house anyways, he would only get in the way during the fight." Derek could pretend all he wanted, but we all saw that he actually cared about what happened to Stiles, he cared about what happened to everyone.

"So how are we going to get them all here?" That was going to be the tricky part.

"I'm pretty sure I know how..." Derek smiled, and I was a little worried about what was going to come out of his mouth next.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

"You have got to keep your stamina up if you want to even have a shot at defeating an alpha. Faster!" Colin and I had been training since five o'clock this morning. Every muscle in my body was feeling it too. Yesterday changed everything for us, it put everyone I love in major danger.

"I'm trying! We've only been doing this for six hours straight, I'm just a little tired is all." I was breathing hard, but Colin didn't let up on coming after me. He struck me hard on the cheek, and I stumbled to the ground. He was on top of me and put his hands around my throat.

"You're dead." He rolled off of me and we laid there, next to each other, trying to catch our breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

When Peter gave me the choice to join his pack in exchange for my parents safety, I knew that there had to be a huge catch that I was unaware of. I told Colin what he had offered, and even Colin was hesitant about Peter's real intentions. I had thought about what I should do all night, up until Colin came in my room and told me that it was time for training.

"It's the only way that I know that Peter loses and no harm comes to anyone else." I knew that Colin was going to try and stop me at all costs, but there was only so much that one person could do.

"Sacrificing yourself for the pack is very brave. But it's also very selfish." Selfish? Self sacrifice was the ultimate definition of a selfless act.

"I can't let people die because of me Colin. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to any of you, that includes my parents." Even though they weren't aware that they were in danger, I couldn't let something happen to them.

"Walking to your death, you think that isn't selfish? Derek, Isaac, Stiles, your parents, Allison, ...me. Hell I'd even bet that Erica would miss you. This isn't fair to any of them and you know that." I had mentally prepared myself for this. I knew that he was going to try and talk me out of it.

"Go ahead and get it all out now, because I'm still going to wind up going through with it in the end."

"Going through with what? I can only hope it is accepting my offer?" We both shot up to see Peter standing near us.

I got on my feet to face him, and Colin joined me. "Have you thought any more about my offer?" Peter was going to be very sad when he finds out that I am lying through my teeth.

"Haven't stopped thinking about it actually. I have a few demands of my own first." Peter nodded his head, as if he knew that I would say that. "I want to call my parents. I need to know that they are safe right now."

"I guess I can allow that. What else?" I squared up my shoulders and tried to stand a little taller.

"I need your word that once I agree to come with you, that no one else will get hurt. That you'll leave them alone. For good." Peter grinned, but I wasn't backing down form this. They were the whole reason I was doing what I was doing.

He held out his hand. My uncle was many things, but once he gave his word, he didn't go back on it. It was the only thing honest about him. "You have my word and promise that no harm will come to anyone else. I'll take the guys off watch of your parents, and we'll leave town." He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. He handed it to me. "I'll let you speak with your parents first."

I stepped a few feet away, so get what little privacy that I could. My dad picked up on the second ring. "Hey pumpkin!"

"Hey dad..how are you? How's mom?" I knew that Peter wouldn't allow me to stay on the phone long, so I got straight to the point.

"Oh we are doing great! We just gave Ace a bath."

"He smells like raspeberries!" I heard my in the background. My heart fell at their words, but to keep Peter from guessing anything was up, I plastered a big smile on my face.

"That's great. Give him a big hug and a kiss for me. I love you guys!" I hung up the phone, and handed it back to Peter. "Alright. I'll meet you in the clearing at 11:30 p.m. Sharp." Peter smiled brightly, but it just made my skin crawl.

"Wonderful!" Peter walked a few steps away and then turned around. "Oh and bring your little body guard here. I have a proposition to make to him tonight as well." That was unexpected.

"That wasn't a part of the deal Peter!" I called after him, but he ignored me and continued to walk out of our sight.

I turned on Colin and he put his hands up before I had a chance to yell at him. "I have no idea what that was about. But now you have no choice but to let me come with you." Colin grinned and I lunged at him, continuing out training.

* * *

**Colin's POV**

"You need to take the next few hours to prep yourself. Go, take a shower, take a nap, meditate, or whatever you need to do." I sent her away so that I would have the privacy to call Derek. I watched her walk up to the basement.

Once I was sure that she was upstairs I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number. "You were right. She's going to give herself up."

"Where is she now?" I would never admit it to Derek, but he was a good leader. I was thankful that he cared so much about Pillar. I knew she was going to kill me when she figured out that since I found out Derek knew I had been working with him and Isaac. But I was willing to have her hate me, if that meant that she was safe.

"She's upstairs taking a shower. Did you make the call?" Derek sent me a text late last night, asking to get Ireland involved. He wanted to have my permission because it was my pack. I was more than willing to give him the number. My pack would do anything to protect Pillar. Ever since Aiden, she's been the sister that none of us have.

"They should be arriving in another two hours or less. You realize that she is going to be out for blood when she finds out what we are doing?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know."

"Stiles is being sent over to Isaac's house now. You know what to do." I walked into the basement and grabbed the bag that Deaton dropped off while we were training.

"I'll have her over there in twenty minutes." The phone clicked and then went silent.

I grabbed out the cloth that was soaked in what I assumed was chloroform. Where the hell does one go to get chloroform? I made my way up the stairs and went into Pillar's room and waited.

When I heard the shower turn off, I knew it was time. Pillar entered her room and stumbled back when she saw me sitting on her bed.

"Geez...if you wanted to give me a heart attack all you had to say was that I was out of Twizzlers." She smiled at me, but I couldn't bring my self to return one. "You okay?" I jumped up from the bed, it was now or never. I grabbed her and covered her mouth with the cloth. "MMM...RRR..HHMMRR!" She was trying her hardest to get free, but I both out weighed and out muscled her.

"I'm sorry cupcake..." I whispered as I felt her body go limp in my arms. I scooped her up and quickly carried her down the stairs and into the car parked in the garage. If Peter was watching I didn't want him to suspect anything. I placed her in the back seat and drove to Isaac's.

When I got there, Isaac and Derek were both there. Stiles was laying out the line of Mountain Ash. I pulled up and parked. I scooped her back up in my arms and carried her up to the porch where Derek and Isaac were both standing.

"You couldn't let her get dressed first?" Derek saw that Pillar was still in her robe. Luckily the robe was a longer one, it wasn't very thick though.

"I panicked. I don't kidnap people on a daily basis." Isaac motioned inside to the door.

"When you go in, take a left. That's my room and she can stay in my bed until she wakes up." I followed Isaac's directions. I walked in and saw that his room was oddly clean for a teenage boy. He must have picked it up just for her, that poor boy was lost when it came to her.

I laid her down and covered her up. I followed the hallway back out to the main part of the house, and out the front door. Derek and Stiles were standing in the yard.

I didn't realize until I was up close that they were both standing on the the other side of the Mountain Ash. "What the hell Derek? We were supposed to trap her, no me and her!" I tried to go past the ash, but was thrown back. I noticed that Isaac was sitting on the porch. He knew that Derek was going to do this.

"I can't have any of you three around when it all goes down tonight. My uncle wants all three of you, I'm sorry but I can't let that happen." Rage filled my entire body, and the look on Derek's face let me know that he wasn't through with giving me bad news. "I'm afraid that I hid something else from you."

"How do you know that Peter wants me?" If he was going to keep me trapped here, then I deserved some answers.

"Because of the thing that I've been hiding from you. It's your brother Colin. He's alive." My whole world shattered. He was lying, I didn't know why he was lying but he had to be. There was no way that he was telling the truth. "I'm not lying. He's upstairs in Isaac's parent's old room. He's banged up pretty bad. My uncle had been holding him captive." No. I didn't believe any of this. "I'm sorry Colin, I'm sorry you are having to find out like this. But he's safe now. Peter can't cross the ash, he can't get to him." I turned around and marched over to Isaac.

"Take me to him."

"Maybe you should..." I grabbed Isaac up by the collar.

"Take. Me. To. Him." Isaac turned to go in the house, he led me up the stairs and into a room.

I was face to face with the one person I never thought I would see again. My brother. He was lying in the bed, covered in gauzes and wraps. He even had an I.V. set up to him. "What happened to him? Why isn't he healing? How did he survive? What is he doing in Beacon Hills?" There were too many questions. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt a tear come down my cheek, I thought that maybe I had been staring at a ghost, until I touched him. He was real. My dead brother was alive, and in front of me.

"We found him in Derek's old family bunker. Peter had him tied up with ropes that were soaked in wolfsbane. Deaton said that it is so heavy in his system that it is blocking his ability to heal. That's what the I.V. is for, to flush it out. Deaton said that he should be conscious by now though, so he should be waking up real soon. That's all I can tell you. I don't know how he survived, how he got here, or how long he has been here. Derek and I assumed that Peter was going to use him against you and Pillar though. We didn't find him until last night, and as soon as we did, we brought him straight here."

His hair had grown out considerably, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in well, a year. But underneath all the rough, he looked the same. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. I didn't plan on moving until he woke up. I looked up to Isaac, who looked like a lost puppy. He was probably skittish about saying the wrong thing.

"You should probably go and stay with Pillar. She's going to be majorly pissed off when she wakes up and my face is going to be the last thing she is going to want to see." She is going to freak when she founds out Aiden is still alive. Isaac's going to freak when she finds out Aiden is still alive. "Hey Isaac?" He turned around and I could see that he's already been thinking about what Pillar is going to do when she finds out. "She really loved him. I'm not going to lie about that. But the same look she gave Aiden, she gives to you."

"Is this supposed to help me? Because it isn't." He leaned up against the door frame.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't take her reaction, whatever it may be, too personal. You have to remember that she has thought Aiden to be dead for the past year. It's going to take her a while to sort through all that. Don't hold that against her." He pushed himself off the door frame and thought about what I said.

"Why do you care so much about how I handle this?" It was an honest question, and he deserved an honest answer.

"I care about her. Her world is already going to be crushed when she finds out that Derek played her. When she finds out about this." I gestured my hand over Aiden. "Her entire world is going to be turned upside and thrown through a black hole. She's going to hate me, and she's going to be pissed at Stiles and Derek. That leaves you as the only guy she trusts. If you get all jealous and weird about the whole Aiden thing, you'll lose her." It probably wasn't my place, but I felt the need to warn him.

"Well,, thanks. I guess." He went down the stairs and I assumed into the room that Pillar was at.

Just moments after Isaac left, Aiden began to try and move. "Whoah...easy there brother. Take it easy." I stood up and tried to find some water.

Aiden opened his eyes, and they widened as if he saw a ghost. He moved his head from side to side. "It's okay...It's me Colin. You're safe." It took him a minute to let it sink in that I was really standing beside him..

"Colin? What are you doing here? He'll come back." He must have been talking about Peter. I've never seen my brother look so afraid before.

"No, he isn't. You're safe here. I promise." Aiden tried to sit up and I helped him out.

"I don't know who is, but he's after Katerina. You have to protect her brother, you have to keep her safe." Aiden appeared to be fully coherent.

"I know. Derek, her cousin, he is the one who pulled you out of that bunker. The entire house in protected by a circle of mountain ash. No one comes in and no gets out." I handed him the glass of water, and he downed it. "How did you survive? Why haven't you called?"

"The last thing I remember about that night was trying to save her. When I came to, I was tied up down in the bunker. I don't know how long I've been down there honestly. And I'm going to ignore the fact that you just asked why I haven't called." I couldn't help but smile, it felt great to have my brother back. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck load of bricks." He closed his eyes and squinted them shut. "So how is she?"

"There it is. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to start asking about her." Aiden smiled up at me. "She's good, well currently asleep. We had to drug her." He threw a pillow at me and then groaned because it must have hurt him.

"You did what?!" I grabbed the pillow and placed it back under his arm.

"I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get her here." I knew that there was a lot that I was going to have to catch him up on. "But she's good. She's real good. She's a strong girl."

"There's something you aren't telling me brother.."

"There's a lot that I'm not telling you. Brother." It felt so good to be able to say that again!

"Then you better get to telling me." I took a deep breath before filling him in on the all the information that I could.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

I woke up and felt like I was being forced to look at the world through drunk goggles. Everything was so blurry. I wasn't even sure where I was exactly.

It took a few minutes for my vision to clear up enough to know that I was in Isaac's house. What the hell was I doing in Isaac's house? In Isaac's room? I stood up and kind of stumbled my way down the hallway. It was taking a bit to regain my legs. I made it out of the front door, and saw that there was only one vehicle in the driveway. Where was everyone? I tired to walk up to the vehicle but I was thrown back. I looked down on the ground as saw that there was some kind of powder.

"Whoah...you might want to take it easy KP." I turned to see Isaac. I tried to get up, but my body felt like jello.

"Did you guys trap me here with Mountain Ash? Are you crazy!?" I yelled at him, while he scooped me up in his arms and carried me in the house. "Where the hell is Colin?"

"He's inside. And if you want to blame someone, this was all Derek's idea." It was all still a little hazy.

Isaac started carrying me up the stairs, I saw Colin standing in front of a bigger, much hairier guy. "Oh look, you're up and walking. That's good news!"

"You brought her up here? Are you insane? She's not ready to see him yet." Isaac curled me into him, blocking me from seeing anything but his chest.

"She just ran into the Mountain Ash. She's asking for you. I wasn't sure what to do." Isaac was nearly stuttering. Who was in the room that they thought I couldn't handle seeing.

"I want to see Derek. I need to talk to Derek." I tried to get free, but Isaac was strong. I kept wiggling until I nearly fell to the ground.

"Shit.." Isaac's voice was the one that cussed.

"You seriously couldn't keep hold of her?" That voice wasn't Colin or Isaac, but I knew it. "She must only weigh a hundred and twenty pounds, and you're a werewolf for goodness sake." I picked myself up off the ground. And all at once, it was like everything cleared up.

"The effects of the chloroform must be finally wearing off." Colin, I turned to face him. I pushed hard up against his chest. I pushed him against the wall and punched him. He grabbed his jaw, and groaned a little bit.

"How dare you drug me! What were you thinking? Peter is going to hurt them, he's going to kill them! All because you couldn't just let me go." I went to go punch him again, but arms came around me, holding my arms at my sides. "Let. Me. Go."

"No. There's someone you need to see." He turned me around to face the guy that greatly resembled a cave man.

"I already saw grizzly Addams thank you. I would rather continue to punch his face." I narrowed my gaze on Colin.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still feisty as ever." I paused, I knew that voice. "It's been a long time Katerina...You still look just as beautiful, if not a little bit more so."

"It's not possible...you're supposed to be dead! I watched you..I watched you go under." Isaac let me go and I walked over to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I turned him around so I could see his back. There it was, the same tattoo as Colin. Only Aiden got a very small butterfly tattooed in one of the feathers for me. I searched and when I found it, my stomach fell to the floor. Aiden turned back around. He was bandaged up, but it was clear that he was healing back to normal. I looked up into his eyes, the same eyes that haunted my dreams up until this very day.

"I watched you go under..." The water started welling up in my eyes. I put my hands on his chest, I was afraid that if I stopped touching him then he would disappear.

"I'm really here Kat. I'm alive." I hit him. I hit him hard in the chest.

"How dare you!" I yelled at him, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing all the way down my face and neck. "It's been a year! You've been alive all this time, and you let me believe you were dead! How could you?!" I went to go hit him again but he caught my arms and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know.. I'm sorry. There's much more to it that that. I'm sorry. But I'm here, I'm really here." I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**So there you guys have it! My latest update! I really hope you all like it. :) The big fight scene with Peter and Derek will be the next chapter, I didn't just ignore it. I just thought that Aiden was a bit more important at the moment. Please take the time to review and let me know what you guys think! Much love and respect to all you loyal and new readers out there :D**


	33. Don't give up so easily

**Pillar's POV**

I don't think that I pulled back for at least ten minutes. "I can't believe this. You're really here!" I was still crying, and I didn't care one bit. Aiden put his hand on my cheek and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

He looked me over and then a small grin appeared on his face. "Why don't you have any clothes on?" It was then that I realized that I was only in my robe. I looked over at his brother and narrowed my eyes. Thank goodness, I always put on a bra and underwear on with my robe, or this could be awkward.

"Well, I was in the process of getting dressed. However, someone decided to gag me with chloroform!" Colin took a few steps back.

"It was the only way to get you here. We all know you wouldn't have come willingly." I walked over to Colin, and he put his back to the wall.

"So, you drug me? Friends don't drug each other. And you will regret doing that. Where is Derek?" I already knew where Derek was, but I still felt the need to ask.

"He's on his way back actually. He has a few questions to ask you." Isaac finally spoke up, and a part of my heart fell. Here I was standing in a room, with a guy I loved, a guy I think I loved, and the brother of the guy I loved, that I also slept with. "I have some clothes that won't exactly fit you, but they'll work. If you want them." I couldn't really get a read on Isaac's emotions about this whole situation. He was playing it cool, but that wasn't the Isaac I knew.

"That would be wonderful." I followed Isaac down the stairs, and I was thankful that we would have a few minutes to talk without Colin or Aiden being there.

He led me into his room and I shut the door. "We should probably talk about the fact that my assumed dead boyfriend, well I guess ex boyfriend is actually alive. Right? We should talk about that?" I didn't why I was so nervous about talking to him, but my hands were even shaking a bit.

Isaac walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and tossed them to me. "I'm pretty sure that my pants won't fit you, and I don't wear sweatpants. But this will at least cover you up." He dug into the bottom drawer and pulled out a t-shirt, my favorite t-shirt to be more accurate. "If I remember correctly, you really liked this one." He was avoiding making eye contact with me, and it only made me more nervous.

He tossed the shirt at me, and I caught it. I placed the shirt and boxers on the bed as I took my robe off to change. Isaac turned around, and kept his head low. "You can look you know, I'm pretty sure you've already seen everything." I expected him to turn around and grin, or chuckle or something. He just kept his back turned and his head down. I changed into the shirt and boxers in only a moment. I walked up and hugged Isaac from behind. I squeezed him a little closer to me, I needed him to know that I was still here. "I'm not going anywhere, I hope you realize that."

I felt his hands cover mine. He kept my hands in his as he turned around to face me. He looked sad, but that wasn't the only thing I saw in his eyes. I also saw worry, and that worry made my chest feel a little heavier. "Can you promise me that? Because if you can't...then I don't really know what to say to you."

I led him by the hand to sit with me on the bed. "I'm not going to lie, Aiden being back... it's something that is going to take some time to deal with. I'm really not sure if I'm even going to be able to really process it. I'm just trying to get used to seeing his face." Isaac looked down, and I turned to sit on the bed in a way to face him more clearly. "Hey..." He looked up at me.

"What are we?" That was a question that I wasn't sure how to answer. "I need to know Pillar. I need to know that waiting for you isn't insane." He sounded so hesitant to say what is on his mind, that what I did next might not have been the best thing given the circumstances, but I felt like it was necessary.

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed his lips. I had caught him off guard. It took him a minute to regain his self, but when he did, he pulled me in closer. He had one hand on the back of my neck, and he moved the other hand to my waist and pulled me in a little bit closer to him. The feeling that I got the very first time that we had ever kissed, washed over my entire body.

I felt him smile around my lips. I pulled back and smiled at him. "You do not have to wait on anybody, especially me." I put my hand over his heart. "You've got me."

He pulled me on to his lap and drew me into his arms. "I have to say... you look much better in these than I ever could." He grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and started pulling it up.

"Easy there wolf boy." He threw his head back and sighed. "I wasn't lying. You have me Isaac Lahey. Hell you have all of me. But that guy upstairs, he still has a special place in my heart. And right now he needs me, he needs us, to get him back on his feet." I could sense the dislike he was feeling in the way that his body tensed.

"He's not going to just give you up. You know that. Not that I could blame him..." Isaac was seriously worried about me and Aiden, I could see it all over his face. I just wish I knew the right words to say to him.

"What can I say, that will help reassure you that you aren't going to lose me?" He grinned.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever."

"Top Gun. You want me to quote Top Gun?" He would say that. I was laughing when Colin knocked on the door.

"Oh, well...umm... I didn't mean to interrupt." Isaac pulled me closer to him and we both looked at Colin. "Derek is outside, and he's brought some... guest that I think you will love to see." Something in Colin's voice made me think that I would definitely kick Derek's ass for this one.

I slid off of Isaac's lap and stood up. "I'll go see if Aiden needs anything." Isaac left through the door and Colin wore a scowl on his face.

"What?" I already knew that he was going to reprimand me for being in a room alone with Isaac while Aiden is upstairs.

"You know what." Was all he said.

"I had to assure Isaac that nothing has changed. His worry was filling my entire body and it was drowning me. What else was I supposed to do?" Colin leaned up against the door frame.

"You are supposed to not put my brother into a jealous rage. If he were the one that had walked in here and saw you sitting on Isaac's lap, he would have flipped his shit. You need to ease into the fact that you moved on. He asked me what all has happened since the year that he was gone, but I left out the fact that you are binded to another guy. It would kill him." Colin had stepped up from the door frame and walked towards me.

"Oh, my being with another guy would kill him. But finding out that I slept with his only brother wouldn't?" I whispered harshly, and Colin finally shut up. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have anything to really say. "Exactly. We are both going to break his heart, and I'd rather have Isaac by my side than to lose both of them." Colin dropped his head, and I walked past him and out the door.

I rushed outside to meet my cousin. I found him standing in the driveway with Stiles, Allison, and the rest of the pack. Stiles was bent over and gently moved the Ash so that Derek and he rest of the gang could pass. I rushed over and smack Derek on his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting Colin to drug me!" He grabbed my wrists and held me at arms length.

"We need to all get inside. I'll explain everything in there, and you can commence to beat me in there." He turned around and smiled, "But first... I brought you a present." He gestured behind where Stiles was standing, and out of the shadows of the night walked up the members of the Irish pack.

I ran and put my arms around each of them, and then I saw the twins. They were like my own siblings. "What are you all doing here?"

"Inside, we must all go inside." Derek reminded us.

I lead them all up the stairs.

* * *

Shane sat down at the table, as I handed him a beer. "It's so great to see you Katerina." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him for a quick moment.

"Great indeed!" One of the twins said, while scarfing down a sandwich.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. I looked back over at Derek. "You've got to let me go meet him. He'll kill my parents Derek." I figured that being angry and hateful towards my dear cousin was not the way to get what I wanted.

"Can we see Aiden?" Shane spoke up before Derek could reply to me.

I looked over at Shane and then back up to Colin. Colin shook his head. "He's really weak still, and he's asleep at the moment. If you were to go up there, you'd only disturb his rest." I'm so happy that Colin spoke up. He was the only person that the pack would probably listen to when it came to Aiden.

"I understand." Shane dipped his head down again.

"Great. Now back to me going to meet Peter. Derek you have to let me go." I pleaded but Derek shook his head.

"I know you feel like you need to go. But that's why I called Shane and his pack. Together with my pack, we can defeat Peter." Allison and Scott stepped forward as if to second Derek's words. "I can't let you be anywhere near him. I need to know that are here, that you are safe." Fine, he was giving me no choice. I would just have to sneak out when he wasn't watching. I only needed Stiles, because unfortunately only he can move the ash. "I took care of your parents. I can assure you that you are safe."

"I know. They used the code words." I looked back up at the clock, eleven fifteen.

They all stood up and I knew that it was time. Derek came up and wrapped me up in his arms. "I love you Caterpillar. And I promise you that we will all be back before you know it." Colin was standing in the corner of the room. Shane came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The Twins came up and wrapped me up between them.

They all walked out and I led them outside. Derek was going to make Stiles stay here because he would be safe, which would give me the chance to get out of this forsaken house imprisonment.

Allison came up to me before leaving and gave me a tight hug. "We are going to talk about this huge mess of a night...after I get back from kicking your uncle's ass. You aren't mad at us for leaving you behind are you? It's Derek's orders." She was a sweetheart, and I could really talk to her about all of this, but not now.

"Of course I'm not mad, and I am so sorry that I've been lying to you." Allison shook her head dismissively.

"You were protecting us. Now let us return the favor." She patted my shoulder before leaving through the whole in the ash.

I looked up at Derek and the rest of the pack, along with Shane and his pack. Someone walked up between Derek and Shane. At first I didn't know who it was, and thought it was some random person. Then my heart fell when I realized that it was Isaac.

"I'm so sorry KP..." He was supposed to be upstairs, with Aiden.

"I don't understand..."

"Hey!" I turned and faced Lydia. She had a piece of ply wood in her hand. "Consider this payback for busting my nose." The world went hazy and then black as night.

* * *

**Colin's POV**

Katerina went down like a giant, with a huge thud. We all turned our heads away. I rushed over to her side, and looked back up at Lydia. "You're a freaking psycho path. She doesn't heal like a full werewolf!" I noticed that the Kat had a stream of blood flowing down her head.

"I told her to knock her out, not injure her Lydia!" Derek growled at Lydia, and she should be happy that she was on the other side of the ash.

"Is she okay?" Isaac sounded beyond worried. I grabbed her wrist in my hand and timed her pulse.

"I think so." I lifted her up into my arms. "You guys need to get going, if you are so much as one minute late, Peter will know something is wrong and pull back." Isaac and Derek just stared at Kat. "I'll take care of her. She'll be fine." Derek looked a little hesitant, but I could tell that he trusted me. He nodded once and then led the group away. Isaac stayed back and looked longingly at Kat.

"Can you tell her that I did it for her?" He left and followed the others. Leaving me standing in his front yard, holding his girlfriend.

I turned around to face Lydia, and narrowed my eyes at her as I walked by. "I thought she would heal, just like the rest of you. I didn't mean to really hurt her..." I heard Lydia's feet shuffle behind me. I continued to go up the stairs and in the house. Stiles was standing just inside, pacing back and forth.

" .Batman! Is she okay? Because that's blood...coming from her head." Stiles was freaking out and I shot a glance at Lydia.

"Thanks strawberry shortcake here, we now have to play doctor." Stiles' mouth opened up in a gaping hole.

"Whaaa...what did you do? Hit with a bat?" Lydia put her head to the ground.

"It was more like a piece of ply wood."

"Are you freaking you kidding me?" I walked past them both and went up the stairs. I could hear them both arguing as I walked up the stairs.

I brought her into the room that Aiden was in, it was the only room that had medical supplies. Aiden was lying on the bed, leaning up against the headboard when I brought her in. His eyes got wide, and worry crossed his face.

"What happened?" I laid her on the other side of bed, and that's when he saw that she had blood running down the side of her head. Before Aiden had...died, he was interning at a hospital while attending med school. I knew he was the best person to look after her. "Holy shit! She's bleeding Colin; why is she bleeding?" I knew that he would freak out. Poor guy still loved her.

"Derek asked Lydia to knock her out, so she wouldn't follow us. Lydia took it a little too far. She forgot that she's only a halfling and can't heal like we do." Aiden stood up and I watched him as he winced. He was able to walk, and move freely, but it was obvious that he was still in the healing process.

"So she hit her so hard that she brought blood?" Aiden was surprised that anyone would want to harm Katerina, but he obviously didn't know Lydia. Aiden walked over to the side of the bed that she laid on. He assessed her wounds and turned to me. He pointed at a black bag in the corner. "That's the doctor's bag, there's the medical supplies that I need in it. Bring it to me." Wonderful, he hasn't been back for more than a day and already he has began bossing me around.

I brought him over the bag, and he snatched it from me. "I need you to leave, brother."

"No way in hell. I promised Derek and Isaac that she'd be okay. I'm going to stay right here, by her side until I know she is." Aiden looked up at me, and there were questions in his eyes. "I'm not leaving." There was nothing that he could say that was going to change my mind.

Whatever it was that he wanted to ask me, he must have decided to wait. He dug into the bag and pulled out alcohol, and pads. I sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed Kat's hand. Aiden glanced at me holding her hand, but continued to clean her wound.

"This Lydia, she sure did a number on our girl. But she'll heal up just fine. I've just got to stitch her up. I'll give her a little morphine for the pain. When she wakes up, she's going to feel like she's been hit by a train." He threaded the needle for her stitches, and began sowing her up.

* * *

It took only about ten minutes to finish patching Kat back up, but it felt like an hour had past. Aiden went to go wash the blood off his hands and toss the bloody cloths.

"I always knew that you cared for her, but your feelings for her have grown haven't they?" He was leaning up against the door frame, and staring at me.

"When you...died. I kind of went into a dark place." I wasn't ready to tell him the whole truth, but maybe if I told him part of it, when he found out what happened, it wouldn't be so bad.

"And she pulled you out of it." He didn't phrase it like a question, because he knew it was the right answer. I looked up at him, and tell that he needed to lay down and rest some more.

I got up from the bed and gestured for Aiden to come and lay down. "You need the rest brother." He didn't argue, and went straight for the bed.

"She was always good at that. Pulling people from their darkness." He laid down, and I saw him wince again. "She's the only thing that kept my will to live alive inside of me." He looked down at her, and smiled. "She's the only thing that saved me." He looked back up to me. "Tell me brother, do you love her?" I knew that there were literally no right answers to this question. So, I just decided to be honest.

"I came here because I care about her, just as the entire family does. Of course I lover her, but I'm not in love with her. That was what your question really was right, brother?" He grinned up at me.

"And, does she love you?" Aiden studied me as I thought about my answer.

"No, dear brother. She only cares for me, I can assure you of that." He reached over and intertwined his hand in hers.

"Because she is in love with that young boy, Isaac I think is what you all called him." I failed at hiding my surprise at him knowing that. How did he know that? "Don't look so shocked brother, I felt it when she hugged me. I saw the way that he looked at her, it was the look of a guy hopelessly in love." I fell silent. This wasn't a conversation that I should be having with him. "You don't have to feel so bad brother. I didn't expect her to wait for a dead guy. Honestly I expected to come back and see her with you. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you two remained just friends." My heart fell, and I tried to hide the skipping of a beat from him.

"I'm sorry Aiden..." It was the only thing I could think to say to him. He looked up and smiled at me. I knew that smile all to well. "No, brother."

"He's a child compared to me, you can't really expect me to sit back and watch her slip away." God, I knew he was going to do this.

"I don't think you understand..." I wanted to warn him without letting the fact that she was binded to Isaac slip. It wasn't my place to tell him that.

"We never really broke up. She thought I was dead!"

"Exactly! She thought you were dead. She moved on, she's happy Aiden." I never thought that I would be going up against my brother by defending another guy, but I guess there's a first for everything. "Think about how she must feel right now. She was dealing with all of this shit with her uncle, she is mending her relationship with Isaac, and now you literally come back from the grave. She's overwhelmed."

"She's _mending _her relationship? As in they were having problems?" I was in complete shock.

"Are you kidding me? Out of all that I just said, you can only comment on that?" He was unbelievable. Then again, it's Aiden. He isn't used to losing.

"I'm not going to give her up, brother." He sounded like he was a soldier getting ready to go to war.

"She isn't yours to give up anymore." That was the last thing I said before leaving him to rest some more.

Isaac was going to have his hands full, we all were. When my brother put his mind to something he wanted, he usually got it. I just hoped that Kat didn't tell him about us, because then I would lose him. And considering he just came back into my life, I wasn't ready for that to happen just yet.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I led my pack and Shane and his pack to the clearing that Pillar was to meet Peter at. It was ten minutes until Peter was supposed to show up. I searched the area before positioning my men and women. "Shane." He looked over at me. He wasn't the type of man to take orders, but this was a special circumstance. "I want you and your men to make a large circle around us. Wait for the signal to come in." He nodded once, and he and his men took off to do as I said. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I just had to keep my thoughts focused on the fact I was doing this for Pillar.

I looked around at the remaining members of my pack. "Remember why we are here today. Pillar is a vital member of this pack, as is Colin now. We protect the members of our pack. We are a family, and no one threatens the lives of our family. When the fight goes down, remember what you are fighting for. Each other." I scanned the faces of my pack before continuing my speech. "My uncle has a pack of alphas. They will be twice as strong, twice as fast, and twice the fighter as any one of you." I saw fear flash in Erica's eyes. "But what they don't have is the upper hand. We have Shane and his pack. They can give any alpha a run for their money. I believe in each of you, you wouldn't be here if I didn't. And I want to thank you for that." I looked at each of them one last time before positioning them for war.

"Allison." She gripped her bow and faced me. "I want you up in that tree. Climb high and be silent. You remember the signal?"

"Of course." She smiled and then started climbing the tree like a monkey. At first I didn't believe Scott when he said it would be a good idea to add her to the pack. I also didn't believe she would ever forgive me for killing her mother, and I still don't think she has. But she's here to help Pillar, and for that I was thankful.

I looked over at Erica and Boyd. "I want you two to flank on the right and left. Hide up in the trees until the alphas make their way through. They'll be holding back until Peter calls them forward. So be careful and don't make any noise to signal where you are at." The jogged off into the woods. I turned to face the two guys I trusted most in the pack, Scott and Isaac.

"I need you two by my side. I need Peter to draw out the alphas quickly, if he sees that he is out numbered, then that will be cause to do so." They stepped forward, one on each side of me.

"So what? We just sit here and wait?" Scott was growing impatient, as always.

I looked over at Isaac, and he dropped his head. "You shouldn't have came. She's going to kill you when she wakes up and remembers."

"Not if I'm not alive to come back to her. I belong here Derek, for the same reason that you do. I love her." I know he did, but if something happened to him, then Pillar would kill me.

"I will personally make sure that you make it back." Isaac looked up at me, a little confused. "I would like to see her kick your ass. It should be funny to watch." Scott chuckled and I smiled.

"Looks like it's show time." Scott said and Isaac and I both looked forward.

Peter was walking towards us with a girl by his side. A girl I didn't recognize, I turned to look at both Scott and Isaac. Scott looked pissed, so I assumed that he knew who she was.

"Well, something tells me that I should be surprised to see you here dear nephew. But I am not surprised in the least." He looked up at Isaac. "You'd let him put her in danger? I am surprised by that son." He nodded to Scott. "Always a pleasure." He smiled, and I had a vision of ripping his throat out. "So, let me guess. You probably tied her up some where right? Knocked her out. But wait, where's the Irish lad? I had an offer to make him." Peter's smile turned to a scorned look in a flash of a second.

"Oh wait, you stole the offer I had to make to him." I could hear the heartbeats of both the guys beside me speed up. "I have to admit, that I was a little impressed by that move. How did you find him?"

"Let's not drag this out. I want you to leave Beacon Hills. I'm giving you the chance to walk away now." Peter laughed, and I grinned. I knew that he would think I was joking, but I wasn't.

"Erica? Boyd?" He yelled out there names, and then looked back at me. "I'm assuming that they are here somewhere right?"

"So is this you declining my offer for you to leave Beacon Hills?" Peter held up his hand and I heard footsteps from all around us.

From out of the woods, entered seven or eight alphas. "This is me telling you to kiss my ass. I'm not going anywhere, until I get what I came for."

"I guess it's a good thing I have a bird in the sky then." I grinned as I watched an arrow hit the neck of one of the alphas.

Peter came running at me, and I watched as he wolfed out. He lunged at me, and I prepared myself. When he reached me though, he was slammed to the ground by Isaac.

"Lucky for you, I brought friends too." I whistled, and the only sound that was heard was a roar of growls as the Irish pack came running through woods.

At that moment, the clearing became a battlefield. I saw a few arrows fly through the air, but I knew that it was tricky to get a lock on a target with us all moving so fast. I looked around Peter to see Erica and Boyd appear in the battle.

Knowing that my entire pack was here and in the fight I focused on Peter. He came at me, and I stood my ground. He went for my waist, but I tackled him first. I clawed from his collar bone down his chest and abdomen. I heard him cry out in pain. I did have the advantage, because I was am the alpha, but he has the experience. He pushed me off, and when I reached my feet again, the world went red.

I rushed at him, and with no hesitations, I bit at his throat. I ripped a huge chunk of meat out of his throat. I threw him to the ground, I heard a scream of agony and when I looked up I saw that one of the alphas had pulled Allison from the tree. He had her on the ground, I looked around to try and find Scott. When I did, I saw that he had two alphas that he had to deal with. I made the decision to go and help Allison out, it was something that I felt I owed her.

I got there and after a minute of wrestled with the alpha, his head was cut off, and rolled to my feet. I looked up and saw that Allison had a sword in her hand. Where the hell did that come from?

I turned to go back and finish off Peter, but he was making his way back into the woods.

"I'll stop him." I turned just in time to see Allison shoot an arrow into Peter's heart. It wouldn't kill him, but it gave me the time to get to him.

"Can I borrow that?" I pointed to her sword and she handed it over. My voice must have sounded like a beast, but thankfully she was on my side, and didn't let my wolfy-ness affect her decision. "Stay close." If I was leaving her without her weapon then I had every intention of keep her safe.

I ran over to Peter. I lept in the air and when I came down I sliced his head clean off his body. Allison turned her head, and I reached down to pick the head up.

I howled up at the moon, and it got the attention of everyone in the clearing. "You all came here to fight for this man." I spoke to the alphas. "He is dead. Leave now, and do not come back."

One of them stepped forward, and I assumed it was the leader of their pack. "We will leave. For now. But we've grown fond of this town, and we don't have any intentions of leaving." He motioned for his pack members to follow him.

They walked into the darkness. I looked up at the girl hunter. She walked up to me. "I have a brother. He's back at the camp, I beg you that you let me go. We are all we have, our parents died and Peter took us in." She showed no signs of lying.

Erica stepped up, and she was bloody but she seemed to be okay. She reached down and put her hand around the girl's throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Because I'm one of the few hunters that actually fights with the wolves, not against them. I can help your pack out, I know how the alpha pack works." She a point.

"Then tell us how we can trust you. You were just fighting against us. How do we know that you aren't just trying to get in with us to tear us apart from within." Allison was proving herself to be a very worthy asset of this pack tonight.

I focused on the young girl, to gouge her reaction to Allison's words. "I didn't leave with them. I chose to stay here. And you don't know if you can trust me, but I'm willing to prove myself." I thought of what my uncle would do.

He would kill her on the spot. I then thought of what Laura would do. She was the type of person to give her a shot, even if she knew it could bite her in the ass hard.

"Let her go Erica. We will take you in, but if you cross us. Even in the slightest way, I will kill you myself." I lended a hand to her, and helped her up. "Go get your brother, and meet us at this address in an hour.

She leaned in and gave me a hug. "Thank you!"

I watched as she ran off into the woods to get her brother. I looked at my pack, and I noticed that Boyd wasn't standing with them.

"Where's Boyd?" Erica's eyes grew wide, and searched started to search for him. We all did.

"I found him!" Scott called out, and when I got to him I saw that Boyd was lying under a few branches. He was beat up pretty badly. His flesh was ripped from head to toe. We all heard Erica crying, and that's when I noticed I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"We'll give him a private funeral." I bent down and brought Erica into my arms. She held on so tight, that I could barely breathe. "I'm so sorry..." Allison went into Scott's arms, and Shane and his pack dropped down to one knee. Shane whispered a chant, that I assumed was in Irish because I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"We'll go get the others, and then come back and bury him." I led the group back to the path to get to Isaac's house.

* * *

**So that was the big fight! The showdown! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More fun stuff is coming. I'm also taking request for another fanfic. I want to try writing in a different t.v. show. SO shoot me you ideas :) As always, I'd greatly appreciate if you took the time to review or send me a PM. Much Love to you all :D**


	34. You learn something new every day

** Pillar POV**

I woke feeling like someone had wedged a sword in the middle of my brain. I found myself plastered to the side of a very fit male. I looked up fully expecting to find Isaac, or maybe Colin, but the face I saw made my heart stop momentarily. Aiden grinned down, and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning gorgeous." I pushed my self up, almost a little too quickly. He looked startled, and I that's when I noticed that Isaac was asleep in a chair next to me.

I was quite literally caught in the middle of two men that I loved. I looked between them, and spoke softly. "Aiden...there's something you need to know." He stopped me by grabbing my hand and kissing the inside of my palm.

"I know." I don't think he did. "You're dating that boy in the chair over there." Maybe he did know. I dropped my head, it was the last thing that I wanted to do. Hurt his feelings, but when I looked back up, I saw that he was smiling.

"I thought you were dead." My voice was a little horse, the truth was harder to let out than I thought.

"I'm not upset Katerina." He stood up and threw on a pair of pants over his boxers.

"You're not?" Not that I wanted him to be upset with me, but I had expected him to be somewhat that way. We were together for three years, that should mean something. Right?

"No." He grabbed a shirt, and I realized that he was completely healed. The sun shined on his back, making the color of the butterfly that he got tattooed for me shine brightly.

"I don't understand." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. He put on his shirt and turned to face me.

He cupped my cheek with his hand, "I'm not upset because I refuse to believe that I have lost you to him. I refuse to give up what we had. And I refuse to stop loving you." He leaned in and pressed his lips on the very edge of my lips, his lips lingered for a moment and I looked up at him. I was frozen where I sat on the bed. He pulled back and gave me a small but confident smile. "Get some rest love." He left the room, he left me sitting in the room completely flabbergasted with what just happened.

I pushed my self up to sit against the headboard. I had slept through the night, the entire night. I wanted to talk to Derek or Isaac about what happened. It was apparent that they won, due to the fact that they are back here. But I wanted to know what happened. I also had every intention on kicking both their asses. Actually I planned on kicking Lydia's ass too. Hitting me with a piece of wood? Was that seriously the only thing that she could to knock me out? I think I'd rather be drugged.

* * *

I watched Isaac for a good little bit before he started to stir. For a while there I had feared that he heard the conversation between Aiden and myself. He opened his eyes, and yawned slightly. When he realized that I was awake and sitting up, he sat up straight.

He rushed over to sit across from me on the bed. "How are you feeling?" He brushed his thumb lightly over my stitches. "Damn, she really did a number on you didn't she?"

I pulled my head away from his hand and in response he pulled back. "You're mad." He said softly.

"No." He looked up, probably confused at why I would pull back if I wasn't mad. "I'm pissed. How dare you, both of you leave me here and go up against Peter alone?" I didn't have to say Derek's name because I knew that Isaac knew who I was talking about.

"We did it to protect you. You think I liked leaving you here?" His voice raised a little bit, and I sat up straighter.

"Well considering it was the second time I was left behind, I find it hard that it tortured you to do so." I wasn't going to give into this fight.

"Because every guy wants to leave his girl with a guy that is still in love with her." So he did here the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Stupid question, but it rolled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "You dead ex boyfriend. The guy couldn't take his eyes off you, nor his hands. If you think that I wanted to leave you hear with him then you are insane. No guy would want that."

"What happened with Peter?" I didn't want to talk about Aiden, I still had no clue what he meant by what he said earlier. I honestly just didn't have the patience to deal with him and Isaac right now.

Isaac dropped his head. He sat there like that for a minute. I stood up from the bed, searching for some shoes that I knew I didn't have here. I headed to the door, when Isaac grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I pulled my wrist from his grasp.

"I'm going to find somebody who will tell me what happened. I am through with being kept in this damn house." I growled the words at him, and I saw his eyes harden a bit.

"Derek cut his head off." My entire body froze. My heart did a flip, fell, and stopped. I found it hard to find words. Tears started to gather in my eyes, but I didn't know why.

"Did we lose anyone else?" I choked the words out. Isaac dropped his head again. "Tell me." I demanded.

"The clearing was filled with us, KP. We were all facing an alpha on our own. We tried to help each other out, but it was impossible." He was rambling and half stuttering.

"Just tell me who..." I kept my voice low, for fear that I would explode.

"Boyd. We lost Boyd." A tear ran down my face. And I slammed my fist into Isaac's chest.

I went to slam my fist into his chest again and he caught them. I swung my hand he wasn't hold and he caught that one too. "I should have been there!" I screamed at him.

"It wouldn't have done any good." He spoke firmly, but nothing was going to calm me down.

"You don't know that. If I had just gone, by myself, then nothing like this would have even happened." I glared into his eyes.

"You would have died!" He was angry, and so was I. That meant that this was not going to end well.

"But Boyd would still be alive. This wasn't his battle, he gave his life for nothing!" It was all my fault. I caused his death, and now that will forever be on me.

Isaac crushed his lips against mine. I was in shock by his action, that it took me moment to push him away. He had released my wrist to cup my face. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"He gave his life for you." His voice lowered to a softer tone. "He gave his life for me, he gave his life for Stiles, for Erica, for all of us. It wasn't for nothing." He walked up to me and positioned me so I was trapped between him and the wall. "We all went out there because we wanted to protect you, because we love you." He leaned in and his lips were only a breath away from mine. "I did it because I love you." When he kissed me, it was soft but it had meaning behind it.

Through all of our fighting, all of our trouble the past few weeks, it had all come down to this moment. This was the moment that he truly forgave me for what happened. And I knew by giving in, I would be breaking Aiden's heart. But I didn't have the strength nor the will to keep his feelings in mind. I kissed Isaac back with all the feeling that I had been holding back the past month. All our frustrations were being poured out here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up for me to wrap my legs around his waist. He leaned me back up against the wall.

"I've missed this." He grinned at me, and when I smiled he kissed me.

"I..." He kissed me again. "I..." He stopped me by kissing me again. I pulled the back of his hair this time."Stop it." I was laughing, but he was only smiling. "I really need to go home and shower. Get some new clothes on, maybe some shoes..." He shook his head, and let me slide down the wall.

"Or we can take a few steps backwards and get in that rather large and comfortable bed." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Although that is very tempting..." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I really do need a shower...and my own clothes."

"But you look so good in my clothes..." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "But you're probably right." He took my one hand and began leading me to the door. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to your house."

We went down the stairs and as soon as I hit the bottom step I saw Derek. I ran up from behind and jumped on his back. "I'm so happy you are okay!" I jumped down and as soon as he turned around, I punched him the neck to knock the breath out of him and swiped his legs out from underneath him. I sat on his chest and when he looked up at me, I lightly slapped his face. "That's for leaving me behind, jerkface."

I stood up and saw Derek grinning. "I deserved that." When he stood up, he pulled me into his arms. "I love you Caterpillar." He whispered into my ear. He pulled back and saw that I had stitches at the edge of my hairline. "Damn." He turned to look at Lydia. "Was this really necessary?" Lydia put her hands up in defense. "If I know my cousin, and I do, you'd better watch your back." He looked back at my stitches and chuckles lightly.

Colin came up and gave me a hug. "Hey there buttercup." Colin was using a tone that he only used when he was hiding something from me.

Stiles and Allison came up and gave me a hug, stopping me from asking Colin what he wasn't telling me. The room was sad, and I found Erica in the corner. I walked over and put my hand over hers.

"Isaac told me. I can't even begin to express to you how sorry I am." She turned and I thought she was going to hit me or scream, but instead she threw her arms around me. I held her and stayed silent.

I looked around the room and I didn't want to make a big show out of me looking for Aiden, but I didn't see him. I walked around aimlessly, looking for him, and still I found nothing. Everyone stayed in the living room, having their own mourning of Boyd. I walked past Derek and he stopped me. "Why don't you let me take you back home and you can shower and get dressed in your own clothes..." He looked at me wearing Isaac's boxers.

"I was planning on getting Isaac to take me, but I wanted to check on Aiden first." Derek had a glimmer in his eye that he was hiding something too. What the hell was going on?

"I have him doing me a favor. He'll be back about the time you get finished at your house." Derek was trying to get rid of me for a reason, and I figured it was easier to play along than to fight. "Isaac!" He called Isaac over to where we were standing.

"Take her to her house. Be sure to take your time, you need to have this time to recollect yourself." I was perfectly collected, but whatever you say dear cousin.

"Of course." Isaac led me to the front door, and out onto the porch. I had a bad feeling that when I returned, I wouldn't like what I would be surprised with.

* * *

**Colin's POV**

I watched her leave the house, and I felt horrible. I wanted to tell her that in Isaac's basement we were all hiding Riley and her brother. I knew that when she found out she would probably kill Riley, and nearly kill all of us.

Derek went down in the basement where Aiden was tending to Riley's wounds. I turned around to face Shane. "Thank you for coming." I leaned in and gave him a short hug, I hadn't really had the chance to talk to him since he and the rest of my pack had arrived here.

"Brother, you know that we are always here when you need us. Especially when Katerina needs us." He grinned. We all loved her, which was funny because it wasn't always like that. She annoyed the fire out of us to begin with, but she grew on us. She really grew on Aiden, which is why they had been together for years.

"Are you going to hang around for a little while longer?" He looked at me like I had three heads, and I didn't know why.

"Well, we were planning on all of us heading out in a few days." All of us, I guess that included me and Aiden. Well, this was going to be awkward.

"I'm not going back, Shane." I felt the tension grow between us instantly. Shane was never told no. "I have started school again. I'm a part of this pack now. I'm not leaving."

I stood up and started to walk over to where the rest of the pack was. Shane stopped me before I could get very far though. "Colin?"

I turned around, I didn't really want to have this conversation with him any longer. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair next to him. We were the only ones in the kitchen. The Irish clan was practically the only ones left in the house. Stiles was here, but I think that was because he didn't know how to handle the situation with Riley. Allison left with Lydia, which I don't blame Lydia for leaving because I was pretty sure that Kat was going to kill her.

I sat down and looked back up at Shane. "You don't want to leave." He tapped the table for a moment. "Is it because Katerina is here? Or were you not happy in our pack?"

I took a deep breath, before I answered him. "I'm going to tell you a story. There is this kid, and he always hangs out with the popular kids because it's a family thing. He is suppose to be a part of the 'in group', because it's expected of him. His parents had passed away, and he felt he owed it to them. He finds out that the said 'in group' are something out of this world. Literally. They bring him into the fold, but inside he feels empty. You see, this little boy has an older brother in the group. His whole life he stepped in the same footsteps of that brother. Then one day the brother brings a girl into the group. A girl that brings some kind of life into the boy's heart. Big brother gets the girl, because the big brother always gets the girl. Although the brother gets the girl, the boy still feels like she is the glue that keeps him held together. She's special to him, he loves her, but it's a strange kind of love. The kind that keeps the him sane. Tragedy entered the boy's life, and he lost his brother. Now this is when all the lines get a little blurred. The boy couldn't handle his brother's death, and he grew closer to the girl. Much much closer. Then something happened, something that could have changed the dynamic of the brother's relationship tremendously. Turns out the girl moved away to help a family member right after the incident happened. The boy treated the girl poorly, she left, and he thought he had lost the only thing that meant something to him. Quite a few months later, the boy was beckoned to go and help the girl out. He went, and everything in the world felt right again. Then something happened that you only see in the movies. The brother came back, from the dead. The boy's world had been flipped upside down in the matter of seconds. Yet, the only thing that still made sense to him was that girl." Shane had stayed silent the entire time I spoke, and even though I used pronouns and no names, it was clear who the story was about.

"What did you do to her Colin? What happened that could possibly ruin your relationship with your brother?" Out of all that I said, he picked up on that the most? I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm not leaving. I can't." I just hoped that what I told him justified why I was so adamant on staying.

"May I give you a small piece of advice?" I nodded and he gave me a sad smile. "Whatever happened between you and Kat, set it right. Set it right with her, and set it right with Aiden. He's the only blood relative you have left." He leaned back in the chair. "As for the other matter...If you wish to stay, then I can't stop you. We however..." He gestured to his pack. "Will always be your family." He stood up and I did the same. We shook hands before we went to go and join the others.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

****We were on our way back to Isaac's house when Derek texted me.

_Moving everyone over to your house. See you in a bit._

"Why would he be moving everyone over to my house?" Isaac turned to look at me a little confused.

"Maybe because your house is much nicer, cleaner, smells like cookies, there's food, plenty of space...it smells like cookies." I hit his arm playfully and he laughed. He started to pull over to turn around, but I stopped him.

"No, keep going to your place. I forgot something, and I doubt that Derek picked it up for me." The reality was that I wanted to scope the place out and see what my dear cousin was hiding.

Isaac clearly hesitated, but since I was sure he knew what Derek was hiding and he didn't want to let me know he knew, he would do what I asked. He pulled back on the road and continued to drive to his house.

We arrived in no time at all and when we stopped I unbuckled my seat belt. "No need to get out. I won't be but a few minutes." I smiled at him.

It was obvious that he didn't want to stay in the car, but like earlier, I knew he didn't want to make me suspicious. I got out of the car and jogged up the stairs.

I stood in the front hallway, gathering my thoughts. I knew that there wasn't anything in the main part of the house. Or upstairs, because I had been held up there, and I would have noticed something up there. I walked to the back part of the house, past Isaac's room. I hadn't been back there, hopefully whatever Derek and the rest of the pack wasn't wanting me to find out was back there.

I looked through the entire room, even though I wasn't really positive about what I was looking for, I was sure that I wasn't finding it. I walked back up to the main hallway, and stood there. I had to be missing something. I scanned over the little bit of the house that I could see. The basement! I mentally kicked my self in the butt, how could I be so clueless. If you wanted to hide something, you put it in the creepiest place imaginable. A basement, no one likes going into the basement.

I creeped over to the basement door and began to creep down the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was walking into to, but I was positive I could handle it. I stepped off of the very last step, and I stood there. I closed my eyes and I tried to listen for anything since it was dark.

I heard the footsteps a split second before something crashed over my head. I turned around and flipped on the lights to be caught staring into the eyes of Riley. The only thing that I could think of was how she was working with Peter only a few hours ago. I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall. I drew out my claws and let them sink into her skin slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I half growled half and half screamed the words at her.

"Put her down." A small voice came from behind me. I recognized it as her brother's Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" He stepped forward so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "What are you two doing here?" Even though Jeremy was her brother, I felt like I could trust him.

"Please, put her down." I couldn't do that. I shook my head and reasked my question to him. He closed his eyes, and a few seconds later I felt the sharpest pain in my head. I had no choice to fall to my knees. I couldn't see through the pain in my head. As soon as my hands left her though, the pain stopped. "I tried to ask you to let her go." He walked over to me, and put his hand on my head. I felt like I was sitting in a meadow with fireflies flying all around me. I looked up at him. "What are you?"

I stood up and kept my eyes on Riley at all times. "If you so much as move an inch, I will seriously injure you." I warned her before turned back to face Jeremy.

He dropped his head down and kept silent. "We don't know what he his. He's been able to do it since he was a child. It's why our parent's left." Riley answered for him in a very sad voice.

I was left with no other choice. "You are both coming with me." Riley looked hesitant. "I promise not to hurt him, but I need you to both come with me. Everyone is at my house now, and unless you come with me, then you'll probably die here from hunger." Exaggeration? Yes. But I needed to bring them back to Derek. I doubted he knew what this kid was capable of.

"Fine, but Jeremy stays with me at all times."

I nodded at her. "Deal."

* * *

I brought them upstairs with me and to the car. The look on Isaac's face was one of a guy in deep shit. I opened the door for them to get in the back seat and I got in the front. With out even looking at Isaac I said, "You can apologize later, right now get me to my house."

I guess he knew it was better not to speak, because he stayed quiet the entire car ride back. When we did pull up to my house I got out and opened the door for Riley and Jeremy to get out. They followed me up the stairs, and I assumed Isaac was following behind them. I opened the door and marched up to Derek.

"You think that hiding things from me is really the smartest thing to do right now?" He glanced at Riley and Jeremy standing awkwardly behind and dropped his head.

"I was trying to figure out what to do with them before I told you." I hit the counter top before walked up behind Jeremy.

"Do you have any idea what this kid can do?" The look on his face proved to me he had no clue what I was talking about. I pushed Jeremy closer to Derek. "Will you please show him?" Jeremy looked up at me, and he looked like a chicken in a slaughter house. "I promise you, he will not hurt you. This is my house, and what I say goes." I looked up at Derek. "You will not lay a hand on him, right?" Derek nodded, and I guided one of Jeremy's hands up to Derek's arm. Derek's eyes glazed over and I knew that Jeremy was doing it.

Jeremy pulled back and he looked at me and then walked back to Riley. I turned to look at her. "Upstairs, you will find two bathrooms. There's towels and everything in each. Feel free to shower and wash up." Riley nodded once before leading Jeremy up the stairs.

I turned back to Derek. "So, let me ask my question again. You think that keeping things from me is a good idea?" Derek was so mind blown by what just happened that he was unable to respond.

We were going to have a problem if this kid could do more. And I now knew that it was up to me to find out just how much he as capable of doing.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just wanted to get an update out there! I really hope you all enjoy it. I appreciate all the love and support from you readers! Much love to each and every one of you. :) Please review!**


	35. shadowing

**Pillar's POV**

We were all sitting on my front porch while Riley and Jeremy at in the living room. I was still highly pissed off that Derek hid them from me, but truth be told, Jeremy was something that I had never seen before. Shane, Colin, Aiden, Derek, Scott and I were all gathered in a small circle. Derek left Isaac and Erica inside to watch over Riley and Jeremy. Shane made the Kyle and Bailey, the twins, stay in as well. I wasn't sure where the rest of Shane's pack were, but I would bet that they were somewhere having a beer.

"So what is he?" Aiden was the first to speak up. He always was the first to speak. We all looked to Derek for an answer.

"I'm not entirely sure. But whatever he is, we need to know how powerful he really is. What all he is capable of." Derek didn't look at any of us, but he did direct his words at us.

"Well, how exactly do you propose we do that?" Shane looked up at Derek, and we all stayed silent. Yet again, awaiting his answer.

"We need to test it." We all looked at him in a confused stare. "When he touch me, it was like I was transported to a different world. Like he picked me up and placed me in a...a..."

"Snowglobe. It feels like you are standing in a snowglobe." I filled in what Derek couldn't think of. "How do you want to test it. Considering we don't really know what it is he does..."

"We use a test subject." Aiden's words gathered all of our attention.

"A test subject? Like we have in our chemistry class?" The first question that Scott asked was directed to Aiden, but the second was directed to me.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." We were all focused on what Aiden was saying. "We need to have someone that he trusts, someone that he can be completely open with, in order for him to show us what he is capable of." We all fell silent, and when I looked up all eyes were on me.

"Me?" I saw Aiden start shaking his head, and Derek dropped his head.

"No. Absolutely not." Aiden spoke in a very worried tone.

"I'm down for it." Aiden and Derek looked at me. "Someone has to do it. Right?" I looked up at Aiden.

"No. It's too dangerous. We don't know what this kid is capable of." His voice was a harsh whisper, we didn't want Riley or Jeremy to hear what was being said.

"It was your idea Aiden. And it actually sounds pretty good. You can sense that the boy trusts her, so that makes her the perfect candidate." I smiled thankfully at Shane. He was like the perfect leader. Always the voice of reason in the pack.

"Well, I don't like it." Aiden didn't seem to want to let it go.

"She can handle it. She's much stronger than you think she is." Colin stood up for me, and I couldn't be more thankful. I loved Aiden, but he has always been so protective. It was a bit annoying.

Aiden turned to face Colin, normally Colin would have never over spoke Aiden. It was something new, but it was something that I was proud of Colin for doing.

"So that would make Pillar our spy, kind of like our own 007." Scott grinned, and I knew that Stiles would be proud of his reference.

Derek looked up to me, he seemed to be searching for something. "Can you do this Caterpillar?" I could tell that he was worried, but not because I couldn't handle the task. He didn't want me getting to attached to the kid. Jeremy wasn't that much younger than me. He was a freshman while I was sitting high as a senior. But there was something special about him, something that made me want to protect him. His sister on the other hand, I wasn't a particular fan of.

"Of course. I'm a Hale. We can handle anything." I winked at him, and he gave us all a short chuckle.

"He really calls you Caterpillar." Aiden smiled, I guess he thought I was kidding when I told him that.

"Alright. You get to close to him. Don't push anything, just let him gradually let you in. I get the feeling that he spooks easily. And..." Derek looked up at me, and he gave me the expression he always gave me when he knew I was going to want to say no.

"No. Whatever it is you are about to ask me...the answer is no."

"They need a place to stay Caterpillar..." I already had Colin staying with me, and something told me that Aiden wasn't going anywhere. Since when did my house become an orphanage?

"You do realize that I only three bedrooms." Derek just continued to stare at me. "So if I take them in, that would mean that I would be left with only one." He still only stared at me. "I'll have almost a full house Derek." Everyone was staring at me now. "...Fine!" I really didn't have any other choice but to give in.

"I'm taking the last room." It was a question, nor was it a demand. Aiden had made it a statement. I looked up at him a lot confused. I had figured he was staying, but now that we were actually to the point of having a conversation about it, I was nervous. "If they are going to be living under the same roof as her, then I'm staying under that roof as well." I looked over at Colin.

"I already have Colin, I'll be okay Aiden." I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I kicked myself for causing it.

"No, I think that is a good idea. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with either of them. But we need you to, so I want to keep both of them near you." Aiden grinned, and I sighed.

"Wonderful...now I have two bodyguards." Not to mention, Isaac was going to throw a fit when he found out that now Aiden was going to be living with me as well.

"Well, now that we have that all settled. There's just one more thing that I need to address." Shane sounded slightly sad and I didn't know why. We all gave him our attention. "I'm taking my pack back to Ireland in two days. We came down for Katerina...but she's clearly capable of handling herself. And it looks like you guys have your hands full." We all knew that the real problem was that there wasn't any way that two pack could stay in the same area for long. The tension in the group grew into something sad. Shane didn't even address that Aiden wanted to stay.

"I'll miss you Shaney..." Shane hated when I called him that, but I think deep down he liked the affection. I walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"Something tells me you are going to have plenty to keep you busy." He smiled as he pulled back and looked at Aiden. Something told me that he was very right.

"Okay, well let's get inside so I can tell my new housemates the good news." I walked in and saw Riley and Jeremy sitting on the couch.

I could see the worry ease from his eyes a little bit when he saw me. I walked over to sit on the couch across from them both. I looked at Riley first, then to Jeremy, and then back to Riley. "What are your feelings about staying here with me for a while?" I watched both their reactions, and Jeremy seemed to be waiting on Riley's.

She looked up at me, with so many questions in her eyes. "Why? Why do you want to take us in like this?" Well, I don't. That was what I wanted to say, but I didn't.

I took a breath while I gathered my thoughts before I spoke. "Because I know what it feels like to want to fit in. To have a place that you don't have to hide what you really are. He's still just a kid, and even though you are tough as nails, you need somewhere to stay. I keep the fridge stocked, and there's plenty of room for you both to have your own room." The 'own-room' thing caught Jeremy's attention. I noticed him glancing over at Riley. "I think he wants you to say yes." A small smile came across his face. "Are you really going to say no this..." I gestured to him, and a brighter smile came across his face.

"And if it will help with your decision...there will be two very capable men here to protect you both." Aiden grinned, and I could tell he was turning on his charm to try and sway her decision. "And we are attractive. Soooo there's that." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I looked up at Isaac who was sitting next to Riley. I knew that he was going to be pissed about Aiden living here, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

Riley looked up at me. "Alright." Jeremy crashed into her and gave her a bear hug. She looked over at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I might not trust this girl, but I did trust her brother. And I was going to do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if that meant playing nice with his sister.

"You two must be hungry after all this decision making. KP, you want to help me in the kitchen?" Isaac stood up, and I knew why he wanted me to go with him. I just didn't really want to have this conversation right now.

"KP? What does that stand for? Kim Possible?" Aiden was joking, but Isaac just kept on walking to the kitchen without addressing him. "Oh..." Aiden became serious again. "It really does. Well, I can see that. It's a cute nickname." He grinned at me, and I went in to the kitchen to meet Isaac.

"You invited him to live with you?!" He half whispered and half screamed at me.

"Well, he wants to stay and Derek thought it would be a good idea." His facial expression didn't change.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" He had calmed his voice down a little bit, and it made me feel a lot relieved.

"I think that we both have more things to worry about than Aiden staying here." I reached out and took his hand in mine. "You know that I love you, and you trust me right?" He looked up and seemed a little hesitant.

"Of course I do. It just doesn't make me feel comfortable knowing that he can see you all the time. In the morning, at night, in your towel..." I pulled back and dropped my head. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him and a feeling of sadness had washed over me. "He hasn't ever seen me in anything other than clothes. Our relationship wasn't about that." I don't know why I got offended by his words, but I did.

"Yeah, I know. Your relationship was annoyingly perfect. You didn't need sex to keep it going." He had dropped my hand at the same time as I was pulling it back. I was appalled that he had just said that to me.

"No we didn't need sex. But apparently you feel the need to be an ass." I walked fast out of the kitchen, only to be welcomed to the sight of Shane, the twins, and the rest of his pack standing with their bags on their shoulders. "Did I miss something?" They weren't supposed to leave for another two nights.

"Change of plans Kat. Seems like some of the rebel packs found out we left Ireland. We've got to get back quickly, I called the airline and they have a flight we can catch." Shane seemed sad to go, but relieved at the same time. I don't think he liked being here near Derek, it seemed to unnerve him for some reason.

"So you are having to leave now?" I was sad to see them all go. I had missed them all so much. Shane nodded his head slightly and I threw myself at him in a rather large hug. "Thank you so much for coming to my rescue." I pulled back and grinned. "Yet again." He laughed and the twins both pulled me in a sandwiched hug. "Oh, and I am going to miss you two desperately. Things are going to be so boring with you gone." They both kissed me on the cheek at the same time. I gave a hug to the others before turning back to Shane.

"Come on, Pillar and I will give you guys a ride to the airport." Derek offered, but I honestly just wanted to stay home. Saying goodbye was hard enough, I didn't feel like watching them take off as well.

"Actually can you take Isaac with you? I am exhausted, and I honestly don't know if I can stay awake for the drive there and back." It was a lie, but hopefully Derek caught on to the fact that I wanted Isaac out of the house for a bit. I knew that with Aiden back, he was going to act jealous, but he was out of line earlier. Derek kind of cocked his head to the side, and gave me a small smile of understanding.

"I don't care who comes along. So, Isaac!" Isaac looked up from the couch where he was sitting, "You driving the twins and Robbie. I'll take the others." I smiled at the fact that Derek gave Isaac the twins. Derek can't handle them and it makes me smile inside.

Isaac came up to me to give me a hug but I waived at him instead. "I'll see you tomorrow or on Monday, okay? Drive safe!" I yelled after Derek. Isaac looked like he was pouting a bit, but he left the house anyways.

I turned to see Colin playing against Jeremy in a video game. I smiled at the fact that Colin was trying to make the kid feel at home. I looked over and saw Riley asleep on the couch; I almost felt sorry for you because I knew that she probably wasn't a bad person. She was just looking after her brother. Who could blame her for doing that same thing that any of us would do. It was survival. Aiden was staring at me with an amused look on his face.

I walked into the kitchen to start dinner, I was starving and I knew that the kid probably was too. I pulled out the chicken and my favorite knife. I walked over to the kitchen and began to wash my hands. A pair of hands appeared below mine under the flow of the water. I looked up to see Aiden's face, and he looked down and grinned at me.

I pulled my hands back and dried them off before tossing the towel to him. "I figured you would want help with supper since there's five us now." I probably could use the help, but I wasn't so sure it was safe to be close him for a long period of time.

"How thoughtful of you." I smiled at him and began dicing up the chicken. He moved to where he was standing right next to me, so close that out shoulders were touching. We stayed like that for a few moments before I turned to him, knife still in hand. "I think we need to discuss something since you are going to be living here." Which was something I still was fully sure I was okay with. "I have a boyfriend now." I said quietly, it felt weird talking about Isaac to Aiden. Aiden was someone who had meant so much to me, and I didn't really ever let that go, he was taken from me.

Aiden grinned at me but continued to help dice up the chicken. "Yeah, I know. Both you and my brother keep reminding me. It's obvious that he isn't okay with me being here, and I can't blame him. But I can also see that you two have a real connection. I will respect that." He looked up at me. "I love you Kat, I did a year ago, and that hasn't changed. But you have, and so have the circumstances. I'm not going to hold what we had together against you. That isn't fair." I was in such shock by the easiness that his words flowed that I didn't really know what to say. He gathered up all the chicken and put it in a frying pan, and turned the heat on medium. He turned around to face me. "So, to make sure that we keep the drama down to a simmer, I agree about the rules thing."

I walked over and started seasoning the chicken. "Okay," I didn't know what to say to him. He had always been one of those annoyingly great guys. He always knew what to say to make things feel right. "Rule 1: We must knock before entering any room." That earned a grin from him.

He grabbed the jars of sauce and went on a head and opened them for me. "Rule 2: You may not walk around without a shirt on." I looked at him with my mouth open. "I'm a guy Kat, not a saint. You must be fully clothed at all times."

"Fine. But so do you." I pointed my spatula at him. He smiled again and nodded in agreement.

"Rule 3: You can't disregard me because you have a boyfriend now. We still do all of our traditions." He looked at me with a stone face, and I could tell he wasn't going to give on this one. Our traditions included my pomegranate chocolate chip pancakes every Sunday morning. A gaming tournament, which was usually between the pack and me, on alternating Saturdays. Fridays we always watched a movie. We would mute it, and do voice overs instead. It was a lot of fun. And if I was being honest, it would feel great to have those back.

"Okay. We keep our traditions." He grinned wide, and now that the chicken was done, he mixed the sauces in the pan. "Rule 4: You respect the fact that Isaac and I are a couple. No funny business." I didn't like that I had to bring this topic up, but I knew that if I didn't that there would be more problems between Isaac and myself.

"I've already promised you I would do that Kat. But since you brought it up again. Rule 5: You respect that you and I never really broke up. This won't be easy for me, and you are aware of that. Try to keep the PDA down to a minimum. And..." He was struggling to say the last part to his request. "And...if you guys decide to have...sex. Please inform me that you need the house for a while." Since he was a werewolf, he would be able to hear everything. I felt a ping in my heart for him. Our relationship, the two years that we were together, not once did we have sex. I was young, and he never wanted to pressure me. He was one of the few good guys left in the world, and I just realized how being back and seeing me with Isaac must be making him feel. Then the thought of that night that Colin and I spent together flashed in my mind. If he ever found that out, then he would kill Colin. As much as it pained him to see me with Isaac, it was nothing compared to the pain it would cause him if he knew I had slept with his brother. Wow, I was actually a horrible person when I thought about it all.

"Kat?" I must have zoned out because Aiden was snapping his fingers in front of me. I threw my arms around him and held on tight.

"Words cannot express how happy I am that you are alive, and standing in front of me. I'm so sorry Aiden..." That apology wasn't enough but it was a start. He squeezed me tighter before setting me down back on my feet.

He kissed the top of my head and then cupped my face in his hands. "You have nothing to apologize for. You thought I was dead... Hell, there was a time when I though I was dead. I didn't expect you to hold out for me. You moved on, and now we both have to figure out how to deal with it. But I'm not going anywhere, that's a promise." He kissed my forehead before we went back to cooking.

* * *

We finished cooking in about another twenty more minutes. Everyone rushed to the table when I announced it was done. It was a surprisingly pleasant meal.

Jeremy ate like he hadn't had a real meal in months, and Riley sat awkwardly. I'd say it was hard for her not being in control, but at least Jeremy seemed to be enjoying himself. I sat between Colin and Aiden. Occasionally Aiden and my legs would touch, and it felt weird. I wasn't so sure that this living arrangement was the brightest idea. I was probably going to get my self into a lot of trouble.

Aiden had been a little sore still and went to bed early. Colin and I waited for Riley and Jeremy to go to bed. When everyone was asleep, I went to the kitchen and began cleaning up all the dishes. Colin came over and assisted me.

"How are you handling all of this?" I knew what he was really talking about, Aiden.

He stood with a towel, and while I washed he dried. "It's weird, because when I was with him alone in the kitchen, it felt like it did a year ago. Nothing had changed. But in reality everything has. I'm binded to Isaac, and I think I might be in love with him. But then there's Aiden, the guy that I honestly saw myself marrying one day. One day that was way way down the road, but I still saw it.

"I'm assuming that's why Isaac looked so pissed earlier, because of Aiden?" I was waiting for someone to ask about that.

"Yeah...he brought up the fact that Aiden and I never had sex. And how our relationship had a lot to do with it. But it doesn't. I don't think." I honestly have never really thought about it.

"Well, we both know my brother. And I can assure you, he isn't giving you up so easily. He might be playing the good guy card, but he has an agenda and you best believe it." Oh boy did I, I just wish I knew what he was planning on doing.

"Yeah...I am afraid that this is all going to go south in a real quick way. I feel like I am helpless with it all though." He started drying the last of the dishes, and I unplugged the sink.

"Just keep your head focused on the one thing that really matters right now." Jeremy. "So what do you think he is?"

"I honestly don't know. But he's something real special. And he is such a sweet kid... I just hope that his sister doesn't get in the way." Riley was the wild card, we all were afraid of what she might do.

"I think he'll open up to you though." He smiled at me. "You're the type of girl that people feel like they can share anything with. You're your own kind of special." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning buttercup."

"Thanks for helping me clean up!" I yelled in a whisper as he walked up the stairs.

I walked over to the stove and put on a pot for tea. My mind was just too frazzled to be able to sleep at the moment.

The pot went off a few minutes later, and I heard some footsteps from the stairs. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" I looked up expecting to see Colin, but was surprised when Jeremy's face came into view. "Oh! I wasn't expecting to see you. Everything okay?" He looked at me a little shyly, and I tried to give him a warm smile. "You like tea?"

He walked over and sat down at the table with me. "My aunt used to make us drink a cup in the mornings and at the night. Green tea. She said it was good for our health." I smiled at him, because I realized that this was my first chance to earn some more of his trust. I reached out and patted his hand.

When I made contact with him, I was thrown into yet another snow globe type of world. This time it was a house, I saw him and his sister both hiding in a closet together. At first I thought maybe they were playing a game of hide and seek until I heard a gunshot and felt something go through me. I looked up and saw a woman go down. She had been shot. And just as quickly as I was thrown into the vision, I was taken back out.

I was sitting on the table, and Jeremy looked embarrassed. He retracted his hand. "Does that happen every time someone touches you?" I did think it was smart to bring up what I saw, he seemed really skittish about it. He nodded his head no, and I was confused.

"It only happens to certain people." He looked up at me. "People that are...different."

"Like supernatural different?" Because that would explain why it happened to both me and Derek. He nodded. "How long have you been doing this...what do you call it?" I brought him a cup of tea, and he mumbled a thank you.

"Riley calls it shadowing. Because I see things like I'm just a shadow on a wall or something. I don't actually know what it's called." Shadowing, hmm...I actually like that word for it. He looked up at me and pursed his lips. "How long have you been an alpha?"

"A what?" He repeated what he said, which was the same thing I thought he had said, but it was impossible.

"I'm not. I'm only a halfling. My cousin, Derek, he's the alpha." I corrected him, but he just smiled.

"I've been around wolves my entire life. I know an alpha when I see one. They have this certain aura around them, and your's is the brightest I've seen." I was at a complete lost, what was this kid talking about. "I take it you don't know what you are then?" He looked at me a little confused, and I responded with the same expression. "When a halfling joins a pack of with an alpha of the same blood, the halfling kind becomes a co-alpha. It's strange, and you're only the second one that I've encountered. Plus you're already binded, which means you are like uber powerful." I was shocked beyond belief.

"How did you know about me being binded?" Then I thought back to Peter..."Oh."

"Yeah, so basically you are more powerful than Derek ever will be. If you really wanted to you could take his pack without having to kill him. It's all really weird." He continued to rant, but I was in such a state of shock that I stared off into space. Who and what was this kid?

* * *

**So there it is! The next update! Hope you all enjoy it. Review if you liked, loved, or hated it. lol I just love hearing from you guys. :)**


	36. A lot changes in a year's time

**Pillar's POV**

I sat there, laying in my bed for hours after I got through talking with Jeremy. I couldn't get the words that he had said out of my head. So, I sat there with a bag of Twizzlers in one hand and counting the spiky points on my ceiling with the other. It wasn't the best way to work out my thoughts but, it worked. I was half way through my bag and a few hundred spiky points in when I heard a small tap at my door.

I decided to ignore it, thought it was only a small noise coming from the house, but I couldn't ignore the louder tapping coming from door now. "Yes?" I watched my bedroom door creak open and reveal Aiden's face.

He peeked in and smile slightly. "I figured you would be up. Mind if I come in for a bit." I was hesitant at first but then he held out a bowl. I saw it was popcorn with chocolate chips. Which was something that I hadn't ate since I last saw him. He had introduced it to me, and it had been our snack during our movie nights. "I brought food..."

I shook my head and smiled, while he entered and came and sat next to me on the bed. He plopped down like a child on a sofa, when he sat on my bed. "Counting the spiky things?" I smiled again, and pulled myself to sit up against the headboard.

"Couldn't sleep." He handed me the bowl of popcorn and chocolate.

"Yeah...me either." He sounded sad, and I figured it had to do with the whole being kept prisoner by my uncle thing.

I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him about that, but Derek advised me to give him time. He said Aiden would come around when he felt comfortable enough to do so. He propped himself up next to me, so close that our arms were touching. I realized that this was the first time that we had been really alone. We haven't even had the chance to talk about things.

"Bad dreams?" I tried to make small talk but the room was filled with so much tension that I could have reached out and grabbed it.

"Something like that." His voice was barely a whisper. "What about you? What have you been thinking so hard about?" I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into my mouth.

I waited until I chewed it all up. "Eh...have a lot on my mind is all." I looked over at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked back over at me. "Always." I sat up a little straighter, and put my legs Indian style so I could face him more.

"What did Peter do to you down there?" He looked down at the popcorn and started moving pieces of it around. "You don't have to tell me." I started to move to sit back up against the headboard, but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

He didn't let it go, but he did look up at me. He moved the bowl of popcorn and put it on my nightstand. He held my hand with both of his and we sat there like that for a few minutes.

"I've never lied to you Kat, and I don't plan starting now." He squeezed my hand. "But you don't want to know what all happened down there. It's not going to make anything any different." I nodded my head slightly and looked down at our hands. I felt his hand come up and cup my left cheek, caressing my face to look up at him. "The only thing that you need to know is that you got me through. Every single day, I thought of you. Your oddly always curly hair," He reached up and held a strand of my hair between his thumb and fingers. "And how you would always bite your lower lip," Which was what I was doing at the moment he said those words. "And your smile." That caused me to smile. "And when your crazy obsession with Star Wars." I laughed and he smiled brightly at me. "And that too. I would close my eyes and just try and remember you laughing. It's one of my favorite sounds in the world."

I looked up at him, and I saw so many emotions in his eyes. I didn't know what had happened all that time that Peter had him locked up, and he apparently wasn't going to tell me. But I could see that it was bad, whatever had happened. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around him. It had been so long since I was able to really hold him. In that moment, the world didn't matter. I didn't care if Isaac would have walked into the room, because I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I've missed you so much. For a long time it was really hard. It was hard on Colin too." He moved his head to give me a kiss on my head.

"I know." He spoke softly. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head instead of answering with words. "I know that we have all these rules now...but can for just tonight can you let me hold you." There was something in his voice that made me believe if I told him no then his heart would break. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on his jaw line.

"Well, I'm too comfortable to let you go anywhere." I snuggled a little closer to him and closed my eyes.

We had been laying there like that for a while when I was finally starting to fall asleep. I wasn't sure if I had dreamed it, or if it was real, but I heard Aiden whisper, "I never stopped loving you..."

* * *

**Aiden's Pov**

I woke to an empty bed, and I instantly regretted asking her to let me hold her. Now that I would have to remember exactly how her skin felt under mine every night when I tried to fall asleep. I sat up and saw that there was a note attached to my cell phone on her night stand.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty!_

_Training started at 7:00 this morning! Which means...you're late. Get dressed and meet us all out in the back yard. :)_

I chuckled at her calling me Sleeping Beauty before I grabbed my phone and went to go change.

When I walked out of the basement door, I found Kat with the kid, while Colin was teaching Riley some defensive moves. Kat turned her head to see me and a smile crept across her face. Seeing that smile made my heart feel warmer. All that time I spent in that cellar, just wishing for a chance to see her again. I get it, and I get to see the girl, but I don't get the girl. I'd say Karma's a bitch, but I haven't done anything for it to one to me.

She motioned for me to come over to where her and Jeremy were standing. I jogged over and noticed that she was in nothing but spandex shorts and a sports bra. It really should be against the law for a girl with a body like hers to where that little. She noticed me checking her out and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Eyes up here, you've seen me in my training clothes before." She shook her head and me, but I couldn't help but keep the goofy grin on my face.

"Yeah...but it's been a while. And I'm pretty sure your body got tighter, if that was possible." Jeremy awkwardly looked at the ground, and I could only focus on her smile. I walked around to get a better view of it all since I knew she wouldn't hit me. And if she did then it would be worth it.

"Is that a tattoo?" The Katerina that I knew wouldn't ever have gotten a tattoo. And the Kat that stood in front of me has been throwing me surprises left and right. Who was she?

"Yes. It is." She put her hand on her hip to cover it up. "I need your help with something." She kept her hand in place over that tattoo, and it made me so curious as to what the damn thing was. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah? Whatcha need?" She grinned before walked up to me.

She stepped so close that I could feel her body heat radiating to my body. She looked up at me, and blinked slowly. She trailed her fingers lightly from my wrist all the way up my arm. I was frozen by her touch, I honestly didn't really understand what was going on. She placed her hand on the back of my neck began playing with the small bit of hair at the nape of my neck. That was something that always brought me to my knees when she did it. She leaned up on her tip toes and brought her lips to my ear. "Gotcha." I was barely given the time to comprehend what she said. She pulled my head back and then swept my feet out from underneath me.

Next thing I knew she was sitting on top of me with a knife to my throat smiling down at me. "You see Jeremy? You can use all sorts of tactics to get your enemy on their back. You just have to know their weaknesses." She removed the knife from my neck and sat back, while still sitting on top of me.

I took her by the hips and flipped her over. I used my legs to squeeze hers so she couldn't move them. I reached up and grabbed both wrists in one hand and took the knife with the other. I brought the knife to her throat and smirked. "You've never been able to beat me love. Although I appreciate the effort." I looked up at Jeremy. "You can't ever be fooled by a pretty face. It's actually the pretty ones you have to look out for, they are the ones who always end up hurting you in the end." I restrained myself from looking at her, but I felt her body tense up a little bit.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone..." Jeremy looked hesitant, and I decided that maybe seeing an actual fight would wake him to the fact that the world doesn't care about anyone's feelings.

I stood up and helped Kat to her feet. I tossed her the knife. "Here. You're going to need all the help you can get love." I winked at her, but we turned our heads when we heard the back gate of the fence open. And there appeared the guy that had stolen Kat away. I knew that they had a fight last night, but I didn't want to push her to talk about it. Right now it was clear that she was going to forgive him. She looked at him, and then at me. She held up a finger for me to give her a minute.

I watched as she jogged over to where he was at. I probably shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help myself. I turned my body slightly, so it didn't look like I was eavesdropping.

_"I came over to talk, but I didn't realize you would be training. I'm so to interrupt." That was Isaac's voice. I just really wanted to know what he had said to her to cause her to basically kick him out last night._

_"No, No. We can talk, I've got all day to train. It's a Saturday.." She sounded chipper, and that wasn't really the emotion I was expecting from someone who was about to have a serious conversation._

"She still loves you." I was pulled away from my eavesdropping by Jeremy's voice.

I turned to face him. "And how would you know that? Are you psychic as well?" Jeremy didn't look amused by my joke.

"I just get what people are feeling." He dropped his voice and was staring at the ground, almost as if he was embarrassed by what he said. He looked back up at me. "And I have eyes. She still loves you and if it makes you feel better. She can't really control what she feels for Isaac." I understood what he was saying, because I couldn't really control how I felt around her.

"Yeah, I get it. She loves him. I don't need to be reminded of it." Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach, and now that I was going to have to see it every day made me even more sick.

"No, I don't think you do get it." I looked up at him, and I got the same feeling that I got before. Like I was missing something. "Can I ask you something Aiden?" This kid reminded me of a very very young Yoda, and I wasn't sure if I thought it was awesome or scary. I nodded for him to continue with his question. "Why did you stay here, knowing that Pillar was with Isaac?" I could tell that he had a specific purpose for asking, but I didn't know what that purpose was.

I walked over and sat with him, and we were facing the direction that Kat and Isaac were standing and talking. I watched her as she gave him that smile. The smile she gave when she to just let everything go and move on with life. Yes, she had a smile that said that. "When I was pulled out of the water, I was expecting it to be Colin. I later found out that it was Peter. But I remember thinking that I didn't care that this maniac had me, because it meant that she was safe. The whole time he kept me down there, away from everything in the world, I only thought of her and my brother. I thought about how much I loved them both. They are basically my life, and when Isaac and Derek rescued me and told me that they were both here and that they were both okay my heart kind of did this dance. I stayed because of them, and I stayed because I might not have her heart anymore, but she has mine." I sounded like a love sick puppy, but if I was being honest that was what I was.

I looked back at the kid and saw him smiling slyly. What was he up to? "I want to make a bet." That wasn't what I was expecting to hear, at all.

"On what?" I think that a small bet here or there is healthy, it gets the blood flowing.

"That she will take you down in less than five minutes." He nodded to Pillar, and I let out a loud laugh. "I'm being serious. Fifty, I'll bet fifty dollars that she beats you in five minutes or less."

"I almost feel bad taking your money kid, but I'll take that bet." He stood up and then I stood up. "Hey Kat?" I hollered to her, and she turned around. "The kid wants to see a real fight. You in?" She grinned, leaned up and gave Isaac a kiss. "Rules! We made rules!" That might have been a douche move, but I figured I was entitled to one or two of them.

She looked at me, and then gave him one more kiss on the cheek. She jogged back over to stand in front of me, I turned to grin at Jeremy before I lunged at her. She some how managed to move out of the way, and I had to turn around to face her. I was actually in the process of turning when she landed a solid punch on my jaw. Then she landed a kidney shot. I was thrown back long enough to give her the opening to sweep my feet out from underneath me. She hit me again, and it felt like a house of bricks coming down on my head. I saw her hand go out, and I assumed it was Isaac, gave her the knife. She held it at me throat and then smiled.

"One minute and forty seven seconds. You owe me fifty bucks." I sat there staring up at the sky as Kat pulled herself off of me and stood up.

"You bet that I couldn't beat you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Technically, I bet that that you couldn't beat me in less than five minutes."

"I bet that you could." Jeremy was smirking to our side, and I couldn't help but smile. That kid had hustled me. I wasn't sure how, but he did.

I hoisted myself up off the ground, and came face to face with her. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I couldn't lie, I was intrigued.

She took a step up to me, and grinned. "There's a lot that has changed about me. I'm not the same girl I was a year go."

I looked her up and down, and gave her the crooked grin she always said she loved. I took the last step to finish closing in the space between us. "Clearly. And I'm not going to lie, most guys would feel inferior to a girl kicking his ass. But I've never been more turned on in my life, love." I saw the shock and hesitation to speak cross over her face. I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and winked. "You better wipe off that dazed look on face sweetheart, your boyfriend is starting to look jealous." She quickly glanced over at Isaac, who looked like he wanted to punch a wall. "I'm taking the kid with me." She opened her mouth to object, but I stopped her. "For a little bit of male bonding time." I motioned for Jeremy to come over to where we were standing.

"Where are you taking him?" She crossed her arms, and I assumed it was meant to look like she was being serious. However, the only thing I noticed was that she was pushing her chest up more. I thought I had looked away before she noticed, but I was wrong. "Would you stop that?" She whispered harshly.

"What?" I knew what.

"Checking me out. and...and...looking at me like...that." I couldn't help the smile that crept it's way across my face. "I'm being serious Aiden. I just fixed things with Isaac, and if you keep looking at me like that then I'm going to have to do some serious damage control."

"Sweetheart, I'll stop staring when you put on real clothes. Now that I think of it, wasn't that one of our rules?" She bit her lip and looked down. "Guess that rule is out of the window." I chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit cupcake." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and didn't care if it pissed Isaac off, before I started walking back up to the house. I turned around to make sure Jeremy was following me.

"Where are you taking him? When will you be back?" I ignored her questions, which I knew she hated with a fiery passion. "If anything happens to him, I will seriously injure you Aiden!" She hollered after me.

* * *

We were in my truck when Jeremy decided to ask questions. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to pick up a pizza and go some where and just hang out for a bit. That okay with you?" He was staring out of the window, and I got the feeling that he never had a big brother figure in his life, or really any older male influence. "I'll take that as a yes."

I pulled into the pizza shop, and ordered a large meatlovers pizza. Everyone loves meatlovers right? It only took ten minutes to get the pizza out. When I got back into the truck, I saw that Jeremy was writing in a notebook.

"Whatcha doing kid?" He closed the notebook and took the pizza.

"I...I.." It was obvious that the kid wasn't real comfortable around people. But I now was going to make it my job to get him to trust me.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." I put the truck in drive and drove around until I found an empty parking lot.

We both got out and went to go and sit on the tailgate to eat. "Why are you doing this?"

I looked over at him. He was honestly at a lost as to why someone would want to hang out with him. "I'm not going lie, I have a few questions for you. But for the most part, I figured any guy who's been living with his sister for as long as you, could use some male bonding time."

He grabbed a piece of pizza and we sat there for a few minutes just chilling and eating. He went into the truck and brought back out his notebook and handed it to me. I opened it up to see drawings, notes, scribbles. "This looks like one of Da Vinci's notebooks or something. Like A Beautiful Mind. You ever see that movie?" I looked up at him and he shook his head. "It's a real messed up movie. Really makes you think though." I flipped through the rest of the pages before I looked back up to him. "What is this exactly?"

"At the sake of sounding like a girl, it's a journal. I've been keeping track of what I've been able to do, things I've seen, or felt. It's just all over the place really." He grabbed another piece of pizza while I looked through it again.

"Have you really done these things?" It was some crazy stuff the way he has described it all. Basically he is like Charles Xavier, only a kid.

"Not all, some of those are theories. I've never really experimented with it. But Pillar says that she is willing to help me out." I was pretty positive that Jeremy would never hurt Kat, but I just found my opening to make sure that he didn't.

"I'll help as well." I saw his eyes light up as he let my words sink in. "I do have a few questions though..."

"You want to know about earlier." He nodded slightly.

"What did you mean by you 'get' people's feelings?"

"It's weird. It's just like people to me literally wear their hearts on their sleeves. If I focus on one person, what they are feeling will kind of wash over me like a waterfall."

I flipped through a page where it showed two people sharing one memory. "Can you do this?" He nodded but he had his mouth full of pizza. "So if I pictured something, in my mind, a memory, you could ...transfer it to Kat?"

He looked at me, and he had an amused expression on his face. "Yeah, I could do that." He grinned. "You're going to try and win her back aren't you." I turned to look down at the notebook again. "I saw you today, there was so much tension between the two of you that I could have a cut a slice and served it to Isaac." I let out a short chuckle at that. "I'll help you."

He stood up and and closed the pizza box. I looked up at him confused. "You'll what?"

"I'll help you get her back. Don't get me wrong, I like Isaac. But like I said, she still loves you. And you two never really got a chance to finish what you had. And I like you. You seem to actually care about what I'm going through." He picked up the pizza box. "So, let's go. I'm going to help you."

I hopped down off of the tailgate, and got into the driver's seat. "Yes sir."

I drove back to Kat's house, and saw that she and Isaac were still there. "Let me do the talking. Just follow my lead, I know that will be hard, but trust me." I was in complete shock at the take charge attitude this kid suddenly embodied.

I followed him into the house, and like he said, followed his lead.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

The boy's arrived back after a few hours, and I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous.

"Hey! You okay?" Riley had walked up to Jeremy, and I hid a laugh when Jeremy rolled his eyes at his overprotective sister.

"I'm fine. Aiden's cool, we just hung out and ate pizza. He didn't torture me or anything." He pushed his sister away and made his way over to me. "I've got an idea that I want to talk to you about."

I nodded my head, and noticed that Aiden was behind Jeremy, both seemed to be waiting on something. Isaac must have noticed Aiden staring at me because I felt his hands come around waist from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "What's that?"

"Actually is there any way that we can go to your room or something? I have to be able to focus and I can't do that with all these people in the same room." The poor kid looked a little shy and maybe embarrassed about asking to go to my room. I gave him a reassuring smile before answering.

"Of course." I nodded to him.

"Great. We'll just wait for you up there." The use of the word we caught me off guard.

"We?" He smiled and looked at Aiden. And the only thoughts running through my mind was , well shit.

"Yeah. I need Aiden for this, is that okay?" I don't think I could have said no to this guy if he asked me to give him my car. I felt Isaac get a little tense, but I smiled at Jeremy.

"Absolutely, I don't mind at all. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." They both headed up the stairs and then Colin gave me a confused look.

"I wonder what all of that was about.." Riley came and stood next to Colin, and I noticed she stood closer than necessary.

"I don't know...but I guess I'll figure it out." I looked to Riley to try and judge her reaction, but she wasn't giving one away.

Isaac turned me around, and then gave Colin and Riley a look to give us some space. They turned away and went into the other room.

"What?" I knew that he was going to lecture me about something, but I wasn't quite sure what yet.

He smiled and leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Nothing. Go do what you do best." I was pretty sure that wasn't what he really wanted to say, but I'll take it. I walked past him, and I felt his hand smack my ass. I turned and he winked.

I was shaking my head at him when I was walking up the stairs. I opened my door and Aiden and Jeremy were going through my movie collection.

"Are you OCD?" Jeremy asked jokingly.

"No. They are all organized by genre and then director. That's not OCD, that's a movie buff for you." I laughed and he smiled.

"She's always been able to tell me every actor, actress, director, director of photography, and random ass facts about every movie. Sometimes it was a bit ridiculous." Aiden grinned at me.

"So what is this idea of yours?" He brought out what looked like a notebook, a notebook that had definitely seen better days. He handed it to me, with it already flipped to a page. "You want to try this?"

I looked up at him, and he nodded. "Aiden volunteered to be the other person. I've done it once before, and I'm positive I can do it again."

I looked up at Aiden, of course he volunteered. "Well then let's do it!" I said cheerfully to him, and his smile widened.

* * *

Jeremy had us all sit on my bed, with Aiden and I facing each other. I looked up at Aiden and it honestly didn't feel weird to be in the same room as him even though a week ago I thought he was dead.

"Okay, Aiden, I need to you to take Pillar's hands." Aiden reached over and grabbed my hands. It was weird because Aiden and I had dated for two years, which is a long time. Isaac and I have known each other for less than a year. Yet when I touch Isaac, there's this burning desire to have more physical contact. Right now, holding hands with Aiden, it still felt right, like nothing has changed over the year.

"Alright now, I need you to close your eyes, and focus on one memory. Just one. Keep it on replay in your head. No matter what, you have to keep that memory playing in your head." Aiden nodded at him and closed his eyes.

Jeremy turned to me and gave me a small smile. "What I'm going to do is take the memory that he's thinking of, and place it into your mind. You're going to feel like you have no control over what you're seeing, but if you relax and try to give in to it, then it won't feel so weird." I could definitely tell that Jeremy was in his own comfort zone when talking about this stuff. He seemed calm and confident.

"Okay." I closed my eyes, and kept them closed. I felt Jeremy's hand close around my wrist, and then moments later it felt like a rush of energy washed through my veins.

I was brought to the very first day that I ever met Aiden.

_I watched myself walk into the pub that both Colin and Aiden worked at. It was like I was inside Aiden's body. Colin sat me at the bar and walked over to where Aiden was standing. _

_"Who's the girl?" Colin smiled at Aiden and shook his head._

_"Don't even think about it brother. She's not your type." It was Colin talking to Aiden. Aiden looked back to me, and then back to Colin._

_"Well then why aren't you going after her then?" Colin shook his head again._

_"It isn't like that brother. She's different. And I mean it, don't even think about it." I felt the laugh that Aiden let out._

_"I'm going to go over there and ask her out. No lies, no bribes, I'm just going to be me. Let's allow her to decide shall we?" Colin narrowed his eyes at Aiden._

_"Did you not just hear what I said?" I felt the Aiden ignore Colin and walk over and sit by me._

_I turned around and gave him a surprised smile. "Well you weren't who I was expecting."_

_"I'm Aiden. Colin happens to be my brother." I looked around Aiden and glanced at Colin. "He told me that you were a little nervous to come and talk to me. But that's okay, because you see, I was nervous too. But I sucked up my fear, and decided to come over here anywhere." I was laughing, and smiling._

_"Is that so?" Aiden nodded. "And why were you nervous to come over and talk to me?"_

_"Because when you walked through that door, my heart stopped." I laughed again, and Aiden dropped his head._

_"Does this actually work on girls?" I felt Aiden laugh, and shake his head._

_"Colin was right." I saw the intrigue on my face. _

_"About what?_

_"You." My eyes got a little bit wider. "He said you were different and that I shouldn't even think about coming over and asking you out." I smiled at him._

_"Is that what you are doing?" Aiden lowered his head again._

_"Yeah...that's what I'm doing, or at least attempting to do. And I must say, that I have never had this much trouble before."_

_"I'm assuming that you usually go up to some little petite blonde, and put on your charm. Then she flips her hair, and you smile a sexy smile because you know you have her in the palm of your hand. Then you offer to take her to dinner and movie. But what actually happens is you two go to dinner, you eat a big meal, she barely picks at hers, and you guys don't actually make it to the movie." Aiden laughed out loud again._

_"You, sweetheart, are something else." I smiled again and pulled out a pen and a grabbed a napkin._

_"Let me tell you something 'sweetheart'" I mimicked his deep accent, "If you can survive the whole day with me and doing research then I'll let you take me out. This is my number, and if you show up then I will know you were serious about taking me out." I stood up and turned around. "And my name is Katerina, since you forgot to ask me when you first walked over here. Tell Colin that dinner is at eight." Aiden watched me as I walked out of the bar and then headed back to where Colin was sitting._

_"You scared her off, where did she go?" Colin smirked, because he thought Aiden had crashed and burned._

_"On the contrary my brother, I think she actually asked me out." Colin choked on what he was drinking. "You were so right. She is different, and I have feeling that I am going to like different."_

I was pulled out of that memory and nearly fell off the bed, and if it wasn't for Aiden keeping such a great grip on my hands then I would have.

"Easy there love!" He pulled me back and I slapped him on his shoulder.

"Out of all the memories you had to choose from, you chose that one?"

"Ow! Was that really the necessary to hit me?" He was saying ow, but he was smiling.

"I hit you for going against your brother's wishes. That was wrong Aiden." He laughed, and I looked up to say congrats to Jeremy but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell did the kid go?" I laughed at Aiden's surprised face.

"I have no idea!" We were both still laughing, and when we dialed it down, I realized that we were still holding hands.

I pulled mine away a little too quickly. "That was...wow. Jeremy really is something else ain't he?"

He looked at me, and his smile faded away. "He's not the only one."

"Aiden...we can't do this." He looked confused.

"Can't do what Kat?" When he looked at me like that it was hard to talk to him.

"We have to stick by the guidelines of our rules." I got up from the bed, and went to go and open my door for him to leave.

I reached the door and he scooted across the bed and placed his hand on it to keep it closed. "You know what really bugs me?" I shook my head. "Every couple gets the one last kiss, whether it's a good-bye kiss, a I-can't-do-this-anymore kiss, or a I'm-letting-you-go kiss. We...well we never got that."

I opened my mouth to tell that we weren't going to have it when he kissed me. It was a forceful kiss and it wasn't a soft kiss. And I didn't feel that fire like I did with Isaac, but I did feel something that I didn't feel with Isaac. A different sense of enjoyment, and a sense of right. He pulled away and then left. Without a single word, just jogged down my stairs. Leaving me to stand like a dumbfounded idiot in my doorway.

* * *

_**Hey Guys! It's been a little while since my last update. I've been busy with writing papers, projects, and studying for exams. So it'll probably be a while before I update again. But here is my latest update. I really hope you all enjoy it! Please take the time to let me know what you think. && dearlyfantastical5511 I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to put in the type of scenes you requested. Much love and appreciation to all you readers out there!**_


	37. Nothing is ever settled

**Colin's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when my brother decided to come back down the stairs. You know that saying 'there's an elephant in the room?'? Well this elephant was rather huge and easily predicted. My brother wore that same smirk that he got after he knew he was going to win. My guess what he made a move on Kat while they were up in her room alone. I glanced over at Isaac, who was cleaning up in the kitchen. Probably waiting for his girlfriend to get back down from her. I felt pity on the guy. I had to watch Kat be put under my brother's spell for years. It's a hard one to get out of, but I've also seen her put Aiden in his place. Kat has changed from that girl though. She's stronger now, and she's moved on. I wasn't so sure that Aiden was what she needed anymore...

I stood up and laid Riley down on one of the couch cushions because she had fallen asleep. "Where are you going brother?" Aiden, I had completely forgotten that he was even in the room.

"Umm...I think I am going to go and get a midnight workout in. I'm feeling just a little too awake to go to bed just yet." It was a believable lie, or at least I thought so.

Aiden yawned. "Well you have fun with that. I, actually, do feel tired." He stood up and stretched a little. He smiled at me and pushed my head down as he passed me. "Night little brother." I...hated...when he called me that. I nodded and gave it a minute before I went over to Isaac.

I stepped around the counter and pulled one of the ear buds out of his ear. "You're coming with me." I gestured for him to follow, but he just looked at me like I was a foreign creature. "Come on. We are going downstairs to the training room." I started to walk, but he wasn't following.

"Not tonight man. I'm supposed to be up with there with KP, but I wanted to finish these dishes first." I shook my head and laughed. "What?"

"Let me rephrase. If you want to reclaim your balls, then come with me downstairs." I walked downstairs because I knew that this time he would follow me.

We were standing in the basement, when I turned to look at him. "You're going to lose her, you know that right?" I never saw the point in beating around the point of a conversation with meaningless small talk. His eyes first widened and then narrowed. "Whoa there wolfie, I'm not here to warn you. I want to help you." This time his eyes stayed widened.

I went and started lifting weights. I might have brought Isaac down here to talk and scheme, but I liked to keep myself in shape. "Wha...what are you talking about?"

I gestured for him to walk over and spot me. "When I first got here, that first night, I saw the way you watched her. I watched her as she was completely under you charm. I had seen the same look in her eyes before, but it was different somehow." I sat up, and looked at him. "My brother always gets what he wants. Always. And right now he wants Pillar." Isaac dropped his head. "Unfortunately for him...she's in love with you. But you'd be an idiot if you didn't see the doubt in her eyes when it came to my brother. He's good at that you know. Making girls doubt if they are with the right guy."

"Well, what exactly do you expect me to do about it? If I act like the jealous and overprotective boyfriend she'll get pissed and run straight into Aiden's arms. If I keep doing what I'm doing, which is sitting back and not pushing her, then apparently Aiden is still going to get her." He sat down on one of the chairs, his shoulder slouched and defeat rolling off of him.

"Simple. You pull away and make her follow you." He looked up confused, I swear this guy was completely clueless. "She told me once that you got so pissed at her that you went off and hooked up with Erica, on Pillar's couch, in her house." I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. So that tells me he knows exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah. She was pretty upset about that." He chuckled.

"That is the guy that she fell for. Not this..." I threw my hand out, motioning from his feet up. "This... well sensitive guy." I both felt and saw him tense up.

"I'm not sensitive." He quickly defended himself.

"You were just upstairs, washing dishes, while a guy that is still in love with your girl was upstairs, in your girl's room, with the door closed." He dropped his head again. "Look. I get it, you don't think that you can compete with Aiden. And even I will admit. The guy's nearly perfect, but that doesn't make him perfect for her." He perked up slightly.

"Why are you doing this? I mean...he's your brother." He had a very valid point.

"I never thought he was good enough for her. Even from the start. And when he won her over, I just dealt with it. But you push her to be her. When she was with Aiden, she held back a lot. She's this fiery, stubborn, and unpredictable girl. At the same time she is unimaginably sweet and funny. When she's with you, she's all of those things and more. She wasn't like that with Aiden." He looked up, believing me, but still looking a little skeptical. "And maybe I'm just tired of him winning."

I watched his chest rise and fall as he obviously was thinking something over. He looked back up at me and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So are you going to be my Mr. Miyagi?" I laughed because that was actually one of the worst references ever.

"No. Mr. Miyagi teaches the kid how to fight. I'm teaching how to keep your girl. It's much different." He smirked, but I could see something in his eyes that was grateful.

"So what do I do?" Well that was a loaded question...the more accurate thing to ask would be, 'Where do I start?'

"Well you need to locate your manhood for one. No more washing dishes or being at her beckoning call. Whoever that guy was you were before you met her, you need to bring him back out. Remind her why she fell for you to begin with." He brought his hand up and scratched the back of his neck.

"She didn't like me much to begin with. I'm pretty sure she hated me actually.." Man this guy really was dense.

"She lied to you. Let me tell you something about our girl Katerina. She rather likes the feeling of danger. Before she met Aiden, she and I used to get into so much trouble. Situations that we could barely get ourselves out of. She liked the rush she felt when she met death. It scared the shit out of me, but what could I do? I couldn't leave her. Then one day she met my brother, who was practically the prince of near-death experiences. I think that's why Aiden felt so connected to her. It was her who fell for him, it was the other way around."

Isaac let out an exasperated sigh, causing me to look over at him. "Yeah. I know how that feels."

"You still aren't getting it. When Aiden...'died'. She recoiled all of the stubborn wildness. She turned into this delicate and fearing girl. She was afraid of getting hurt. She went with Stiles because she knew he was safe. But when she spoke about you, it was clear she loved you from the start. Because you reminded her of how she used to be. That's where you start, you remind her of how much she liked that danger." I paused before I spoke again. "You put her in those life threatening situations, and then you be there to catch her when she thinks she's going to fall. That's how you make sure you keep her." I looked up expecting to see a relieved expression, or thankful even, but he just still seemed to be confused. "What now?" I didn't think it would be this hard to explain this to him.

"Are you in love with her? Because that could get...complicated." I was also really getting sick of people asking me this question.

Honesty is the best policy right? "There was a time when I thought I was. She was with Aiden by that point and there wasn't anything I was going to be able to do, and I wasn't the type of guy to snake a girl from his own brother. After a while I realized I wasn't really in love with her, I was more in love with our relationship. She is the only person besides Aiden that has made me feel like I had a home with. So, no I am not 'in love' with her." I looked up at him and tired to give my most deathly glare. "But Isaac?" He looked up and raised his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. "I do love her though, and if anyone were to hurt her...well, let's just say that they would have to piece the body back together like a puzzle just to get some kind of identity." I grinned, baring my teeth and I saw him shudder.

"Duly noted." He nodded. "I'm not going to hurt her. She's the only person besides Derek who seems to really care. I'm not going to be so hasty to give that up." There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "Does Aiden know you slept with her?" That was a question that I hadn't expected to come up and it caught me off guard.

I took a minute to figure out what to say. "No, he doesn't and as far as Kat and I are concerned, he shouldn't know." He nodded his head once and I watched as he stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

When he turned he had smile on his face and a determined look. "To show her a little danger."

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, staring at that damn ceiling again when Isaac came through the door. He rushed over to the bed and picked me up. I mean literally picked me and I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. "Well hello to you..." His mouth covered mine, without warning or hesitation. He had me against the wall and even though kiss wasn't forceful, it was very much so passionate. I ran my hands through his hair and let the curls wrap around my fingers. Just when I thought he was going to make the kiss deeper, he pulled away and let me drop to my feet. I nearly stumbled right into him.

"Hi." He grinned at me, and then I felt his hand in mine. "Come on." He seemed so enthusiastic, actually his whole attitude was total 180*. He led me the stairs and into the garage.

He came to a stop right beside my bike. "Are we going somewhere?" I laughed, but he handed me a helmet. I put my hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Isaac?" He looked up at me with kind of crazy eyes. "What is going on?" He grinned again, causing me to smile.

"I want to go on a ride. On this bike. With you." He took the helmet out of my hands and placed it on my head. After he fastened the buckle, he gave me a kiss as light as a feather. "Now will you please get on?" I did as he said, and I watched as the garage door slid up. He started the bike up and flew out of my drive way. His speed caused me to clench my legs tighter and squeeze tighter. I had almost fallen off.

He started to slow his pace to a pleasureful ride. I let my arms relax a little bit and just rested my head against his back. When he would turn, I could feel the muscles on his back roll under his shirt. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the ride.

That was until after about fifteen minutes or so had passed and Isaac yelled over the noise. "What time is it?!" What did it matter what time it was? I pulled out my cell from my jacket pocket and saw that it was,

"11:28!" I answered him, and he sped up down a road that I didn't recognize. I heard a loud noise, and it took me a few seconds to realize what it is. I looked up and saw that there was a train. It was going down the tracks, the tracks that it looked like we were about to cross. I was tapping Isaac's shoulder frantically, trying to bring the huge ass train to his attention. "Isaac!" He ignored me and sped up.

The only thing I remember was a flash of light, my guess is from the train, and then we were back on road. He pulled over to the side and I jumped off of the bike. "Are you insane? Did you forget I was on the back of that bike?" I yelled at him and I saw him smiling.

"It's kind of hard to forget you being on the back when your legs are squeezing me so tightly." He winked, but I wasn't going to be swayed by his charm. "And I thought that maybe you would like the rush..." His voice sounded confident, but his eyes told that he was a little nervous.

I could feel my blood pumping everywhere. He was definitely right. I love the rush, but it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in so long. I looked up at Isaac, and he was leaning against the bike. I walked up to him and smacked his chest. "You could have killed us!" My voice was more reprimanding than hateful.

He barely even looked up at me. "I could have, yes." Was that all he was going to say? He looked up at me then, "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you didn't enjoy that? Because I happen to know that would be lie, but go ahead. Give it your best shot." He nodded and smiled at me.

I stood up on the tips of my toes and gave him a kiss. He pulled back and I felt him smile. "Next time you want to try and kill us, let me know first okay?" He pulled me back into a kiss and we stood there, in the middle of the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and realized I had to get to school in an hour. Isaac had went home after our little midnight train run, and I could hear that everyone else was awake downstairs. I rushed into the shower, and through on a pair of jeans and shirt. I left my hair damp as I jogged down the stairs.

"Late night buttercup?" It was Colin who spoke, standing behind the counter grinning. I got the eerie feeling that he had something to do with Isaac's decisions last night.

Jeremy handed me a cup of coffee, and it looked exactly like I would have fixed it. He smiled at me, and I've said it before, but something about this kid made my heart feel warmer. He was something special indeed. "Thank you." I was so grateful for this coffee.

"You absolutely exhausted love." I could hear a bit of worry in Aiden's voice. "Maybe you should stay home today. Get some rest?" I looked over at him and he was drinking some kind of pasty drink. Probably a part of his diet for training. The guy sometimes took his physical training a little too serious.

"Uh...buttercup?" Before I had a chance to answer Aiden, Colin stole my attention away. I looked over at him while shoving doughnut holes in my mouth. He was raising an eyebrow at me, or at my outfit it seemed. "Did you forget what today was?" He was trying to hold back a small chuckle, but I could tell he was also being serious.

"It's Monday." I figured that I was missing something, but I was so sure what. Then it hit me, I looked around at Riley and Colin, both dressed in business clothes. I put my coffee cup down hastily and wiped my face off. "It's career day!" I rushed up the stairs to change.

"I'll leave you the bike! You've got thirty minutes before you're late!" I heard Colin call up to me, but I was too busy holding bobby pins in my mouth to answer him.

I pinned my hair up in a tight and professional looking bun. Ran back into my room, pulled out my high-waist skirt, through on some tights, and pulled out a loose dress shirt, and tucked it in. I put out my heels, and out them on as I was barely making it down the stairs. I jogged past the living room and I heard Aiden come up behind my heels.

"I really think we should talk." He turned me around, but I pushed him off.

"And I really...just don't have the time Aiden. Later." I looked up at him, "We'll talk later, I promise." He followed me out of the kitchen and into the garage where my bike was. I turned around quickly, remembering I had forgotten the keys on the counter.

I looked up and Aiden was smiling, dangling the keys in front of him. He tossed them over to me, "How exactly are you going to ride a motorcycle in a skirt that tight?" He seemed more intrigued than doubtful. Without looking over at him, I hiked the skirt up and swung my leg over.

I winked at him before I left for school.

* * *

I pulled up in the parking lot, and barely gave the time to park my bike. I rushed up the stairs, and found Isaac and Stiles waiting for me. Both laughing at me. I shot them both a deathly glare. "Shut up. Both of you."

"Journalism booth is getting crowded fast. So, if you want to get a shot at it, you better get in there." Stiles said while taking my helmet.

I fluffed my hair and looked at the boys. Isaac smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You look fine." He put a hand on each shoulder, and rubbed his thumbs up and down. "I know that this career fair means a lot to you. So just breathe." We turned and he led me up the stairs and into the building.

I looked around in a bit of a state of awe at all of the career booths. I caught Jeremy slinking into a classroom, as all the rest of the underclassmen were. Stiles and Scott were standing, like little lost puppies in the lobby, staring at all the tables just as I was. Bless their hearts, I feared that they didn't have a clue where they wanted to go in life. I, however, knew exactly what stepping stone I wanted to place my feet on.

"I've got to go and see to my own tables, but I'll see you for lunch?" Isaac had stepped in front of me and leaned down to kiss my cheek when I nodded my head yes.

After he had walked away, I went straight to the journalism table. When I reached the table, the guy's face immediately struck recognition in my brain. However, I couldn't quite place where I knew him.

"Hello." He smiled welcomingly, but there was still something about him that I couldn't place. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you one of the few students actually interested in what I have to say about journalism and writing or are you just here because it is a requirement. Either way, I am being payed to tell you all about the opportunities available for you." He searched my face for a moment, and then sighed a bit of relief I think. "Ahh, you are one of the few I see." He smiled and gestured to all of the pamphlets on his table. "So, my dear, what is it about journalism and writing that interests you?"

I picked up a few of them and I looked up at him. "I used to tell stories. When I was a kid. I like telling peoples stories. I like giving people a voice." When I looked up at him I saw that he had a strange expression on his face.

My phone vibrated and when I pulled it out I saw that the text was from Jeremy.

**I need your help. Meet me outside by your car.**

I smiled apologetically at the guy. "I'm so sorry but it seems as if I have an emergency that I must attend to." I held out my hand to him for a shake and he placed a business card in my hand.

"Email me some of your work, and we'll see what we can do." I was slightly speechless at his kindness.

The only words I could articulate was a mumbled "Thank you." I wouldn't call it jogging, but I hurried at a very fast pace down the stairs in the front of the school. I searched the parking lot for the car and Jeremy but couldn't find it. So, I just went down the rest of the stairs and started walking up and down the rows of cars.

Jeremy appeared by the edge of the woods, and I hurried over to where he was leaning against a tree. When I got close enough I realized he wasn't leaning against a tree at all, someone was holding him there. I recognized him as one of the alphas. I knew that they hadn't left Beacon Hills, but I didn't think that they would make a move this quickly.

"Let him go. If you want me, then I'll go with you. Willingly, but you let him go." I looked over at Jeremy, he didn't appear hurt, but that didn't mean it was true. "You okay Jer?" He nodded, barely, but it was a noticeable nod.

From out of the woods appeared three more of the alphas. I couldn't fight them, not out here in the open, it would bring too much attention. "Now I would gladly take you and let him go, however those are not the orders. We do need your phone though." I instinctively put my hand down near my phone protectively. What do they need with it? One of them stepped forward. "Please?" He gestured towards Jeremy. "We haven't hurt the boy, and I can promise you that we won't." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

When I reached out my hand to give him the phone, two of the alphas came up behind me and bound my wrists in something. On contact it burned like hell. "Wolfsbane? Are you insane? That can kill me." I growled at them, and then I was put on my knees.

The guy motioned for one of the others to hold Jeremy, I noticed that his hands were bound as well. "What's your name?" I glanced up and noticed that two of them were twins, and the other was a girl.

"That's the twins Ethan and Ade. And that's Cora." He bent down and slid the phone back in my pocket and smiled. "My name is Blake." Second in command I was guessing.

"Are you in charge?" I heard him chuckle and then a figure stepped in my view, right before it started to blur.

"No. But I'm second in line. Name's Kali. You'll look sleepy, we'll talk later." My world went black as night as I felt like I was falling down a super-massive black hole.

* * *

I woke up tied to a huge cement pillar in what appeared to be a basement. It took a minute for my vision to come back clearly. I wasn't sure what drug they used, but I felt like a cinder block was resting on my brain.

"You okay cupcake?" That was Colin's voice. How the hell did he get here? I tried to turn but couldn't exactly move my head, it felt too heavy to really even open my eyes.

"Colin?" Even though I knew it was him, I still felt the need to make sure.

"Yeah it's me buttercup. Are you okay?" He sounded calm, but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice even if he tried. I knew him way too well.

"Jeremy. They had Jeremy, is he here?" My mouth was really dry, so when I spoke my words broke.

I heard some groans and slight movement. The voice sounded too deep to be Jeremy's though, and Colin was just speaking. This sounded like a guy waking up, which meant it couldn't be Colin. "Wow! It looks like the beginning of a bad Saw movie in here." My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to puke. It was bad enough knowing that had Jeremy, a poor boy who couldn't defend himself if he wanted to. But now that I was hearing Stiles voice, that makes two people that I was going to have to figure out how to save. At least I knew Colin could hold his own, now I just hoped he didn't mind holding more.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah! One short and nerdy guy reporting for duty." I laughed, or at least I think I laughed. Everything was sounded really strange. Probably a side effect of the drug.

"Jeremy's here. I can see him on the other side of the room. He seems to still be knocked out." Colin sounded like he was in pain, and I wished nothing more than to be able to see him. "I'm not going to ask you again. Are you okay Kat?"

"They drugged me. I can't really move...anything. You?" I could hear pain in his voice, and I knew that Colin had a high pain tolerance and that honestly scared me.

"There's nothing they can really do to hurt me buttercup." That meant that he was pretty bad.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Stiles added, but I already knew that he would be fine. The alphas had an honor code, they wouldn't hurt someone who isn't a threat to them.

The door busted open at that moment, revealing a taller, slender yet very physically fit woman. She had gorgeous hair, hair that most girls would be envious of. She looked like she was carrying something, but I couldn't really tell what it was. "Oh good, most of you are awake." She had that tone that someone used when they were acting nice, but they weren't really nice. She pressed what I assumed was a glass up against my lips. "Drink some of this, it'll help with the dryness of your throat." I didn't really have a choice in letting the liquid go down my throat, I didn't have the strength to stop her.

"What do you want with us?" Colin asked hatefully. I heard footsteps, and then a groan from who I assumed was Colin. "He'll kill you if you hurt her. You have to know that." He had to have been talking about Derek and me.

"We have no plans of hurting her. That's what the drug is for." The voice sounded the woman's voice I heard right before I blacked out.

"Why are we all here? What do you want?" Colin was the one to speak again, Stiles was probably afraid that he would say something stupid.

"Cora!" She was definitely the woman that spoke to me, Kail was what I think her name was. I could hear more footsteps come in. "Untie the nerdy one, and bring him to face her." Stiles.

"Whatever you want to know, he isn't going to be able to tell you. He's just a human." Colin was trying to help out Stiles, and I was beyond grateful because I couldn't really do much of anything.

"Why did you take us. We aren't the ones in charge. Not even close. What makes us so special?" Even though I was under the influence of some kind of drug, I still could see that there was a specific reason why we were the ones taken.

"Ahh.. so you are a smart one." That was a male voice, probably one of the twins.

"Not that bad looking either, I can see why she has several guys wrapped up and around her fingers in that pathetic little pack."

"Easy there boys, because those guys that she has wrapped around her fingers include our alpha, two members of the Irish clan, and one beta." Colin used a joking tone, but there was a serious matter to it.

"That's why we also brought you guys along. If we just took her, then Derek would be blinded by the love for his cousin to see reason. But since we have four of you, your whole little pack will agree to our terms." Kali seemed mighty confident, but she didn't really answer my question.

"Jeremy. You took Jeremy because of Riley. You took me because of Derek, obviously. Colin for Aiden. And...Stiles for Scott." All major people in our pack. I have to admit that the alphas were smart. "What are your terms exactly?" I took my a while to get the words out, and I think they sounded like I was drunk, but I practically was.

"It's simple. This town is really starting to grow on us." One of the twins, I think it was the other one from earlier.

"You want Beacon Hills?" Stiles spoke, and he sounded much closer now. Like he was right in front of me, when did he get there? "There is absolutely nothing in this town. Are you crazy?" I wanted to shake my head at him, and his stupid smart ass remarks.

"So what? You want us all to leave town? Because that isn't going to happen." I knew Derek would never agree to give into these alphas. And I wasn't going to let the fact that we were captured play to their advantage.

"We'll see." I could hear a smile in her voice. "If she passes out, yell out." I didn't know who she was talking to, but I heard several footsteps and then a door close.

"How you doing Pillar?" Stiles' voice sounded really worried and soft.

"I honestly don't know how people do drugs on a daily basis." I heard him and Colin laugh, and then a coughing noise. Jeremy. "Jer?" More coughing.

"I'm okay." He groaned a little bit, and then cleared his throat a little bit more. "Where are we?"

"Some basement. It looks like it anyways. How are you feeling, Jeremy? They drugged Pillar." Colin, thank goodness for him, because he was asking all the questions that I wanted to.

"Drugged? Wait, can you describe what it looked like?" There was silence. "Or how you are feeling?"

"Like a cinder block is being pressed into my brain. Weighting my to the floor. And I can't really open my eyelids. I just feel like I am being pulled down a never ending hole." I really hoped he understood what I was saying.

"Lotus. They used a lotus plant. I'm not sure what else is in the drug, but I know Lotus is in it."

"We need to get out of here." Colin sounded like he was looking around for a way out.

"St..Stiles." I could feel his leg against mine. That meant that he was super close. "I'm wearing a blade."

"A what? Where?" Stiles asked in pure shock.

"It's in the sheath on my thigh. If you can get it, you can cut free, and then get Colin free." I couldn't see his face, but I was imagining a look that would make me laugh.

"You want me to...a...reach up...up.."

"My skirt Stiles. Yes. Get the knife. Not much time." I was getting agitated. "Can you do that?"

I heard him let out a breath. "Can I...Of course I can reach up a girl's skirt. I'm a guy." But I didn't feel him getting the blade.

"Then do it!" I kind of yelled, but I couldn't tell if I was actual yelling or not.

"You can't really rush a thing like this." I made a growling noise, and then felt the knife leave the sheath. "Got it!" I heard the ropes being cut and then heard him move around.

"Would you hurry it up and get me out of these ropes?" Colin complained, but then I heard shuffling, some groaning, and more complaining.

"You okay kid?" That was Colin probably talking to Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah. Get me over to Pillar. I think I can help her." He sounded really anxious, then I felt what I assumed, was all of them kneel down with me.

"Pillar?" I made a sound so he knew I could hear him. "I need you to think of one of the happiest memories that has happened within the past year. Grunt if you can understand that." I grunted and then I felt his hands on my temples. "Just keeping thinking about it okay?" I did what he said.

And then I was transported into that snow globe feeling again.

_Aiden and I were sitting on some rocks overlooking a huge field and ocean view in Ireland. We were sitting on a blanket and looking out at the ocean. He had brought my favorite foods, and we were taking silly pictures with my old Polaroid Camera. He was making some pretty cheesy poses, while I just kept snapping away. We sat back down and he set the pictures out in a row. Just three of them. He signed the words. "I love you" I looked up at him and started laughing. But when I saw his face, I could tell that he was being serious. "I've been wanting to tell you for weeks, but I couldn't figure out how."_

* * *

I woke up in bed, looking at the ceiling. I looked down and saw that a guy was holding my hand. I expected to see Aiden, and I smiled. But when he looked up I screamed and jerked back. I had no idea who this guy was but I had never seen him before in my life.

"Whoa KP. Calm down, it's me. It's me." He moved towards me, grabbing at my shoulders but I punched him. "Ow, shit. Stop!"

"Get off of me you creep!" I ran off of my bed and went down the stairs. I ran straight into a room full of random people and then I saw three people I did know.

I ran into Aiden's arms. "KP, wait!" The strange guy came running down the stairs after me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Aiden spoke up and both Derek and Colin stepped kind of in front of Aiden and me.

"Nothing! She woke up and freaked."

I looked up at Aiden, completely shocked. "You know him?" The room fell silent and all eyes were on me. They were looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"Don't you?" Derek looked at me, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked at him like he was stupid. "No. I most certainly do not."

* * *

**Major cliffhanger there I know. But I really hope you guys enjoyed it. All loose ends shall be tied up in the next update so please don't worry! And if you think I am going a little too crazy with the story then please let me know. I wanted to do something completely out there and I think I achieved just that. PM me if you hated it so much that you feel the need to tell me. Review if you loved, hated, or anything with this story. Much Love to you all! :D**


	38. One alpha, Two alpha, Wait What?

**Pillar's POV**

I kept myself plastered to Aiden's side. "He's crazy. He was upstairs in my room! Holding my hand!" The guy had his hands still up in a defensive manner.

"Because I'm your boyfriend!" He looked over at this smaller guy. "What did they do to her?" I looked around at everybody, and I only recognized three of these people. Colin, Derek, and Aiden. Then I noticed that I was in my old house. In Beacon Hills. Where were my parents?

I looked over at Derek, knowing that he would give me the truth. "How did I get here, D? Are mom and dad okay?" I looked around, but everything seemed to be in place. My head felt cloudy though.

"They're fine. Caterpillar?" Derek was using a soft tone. The type of tone he would use if trying to get near a stray dog. "What's the last thing you remember?" He cocked his head to the side, and Aiden pulled me in closer, protectively closer.

I looked up at him and smiled. "We were in our spot, and you told me...you told me that you loved me." Aiden's eyes went wide like he had seen a ghost and then a faint smile crept across his lips.

"Oh for the love of...you've got to be kidding me!" The guy that was under the impression that he was my boyfriend was kind of blowing up. He pointed to Aiden had bared his teeth. "You did this!" I wasn't really surprised to see that he was a werewolf. But I instinctively stepped in front of Aiden.

"He didn't do anything you crazy person." Colin was laughing and we all turned around to glare at him. "This isn't funny!"

"Jeremy!" He ignored me, and called a small boy up to stand with us. "What was she seeing when you did your little mind trick thing?" Colin was acting like he wasn't even remotely worried about this.

"What mind trick thingy? And how did I get here? Derek?" He looked over at me sympathetically.

"I don't know what he is talking about. But you've been here for a little over six months Caterpillar." Six months! "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but you have been here for six months. And Isaac is your boyfriend, not Aiden." I shook my head profusely. He had to be lying.

"Lies. I've never seen him a day in my life." I looked over at the guy, Isaac, and saw that there was a great sadness and frustration in his eyes. I could almost feel it.

"Jeremy!" Colin regained the boy's attention. He closed his eyes and held them shut so tightly that there were crinkly lines around his eyes.

"She was with Aiden. Just like she said. They were taking pictures and looking the ocean...there's some hills?...I think they were sitting on a blanket..." He was grinding the words out. When he opened them, he let out a huge breath. "That's all I can remember from her mind. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!? You did this. Now fix it!" Isaac was blowing up again, and I got a weird feeling of gratitude. I didn't even know this guy, but he seemed to care so much.

"I..can't!" Isaac picked the boy up and held him at his throat against the wall.

"Get your hands off of him!" A girl, I don't know where she came from, appeared by Isaac's side. He didn't look at her though. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the ribs. I cried out, but I didn't know why. I still had no clue who he was but he didn't deserve to be stabbed.

"What the hell are you doing?" The words left my lips before I even knew that they were there.

She looked over at me and pulled the knife out. The kid dropped to the floor, and rubbed his neck. Isaac held his side and started to go after the girl. He grabbed her and pinned her to wall next. He brought up his one hand and the claws extended from his nails and he brought his hand up to strike her. "Stop!" He stopped only centimeters away from her face. He turned to look at me. "Please...just stop." He dropped to his knees and I saw his nails retract and his breathing was slowing. I had stepped out of Aiden's hold and was now standing close to Isaac.

I looked over at Derek, then Colin, and then finally to Aiden. Colin was acting as if this wasn't as crazy as it really was, and Derek still seemed really confused. I wasn't so sure about what was going on here, but maybe they were all telling the truth.

I looked over at Isaac, and he dropped his head. "I'm not crazy..." The sadness in his voice put a ping of guilt in my heart.

"Okay." I looked over at Derek, who still had the same expression on his face. And then I looked over at Colin, who seemed to have a theory about what all is going on. "You two want to tell me what is going on?"

* * *

We had walked into the other room and Colin and Derek broke down everything that had happened.

"He can plant memories in my head?" I refused to focus on everything else that they had informed me about. I didn't have the heart to deal with it all right now.

"Kind of. We haven't really figured out what he does. But you were drugged, and he told you to think of a happy memory. He touched your temples, and you just passed out, like a light. We put you in your bed, and Isaac stayed by your side the whole time. Then you woke up and well, you know the rest." Colin had told me most of what happened recently.

"And Isaac and I are..."

"Together. You have been for months now. Well, you broke up and then got back together. But you were never really apart." Colin seemed amused by this, and I felt like I was missing out on something.

"So, how do we get my memories back?" I looked over at Derek, who looked to Colin.

"Jeremy!" The boy from earlier came into my room, and he looked a little nervous and a bit skittish. "This is Jeremy. You love him, and he did this. But he didn't do it intentionally." Jeremy came by and stood next to Colin.

"I'm really really sorry. I don't know how...I mean this...This just hasn't happened before." He seemed just as flustered as I was, and he wasn't the one who lost his memory.

"Okay, well let's just think about this." Being angry about what happened obviously was not going to go well with this kid. He reminded me of a puppy, and puppies needed love and attention. "You put me in a...bubble...is what it sounded like. A bubble that held that memory?" He seemed to relax with my softer tone of voice.

"Yes. But I don't know what went wrong. It was just supposed to put you in a like...dream sequence. That memory plays over and over in her head, taking you away from the pain you were feeling in the real world. I did it once with Riley. After...well, after..." He looked up at me, and pressed his lips together. "After you hurt her so badly in the woods." I hurt her? I looked over to Colin, who said he'd been with me every step of the way since Aiden's...gosh. I couldn't even say it in my thoughts. Colin nodded his head.

I reached over and put my hand in Jeremy's. "I'm truly sorry I hurt her like that." And I was. He gave me a small smile.

"I'm going to figure out what happened. And I'm going to fix it. I promise." His words had an edge to them, and I could tell that he was blaming himself.

"I know you will." I patted his hand and then sat back against my headboard.

"You okay Caterpillar?" Derek sounded a lot concerned and I couldn't even answer his question. I had no idea if I was alright.

"Can I talk to Colin for a few minutes?" I had some questions about Aiden, and I didn't want to talk about that in front of a crowd. Both Jeremy and Derek got up and left my room.

I looked over at Colin as he scooted to sit next to me on the bed. "He...died. But not really, we just thought he did?" It was so hard to wrap my head around it.

"Yes ma'am. It was really a hard year, for us both. Then Derek sent word that family stuff was going down here in Beacon Hills. You came to his rescue, of course. Then your mother asked me to come down and look after you." He put his arm around my shoulder and drew me in.

"And this...Isaac. We really are together?" I let his image come to my mind. He wasn't ugly by any means, actually quite the opposite. It was just too weird. This whole situation is just too weird.

"Oh yeah. Like beyond together. He can barely keep you off of him." He laughed when I smacked his stomach. "I'm being serious. You two are like love struck puppies. Constantly touching each other."

"Was...or I guess _am _I happy with him?" He seemed to be weighing on what he should say.

"You are very happy. And you'll get your memories back. Jeremy will figure it out." His voice was sturdy, but his pulse wasn't. I decided not to call him out on it though. I needed someone acting like they knew what was going.

"Well, we better get back down stairs. Try and clean up some of this mess." I got up from the bed and went downstairs.

Everybody was sitting in what seemed like a very awkward silence. Jeremy and Riley sat in the kitchen, Jeremy looking through a book. Aiden sat down on the love seat, and Derek and Isaac were sitting on the couch. I thought that they were all going to stand up. Like in Jane Austin novels, where the males stand up out of respect whenever a lady enters the room.

Derek did stand up though, and walked at a fast pace over to me. He dropped his voice to a low whisper when he spoke. "You don't have to confront them right now. I can send them away if that's what you want." Derek was always looking after me, and I appreciated that. But I've been looking after myself for quite some time now.

"Thanks dear cousin, but I've got this." I stepped around him and looked over at Aiden.

I felt like I had a lump in my throat, which was going to make speaking difficult. "Colin told me everything." I looked over at Isaac. "Everything." I took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean that I have coped with everything. I need some time, and luckily for all of us, we have that. Jeremy" I motioned over at him, "Is looking for a fix right now. I am going to go upstairs and try and sleep off this mugginess in my head. When I wake up, we'll try and figure it all out." I turned without a word and went up to my room. I needed the sleep, and honestly I needed the time. The time to try and sort out a year and a half's worth of memories that was just force fed to me.

I turned around and went down the stairs. I looked at Isaac. "This is nothing personal. Really. It isn't. And I'm sure that I wouldn't do this, if I was my normal self. But if you care about me, like Colin and Derek have told me you do, then I hope you'll respect that I need this." I turned to Aiden. "Will you come and hold me. Just until I fall asleep?" I knew that I was being a horrible person, but I didn't want to be alone. At right now, Aiden is the only thing that makes sense to me. The only thing that I do know.

Aiden stood up and walked over to me, and I glanced at Isaac. He looked like a guy that had been hit by a car, knocked onto railroad tracks, and then hit again. And that absolutely broke my heart. I walked over to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. The minute that my lips touched his skin, a feeling like fire washed over me. I pulled back and looked at him and saw that he was grinning. He pulled me back down and kissed me hard on the lips. When I pushed him back and slapped his cheek, he did nothing but still wear that grin.

"How dare you..." I was in shock that he would do that. But then again, I was also in shock that I liked it so much.

"You can be mad at me KP, and you can go upstairs and cuddle up next to this guy. But you can't deny that you felt that." I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs. I was afraid that my cheeks were red, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. And he was.

Aiden had followed me and closed the door behind me. "You okay?" He reached for my hands, "Isaac was out of line to do that." He sounded upset, but from what Colin said, we weren't together. So why was he acting like we were?

"He's my boyfriend, so I guess he was within the lines. But he shouldn't have done that." I sat on the bed and Aiden joined me. "I'm okay. I just need to sleep." I slipped off my shoes and slid under my covers. I looked up at him, "Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" He nodded once, and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes when I felt his arms wrap around me. And I was instantly in a dream world.

* * *

**Colin's POV**

"We are supposed to make her feel comfortable, not scare her you idiot." I was watching Isaac rub his hands together, and then he looked up at me.

"She doesn't even remember who I am...I was just thinking that maybe..." He was really taking this hard. Couldn't say that I blame the guy.

"You weren't thinking. If we are going to get her back, well, to her normal self. Then we are going to need her mind to be completely open and for her to believe us. That's not going to happen if you attack her like that." Derek was the one to speak up this time. I expected him to kind of blow up when he saw what Jeremy did. However, he surprised me by keeping his cool. Maybe he was cut out for this alpha business after all.

"I think we should call Stiles." Derek, Isaac, and myself all looked over to Jeremy. His voice surprised us all.

"Why?" Derek wasn't doubting Jeremy's decision, but like me was curious as to the reason.

"Because if I am going to try and un-do what I did, I am going to need all the variables from the when I first entered her mind. Me, Pillar, Colin, and Stiles were the only ones in the room. We were all touching her, and I just think that it would be the smarter thing to do." He stuttered some of his words, and he didn't really look at any of us besides Riley. The kid was scared to death.

"You're probably right. Do you know how to fix it?" Derek had an authoritative voice, but it was scary. And I was thankful, because I wasn't sure that the kid could handle an intimidating right now. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking as it was.

Jeremy flipped through a book, and let out a frazzled sigh. "Not yet. Like I said, nothing like this has ever happened before. I could experiment and play around in her mind and try to figure it out, but I don't want to cause more damage." He slammed the book down on the table and I think we all jumped a little.

"Whoa there tiger..." I walked over to the kitchen and turned the water boiler on. This kid needed some nerve calming fluid. I don't think any of us expected him to lose his temper.

"I can't believe I did that to her!" Riley went to grab his hand, but he pulled away. "I don't need you to coddle me Ry. I need to be alone. I need to think." He dashed up the stairs before any of us could stop him.

Riley got up and went to go after him but Derek put out a hand to stop her. "Leave him be. He's the only one that can fix this." Derek looked over at me. "Take my car, and go get Stiles." He looked back at Riley and grinned. "Take Riley with you."

I turned the water boiler off, and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Can do boss." Riley followed me out of the door, and away to get Stiles we went.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

"It's been three hours." Derek was sitting next to me, and we had a game on, but none of us were really paying it any attention.

"She's just sleeping." Derek said passively.

"Just sleeping. How can you be so calm about this. She's your cousin, your blood, and she's upstairs with this guy who is probably doing..."

"What? A guy who is probably doing what?" I looked up and shut my mouth when Aiden started walking down the stairs.

"Is she okay?" I stood up from the couch. I hated that she wanted Aiden there. And I hated it even more that he went. But all I really cared about was her safety.

"She's still asleep. Soundly so." Aiden looked over at Derek when he spoke, completely ignoring that I was here.

"You were only supposed to stay until she fell asleep. I've never heard of it taking someone three hours to fall asleep before." I knew I was being a jerk, but I couldn't help myself. Not when it came to him.

Aiden turned to face me, with a look in his eyes that was anything but friendly. "You think that because you have been with her for what? A few months? That you have some kind of claim on her?"

"No, I think that since she is my girlfriend and that we are binded gives me a right to set some boundaries for you. She might not remember me, or know the truth, but you do." I stood my ground, Aiden might have a few inches on me, but I wasn't going to back down. Not when it came to Pillar.

"All I know is that I was held captive for a year. For one year I was beaten and starved and tortured. And the only thing that kept my will to live present, was that girl." He pointed to the stairs and his words felt like the edge of a sword. Like he was ready to attack. "Then when I am finally reunited with her, I find out she is with some kid who thinks he knows what it takes to be a werewolf."

"I'm not some kid, and yes, you might be some huge Irish wolf with badass ninja skills. But I love her and I'm not letting you take her away." He came up to me, so close that our noses were practically touching.

"You have no idea who she really is. You say you love her, but you've only know her for a little over half of a year. I was with her for _two years. _And I knew her for a whole year before that. I know who she is, and I know what it means to be in love with her." His voice dropped a little lower as he finished his sentence.

"Oh you know her?" He shook his head yes as I looked up at him and grinned. What I said next was probably going to bite me in the ass, and it was not the right thing to do, but it came out before I realized what I was saying. "That's where you're wrong. Because if you did, you would know that she slept with your brother a few months after she thought you were dead. I guess she didn't really love you after all." I was flying in the air and hit the wall before I was able to say something else.

"That's enough! My cousin is not a painting at an auction. She's not something that you can win or claim." Derek was using the alpha voice, and I had no choice but to coward away.

Aiden stormed off down to the basement and I looked over at Derek.

"I'm going to go up there and sitting with her." I looked over at Derek for permission, but I think he knew I was going with or without it. He nodded his head yes.

"I think that's a good idea. It'll keep you busy while we figure out how to reverse what Jeremy did." I ran up the stairs and paused before I reached her for her door knob.

I crept the door open, and quietly entered the room. She didn't stir, and I was able to slink down into her desk chair.

* * *

**Pillar's POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was actually kind of gross. I through the cover's off of me, and stood up. When I saw him sitting in the chair, asleep, I nearly screamed. But I caught myself and went back to sitting on the bed. He was kind of adorable looking when he was asleep. I didn't know how long he had been here, but I did know that I needed a shower. I tried really hard to creep out of my room without waking him up.

The shower felt beyond refreshing. I didn't have to think about anything, but the water running down my body. I wasn't sure how long I was in the shower, but it must have been long enough for me to forget that Isaac was in my room. When I opened the door, he shot up from the seat.

I stifled a laugh when I closed the door. "Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." I motioned to the chair he was just sleeping in. "You looked so damn comfortable in that chair."

"Are you making fun of me?" He was acting like he was serious, but I saw him fighting back a grin.

"Just a little bit." I walked over to the dresser and opened up a drawer looking for a shirt, but I wasn't finding them. Just a whole bunch of jeans.

"T-shirts are in the very bottom right drawer, and your sweats, well my sweats, are on the top shelf in your closet." I turned around and he was laying down on my bed.

"Your sweats?" Did I really have his clothes here? Were we that type of couple? I reached up into my closet and pulled out the sweats. Then I got the t-shirt. I turned around to face him again. "How did you know where my clothes were?"

He leaned up on his elbows and smiled. "Because we've been dating for six months K.P. And yes, my sweats. I can't keep them at my place, you steal them all." He winked at me and then went to lay back down on the bed and put his hands over his eyes. "You can go ahead and get dressed. Promise to be a gentleman and not look."

I slipped on the sweatpants. "Did you call me K.P.? As in Kim Possible?" I pulled the t-shirt over my head and both saw and heard him laughing. "Are you making fun of me?" I mimicked him from earlier and this time he sat up completely.

"No, no. It's just that you said the exact same thing the first time I called you that." He smiled at me like I was a piece of art in a gallery that he couldn't figure out.

I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "So can I ask you some questions?" I was really curious about this relationship that I had no recollection about.

"You can ask me anything you want." I smiled over at him.

"Who asked who out?" He did that same laugh from before when I ask him that question.

"That's kind of complicated to answer." I sat there and looked at him expectantly. "Okay. Well, uh.. I don't know if Colin and Derek told you, but we are binded." My heart fell. I couldn't have heard him right. That was only a myth, or at least I thought it was a myth. But now he was trying to tell me it wasn't. "Yeah... I can see what you are thinking. It's not a myth. Even though you were pretty damn determined to prove it was." He grinned at me, and I hated this feeling of missing out on everything.

"Is that why when earlier...?" He nodded his head yes.

"When I kissed you, it felt like fire? Yeah...that never has really gone away." I knew what being binded meant.

"So do we actually like each other, or is it just because we are binded that we are together?" I saw in his eyes that he looked hurt, but it was an honest question.

"For a while there, you thought it was just because we were binded that we were attracted to each other. But then we both realized that we had a lot in common actually. Well, I was always interested in you. It took some major convincing on my behalf to get you to see that you like me too." I laughed this time because I could see myself being that stubborn.

"What my favorite movies?"

He threw his hand up and started knocking them off by his fingers. "Top Gun. Hercules. Nightmare Before Christmas. Boondock Saints. Twister." He was completely right, and I would be lying if I wasn't surprised. "But your favorite movie trilogies or series, in order are. Star Wars Episodes IV-VI. Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter. then Star Wars I-III." Right again. "You're favorite color is green. Your favorite band is Fall Out Boy, album, infinity on high. You love listening to violins. Favorite sport is baseball. Favorite team is the Braves. Your favorite food is chocolate chip pomegranate pancakes." I looked up at him and tried to get him to stop. But he opened his mouth to continue. I had to literally put my hand over his mouth. When I was sure he wouldn't talk again I let my hand up. "And your biggest dream is to be a writer." He smiled triumphantly. "You see, I know you Katerina Pillar."

I guess he did. I was a little too shocked to say anything though. When I looked back up at him, my door flew open. There was a smaller guy with a buzz cut standing in my door way. "And who is this one?"

"Holy shit. You really don't remember. They were telling the truth." He stood there like a deer in the head lights. "You might want to get down here. I like Aiden is going to kill Colin." He was out of breath and then we all heard something break.

I decided to trust what he was saying, and I started to go down the stairs. "I'm Stiles. We're actually really good friends. We even dated." I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. I dated him? What kind of girl did I turn into? "Right. Another time. We'll talk later." I started to run back to where the noises were coming from. Downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Colin being thrown into the wall and Aiden picking up round weights to throw at him. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Derek was trying to hold Aiden back, but Aiden was full wolf mode and completely pissed.

Colin saw Isaac and then started to lunge at him. "You told him? Are you insane!?" Colin growled as he pinned Isaac to the ground.

"You told him what?" Everything was going on too fast, I couldn't keep up with you was after who.

"That you and I slept together!" Another growl, and I could barely understand what he was saying. The words registered in my head, and I was appalled.

"We did not...sleep together!" I would have remembered that. Right?

Aiden ripped his claws down Colin's back. Causing him to collapse on Isaac. I felt this huge burst of energy run through my body, and then it exited through my mouth. "STOP!" Then entire room fell silent. Everybody was staring at me. Including Derek.

"I told you." Jeremy spoke from the stairs. He told me what?

"How the hell did you just do that?" Derek sounded so shocked. How did I do what? "You just gave an alpha command. I knew you could ignore them, but how the hell can you give them?" He sounded disgusted, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know how." We all turned to Jeremy, who was smiling.

* * *

**So there's the latest update guys! Hope you enjoyed it. :) Let me know what you all thought! Much love to all you readers!**


	39. I'm baaackk!

_**Pillar's POV**_

We all turned our heads to face Jeremy, who was still perched at the top of the stairs. "What do you mean, 'you know'?" Derek was still pissed about what happened. And I couldn't blame him, I would be too.

"I mean that I knew it the first time I met her. In the woods when Peter first approached her. She's an alpha too." He spoke with such confidence that I almost didn't recognize him, well not that I could really if I wanted to. "She's got your blood, the Hale blood. And yes, Laura was the alpha before Peter killed her. Then you killed Peter and you became the alpha. But she is kind of your co-alpha I guess. She has the heart of an alpha, where as you have the title. You took the position, but she is being...beckoned I guess to be the alpha." The entire time that he was speaking, my head just swarmed with disbelief. There was no way in hell that I could be an alpha.

"So, you're telling me that she is supposed to be the alpha?" Derek sounded angry, but I don't think he was angry with me.

"I'm saying that you are kind of a temporary title owner. She's the real alpha and you are just keeping her seat warm until she grew big enough to sit on it." Jeremy looked over at me and smiled. "And from the looks of it, she just grew big enough." I saw Derek shake his head before walking off out the side door of the basement. Which left everyone in the room staring at me.

"That's not possible." I turned around to look at everyone. "I mean, I've never even heard of something like that happening before."

Aiden stepped up, but it was Colin that spoke. "Well, we know that there can be an entire pack of alphas. So there can be more than one alpha in a pack."

"And you do possess all of the characteristics of an alpha. I mean you're just as mean as Derek, but you can actually speak to people without them getting scared." Stiles spoke up now.

"That must have been why Peter wanted you in the pack so badly. He said that you were special. Different than the rest of the pack, way more valuable than Derek." Riley went to go and stand next to her brother now at the top of the stairs.

"And to be honest... your alpha command seemed more forceful than any that Derek has ever given to me before." Isaac spoke softly, and I appreciated his respect for not wanting to hurt Derek's feelings by jumping on the wagon so quickly.

I turned to walk up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Three of them said at the same time. I turned back around to face them all. "Jeremy. Get back to work on curing my memory loss. Isaac, you come with me. We are going to find Derek and try and figure this all out. Riley, you stay with Jeremy and Colin." My eyes stopped on Aiden. It was obvious that I shouldn't leave him here with Colin. I'd come back to one of them being dead. And if I took him with me, then odds were him and Isaac would kill each other. Then I saw Stiles and smiled brightly. "Aiden. You and Stiles should probably go and find the rest of the gang. We need to come up with a game plan for these alphas, and everyone should be involved in doing that."

Jeremy and Riley walked back upstairs and then Aiden came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you here in a little while buttercup." I smiled at him as he walked past me, followed by Stiles.

"Just to make sure that I am clear on everything. You are more bad ass than Derek now right?" That was a good question.

"I'm not exactly sure. But that's why I am going to go and find Derek." He gave me a hug before jogging up the stairs to wait on Aiden. I saw that Isaac hung behind in the corner.

Aiden walked up to me, with a hurt/pissed expression on his face. "I still want to talk about all of what just happened."

"I don't even remember sleeping with Colin. So how do you expect me to be able to talk about it?" I had my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for his response.

"Why are you taking him along with you?" He nodded his head in Isaac's direction.

"Well, it's probably because he's Derek's favorite. My cousin is pretty highly upset right now, and if I am going to get anywhere with him then I need people that he loves around. And right now, you and Colin's drama is probably getting on his nerves." I noticed Aiden was biting the inside of his cheek. Probably trying to keep from saying anything rude.

"We'll talk later though?" His eyes had a certain hint of hope in them, and I couldn't tell the guy no.

I nodded my head yes before reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He walked up the stair and I heard him and Stiles walk out of the front door.

I looked over at Isaac and gave him a small smile. "Come on, let's go find Derek."

* * *

**Colin's POV**

I sat there, right next to Riley, in a silence so awkward that one would think we were in a room with a legit elephant. I could hear Jeremy have talk/mumble to himself while looking through a book and then glancing back at his journal.

"Why did you do it?" Riley's words kind of rang through my head. I knew she was upset about the whole sleeping-with-my-brother's-girlfriend-thing.

"It's complicated." I couldn't really tell you what was going on between Riley and myself, because I didn't know myself. There was definitely a few sparks there, and since Pillar wanted me to keep my eye on her, I had gotten to know her. Riley kept her eyes straight forward, and I didn't know why but it was killing me that she was disappointed in me. "I thought that I was in love with her."

She did turn to look at me now. She had one eyebrow raised and the most skeptical look on her face. "You _thought_ you were in love with her? So you slept with her?"

"No! Well, yes. But I had lost my brother a few months before it happened. Or at least at that time I thought I had lost my brother. And she was the only person in the world I had left. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed. It only happened that once, and the next morning I knew what I did was wrong."

"Damn right it was wrong." Her voice raised an octave.

"Why are you getting so upset over this. It's not like it affected you in any way." I challenged her.

"You're right. It doesn't affect me. But it does affect the type of guy I thought you were." She added a little hmph at the end of her sentence and I smiled slightly.

"I've got it! Thank God! I figured it out!" We both turned to look at Jeremy, who was smiling like baby with a lollipop. "Colin, you need to call Pillar. Tell her that I know how to get her memory back!" He started jogging up the stairs and left Riley and myself just looking at each other.

"Guess I have a call to make." I stood up and dialed Kat's number. But I couldn't really focus on the phone call as I was thinking hard about my feelings towards Riley.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

I followed Pillar out of the door and up the hill until we reached her car. "So where are going?"

"To find Derek. Were you not just paying attention to that entire conversation that occurred?" She opened and slammed the driver's side car door.

"Well, honestly I was a little thrown off by the whole announcement of you being an alpha to really focus on anything else." It was the truth. I was beginning to feel like this girl was the Holy Grail of the supernatural world. Every time I found out something that seemed impossible, she goes and proves me wrong.

"Yeah well, you aren't the only one. I just hope Derek isn't pissed at me. I don't think I could handle all of what's going on without him." I glanced over and saw that she was going nearly 70 mph.

I reached over and put on the Fall Out Boy cd that she loved so much. I watched as her face lit up with a bright smile. "That's my favorite cd! I can't believe it still works." For a few minutes there I forgot that she didn't remember the long debate we had over which album was the best from FOB.

"Yours quit working months ago." She looked over at me, clearly confused and maybe a little sad. "I bought you a new one two months ago." Her confusion was replaced by a quiet smile. "I went to every store in Beacon Hills. Twice. And couldn't find it. Finally I had to order it online." I saw her get a little choked up and I could only imagine that it had to do with all this information being piled onto her at once. Six months of emotional drama and heartbreak all piled into a few days of is hard on a person. I reached over and grabbed her hand, hoping that she would pull away. "You'll get your memories back." I smiled inwardly when she didn't pull back from my holding her hand.

She pulled into the cemetery and parked the car. She still allowed her hand to be in mine, but she turned to face me. "You want to know what's strange?"

"I want to know whatever you have on your mind." She looked back up at me, and into my eyes, searching for something.

"I have this weird feeling when I'm with you. Like I'm...safe. Like I know that it doesn't matter where I go or what I am going to do because you are right here." She had paused and looked down at our hands. "Do you feel like that?"

I picked up our intertwined hands and planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Every second that I am with you." She nodded her head a few times and then drew back to open her door.

"Let's go find my cousin." She got out of the car and I followed after her. I knew where we were going without her even telling me, the tiny graveyard that held members of her family.

We came upon the un-marked graves and I felt he body tense up when she saw the one for Laura. There sat Derek against a tree near by, with his head back and his eyes closed.

"That didn't take you long." He said without even looking up at us.

"What didn't?" I watched Pillar as she bent down next to Laura's grave.

"Finding me."

* * *

**_Pillar's POV_**

I walked up and sat down next to Derek. "Are you upset over what Jeremy said?" In our family there was no beating around the bush. If you had a question, then you asked it.

"I think that I am more upset because I have no idea what I am doing. Jeremy was right. You were born to do this, born to lead. Me? Well, I'm just 'keeping your seat warm'." I punched him as hard as I could in his arm. He pulled back and then started rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Would you like a tampon to go with your PMS?" I heard Isaac laughing a few feet away. The look on Derek's face was of shock and amusement.

"Excuse me?" He turned to face me a little more.

"You heard me. You're acting more melodramatic than a girl. Use your head D. We have a pack of alphas wanting to take over our town and run us out. And here we are just figuring out that we have not one but two alphas in our very own pack. That gives us a fighting chance!" I stood up from the ground and looked down at Derek. "Now get your girly ass up and help me come up with a plan to deal with these alpha asshats."

I heard my phone ringing, but I couldn't find it in my pocket. I looked back at Isaac when I heard the ringing stop. He had picked it up and I saw the biggest smile wipe across his face.

"Colin says that Jeremy figured out how to cure your memory loss!" Isaac yelled up at us. I felt relief wash over me, but a little sadness too. When I get my memories back, all of the heartache and sadness from the past year and a half will come back too. All of it. And that was a scary thought.

I looked back at Derek as he stood up. "You do realize that I never let my own sister speak to me like that right?" He smirked and I smiled.

"Well, I happen to know for a fact that she did. And you didn't 'let' her. She was the boss and you listened. And now, we are both the boss. And we have an entire pack that has to listen." He pulled me in for a big hug.

"I love you Caterpillar." He spoke softly in my right ear. I squeezed him as hard as I could before pulling back.

"I know." I hooked my arm around his waist as he hooked is around my shoulders. We began walking down the hill to where I left Isaac.

"In about thirty minutes, you'll remember exactly who I am." Isaac was ecstatic and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Well don't just stand there we have a mojo worker waiting on us…" He opened the car doors for us to get in.

"He's like an excited little puppy dog." I chuckled and shook my head.

"He's exactly like a puppy. That's why I keep him around." Derek said before I got into the back seat.

Derek drove us all the way home and literally everyone was there waiting on us. Erica was sitting on the couch next to Stiles and Scott. Two girls were sitting on the loveseat that I didn't recognize; it was a brunette and a red-head. So they must be Allison and Lydia, from what everyone has told me, they fit the descriptions. Colin and Aiden were standing on separate sides of the room. And Riley and Jeremy were at the kitchen table. Jeremy was writing furiously in his notebook.

When I walked through the door, Jeremy rushed over to my side. "I need you to go down into the basement." He turned around and pointed to Stiles and Colin. "You two. I need you down there as well."

He motioned for us to all go down into the basement. I heard him stop at the top of the stairs. "No one come down here. No matter what you hear, I need you to all stay up here."

"Is this going to hurt her?" I recognized that as Derek's voice.

"Possibly. With so many memories flooding back into her brain at once, it could cause some emotional pain which could manifest into physical pain…."

"Is she going to be okay? That's all I need to know." Aiden was the one I heard speaking now. He had cut Jeremy off in mid sentence.

"She's going to be fine. She should be able to remember everything, including her losing her memory." I heard the door shut and then I saw Jeremy coming down the rest of the stairs. He looked at all three of us and smiled.

He pointed to me and then to the floor. "Pillar, I need you to lie on the floor." Then he pointed to Colin and Stiles. "You two, I need you to hold her exactly as you did when before. When I first messed with her mind." I got down to the ground and lay down, just as he instructed me to.

I felt Stiles and Colin's hands lightly touch me. "Okay, what now?" Stiles looked up to Jeremy and was clearly impatient.

Jeremy looked down to me. "Now, you close your eyes." I let my eyelids come down over my eyes. "I need you to think about the very first time you met Colin." Colin? That was not what I was expecting him to say. I kept my eyes closed and thought of that day back in Ireland. Then I felt Jeremy's hand touch both sides of my hand. "Good..Good. Now I want you to focus on that okay. Just focus on the time that you have spent with Colin. And then I want you to think about Isaac okay. Just think about that bond that you two have. Since you have been here, I know that you have felt something between you two. I need you to focus on that feeling okay? Focus on that pull." I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to Isaac. I did feel that pull when I was around Isaac. It came from my very core, and it honestly scared me.

-0000-

When I opened up my eyes, I saw many faces around me. Aiden, Colin, Jeremy, Derek, and then Isaac, who was asleep and holding my hand. The others have clearly been dozing on and off because half of them had heads laying down and the other half didn't even notice that I was awake. I squeezed Isaac's hand and smiled.

"Hey buttercup..." Colin rubbed his eyes, yawned, and then moved a little closer to me. His awareness to my being awake, brought the others awake.

"I feel like Snow White when she is laying in that coffin and all the dwarfs are watching over her." I looked over at Derek. He leaned down and kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Well, I'm no prince charming, but I'm happy you are awake." He sat back down and then I locked eyes with Isaac.

"I'm happy to see you too D. And you might not be Prince Charming, but he is." I smiled at Isaac. "Well, are you going to come over here and give me my true love's kiss or what?" Isaac's eyes glistened with something that reflected confusion and happiness. He didn't move, and I sat up to lean my back against my headboard.

"Does that mean that it worked? You remember who Isaac is? Who I am?" Jeremy was very earnest with his words and I smiled at him too.

Then I looked over to Aiden, who had kept his mouth shut this whole time. My smile dropped and then without looking at everyone else. "Yes, Jeremy. You did a wonderful job. But can everyone leave the room few a minutes. Except you Aiden." I saw a hurt expression in Isaac's eyes, but a knowing one in Colin's and Derek's. Isaac was walking past my bed and I reached out and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss. "Sweetie, when your girl asks for a kiss, you give her a kiss." Then I smacked his butt and sent him walking back out of my room.

"Oh yeah. KP is back." I heard the smile in his voice as he closed my door.

"Kat..." I stood up and faced Aiden, who had his hands up.

"Oh don't you Kat me. I remember everything Aiden. I remember how you took advantage of my memory loss and how you went after Isaac." I was only a few inches away from his face, and I saw a flash of anger gloss over his eyes.

"Well, do you remember your boy informing me that you slept with my brother?" He kept his jaw set in a hard line when he spoke and my heart did a flutter of anxiety. I had never imagined having to go through this conversation with him.

"Yeah. I remember that. But Aiden, we thought you were dead! And that was a long time ago. If you want to hate me then hate me. I completely understand. But don't hate Colin. He's the one that reminded me of how wrong it was. And he's the one that didn't pursue anything." I felt the need to defend Colin. Yes, it was very much so wrong that I slept with him, but we didn't act on it any further. And it was in the past.

"I don't hate you Kat. And I don't hate Colin. But I am hurt. And I feel like I have a right to be." His words were much softer now than just a moment ago.

"You do. And I can never apologize enough. I know that. But there's something else that we need to talk about." I looked down to gather my words in my head before speaking again.

"Isaac." Aiden sighed.

"Yes, Isaac. That's who I am with right now." I looked up to Aiden and rested my hand on his cheek. "You were the first guy I ever loved. Please never forget that. But I'm in love with Isaac. And I have a lot to fix with him right now. I'm honestly surprised that he has waited around this long. Especially with everything that has happened lately." I shook my head.

Aiden covered my hand and then brought to hold out in front of him. "I know. And I am so sorry that I have been trying to ruin it. Actually I'm not. But I am sorry that I've caused you problems. I love you Kat. And I feel like I always will. But I also see that you love Isaac. And if you want me to back down, then I will try my hardest to do so." I withdrew my hand from his and shook my head.

"You won't try Aiden. You will. This is my life. Don't get me wrong, nothing will ever make me happier than finding out that you are alive and to have you standing here in front of me. But I want Isaac. He's the guy I choose." I tried to put as much confidence and control in my voice. I knew that Aiden wasn't going to back down with just me asking him, but if I made it a point that he didn't have a place romantically in my life, then maybe that would help out some.

"Okay." Clearly he wasn't happy, but I knew he loved me enough to respect my decision.

"Okay." I nodded my head, agreeing with him. "Now let's go downstairs." I went to go and walk out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and saw Colin and Riley sitting, rather close I might add, to each other on the couch. Derek and Isaac were at the table with Jeremy.

"Where is Scott?" They all looked up at me, clearly confused as to why I was asking about Scott.

"He's probably off with Allison or Stiles. Why?" Derek stood up.

"Well, if we are going to confront the alphas, then I figured we would want our right hand men with us. Call Scott." I nodded to Isaac. "Tell him to get over here as quickly as he can."

Derek stood up and shook his head. "Wait a minute. Caterpillar, have you lost your mind?"

I chuckled and smiled at him. "No, actually. I just got it back." I walked over to Jeremy and gave him a hug from behind since he was sitting in the chair, and then kissed his cheek. "Thanks to this guy right here." I saw Derek smile, and then everyone else smiled.

I heard Isaac end his phone call. He looked at Derek and then me. "Scott's on his way."

I smiled even brighter. "Lovely!"

Derek still looked confused. "And what exactly are you expecting to come out of this meeting with the alphas?"

I looked up at him and flashed my eyes. I knew that they glowed red when Derek's eyes grew a little wider. "I remember everything Derek. Especially the fact that I'm an alpha as well. I figured that they might want to know that we aren't backing down. At least not without a good fight."

-00000-

About thirty minutes later, we were all in my car. Derek brought Scott along. I brought Colin along. I might be in a relationship with Isaac, and he might be the guy I am bonded too, but Colin was my partner in fighting. Always has been. I needed him at my side. We arrived in the woods that we always encountered the alphas before. We all got out of the car, and I felt Derek's angst.

"Relax my dearest cousin. This won't turn bloody. It will be a almost civil conversation." I smiled at him as I led the way.

"You're absolutely crazy..." I heard Colin speak under his breath.

"I don't think that we should be doing this, I mean if they decided to attack, we would lose. More like die." Scott said.

"Are you sure about this KP?" Isaac was holding my hand and he squeezed when he spoke.

"Would you all grow a pair? Please?" They looked at the ground. "They won't attack. I promise. Just follow my lead." We walked another hundred feet before stopping. I whistled with my fingers, real loud.

"Hey Kali!" I knew that if the leader were to send anyone, it would be her. "Oh, I know you are here... so come on out and play." I turned around in a circle, slowly. About three minutes later, I heard her walking. I turned to my right and saw her standing there grinning.

"Ahh... there you are. I like your hair. Looks nice." I smiled at her.

"Don't patronize me. What do you want?" I let go of Isaac's hand and I took a few steps towards her.

"It's a funny thing. You see, I'm only a halfling. Which means, I should have no power. At all, right?" I began walking a circle around her. "Yet, I'm stronger and faster than even Scott here. Well, right now I am. He still has to grow into his powers." I glanced up at the guy's and confusion swept across their face and I smiled some more. "I, however, now know exactly what I have. So, you guys say that you want Beacon Hills? Well, our pack is about to get three times stronger. Three times faster. And three times better. So, you can go and tell you leader, that we are staying. If you want this town, then you are going to have to pry it from our dead fingers." I stopped in front of her. "I'm sure you are capable of doing that." I winked at her and she lunged for my my throat. I moved and then pinned her to the ground by her own throat. Even I was impressed with my actions. I flashed my alpha eyes, and I smiled at the surprise in hers. "I told you. I know what I am capable of now. I suggest you don't mess with me." I let up and she got up as well. She turned around and began running off.

"What the hell was that about?" Derek asked in his brooding voice.

"I made it a more even fight. They needed to know that we can defend our pack as well." I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's pick up pizza on the way home!" They all looked at me like I had gone crazy. But I just didn't want to waste any more time being scared. They were going to come after us anyways. We might as well be ready for them when they did.

-0000-

An hour or so later, after everyone had finished eating. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I went and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I walked back down the stairs and walked over to where Isaac was sitting on the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his neck. Then I brought my lips up close to his ear.

"I think that we should move our party of two up to my room." I reached around and grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch. Aiden had already went to bed, and Colin and Riley were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I noticed that once again they were sitting a little close. I put a reminder in the back of my mind to ask him about that later. Much later. After I fixed things with Isaac.

"You two going to bed?" Jeremy asked. He was sitting at the table, writing in his journal/notebook thing.

"Yeah...I'm feeling a little worn out."

Well, then I will take that as my cue to leave." Derek got up, walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to have you back Caterpillar."

"Love you too Derek." I smiled at him. He walked out the door and I led Isaac up to my room.

I shut the door, and I turned to face Isaac. "Look, I am SO sorry. About everything. I was so wrong for everything I did. And I never wanted you to think that I didn' want you. Gosh, I've really put you through hell. But when Jeremy was trying to get my memory back, you were the one thing that brought it back. I was supposed to concentrate on you. And our bond that we have. And I need you to know something. I don't want Aiden. I mean, I'll always love the guy. But right now, I love..." My back was up against the wall in a heartbeat. Isaac's lips crushed against mine. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and gave into the kiss fully. He pulled away way to quickly for my liking.

"I love you too." He brought his lips back down and hoisted me up higher against the wall. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me to my bed and laid me down.

"I'm trying to apologize here. But you are making it quite difficult when you keep..." He kissed me again, and it caused me to laugh.

"Doing that?" He broke his kiss and smiled at me. Then he started kissing my neck, causing me to laugh again. "I can't help it. I have seriously missed my girlfriend." When his lips reached the hollow point in my collar bone, I had to pull the hair on the back of his neck to get him to stop.

I hooked my leg beneath his and flipped him over. "Well, I'm back. And I don't plan on going anywhere. And I especially don't plan on leaving this bed anytime soon." I winked at him before I brought our lips together again.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I am SO sorry about extremely long wait for an update. I can't apologize enough. And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Really I do. And I appreciate all the readers that are still following this story. I hope you all have a lovely day. And much love to everyone! :D_**


	40. I'm not going to lose you

**_Pillar's POV_**

A rather large beeping noise range through the air. It sounded like the horn from that movie Jeeper's Creepers. I groaned when I opened my eyes and realized that it was my alarm clock.

"Make it stop..." Isaac must have felt the same way because his words resembled a groan as well.

I poked my head back into my pillow and tried to drown the noise out. I darted up in my bed when I heard a crashing noise against my wall. I looked down on the ground and saw what used to be my alarm clock.

"What did my clock ever do to you?" I looked over at him offended.

"Interrupted the best sleep I have ever had." Isaac said without even opening his eyes. He turned over and wrapped his arm around the pillow.

Figuring he was going back to sleep, I tried to move very slowly and softly. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. And right when I was getting ready to stand up, an arm pulled me back down. Isaac had me trapped between his arm and the bed.

"Where are you going?" His words were muffled by the pillow.

"I have to get back to training." I said simply.

He lifted his head and looked at me like I was insane. Then he looked out of my window. "It's still dark outside. You're a lunatic." He shook his head, and when I went to try and stand up again his grip tightened.

"You've got to let me go babe." I half laughed out the words.

"Never!" He sounded like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum, and it made me laugh even more.

"Then come with me." I asked him. I turned to look at him and he pretended like he was sleeping again.

"Alrighty sleepy head. I'll go and ask Aiden to go running with me." I sang the words and Isaac shot right up out of the bed. I knew that would get his attention. Them two were always competitive towards each other, and it's only gotten worse.

"Don't you dare." He stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts that was folded in my desk chair. He didn't bother to throw in a shirt.

I pulled on running leggings and a tank top. I pulled my unbrushed hair into a ponytail and grabbed a pair of socks. "What? Are you too good to wear a shirt now?" He just grinned at me.

I stood up after I had finished tying my shoe. "Where are we running to?" I bent over and stretched out my hamstrings.

"Hmm...the cliff?" I looked up at him and saw dislike written all over his face. "Is that too far for you?" I asked is sarcastic way.

"It's like thirty miles from here!" He spoke as if that was a large distance.

I stood back up and raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are a werewolf. With super human speed."

"Fine then let's make a bet." I gestured for him to continue. I loved bets. "We race. To there and back. I win, we take a shower and then go back to bed for the rest of the day."

I grinned. "Fair enough. If I win, then we train. All day. And we go to the old horror film showing in the park tonight." Isaac threw his head back.

I turned on my heels. Knowing that he wouldn't argue my terms. I jogged down the stairs and then I heard him follow suit. "I hate those movies."

"I know." I smiled brightly. We both stopped at the bottom of the stairs when we saw Colin helping Riley with her stretching. It seemed as if they were going for a run as well. I went over and lightly smacked Colin's back. He jerked up out of surprise and I giggled. "You're getting a little off your game cupcake."

He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. "I do believe that I am the one that calls you cupcake. Not the other way around." I threw my leg up and he caught it to help me stretch out. "And I am most certainly not off my game."

"Prove it." I looked up at him and then to Riley. "Isaac and I are going to race to the cliff and back. If I win, then he has to go to the horror movie showing in the park tomorrow night." I saw the interest gleam in Colin's eyes. There was only one other person that I have met that likes horror movies as much as I do. And that was him.

"What do you say Riles? You want in on this race?" Riles? He was already on nickname basis with her? Hmm..

"I don't like horror movies." She scrunched up her nose.

"Neither do I. Which is why I am going to win." Isaac pointed out from behind me. I switched my legs and smiled at him.

"Exactly. If I win. We accompany them to the movie tomorrow night. If you win, well that's your condition to make." Colin shrugged his shoulder as he lifted my leg up a little more.

"If I win then I want you to train me like you trained her." Riley looked serious, like this was a business transaction.

Colin let my leg fall down and looked at me then at Riley. "If you think that you could handle that. Cupcake here is my best soldier." He winked at me. "She's tougher than any guy I've ever fought. And you...well, you look more like a girl than she does." I punched one arm as Riley punched the other. "That hurt!" He pointed his finger at me.

"I can handle it." Riley kept her face hard like stone. I saw Colin grin at her.

"We'll see." Was that a flirtatious tone? Was Colin actually flirting with someone?

I looked back at Isaac and he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think that you are the most beautiful girl in the world." He leaned down further to kiss my cheek.

I unwrapped myself from he hold and smiled at him. "Would you mind getting the most beautiful girl in the world a glass of water?" I glanced over at Colin, and it took him a minute but then it was like he read my mind.

He turned to Riley and gave her a puppy dog look. "I made us both a water bottle to take with us, but I left them on the counter. Would you mind getting them? I have to go and grab my iPod from my room real quick." Riley rolled her eyes, but she left to the kitchen.

Colin smiled at me and then we both took off through the door. We didn't even bother closing it, we knew that they would figure it out within two minutes. But that was two minutes of a head start that we got on them.

"They will say that we cheated. You know that." Colin said as we rounded the corner and reached the woods.

"We never established any rules. So I figured that there weren't any." I grinned at him and I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

We both jumped high over a fallen tree branch and I looked behind me.

"Here they come!" Colin yelled. I felt my feet pick up the pace and I ran forward as fast as I could.

-000-

I hit the last step with a jump and then I collapsed on the porch. That had been one of the hardest runs I've ever done. I don't think that I had ever run so fast in my life.

I stood up and went to open the front door but arms came around me and held my own arms down by my side. "You cheated!"

Isaac's voice and laughter rang in my ear. "There's no cheating?" I asked in shock.

"I don't recall anyone mentioning that rule." Colin came to my aid. Riley finally reached the front steps minutes after we were all there. And she went straight for Colin and hit his chest.

"No fair. You're a werewolf. Of course I can't outrun you." She was still gasping for air, but she got all of her words out with no problems.

"You willingly raced me, knowing I was a werewolf. That is your own problem." She rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. He was right and she knew it.

"So, we are all on for a double date tomorrow night then?" Nobody argued and I smiled victoriously. "Lovely!" Isaac still had his arms around me when Derek pulled into the driveway.

"Great. You're here." We all looked to each other. Who was he talking about? "Caterpillar, I need you." Ahh. Me.

Isaac let me go, but only to sit down on the porch swing and pull me down with him. "What's up D?"

"I need to talk to you and Colin." He looked at Riley and Isaac. And then back to me. "Alone." Riley looked a little nervous. And then I felt Isaac's hands squeeze my own a little bit tighter. I tapped my hand on his and got up, allowing him to stand up.

Colin nodded at Riley and then both her and Isaac walked through the front door.

Derek turned to both Colin and myself. "The alphas came to see me." I felt my chest tighten up at the thought of Derek being in the room of alphas alone.

"Did they hurt you?" I stood up at started searching his body for wounds with my eyes. I didn't see anything.

Derek looked down at the ground. "I'm fine." That mean that they did, only he wasn't going to tell me what happened.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Derek looked back up at us.

"They want the boy." He said simply. And my heart clinched again. Jeremy has grown to be like a little brother to me.

"We aren't giving them the boy." Derek pressed his lips into a thin line. "Derek. We aren't giving up a child to a bunch of monsters." I squared my stance with him.

He just looked at me. With that face of his. That face that knew it was the wrong thing, but he wanted to do it anyways. "Derek man... I'm with Pillar on this one. He's just a boy."

Colin once again came to my aid. Derek looked exasperated. "I have to think of my pack.."

"He's part of the pack!" Derek's expression still hadn't changed. "Are you forgetting the part where he brought me back? The part where he saved my life?"

Derek took a step to me. "Are you forgetting the part where he is the one who stripped your memory to begin with. So all he did was fix his own idiotic mistake. And he is not park of _my _pack." He said the words through gritting teeth.

"Wrong. It's not your pack. It's _our _pack." I said with a tone just as deadly as the one he used. "I'm an alpha too." I took a step to him, so now there was only about two steps left between us.

"You think that just because you are an alpha that gives you a right to make decisions for my pack. I made them! I bit them! They are _my _responsibility." I took another step towards him. Leaving just one left.

"Damn right I think I have a right to make decisions. I was supposed to be the alpha. Not you!" I grinned at him. I wasn't sure where this side of me was coming from, but it made me feel powerful. And I kind of liked it. "You were only the default alpha, remember?" He bared his teeth and growled.

He took that last step towards me. "Okay..I think that we both need to just calm down for a minute..." Colin started to take a step towards us but Derek and I just bared our teeth and growled. So he threw his hands up like a mime would and backed away. "Clearly I was wrong..my apologies."

"You didn't even know you were an alpha until someone had to tell you. I was the one that built this pack from nothing. I was the one that avenged Laura's death and killed Peter." He was getting more heated by the second, as was I.

"Yeah. Then you turned around trusted him again and he nearly killed me!" I saw guilt flash across his face, but only a flash of it.

"Giving the boy and his sister up are our only chance in surviving." Derek was now using a more pleading voice.

"Jeremy is under my protection. You want him? You'll have to pry him out of my dead hands first." I raised an eyebrow. When we were younger Derek often fought against me and Laura. And he's win. But as of today, things are different. As of a few days ago, things are really different. I was an alpha, and not only was I an alpha, I was this special breed of werewolf. And my being binded to Isaac gave me the upper hand. And judging by the look on Derek's face, he knew it.

"I'm not going to lose you too." He went back to human form and was shaking his head. "I won't."

"Lose me?" I went back to human form now. I put my hand on Derek's arm. "I'm right here. And I don't plan on going anywhere. But giving up Jeremy is not the answer. You know that Derek." I tried to coax him into believing my words.

" If I don't give Jeremy up, then they are coming after you. You're all I have left Caterpillar. You're my only family. And I'm not losing you." I reached my arms up and I was going to give him a hug, but he jumped off my porch and started heading to his car before I had a chance to encircle my arms around him.

"Derek!" He ignored me and revved his engine up.

I looked back at Colin and I saw a worried look on his face. "He's going to do something stupid ain't he?"

"Well, he is related to me." We both rushed inside.

I looked at Isaac where he was sitting on the couch with Riley. She jumped up and rushed straight to Colin. I watched them for a split second before I spoke.

"Riley. We need you to stay here with Jeremy." I started to go upstairs and change.

I reached my room and pulled out the first pair of pants from my drawer and a t-shirt. "What's going on?" Isaac came in. I through a pair of pants and him.

"Change." He didn't even ask questions. He just did as I said.

"We have to go and find Derek. Will you call Scott? I'll call Stiles to come over and stay with Jeremy. And I'll get Aiden and Erica to stay as well." I grabbed my jacket and started going out of the door.

I was brought back to Isaac within seconds though. I only saw his lips for a moment before they reached mine. The kiss was surprisingly and pleasantly tender. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I smiled back at him.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend?" He countered.

"You're still not getting out of watching the scary movie." He threw his head back and sighed.

"It was worth a try!" He hollered after me as I went down the hallway.

I traveled back down the stairs and found Colin all ready to go.

"You call Scott?"

"Yep."

"Stiles?"

"Yep."

"Erica and Aiden?"

"Yep and yep."

"Alright then let's go stop your cousin's stupid ass." We all headed out the door and I hoped like hell Derek hadn't already found the alphas.

* * *

**This chapter is much shorter than the others. And I apologize. But I have been so busy with my own original work that I haven't had much time for fanfiction. I hope this update is satisfactory though.**

**As always, much love to all my readers. You guys are awesome. I have some of you requesting for more and more and more. And that is an amazing feeling as an author.**

**So leave me those reviews! **

**Much Love,**

**-Makayla**


End file.
